La vilaine petite sirène
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Contrairement à son titre, cette fiction pokémon ne se base pas réellement sur le conte d'Andersen. Suivez l'histoire de deux royaumes ennemi : celui des Milobellus et celui des Altaria. Deux mondes différents : celui du Ciel et celui de la Mer.
1. Chapitre 1 : Noyade

**Première partie : Enfance**

**Chapitre 1 : Noyade**

« Ouille ! Aie ! Ouille ! Ca fait mal, snif ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire attention à toi quand tu nages, pfff… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »

_Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, se remettant à nager en sanglotant légèrement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle… Si elle voyait difficilement dans les eaux troubles. Elle positionna ses mains devant elle, tâtonnant dans l'eau pour éviter de se reprendre une pierre en pleine figure. A côté d'elle ? De nombreuses filles dont l'âge devait osciller entre huit et douze ans. Toutes avaient une queue de poisson de couleur bleu, cette queue semblant sale et terne tandis que leurs corps étaient camouflés par de nombreux morceaux de tissu bleus avec par-dessus des vêtements jaune et bruns, quelques lignes noires dessinées dessus. Elle-même ? Elle n'était pas si différente des autres… Sauf peut-être à cause de la paire de lunettes qu'elle avait sur les yeux… Une paire de lunettes dont les verres étaient aussi épais que des culs-de-bouteille. Ses yeux semblaient violets et de nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau venaient parcourir ses lunettes, rendant la vue aussi bonne que si elle ne portait pas de lunettes. BOUM ! Elle émit un sanglot alors que les autres filles s'approchaient d'elle :_

« Sincèrement… Tu devrais vraiment faire attention Lily. Donne-nous tes mains, on va te guider pendant que l'on nage. Ca sera bien mieux… et surtout bien moins dangereux pour toi. » _alla dire l'une des filles en lui prenant sa main droite, une autre prenant sa main gauche alors qu'elle murmurait avec tristesse :_

« Pourquoi je suis la seule… à porter des lunettes ? »

« Car tu es la seule à avoir une aussi mauvaise vue, voilà tout ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre… En plus, ses lunettes… Elles ne ressemblent pas aux objets de verre que l'on a l'habitude d'avoir avec nous… »

« Il paraîtrait que ce sont des lunettes venues d'en haut. »

_Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent, immobiles. Elles tournèrent leurs têtes vers la jeune fille avec sa paire de binocles sur les yeux, celle-ci rougissant violemment en baissant la tête. Elle… Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas parler de ça mais bon… C'était juste que…_

« Papa n'a jamais voulut me le dire… Mais j'en suis sûre… Vous avez remarqué que ces lunettes ne se sont jamais cassées depuis que je les porte ? Et avec toutes ces fois où je me suis cognée… Ce n'est pas normal… »

« Oui mais d'en haut… C'est quand même… »

« Lily a peut-être raison ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un objet tombe du second plafond constitué d'air. Nous n'avons que notre premier plafond constitué d'air normalement. Il faut demander aux adultes le droit d'y aller car c'est interdit normalement. » _répondit une fille aux cheveux orange mais avec la même tenue que les autres. Elle portait une étrange barrette qui pointait au-dessus de sa tête : Une barrette orange, triangulaire et allongée bien que vide à l'intérieur. Lily hocha la tête avant de dire sur un ton un peu plus ravi :_

« J'irai demander à mon papa si on peut y aller ce soir ! »

« Ah oui ! Comme ça, même si nos parents ne sont pas d'accord, si on se fait engueuler, au moins, ça ne sera pas de notre faute ! »

« Ca fait du bien d'avoir comme amie la fille du roi, hihihi ! »

_Les filles rigolaient en même temps qu'elle alors qu'elles gardaient leurs mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à se guider. Il était vrai qu'il faisait plutôt assez noir… dans cette eau… Pourtant, elle était pure et belle… Mais il faisait sombre… Il ne fallait pas se perdre, cela serait une très mauvaise idée car il paraîtrait qu'une étrange créature vivait en ces lieux._

« S'il te plaît, Papa ! Dis oui ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Qu'en penses-tu, ma mie ? »

« Pour ma part… Si elle est accompagnée et qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux y aller, Lily mais fais attention. »

_Les deux personnes assises sur deux trônes faits de pierre blanche étaient encagoulées, comme si elles devaient cacher leur visage. Et sur elles ? Une robe blanche, aux longues manches qui dépassaient leurs bras et leurs jambes… si elles en avaient… Il était impossible de voir qui se trouvait sous ces vêtements. La jeune fille aux yeux violets inclina la tête pour remercier ses deux parents tandis qu'elle retournait auprès des autres, leur disant :_

« On peut y aller ! Papa et Maman ont accepté ! Alia ? Et les autres ? Vous avez demandé ? »

« Comme ils savent que tu as eut l'accord de tes parents, ils ont dit que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça… »

« Mais je viens à peine de… Oh ! C'est malin hihihi ! Car même sans leur accord, au moins, vos parents n'en sauraient rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Les petites filles hochèrent la tête en rigolant, amusées par la situation tandis que Lily remettait correctement ses lunettes. C'était si bien d'avoir des amies ! Ca permettait de ne pas se sentir seule… Même si… Elle était un peu triste… Toutes ses amies avaient des frères ou des sœurs… Mais elle… Elle n'avait que ses parents…_

« Lily ? Fais attention à toi ! Tu vas encore te prendre un rocher ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? AIEEEEEUHHHH ! » _s'écria Lily en percutant une pierre._

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenue… Viens par là, on va encore se donner la main. » _alla lui dire la jeune fille aux cheveux orange alors qu'elle observait si Lily ne s'était pas blessée._

_La fille à lunettes émit un petit sourire pour dire que ce n'était pas trop grave et qu'à force, elle avait maintenant la tête bien dure, cela faisant rire toutes ses amies avant qu'elles ne repartent en nageant. Maintenant, elles allaient se diriger vers le premier plafond ! Il était temps de jeter un petit regard vers ce qui se trouvait entre les deux plafonds !_

« Hey ! Prince Arnaud ! Restez en place un peu ! Que je puisse vous rattraper ! »

« Et puis quoi encore, Pete ?! Dans tes rêves ! »

_Un jeune garçon qui ne devait avoir que huit ans s'était mis à courir sur la plage, entièrement habillé de bleu… Même ses cheveux étaient de cette couleur, deux longues mèches pointant en direction du ciel. Il se retourna, observant un garçon aux cheveux violets mais habillé comme lui… Sauf que sa tenue était entièrement violette. Cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de chemise de fin tissu tandis que le pantalon était dans le même genre. Ils avaient aussi de petites sandales de la couleur de leurs vêtements._

« S'il vous plaît ! Je… Je… Bon… Vous l'aurez voulu… Je vais vous montrer que l'on ne peut pas m'échapper ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets avant qu'une paire d'ailes de coton n'apparaisse dans son dos. Il s'envola subitement, fonçant à toute allure vers Arnaud, celui-ci se retournant._

« C'est pas du jeu ! Toi, tu sais déjà voler ! »

« Oui mais c'est parce que contrairement à vous, je suis les cours régulièrement ! »

« M'en fiche des cours ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! »

_C'est ce qu'il allait voir ! Il arriva à hauteur du prince, le plaquant dans le sable alors que celui-ci se mettait à se débattre pour réussir à s'échapper. Il y arriva après quelques secondes d'effort, se relevant rapidement alors qu'il regardait Pete._

« Ce n'est quand même pas du jeu ! Je suis le prince, moi ! Je devrai être capable de voler ! »

« Prince Arnaud… Il faut faire attention quand même… On n'apprend pas à voler aussi facilement… Vous le savez très… »

« C'est facile de dire ça de ton côté… Tu es l'élève le plus doué depuis des générations selon le professeur Fligor. » _murmura le jeune garçon en allant s'asseoir dans le sable._

« Mais non ! Vous êtes le prince ! Vous pourrez voler comme un dieu ! Et aux cours de chant, vous êtes indétrônable ! Le professeur Sanga est littéralement sous votre charme ! »

« Si tu le dis… Pfff… Elle est bizarre cette plage… »

_Le jeune garçon observa l'océan devant lui tandis que Pete regardait autour de lui. Ah… Cette plage… Il venait à peine de remarquer où ils étaient ! Il s'écria avec anxiété :_

« Prince Arnaud ! Nous devons partir ! S'il vous plaît ! Nous sommes sur la plage des monstres ! Il faut partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! »

« La plage des monstres ? AH ! Ces monstres dont tout le monde parle ?! Ils sont vraiment laids il paraît ! Ils sont encore plus moches que moches ! »

« Prince Arnaud, n'utilisez pas un tel langage s'il vous plaît ! »

_Le jeune garçon se leva rapidement, se mettant à courir avec Pete pour quitter cet endroit maudit. AH ! Jamais il n'aurait dut venir ici ! C'était une mauvaise idée ! Une très mauvaise idée ! Mais à force… Il n'avait plus réellement d'endroit où aller… Plus du tout…. Mais bon… Il voulait tant apprendre à voler…_

« AH ! Arnaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?! Il fait presque nuit ! Le soleil va tomber et toi tu étais dehors ?! »

« Pardon… Maman… Pardon… Papa… » _murmura le jeune garçon en baissant la tête devant deux personnes… ou du moins une dizaine de personnes puisque ses deux parents étaient entourés par différents hommes et femmes, tous parant de magnifiques habits avec des morceaux de coton autour d'eux… De véritables beautés en regardant de plus près._

« Bon… Ca ne fait rien… Mais ne fait plus de bêtises… Nous avons une réception. Quand à Pete, je suis déçue mon enfant… Je pensais que vous aviez été éduqué de telle sorte que vous deviez surveiller sept jours sur sept mon unique fils. »

« Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse… Je ne faillirai plus à ma tâche… Et je ferai tout pour que votre fils soit capable de voler. »

« J'y compte bien… Vous êtes quand même le plus jeune garçon à avoir volé sur plus de cent mètres sans s'écraser… C'est une performance admirable. »

« Vous me flattez maîtresse… Je vais emmener le prince Arnaud dans sa chambre si vous le voulez bien… Nous n'allons pas plus vous déranger. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'est pas si grave que cela tandis que Pete lui demandait de bien vouloir le suivre. Il alla l'emmener dans un dédale de couloirs, comme si il connaissait parfaitement le chemin à suivre. Dans la chambre plus que coquette, Arnaud alla s'incliner faussement devant Pete, disant :

« Et bien… Mon cher Pete… Cela a été un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés. »

« Prince Arnaud… Vous êtes en colère contre moi… Je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer de la sorte. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas toi le problème, Pete… Ce sont mes parents… Ils ne pensent pas que je sois capable de voler sérieusement… Comme pour mes études… »

« Ne dites pas cela ! Vous y arriverez un jour ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Merci… Mais bon… Je n'y crois pas… Allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Pete. »

_Le servant inclina sa tête avant de quitter la chambre. Arnaud ouvrit ses gigantesques fenêtres, observant le ciel… Ah… Le soleil était vraiment en train de se coucher… Cela n'allait prendre moins d'une heure avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour laisser place à la lune. Il posa son regard sur la plage avoisinante… La plage des monstres… Elle longeait toute la côte… Et il était vrai… que la famille royale vivait en hauteur… A moins d'un kilomètre d'une falaise… Ah… Une falaise… Il y en avait même plusieurs… Peut-être que…_

« Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Ca fait bizarre… de respirer comme ça. »

« C'est de l'oxygène, on en a aussi dans l'eau. » _alla dire Lily alors que des petites têtes sortaient de l'eau, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tentant de retirer les gouttelettes sur ces lunettes. Les autres observaient le ciel avec étonnement, poussant des cris ravis._

« Le second plafond… Il change de couleur… »

« C'est ce que les gens appellent la nuit… Nous, nous vivons en profondeur donc on n'a pas vraiment de journée d'après ce que j'ai compris… »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, Lily ? » _demanda l'une des filles alors qu'Alia répondait :_

« Parce qu'elle est très intelligente, voilà tout ! Elle lit énormément de livres et puis, il paraîtrait même qu'elle a des livres sur… »

« CHUUUUTTTT ! Tais-toi, Alia ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, posant une main sur la bouche de son ami pour lui dire de ne plus prononcer un mot._

« De quoi ? De quoi ? On veut savoir ! Brrrr ! Fais froid ! Y a quelque chose qui se tape contre nous… Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle, Lily ? »

« Du vent. C'est une sorte de souffle qui nous frappe sur notre corps… Comme si on respirait mais sauf que ce n'est pas dans l'eau… Et que c'est en face de nous… Du genre comme ça. » _répondit la jeune fille à lunettes, soufflant sur le visage d'Alia pour montrer l'exemple._

« Hiiii ! C'est froid ! Ce n'est pas pareil que s'envoyer des bulles d'eau sous le plafond. » _dit Alia en tremblant un peu, replongeant son corps dans l'eau._

« Tu connais beaucoup de choses, Lily ! »

« Normal si c'est la fille du roi et de la reine ! Elle doit en savoir beaucoup ! Par contre… OHHHHH ! Il commence à s'éteindre le ciel. »

« La nuit va tomber, on ferait mieux de retourner sous le premier plafond ! » _annonça Alia, ressortant la tête de l'eau tandis que Lily restait parfaitement immobile, observant le ciel. L'une des filles s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule en disant :_

« Lily ! On doit rentrer maintenant ! Je n'aime pas quand le second plafond fait ça. »

« Je vais rester un peu ! Si vous voyez papa et maman, signalez simplement que je ne vais pas tarder trop longtemps. Je vais aller voir un peu plus loin ! »

_Ca n'avait été qu'une impression… mais malgré sa mauvaise vue… Elle avait cru percevoir quelque chose dans le ciel… Mais elle allait vérifier ça… Ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça… Mais elle allait vérifier… Malgré les paroles d'Alia qui lui disait de rentrer maintenant, elle se mit à nager rapidement, s'éloignant du reste du groupe. Elle allait vérifier de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle avait cru voir… Même si c'était sûrement impossible. Elle devait voir… si c'était vraiment possible… Ou non… Ah ! Ca commençait déjà à se perturber dans sa tête._

« AHHHHH ! Le prince s'est encore enfui ! »

« Il est passé par la fenêtre ?! Mais quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera tout ça ?! On doit le trouver avant que la reine et le roi ne demandent à le voir après la réception ! »

_C'était l'ébullition dans les couloirs, les portes s'ouvrant et se claquant avec rapidité tandis que le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets se frottait les yeux, à moitié endormi. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de pouvoir dormir correctement, cela faisant à peine une demi-heure qu'il avait été se coucher. Plusieurs adultes s'approchèrent de lui, l'interrogeant :_

« Pete ! Le prince Arnaud ! Il est passé par la fenêtre ! »

« Passé par la fenêtre… Qu'est-ce que… Ahhhhhh ! … … Hein ? AH ! Le prince ?! Je sais où il se trouve ! Je vais le chercher tout de suite ! »

« Nous comptons sur toi ! Fais le plus vite possible ! »

_Oh que oui ! Il allait se dépêcher ! Le prince allait encore faire une bêtise ! Il quitta la demeure, des ailes de coton apparaissant dans son dos alors qu'il se mettait à voler avec difficultés… En fait, il atterrissait plusieurs fois sur le sol, reprenant son envol… C'était un vol de quelques secondes mais cela lui permettait de passer au-dessus des précipices. Il était sûr de le retrouver là-bas… A cause de lui… Il savait que c'était de sa faute… Que c'était à cause de ce que le roi et la reine avaient dit… Au sujet qu'il était bien meilleur que les jeunes de son âge… pour pouvoir voler…_

« Zut… Zut et zut ! Encore échoué ! Je ne fais même pas dix mètres ! »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus venait de s'écrouler dans le sable, ses habits comme ses cheveux étant parcourus par les nombreux grains de sable récoltés au fil des échecs. Il se releva, gémissant un peu de douleur avant de quitter la petite plage sur laquelle il s'était trouvé il y a quelques heures avec Pete. Il remonta au bord d'une falaise qui devait se trouver à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur, des ailes de coton apparaissant dans son dos._

« Cette fois-ci… J'y arrive ! Je me le promets ! »

_Oui ! Il se le promettait et il allait y arriver ! Il n'avait pas d'autres choix de toute façon ! Il se positionna au bord de la falaise, prenant une profonde respiration avant de se mettre à battre des ailes. Il sauta subitement et sans avoir peur du vide, ses ailes battant avec frénésie pour le faire planer au-dessus du sol… Dix mètres… Vingt mètres… Trente mètres… Puis sans aucune explication, ses ailes commencèrent à battre avec moins de vitesse, son vol se faisant capricieux et douteux alors qu'il se dirigeait à toute allure vers le sol. _

« Attention à l'atterrissage ! » _hurla t-il à lui-même alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans le sable._

_Non… Il n'abandonnerait pas… Il n'abandonnerait pas cette idée de pouvoir voler sur plus de cent mètres ! Lui aussi voulait les félicitations de ses parents ! Lui aussi voulait être récompensé de ses efforts ! Il se redressa dans le sable, crachant un peu de grain avant de remonter vers la falaise… Encore une fois… ENCORE UNE FOIS ! Il allait y arriver ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Il pouvait y arriver ! Il avait fait plus qu'auparavant !_

« C'est quoi ça ? AH ! » _s'écria t-elle avec surprise._

_Elle ne rêvait pas ou il y avait une personne qui se trouvait entre les deux plafonds ? Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle semblait se déplacer ainsi… Et avait de drôle d'appendices dans le dos… Des sortes… de morceaux de… Elle avait du mal à voir dans le noir… Malgré la lumière de la lune…_

« AH ! Mais elle va tomber ! Ouille, ouille, ouille… »

_Elle disait cela sans qu'elle ne puisse faire grand-chose. La personne s'écroula une nouvelle fois dans le sable alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la plage en flottant sous l'eau. Elle allait voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne… Lorsqu'elle sortit sa tête de l'eau, ce fut pour remarquer que la personne avait disparu… mais où ?_

« Euh… Bonsoir ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Où êtes-vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

_Aucune réponse… Elle entendit un cri, la faisant tout de suite reculer et plonger dans l'eau alors qu'elle tentait de percevoir la provenance du cri à travers le premier plafond constitué d'eau. Elle revoyait une ombre dans entre les deux plafonds… Une ombre qui battait frénétiquement… des ailes ? AH ! C'était des ailes ! Elle avait déjà lu ça dans un livre !_

« Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y… pas y arriver ! »

_Il poussa un nouveau cri, atterrissant avec plus de difficultés sur le sable, se redressant aussitôt. Interdiction d'abandonner ! Il n'allait lui rester plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes au grand maximum avant que Pete ne revienne le chercher ! AH ! Pete savait exactement où il se trouvait mais ça, il s'en fichait royalement lui !_

« C'est un Barpau avec des ailes ? Non… Papa et Maman m'ont toujours dit que ça n'existait pas… Malgré tout ce que j'ai cru lire dans les livres. »

_Mais alors… C'était quoi cette personne ? AH ! Elle allait encore tomber une nouvelle fois ! Mais cette fois-ci, elle était assez proche de l'eau. Furtivement, elle se rapprocha de la personne, étant dans l'eau… A cette distance, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'un jeune garçon :_

« ZUT DE ZUT DE ZUT ET RE-ZUT ! J'ai bientôt atteint… J'en suis sûr ! Enfin… Non… Je dois en être qu'à quarante mètres… Mais j'ai bientôt réussi à battre mon record de quarante-cinq mètres sans atterrir ! Je peux le faire ! »

_Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir malgré l'eau trouble et la faible luminosité de la lune. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir son âge… Il avait des cheveux bleus et des petites mèches de même couleur… AH ! Les ailes… Elles étaient en coton ? Mais il n'était pas… comme elle… Il n'avait pas de queue… C'était bizarre… Alors… Il y avait des gens avec des ailes… Mais elles étaient bizarres, ses ailes… quand même…_

« Bon… J'y retourne… Mais… Oh… Je commence à fatiguer… » _murmura le jeune garçon en mettant une main devant sa bouche comme pour bâiller, signe que le sommeil venait le rattraper. A son âge, il était vraiment difficile de rester trop longtemps debout en pleine nuit._

_Elle allait le regarder tenter de voler… Car elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait exactement… Et puis bon… Elle faisait ça discrètement… Donc elle n'allait pas se faire repérer… Elle n'était pas comme ça… Hihihi ! Mais ce jeune garçon était vraiment beau… Enfin… Très différent des autres garçons qu'elle connaissait… Ceux qui se trouvaient sous le premier plafond… Ils avaient tous des croûtes ou des morceaux de peau qui partaient un peu… Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment mieux… Elle se gratta le bras, quelques minuscules lambeaux de peau allant flotter au-dessus de la surface après s'être déchirés._

« J'aime pas me gratter… J'ai l'impression que je mue… »

_C'était bête de parler de mue mais c'était pourtant le cas…Enfin… Elle n'était pas là pour se préoccuper de ça mais plutôt du jeune garçon… Avec ses yeux bleus… Ah… Il était vraiment très beau… Elle devait le reconnaître ! Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'autant de beauté se trouve devant elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question._

« Prendre… Une profonde respiration… Et y aller… à nouveau… »

_C'était sa dernière tentative ! Ensuite, il rentrerait ! Il fit quelques pas en reculant, se mettant à courir à toute allure avant de se jeter dans le vide une nouvelle fois, ne déployant pas ses ailes. Mais il allait se tuer ?! Il allait se faire très mal ! Entre le second et le premier plafond, ce n'était pas pareil qu'au-dessous du premier plafond !_

« HIIIIII ! Il va se faire mal ! JE DOIS ALLER… »

_Aller… l'aider ? Le jeune garçon déploya ses ailes juste avant de s'écraser, prenant son envol en poussant des cris de joie. C'était ça ! C'était exactement ça ! C'était comme ça qu'il devait faire ! Il sentait qu'il venait de faire un grand pas en avant ! Il s'était mis à flotter au-dessus du sol, battant des ailes tout en continuant toujours tout droit._

« Héhéhé ! Je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver ! Père et Mère vont être contents pour moi ! »

_Il venait de faire un grand pas en avant ! Et avec ça, il venait de s'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons ! Il continua d'avancer, ne se préoccupant pas de l'endroit où il allait. C'était si merveilleux ! Il y arrivait enfin ! HAHAHAHA ! Il s'arrêta de rigoler, commençant à dériver vers le sol. NON ! NON ET NON !_

« J'y étais presque ! J'y étais vraiment presque ! Tout presque ! J'ai largement dû faire plus qu'auparavant ! Même si ce n'est pas cent… Hein ? »

_Qu'est-ce que… De l'eau ?! Des monstres ! Il était en train de flotter au-dessus de l'endroit où vivaient les monstres ! IL DEVAIT PARTIR ET VITE ! Il tenta de se retourner, perdant tout contrôle de ses ailes alors qu'il se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'eau._

« Quelqu'un ! Au secours ! Je vais me faire dévorer ! »

_Il percuta l'eau avec violence, son corps plongeant à l'intérieur alors qu'il se mettait rapidement à se débattre. Il ne savait pas nager ! Ses ailes étaient trop lourdes ! Il ne pouvait même pas les faire disparaître ! Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ! Il ne voulait pas mourir mangé par un monstre ! Il… il… il… Glups… L'eau rentrait dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier alors qu'il continuait de se débattre avec moins de rapidité… Il… Il… Il ne voulait pas… se faire… avaler… par des monstres… Mais il était si faible…_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau ?! Comment ça se faisait ?! AHHHH ! C'était comme elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas respirer très très longtemps au-dessus du premier plafond ! Elle s'approcha avec vélocité du jeune garçon, le prenant par la taille avant de commencer à nager rapidement. Elle devait le ramener sur le bord de la plage et vite ! Après plusieurs secondes de nage, elle alla déposer le jeune garçon sur le sable, le regardant longuement comme pour l'étudier.  
_

« Il a vraiment… beaucoup de différences avec nous. Sa peau ne pèle pas. »

_C'est vrai… Elle posait une main sur son bras, cherchant à l'écorcher à moitié sans y arriver. Elle venait de lui laisser quelques marques, posant sa tête contre le cœur du jeune garçon. Il commençait à battre moins rapidement. Ce fut lorsqu'il cracha un peu d'eau qu'elle comprit que c'était ça qui l'empêchait de respirer. Comment faire mais comment faire ?!_

« Ouvre la bouche ! Crache l'eau ! Crache ! Crache ! Crache l'eau ! »

_Mais comment lui faire cracher plus d'eau ?! AHHHH ! Elle le força à ouvrir la bouche, lui levant la tête pour la retourner et tenter de faire couler de l'eau mais rien… AH ! Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Elle le remit sur le dos, appuyant sur son ventre alors que le jeune garçon se mettait à bouffer en crachant de l'eau… Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution !_

« Ca ne marche pas ! Ca ne marchera toujours pas ! Il faut que je continue ! PLUS HAUT ! »

_Elle ne connaissait pas de personne qui ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau mais… Elle devait l'aider maintenant ! Elle pressa ses deux mains contre le torse du jeune garçon, celui-ci crachant de l'eau à nouveau alors qu'elle redisait :_

« Expire ! Expire ! C'est comme ça que ça sortira ! Expire ! Expire ! »

_Elle reposa son oreille contre le cœur du jeune garçon, l'entendant battre à nouveau à un rythme plus régulier. Pfiou… Tant mieux… Il allait visiblement s'en sortir… C'était une bonne nouvelle… Elle arrêta de presser le torse du jeune garçon, murmurant :_

« Je suis pas faite pour ça moi… Mais papa et maman seront contents ! »

_Oui ! Elle était très contente ! Maintenant que le jeune garçon ne risquait plus rien, elle pouvait le regarder… Elle avait énormément de difficultés à bouger bien qu'elle était au bord de l'eau, les vagues venant arroser son corps et celui d'Arnaud._

« C'est bizarre ces ailes… C'est tout doux… Mais assez trempé aussi… C'est bizarre… Et puis à côté… Il ne perd pas sa peau tous les jours… C'est bizarre. »

« Hm… Qu'est-ce que ? Hum… Qui qui parle ? »

_AH ! Le jeune garçon était en train de se réveiller ?! Les deux coudes posés dans le sable, elle continuait de l'observer en souriant. Elle voulait voir sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser ! C'était un habitant vivant entre le premier et le second plafond ! Donc il y avait tant de choses à savoir grâce à lui ! Lorsque les yeux bleus du jeune garçon s'ouvrirent, elle alla dire dans un sourire où ses dents étaient jaunes :_

« Coucou ! Moi, c'est Lily ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? »

« AHHHHHH ! UN MONSTRE ! »

« Prince Arnaud ! Prince Arnaud ! Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

_C'était la voix de Pete ? Il tourna son visage quelques instants pour voir d'où elle venait avant d'entendre un plouf singulier. Il remarqua l'étrange créature… qui s'enfuyait… Elle avait une queue de poisson bleue ? Elle était assez laide… Il posa une main sur son torse trempé, se demandant ce qui s'était passé._

« AH ! Je me suis noyé et puis et puis… Ce monstre… Il m'a sauvé la vie ? Mais où se trouve mon pendentif ?! Où se trouve le pendentif que Père et Mère m'ont donné ?! »

_Il se mettait à chercher dans le sable avec anxiété, espérant le retrouver sans n'y arriver. Où était-il ?! Où était son pendentif ?! Il avait besoin de lui ! Père et Mère seraient furieux ! Il ne se préoccupa plus de l'étrange créature qui était là… avant de s'écrier :_

« AH ! ELLE ME l'A VOLE ! ELLE M'A VOLE MON PENDENTIF ! »

« Prince Arnaud ! Vous êtes là ?! Pourquoi vous êtes trempé et… »

« PETE ! J'ai vu un monstre ! Il était vraiment moche ! Vraiment très très moche ! Et il avait même une longue queue bleue ! »

« Vous avez vu un monstre ? Il ne faut pas le dire à vos parents ! Nous devons rentrer… Mais vous êtes complètement trempé ? Et vos ailes sont sorties… Vous avez été jusqu'à où ? »

« J'ai été assez loin Pete ! Je crois avoir compris comment voler correctement maintenant ! Mais je suis tombé dans l'eau et puis… Après je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Est-ce que vous avez été sauvé par le monstre ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif. Impossible ! Ce monstre était vraiment trop horrible pour être sympathique ! Il se leva grâce à l'aide de Pete, commençant à lui dire en détails à quoi ressemblait le monstre… Des cheveux bleus et mal lavés, des yeux globuleux violets énormes, une grosse queue bleue, une peau écailleuse et qui semblait se détacher. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets hocha la tête pour lui répondre par l'affirmatif._

« Mais ne le signalez pas à vos parents… Sinon vous risquez d'être puni. »

« Je ne le dirai pas du tout ! Ca doit rester un secret ! »

_Oh que oui… Car sinon, il allait avoir très mal aux fesses ! Il avait perdu le pendentif… Il se ferait tout simplement… Arf… Il ne voulait pas y penser car c'était horrible… Du genre, privé de sorties et toutes ces choses ! Rien que le fait d'imaginer une telle chose le faisait plus que trembler ! Il rentra avec Pete, oubliant tout de cette histoire malheureuse._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dégoût

**Chapitre 2 : Dégoût**

« C'est joli… C'est quoi, Lily ? »

« C'est un pendentif… Il était accroché à un corail quand je suis rentrée de ma petite excursion entre les deux plafonds. » _dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle avait un pendentif accroché autour du cou._

« Tu as réussi à l'ouvrir ? » _demanda une autre fille qui la regardait._

« Non ! Non ! Enfin, il se fait tard ! Je dois aller dormir moi ! Merci d'avoir attendu que je revienne mais je suis fatiguée… J'ai vraiment sommeil. »

_Elle s'éloigna avec rapidité, les autres filles ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi alors qu'elle mettait le maximum de distance entre elle et les autres. Elle ne semblait pas rentrer chez elle… mais plutôt… essayer d'aller dans un coin tranquille. Quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle, elle décida d'ouvrir le pendentif, laissant apparaître une photo derrière un morceau de verre pour le protéger de la pluie. Sur cette photo se trouvait le jeune garçon, habillé dans une tenue chic alors qu'il croisait les bras en faisant une mine légèrement boudeuse. C'était assez drôle en y réfléchissant bien… Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important… C'était le fait qu'elle avait récupéré le pendentif._

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais en faire maintenant ? Je ne vais quand même pas le ramener… »

_Et pourquoi pas ? Par contre… Ses parents n'allaient sûrement pas être d'accord… Là… Elle en était même plus que sûre ! Et puis, il y avait aussi l'école où elle devait aller avant… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y retourner quand même demain ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle en était sûre._

« J'irai demain après les cours ! Mais toute seule car sinon maman et papa risquent de se mettre très en colère… Je ne veux surtout pas ça ! » _se dit-elle à elle-même avant de retourner vers l'endroit où elle habitait._

_Pendant toute la soirée, elle pensait au pendentif et au jeune garçon qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était bête… Mais elle était intéressée par l'histoire du jeune garçon. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait ce pendentif ? Enfin, comment faisait-il pour vivre aussi longtemps au-dessus du premier plafond ?_

« Hey ! Mais il s'appelle Arnaud ! J'ai entendu son nom ! »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ma chérie ? Qui est cet Arnaud ? » _demanda sa mère, toujours emmitouflée dans sa robe blanche qui cachait la majorité de son corps et de son visage… Comme son père… Mais bon… Le problème n'était pas de voir leurs visages mais plutôt de ce qu'elle venait dire à voix haute. Elle bafouilla :_

« Euh, ce n'est pas très grave maman... C'est juste quelqu'un… »

« Tiens donc… Mon enfant serait-elle déjà en train de tomber sous le charme d'un jeune garçon ? N'est-ce pas un peu jeune et prématuré de ta part ? »

« Papa ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça ! » _s'écria la petite fille en retirant ses lunettes, essayant de les nettoyer bien que cela était complètement ridicule lorsqu'on se trouvait sous l'océan._

« Hum… Je vais devoir me méfier… Les enfants grandissent trop vite. »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire mon cher… Mais qu'importe… Tu pourras nous le présenter quand tu le veux, Lily. Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! J'ai plus faim ! » _s'écria à nouveau Lily avant de se lever de table, quittant celle-ci pour se diriger vers sa chambre._

« Ah… Qu'elle est charmante quand elle se met dans cet état… J'avais peur qu'elle ne passe sa vie dans les livres… Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle s'intéresse à d'autres choses. »

« Elle a quand même des amies, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Elle ne vit pas recluse… Et même si ses questions sont parfois assez gênantes, nous ne pouvons nier qu'elle semble avoir une capacité d'apprentissage dépassant toutes celles connues actuellement depuis des générations. Je pense qu'elle fera une très grande reine, juste et intelligente… Capable de savoir ce qui est bon comme ce qui est mauvais… Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère ? »

« Il faut déjà qu'elle arrive à surmonter le physique dont elle est affublée… Mais elle l'accepte très bien… Normalement, la famille royale ne tarde pas à montrer de très beaux enfants mais dans le cas de notre petite Lily, il est vrai qu'elle est assez disgracieuse… Comme le sont nos citoyens… Mais ce n'est guère un problème, n'est-il pas ? »

« Nullement… Puisqu'elle ne se soucie guère de son apparence, ce qui est une grande qualité pour notre peuple… Néanmoins, ces lunettes ne sont guère à son avantage. »

« Veuillez me pardonner ma mie… Cela est en partie de ma faute… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait dans cette salle… Depuis, elle ne cesse de les porter… Cela est étrange en soi… Qu'elle ait besoin de porter des lunettes aussi épaisses… Et surtout venant de ce peuple. »

« Mon mari… Veuillez ne plus parler de ce peuple. Je ne le déteste guère mais nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre avec eux… Nous sommes si différents… »

_L'homme se confondit en excuses, inclinant plusieurs fois la tête avant de prendre la manche droite de la femme. Elle la releva, faisant apparaître une main gracieuse dans un gant blanc. Il embrassait le gant alors que la voix de la femme reprenait :_

« Ne vous en faites donc pas, je ne vous en veux guère. J'aimerai simplement que notre enfant arrête d'aller… aussi souvent à la surface. Ce n'est guère une bonne chose. »

« Mais devant son regard si tendre, nous ne pouvons refuser… Elle est trop mignonne pour ça, ma chère. » _répondit l'homme avant de retirer ses lèvres du gant blanc._

_Ils étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point. Ils ne pouvaient pas interdire à Lily, leur enfant, d'aller à la surface... Mais ils ne cautionnaient pas ses gestes. Elle ne devait pas commettre de bêtises à la surface… Surtout que celle-ci était très dangereuse pour elle… qui n'y connaissait rien… Elle avait tant de choses à apprendre à ce sujet._

« Prince Arnaud ! Vous ne comptez quand même pas retourner sur la plage des monstres, hein ? Pas dès le matin ! »

« Mais chut ! Tais-toi un peu, Pete ! Je ne veux pas réveiller mes parents ! »

_Le jeune garçon s'était déjà habillé, portant la même tenue qu'hier. L'idée était simple : Retrouver son pendentif avant que ses parents ne le découvrent. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes ! Il quitta rapidement la demeure, n'écoutant pas les suppliques de son serviteur avant de se diriger vers la plage._

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Il ne faut pas ! Les monstres risqueraient de nous attraper et de nous emmener dans l'eau ! On risquerait d'avoir de très gros problèmes ! »

« Oh, tu peux partir si tu le veux mais si mes parents apprennent que j'ai perdu le pendentif avec ma photo, ils vont m'en vouloir ! »

« Votre pendentif ?! Celui que vous avez reçu pour votre huitième anniversaire ?! »

« Oui, oui ! Pas besoin de crier ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Tu viens m'aider ou pas ? »

_De toute façon, est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Pas vraiment… Pete poussa un soupir, haussant les épaules avant de se mettre à chercher dans le sable à son tour. Mais… Attendez un peu… Hier… Avant qu'il n'arrive vers le prince, celui-ci avait crié une étrange phrase…_

« Prince Arnaud… Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas donné votre pendentif à quelqu'un ? »

« Comment ça, quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de donner le cadeau de mes parents à un inconnu ? »

« Peut-être pas donné… mais volé ? Vous avez crié quelque chose hier et donc je… »

« Il n'y a rien du tout ! Tu as dû entendre des voix hier ! Cherche avec moi au lieu ! »

_Oui, oui ! C'était bon… Ca n'avait été que des paroles comme ça… Rien de bien concret non plus hein ? Enfin… Si le prince était en colère, c'est qu'il cachait quelque chose… Peut-être qu'il avait été réellement sauvé par un monstre ? Mais non… Les monstres n'étaient pas là pour les sauver… mais les dévorer… C'était dans l'ordre même des choses !_

_Après une bonne heure de fouilles qui se solda par un cuisant mais certain échec, les deux garçons se mirent assis dans le sable. Arnaud observa la mer, ne parlant pas du tout tandis que Pete regardait autour de lui, recherchant avec moins d'insistance._

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Pete… Mes parents se fichent pas mal de l'endroit où je suis… Et je vais aller chercher encore un peu… »

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul ici, prince Arnaud ! Déjà hier… Et puis, il faut vous préparer pour les prochaines épreuves qui auront lieu demain et après-demain ! »

« Ca attendra… S'il te plaît… Je peux rester seul pour chercher ? C'est de ma faute… »

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser… seul… Prince… Mais si vous le prenez comme ça… Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure et je dirai que je ne sais pas où vous êtes si on me pose la question, d'accord ? » _dit Pete en le regardant dans ses yeux bleus._

« Merci beaucoup, Pete ! Je vais recommencer à chercher tout de suite ! »

_Le jeune garçon s'éloigna sans un mot, s'envolant peu à peu en faisant apparaître ses ailes dans son dos. Il jeta un dernier regard à Arnaud avant de l'abandonner à sa lourde tâche. Le prince passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, émettant un petit sourire avant de se dire :_

« Je ne devrai pas rigoler… Ce n'est pas drôle du tout… Je fais comment moi ? »

_Il s'approcha de l'eau, trempant ses pieds dedans avant de les retirer. Elle était sacrément froide ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas nager… Et puis… Le monstre… C'était une monstre hier, non ?_

« Elle avait une voix de fille… Donc c'est une monstresse… Même pas sûr que ça se dit comme ça pour dire que c'est un monstre fille ! »

_Pffff ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ! Ca l'embêtait beaucoup ! HEY ! Peut-être que c'était dans l'eau mais tout près ? Enfin… Sur le bord de l'eau ? Il alla se pencher en avant, commençant à chercher à nouveau mais dans l'eau._

« J'espère que je vais le retrouver… Je ne veux pas que père et mère se mettent en colère… Déjà qu'ils ne me parlent pas beaucoup… »

_Il ne voulait surtout pas que les seuls mots qu'ils iraient lui dire, ce soit : « Monte dans ta chambre et interdiction de sortir ! » Il ne voulait surtout pas ça… Il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir leur parler… Pfff…_

« Je ferai mieux d'arrêter de chercher… Il faudrait que le monstre revienne… Et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il revienne… Il me fait peur avec ses yeux globuleux… »

_Oh oui… Des yeux horribles et violets ! Ou bleus ? Enfin ! Il s'en fichait pas mal ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était vraiment affreux ! Plus que moche ! Plus que laid ! Il prit un galet dans le sable, l'envoyant au loin dans l'eau._

« C'est pas comme si j'allais le faire apparaître en jetant des pierres. »

_Il reprit d'autres pierres, commençant son petit jeu de les envoyer les uns après les autres sans se soucier de l'endroit où il visait. Au bout de cinq minutes, après l'envoi d'une énième pierre, au lieu d'entendre un habituel *plouf*, il eut le droit à un petit cri :_

« AIE ! Ca fait mal ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je reçois des cailloux ?! »

_Me… M… Ah… Ah… Il avait fait une effroyable bêtise ! Plus qu'effroyable ! Il se mettait à reculer, faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de tomber sur ses fesses dans l'eau. Une… Une créature sortait de l'eau… La même voix… Les mêmes cheveux… Les mêmes yeux globuleux et violets… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?! Reculer… Se relever d'abord…_

« C'est toi qui t'amuse à m'envoyer des pierres ? C'est pas très malin non plus ! »

_C'était vraiment… le même monstre… La même voix féminine… Le même visage hideux… La même queue de poisson bleue… Et elle… Et elle se dirigeait vers lui ! Elle allait le dévorer ! Il devait partir ! Il devait s'enfuir au plus vite !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu recules ? Je ne vais pas te mordre ! »

_Dire qu'elle était revenue ici… prétextant à ses amies qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser aujourd'hui… tout ça pour retrouver le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus… Elle alla nager jusqu'à la plage de sable chaud, posant ses deux coudes dans celle-ci pour maintenir sa tête alors que le jeune garçon restait assis sur le sable._

« Alors… C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu t'appellerais pas Arnaud par hasard, hihihi ? C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre quand tu as crié hier… Et qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'a appelé. Est-ce que je me trompe ou j'ai raison, alors ? »

« Co… Comment… Tu… Tu… Tu comprends mon langage ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu es un monstre… Tu es vraiment… un monstre ! »

« C'est vexant ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis une Barpau ! »

« Les monstres… portent des noms comme ça ? Tu es… un monstre ! »

_Visiblement, le langage du jeune garçon était quand même bien moins développé que le sien… Mais au moins… Ils semblaient se comprendre… n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une illusion de sa part. Enfin… Non… Ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle reprit :_

« Non ! C'est le nom de mon peuple ! Moi, je m'appelle Lily ! Et toi, c'est Arnaud ? »

« Co… Comment est-ce que tu connais mon mot, monstre ? »

« Ton prénom ! Tu ne parles même pas correctement. Ce n'est pas ton mot mais ton prénom… Ben… Je le connais car je l'ai entendu hier. Moi c'est Lily. Je suis une Barpau ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu es un peuple qui vole entre le premier et le second plafond non ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton amusée._

_Premier plafond ? Second plafond ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? La jeune fille à queue de poisson arrêtait de s'avancer tandis que lui-même s'était immobilisé. Il avait un peu moins peur… Surtout qu'il remarquait bien que ce n'était pas un monstre… Mais qu'elle était vraiment moche comme fille… Il demanda en regardant sa queue :_

« Et ça… C'est quoi ? C'est vraiment vivant ? »

_Ben quoi ? Il croyait que c'était une fausse queue ? Elle alla la bouger avec un petit sourire, le jeune garçon semblant impressionné par ce tour si cela en avait été un… ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lily s'approcha de lui, le jeune garçon ne reculant plus avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle se servait de ses mains pour avancer dans le sable. Elle lui présenta la queue bleue tout en disant en souriant, montrant ses dents jaunes :_

« Vas-y ! Tu peux toucher ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse hein ? »

_Il n'en avait clairement pas envie ! Mais mais… D'un autre côté… Sa curiosité infantile l'emportait assez… sauvagement… Il devait le reconnaître… Il restait un peu immobile, faisant finalement après quelques secondes un pas vers la queue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri alors qu'Arnaud avait sa main collée contre la queue. Il la retira rapidement, faisant une mine dégoûtée en regardant sa main._

« C'est dégueulasse ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Ben… De l'eau ? Et juste ma queue… C'est énormément de peau ! C'est pas comme si c'était étonnant non ? Et toi ? Tu as des ailes non ? »

_Co… Comment qu'elle savait ça ?! Elle était drôlement au courant cette fille ! Il se remit à reculer, toujours apeuré par elle alors qu'elle se remettait en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était quand même amusée par la situation. C'était rare de voir une personne avoir peur d'elle… Et puis… Elle était venue ici car elle avait une très bonne raison… Mais elle l'avait déjà oubliée… ou mise de côté._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au final ?! Ne me dévore pas ! Je ne suis pas comestible ! »

« Te dévorer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton interrogateur._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle n'avait pas faim… Et puis… Elle ne mangeait pas les autres ! Pourquoi est-ce … … Brrrr ! Elle n'allait pas se compliquer la vie avec ça !_

« Alors ? Tu as des ailes non ? Tu ne m'as même pas répondu ! »

« Oui… Oui… J'ai des ailes… mais ça ne te concerne pas, monstre ! »

_Elle allait commencer à se sentir vexée… Toujours monstre, monstre, monstre… Il n'avait que ce mot à la tête ! C'était parce qu'elle avait une queue de poisson ? Pfff ! Elle ferma les yeux, sa queue de poisson commençant à se modifier alors que des petits bruits visqueux émanaient de celle-ci._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est horrible comme bruit ! Arrête ! »

« Même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, je vais me tenir droite comme toi ! Comme ça, tu ne m'insultes plus de monstre ! »

_Elle disait cela sans pour autant le crier avec colère. C'était simplement qu'elle était un peu vexée… Toujours un monstre… Deux petites jambes frêles et menues apparurent à la place de sa queue, sa robe allant les cacher après quelques instants. _

« Horrible… Tes jambes sont pleines de croûte ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ca ne t'arrive jamais chez toi ? Chez nous, c'est tout le temps donc ce n'est pas nouveau ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Comme si c'était nouveau pour toi…. Vous en avez pas chez vous ? »

« Non ! Chez nous, nous sommes tous beaux et propres ! On n'a pas de queue comme vous ! Et nos ailes sont vraiment douces et belles ! Rien à voir avec vos queues horribles et moches ! Et puis… Et puis… Et puis… Votre peau ! C'est quoi ça ! Et votre tête ! Vous êtes vraiment laids ! Ils sont tous comme ça les monstres chez vous ?! »

… … … … … _Elle émit un petit sourire, baissant la tête alors qu'elle tentait de se tenir debout correctement, se mettant en face du jeune garçon qui se statufia. Elle murmura :_

« Les pieds que j'ai… Je ne peux les garder que quelques minutes… Car il faut que je retourne dans l'eau rapidement… Car mes jambes ont besoin d'être arrosées assez souvent… Comme le reste de mon corps… Pour ça que je ne reste pas trop souvent à la surface… Enfin… Je peux respirer hors de l'eau… Mais il faut que mon corps soit trempé… Plus le temps passera… Plus je pourrai vivre en-dehors de l'eau… Mais là… »

« Mais là quoi ? Ca change rien au fait que tu sois un monstre ! »

« Moi… J'étais intéressée de voir qu'il existe d'autres personnes…. Différentes… Mais il faut que je tombe sur une personne comme toi… Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? Moi, j'ai pas des réponses à tes questions ! Et mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne pas parler aux personnes vraiment moches ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Mes lunettes sont très résistantes ! Je me suis souvent cognée contre des choses très dures comme des rochers ou des murs… Elles se sont jamais brisées ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il paraît qu'elles viennent de chez vous. »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que ça m'intéresse ? »

« Oh… Je crois qu'elles vont rencontrer encore quelque chose de dur. »

_Même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça… Même… Si ce n'était pas son habitude de réagir ainsi… Ce jeune garçon le méritait parfaitement ! Elle alla cogner son crâne contre celui d'Arnaud, le faisant tomber en arrière en gémissant alors que ses lunettes glissaient de son visage. Déjà, elle se mettait à les reprendre pour les mettre devant ses yeux alors que le jeune garçon se roulait au sol, gémissant et criant de douleur._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?! Je suis le prince des Tylton ! Je m'appelle ARNAUD ! Ce que tu as fait est une grave erreur ! »

« Tiens… Tu viens de me donner le nom des gens de ton peuple. Tylton ? Et tu es peut-être un prince mais moi, je suis une princesse ! Lily, princesse des Barpau ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! T'es trop laide pour être une princesse ! »

_Il s'était relevé, une main posée sur son front. Il avait cru… l'impressionner avec son rang… Mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas être une princesse ! Les princesses étaient belles ! Comme les filles de son royaume ! Et puis… Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?! Et puis… Il n'aimait pas utiliser son rang… Alors pour une fois… Et pour cette fois… Il fallait qu'il tombe sur ça._

« C'est pas la forme extérieure qui compte ! C'est la forme intérieure ! »

« T'es aussi laide à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! Comment tu pourrais être belle si tu me frappes ! T'es qu'une sale brute ! »

« C'est qui la sale brute ?! Et celui qui insulte à chaque fois une personne qu'il ne connaît pas ! Ils sont tous comme ça chez vous ?! Ou alors, tu es le prince car tu te comportes comme le pire de tous ! »

« Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon statut social ! Tu ne seras jamais une véritable princesse ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Car les princesses de ton espèce resteront de sales monstres et créatures hideuses ! »

_Elle serra les dents ainsi que les poings. Ce… Ce… garçon ! Il… Il… Il… lui prenait la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour tomber sur un garçon aussi méchant ?! Oh, certains Barpau étaient aussi assez méchants mais ils ne se moquaient jamais de la beauté d'une personne ! C'était quelque chose de tabou ! Car tout le monde était pareil chez son peuple ! Elle s'écria avec une colère qu'elle ne cachait plus :_

« Tu n'es qu'un sale garçon vraiment laid et pas beau ! Tu es complètement pourri de l'intérieur et tu le resteras ! Tu es tellement laid que la seule personne qui t'intéresse, c'est toi-même ! J'étais venue pour te redonner ton pendentif ben pour la peine, je le garde ! »

_Son pendentif ? Son pendentif ? Elle retira l'objet qu'elle avait mis autour du cou, le montrant aux yeux d'Arnaud qui s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. Elle avait son médaillon !_

« REND-LE MOI ! IL EST TRES IMPORTANT ! Père et Mère vont me gronder sinon ! »

« Et puis quoi ?! Tu me cries dessus ! Tu m'insultes ! Tu dis que je suis laide et moche et je dois te redonner ton médaillon ! NON NON ET NON ! »

_Elle se retourna, se mettant à courir sur la plage alors qu'il se mettait à la poursuivre. On voyait parfaitement qu'elle avait du mal à courir et à marcher mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui redonne son pendentif !_

« Reviens ici ! J'ai besoin de mon pendentif ! »

« NON ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! Je l'ai retrouvé hier sous le premier plafond ! Il était tombé ! Comme il est dans le domaine des monstres et que j'en suis une, je le garde ! »

« Arrête ça ! J'ai besoin de mon pendentif ! S'il te plaît ! Rends-le-moi ! »

« Tu peux toujours courir ! Moi, je retourne dans l'eau puisque c'est comme ça ! Et je ne reviendrai plus ! Je ne veux plus retrouver des garçons comme toi ! »

_Elle se dirigeait vers l'océan, plongeant à l'intérieur avant de disparaître dans les eaux. Elle… Elle… Elle était partie… Elle était partie avec son pendentif… Elle… Elle… Il s'effondrait à genoux, se mettant à sangloter avant de fondre en larmes. Son pendentif ! Le sien ! Son pendentif à lui ! Celui offert par ses parents et qui le représentait !_

« MON PENDENTIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! JE VEUX MON PENDENTIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! MOUINNNNNN ! C'ETAIT UN CADEAU DE PAPA ET MAMANNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Il explosait en sanglots, déversant des flots de larmes alors que deux yeux l'observaient à travers le premier plafond… Deux yeux légèrement inquiets… Elle ne pensait pas… le mettre dans cet état… Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant trop gâté par ses parents ! Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait… Elle avait le même âge que lui… mais elle ne se comportait pas d'une manière infâme contrairement à lui ! Mais bon… Quand même… Le voir en pleurs…_

« C'est bon… C'est bon… C'est bon… »

_Elle ressortait de l'eau, arrivant à nouveau sur la plage alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa queue de poisson. Le pendentif d'Arnaud était dans sa main, main qu'elle tendit au jeune garçon qui arrêtait de pleurer, séchant ses larmes en reniflant._

« Tu sais que d'habitude, ce sont les filles qui pleurent et les garçons qui leur font plaisir pour qu'elles arrêtent de pleurer ? »

« Snif… Oui… Enfin… Je… Je sais… Snif… »

_Il alla récupérer son pendentif, émettant un grand sourire avant de se relever. Il rigola tout en reculant, la pointant de doigt. Il s'écria :_

« T'es tombée dans mon piège ! Je faisais semblant de pleurer ! Tu t'es fait avoir ! »

_Que… Que… Quoi ?! Il s'était moqué d'elle ?! Il n'aurait quand même pas osé n'est-ce pas ?! Pourtant en le regardant… Cela semblait être véridique… Il s'était déjà mis à courir à toute allure, lui tirant la langue tout en reprenant :_

« T'es complètement stupideuh ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me croire héhéhé ! Tu… »

_Tu… Il s'arrêta de courir, baissant la tête en réfléchissant… Quand même… Sans elle, il n'aurait pas retrouvé son pendentif… Il alla se retourner, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais une giclée d'eau alla le faire tomber dans le sable._

« AHHHH ! C'était quoi ça ?! Je me suis pris quoi ?! C'est de l'eau chaude ?! »

« Ca, c'est ce dont je suis capable moi ! J'en ai marre que tu te moques de moi ! »

_Oui ! Elle était fatiguée qu'il se moque d'elle ! C'était pas normal d'être aussi arrogant, prétentieux et être autant une peste que lui. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour cumuler tout ça ?! Il s'entraînait tous les jours ?! Elle se déplaçait en utilisant ses mains pour se traîner dans le sable, arrivant à sa hauteur avant de vouloir reprendre le pendentif des mains d'Arnaud. Elle n'y arrivait pas, le jeune garçon le tenant avec force._

« Je voulais te remercier pour le pendentif ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! »

« Ah non ! Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas ! Hors de question que je te le rende ! »

« Non mais sérieusement ! Je voulais vraiment te remercier sinon… Pourquoi est-ce que je me serai arrêté pendant que je courais ? Réfléchis un peu, Lily ! »

« Ne dit même plus mon nom ! Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler par mon nom ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Princesse Lily ! C'est bon ?! Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? »

_Princesse Lily ? De la part du jeune garçon qui s'était montré arrogant et prétentieux, cela faisait bizarre de l'entendre… Et il n'y avait même pas le ton ironique ou autre… Il était sincère ? Elle arrêta de chercher à récupérer le pendentif, se mettant à côté de lui tout en restant néanmoins suspicieuse._

« Ca me convient… Tu peux m'appeler Princesse Lily… »

« Ah… Enfin libéré… Merci beaucoup… Surtout que tu as une odeur vraiment forte… »

« Tu m'insultes à nouveau ?! Tu veux que je recommence ?! »

« HEY NON ! Je ne faisais que remarquer ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris la leçon… »

_Pfff… On ne dirait pas comme ça… Mais elle était assez teigneuse comme fille… Il devait se méfier d'elle s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Il alla se mettre assis dans le sable, remettant son pendentif autour du cou._

« Donc… Euh… Princesse Lily… C'est ça ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu viens vraiment de l'océan ? »

« Ben oui… Et toi, tu habites où ? Comment tu fais pour respirer facilement entre les deux plafonds ? AH ! Pour vous, le premier plafond, c'est l'océan ? C'est le nom que vous lui donnez ? C'est bizarre… »

« Ben… Ca s'appelle comme ça… L'océan… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça s'appellerait autrement… Mais vous êtes nombreux ? Car il n'y a que de l'eau autour de notre île… »

« Euh… Pas tant que ça… Enfin… Je ne crois pas… On vit sous l'eau… Mais très en profondeur… Enfin… C'est ça quoi ! »

« C'est bizarre… Vous ressemblez vraiment à des monstres… Vous êtes vraiment moches… Et laids… Loin de nous, loin de moi ! »

« Je vais me remettre en colère si tu continues à nous insulter ! »

« Mais non ! Je fais… Je fais que… remarquer… Enfin… Est-ce que tu te trouves jolie toi ? Réellement ? En comparant par rapport à moi ? »

_C'était quoi cette question ? Elle l'observa longuement, réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune garçon. Est-ce qu'elle se trouvait belle ? Par rapport à lui ? Mais belle comment ? Intérieurement ? Elle en était sûre et certaine qu'elle était bien plus jolie que lui de ce côté… Mais là… Physiquement… Et avec ses cheveux bleus trempés… Le jeune garçon était quand même bien… plus beau ? Mais c'était quoi la beauté alors au final ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nos rapports

**Chapitre 3 : Nos rapports**

« Ben alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ?! Je suis trop beau pour toi ? »

« Tu seras jamais assez beau ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu es laid à l'intérieur, c'est tout ! »

« Mon œil ! Je suis le prince des Tyltons ! Un jour, je deviendrai le plus beau garçon de tout mon royaume ! Et je régnerai dessus ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Votre royaume ne vaut rien par rapport au nôtre ! NA ! C'est moi qui le dis ! »

_HEY ! Il allait encore recommencer à se battre avec elle ?! Elle était plus forte que lui à ce petit jeu ! Elle tendit une main vers son visage, lui envoyant un jet d'eau qui alla le faire tomber dans le sable. Il se redressa aussitôt, la jeune fille s'écriant :_

« Comme ça, ça te rafraîchit les idées ! T'es bête de penser comme ça ! »

« Co… Comment est-ce que tu fais pour faire apparaître de l'eau ?! »

« Euh… Toutes les personnes comme moi en sont capables… HAHAHAHA ! On est capables de quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ! »

_Elle éclata de rire, tirant la langue alors qu'il serrait les dents. Incapable de faire ? AH ! C'était elle qui disait ça ! Il fit apparaître ses ailes de coton, essayant de voler légèrement au-dessus du sol, y arrivant avec une extrême difficulté._

« Moi, je sais faire ça ! ET TOI, tu ne sais pas faire ça ! »

« De voler ? Tu es sûr de savoir voler ? Moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment ! »

« AH OUAIS ?! Je vais te le montrer ! Je suis capable de voler sur plus de cent mètres ! »

_Tsss ! Quel prétentieux ! Mais bon… Elle l'arrêta aussitôt, lui prenant le bras alors qu'il émettait une mine répugnée par le geste de la jeune fille._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Ne me touche pas ! Tu vas me salir ! »

« Si tu refais encore un vol comme ça, tu vas finir dans l'eau ! Et cette fois, je n'irai pas te repêcher ! Alors arrête tes bêtises ! »

_Il s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils en baissant la tête… Cette fille… Elle était comme Pete ! Elle l'empêchait de faire ce qui lui plaisait ! Il était capable de voler ! Il le savait parfaitement alors qu'elle ne lui prenne pas la tête avec ça ! Il retira son bras avec colère, se dirigeant avec la falaise alors qu'elle soupirait._

« T'ES QU'UNE TËTE DE MULE, ARNAUD ! »

« ET TOI T'ES VRAIMENT MOCHE ALORS DEGAGE ! »

_HEIN ?! Elle allait le taper ! Elle commença à reproduire de l'eau pour lui jeter cela à la figure mais il s'était déjà trop éloigné ! TSSS ! Elle plongea dans l'océan, sentant qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Ah… Maintenant, elle était bien mieux… Avec sa queue plongée dans l'eau… Elle observa le jeune garçon qui grimpait au sommet de la falaise… En y réfléchissant bien, c'était quand même très très haut non ? Il n'avait pas peur de se rompre le cou ? Brrrr ! Rien que le fait de le voir lui faisait déjà très peur pour elle._

« TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR ! MOI JE SAIS VOLER ! »

« Tu vas encore te faire mal comme avant ! Tu devrais arrêter avant de te casser quelque chose ! Moi, je ne suis pas là pour réparer ! »

_Elle disait cela mais elle se faisait quand même du souci pour le jeune garçon. Elle n'était pas du genre à accepter de voir la souffrance devant ses yeux. Pourtant, elle déposa ses mains devant ces derniers alors que le jeune garçon sautait dans le vide, battant des ailes frénétiquement… sans même arriver à faire dix mètres… avant de s'écrouler. Elle poussa un cri terrifié, nageant rapidement vers lui jusqu'à ressortir de l'eau._

« Tu t'es fait mal, Arnaud quand même ? »

« Non ! J'ai l'air d'aller très bien ! En plus d'être moche, t'es vraiment stupide comme fille ! T'es vraiment bête ! Et t'es laide ! T'as rien pour toi ! Aie, aie, aie… »

_Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la jambe droite, lui faisant arracher un nouveau cri de douleur alors qu'il se roulait au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais s'écroula dans le sable, recommençant à gémir tout en s'écriant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Ca fait super mal ! J'ai mal ! »

« Car tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu vois bien que tu te fais mal et tu continues ! »

« Et alors ?! Ca ne te concerne pas ! La moche la moche la moche ! »

_GRRRR ! Il lui tapait sur les nerfs ! ASSEZ ! Elle lui donna une violente claque au visage. Des morceaux de peau tombèrent en même temps, Arnaud reculant à toute vitesse en voyant ces derniers. Il fit une mine dégoûtée en disant :_

« Et en plus, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu me frappes et tu me laisses ça sur moi ! BEURK ! »

« Mais c'est normal ! Ca arrive à tout le monde chez moi ! »

« C'est vous qui êtes pas normaux ! Moi, je m'en vais ! Et merci bien pour le pendentif mais je veux plus te voir ! Si les gens de mon royaume apprennent que j'ai vu et même été touché par un monstre comme toi, ils vont tous se moquer de moi ! Père et Mère m'en voudront beaucoup et ça, je ne veux pas ! »

« Euh… D'accord ! Et arrête de m'insulter ! Tu m'énerves à ça ! PFFFF ! Moi aussi, je retourne chez moi, tiens ! Et je ne veux plus te revoir ! »

_Elle tira la langue une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers l'océan avant d'y plonger. Voilà ! Elle retournait dans l'eau, observant Arnaud qui partait de son côté. Une bonne chose de faite ! Elle n'aimait pas les personnes comme lui ! Aucun respect des autres enfants !_

« Prince Arnaud ? Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Ca ne fait que quarante-cinq minutes ! »

« Chuuutttt, Pete ! Regarde ce que j'ai… »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus retira le pendentif de son haut, le montrant aux yeux du garçon aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise mais vite étouffé par la main d'Arnaud pour lui dire de se taire. Le jeune garçon reprit :_

« Tais-toi mais chut ! Ils ne doivent pas être au courant ! »

« Au courant de quoi, jeune prince ? » _alla dire une voix féminine derrière eux._

_Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, se retrouvant devant une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds. Ses habits étaient d'un jaune magnifique alors que ses cheveux étaient sous la forme d'une frange. Elle avait quelques livres à la main et était aussi élégante que les autres personnes de son royaume, des morceaux de coton blanc étant attachés tout autour de son corps pour lui donner une belle allure._

« Professeur… Professeur Sanga… Bon… Bonjour… Moi et Pete, on ne parlait de rien ! De rien du tout ! Je vous le jure ! On ne parlait pas du tout de quelque chose ! »

« Vous mentez, prince Arnaud, cela se lit sur votre visage comme sur vos lèvres. »

« Beuh… Je vous le jure pourtant ! Je le jure sur la tête de Pete ! »

« HEY ! Prince ! Ne jurez pas sur moi ! Sinon, je vais plus avoir ma tête ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets en se cachant le visage avec ses deux mains._

« Hahaha ! Pete, veuillez nous laisser seuls avec le prince, j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé. » _dit la femme aux cheveux blonds._

« Mais je vous le promet ! Je n'ai vraiment rien de rien fait ! RIEN DU TOUT ! » _cria à son tour Arnaud avant de commencer à s'enfuir… Du moins, essayer… Puisque la femme le tenait par le bras en lui faisant un grand sourire._

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous me le dites, cher prince Arnaud… Pete, veuillez partir. Nous allons parler des cours de chant avec le prince. »

_Ah… Ce n'était que ça ? Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, se disant qu'il était tiré d'affaire pour l'instant. Mais devant le sourire du professeur, il remarqua que c'était loin d'être gagné. Pete l'observa quelques instants, faisant une petite moue attristée :_

« Je dois vraiment partir ? Le prince… Je ne peux pas rester avec lui ? »

« Malheureusement… Non… Même si il est vrai qu'au niveau des cours de chant, tu devrais faire quelques efforts car à part le vol… »

« Je le sais très bien ! AH ! Expliquez-lui que je ne suis doué qu'en ça ! Et que lui est très fort partout à côté ! Enfin, surtout au chant ! Car il manque beaucoup d'estime de lui ! » _dit Pete avant de s'éloigner d'eux deux en courant, saluant le prince._

« Et bien… Maintenant… Prince ? Que diriez-vous de faire quelques pas avec moi si vous le voulez bien ? » _demanda Sanga en retirant sa main du bras du jeune garçon._

« Euh… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je crois… non ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est exact. » _répondit la femme aux cheveux blonds en rigolant._

« Bon ben… Je vous suis, professeur Sanga. »

_Il n'avait pas le choix… Donc au final… La femme prit les devants, le jeune garçon se mettant à marcher à côté d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne dit rien du tout, l'emmenant à ce qui ressemblait à un magnifique jardin interne._

« Veuillez vous asseoir, prince Arnaud. » dit-elle en indiquant un banc, le jeune garçon s'exécutant tandis que la femme reprenait : « Ainsi, j'aimerai vous parler des cours de chant… ou plutôt de ce que vous êtes… comme élève. »

« Je ne suis plus bon ? C'est ça ? Je ferai des efforts ! C'est la seule matière où j'arrive ! Je ne veux pas être nul là-dedans aussi ! »

« Mais non… Mais non… Je suis là pour vous demander si vous voulez faire partie de la petite chorale… Je vous l'ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois mais… »

« Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je vais être ridicule ! Y a que les filles qui vont dedans ! Et je ne suis pas une fille moi ! Je suis un garçon ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? Les garçons font de très bons chanteurs. Tu as une voix très belle, qui n'a pas encore muée… Et lorsqu'elle muera, cela sera encore plus merveilleux… S'il vous plaît… Prince… »

« Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne me forcez pas, professeur ! »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer… Mais j'ai demandé l'autorisation à vos parents… Et ils sont d'accord… Ils seraient ravis de vous voir dans la chorale. »

_AH ! Elle venait de toucher un point très sensible. Il alla la regarder avec un peu d'effarement… se demandant si son professeur blaguait ou non. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas… Ses parents… seraient fiers ?_

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne veux pas… Et puis… Les autres garçons se moqueront de moi… Je ne veux pas… La chorale… C'est bête ! »

« Vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas le seul garçon à faire partie de la chorale… Et puis… Maintenant… Que vous y réfléchissez… Est-ce que je peux vous parler d'autre chose ? Cela concerne… l'odeur qui émane de vous… Comment cela se fait-il que vous avez l'odeur de Barpau sur vos vêtements ? »

_L'odeur de Barpau ? Il la regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire avant de saisir… Elle connaissait les monstres ?!_

« Lily ! Tu étais passée où toute la journée ? On te cherchait pour s'amuser avec nous ! »

« Euh et bien… J'étais encore entre le premier plafond et le second… Je devais aller faire quelque chose… Puis euh… Voilà quoi ! Dites… Vous ne voulez pas que l'on marche normalement ? Enfin… Avec des pieds ? »

« Euh… Si tu veux… Mais c'est bizarre que tu demandes ça… »

_Les filles avaient accepté sa demande… tant mieux… Chacune fit apparaître ses pieds, les unes après les autres tandis qu'elle terminait la transformation. Voilà… Elles étaient cinq ou six jeunes filles de huit à dix ans… Et elles étaient pieds nus… en train de nager dans l'eau… Ou du moins d'essayer. Chacune avait des difficultés tandis que bizarrement, elle-même ne semblait pas avoir tant de mal que ça._

« C'est de la triche, Lily ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que l'on nage comme ça ?! »

« C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu es la seule à savoir nager de cette manière avec les pieds ! Puis ce n'est pas drôle toute façon ! »

« C'est si on doit aller… Euh… Non rien du tout… On reprend nos queues de Barpau alors si ça vous dérange trop ! » _dit-elle en regardant les autres qui peinaient._

_Elle avait presque annoncé qu'elle voulait tenter de marcher normalement sur le sable… entre les deux plafonds… Mais bon… Ce n'était pas pour le jeune garçon ! AH NON ! Elle le détestait lui ! C'était vraiment un sale garçon ! Et il n'était vraiment pas beau de l'intérieur !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on prenne des pieds, Lily ? Normalement, y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui font ça de toute façon. »

« Euh… C'était simplement pour voir ce que ça faisait ! Vous savez, je suis sûre qu'on peut réussir à marcher normalement si on essaie tous ! »

« Mais pourquoi qu'on devrait essayer ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Pardon… »

_Elle était bizarre, Lily… C'était la remarque qui passait dans le creux des oreilles de chaque fille, même son amie Alia constatant la même chose. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les filles s'amusant entre elles, Lily lisant de son côté… Oui… Elle était en train de lire dans l'eau car les livres et l'encre utilisée étaient imperméables à l'eau… Donc impossible de les mouiller !_

« Voilà que le rat de bibliothèque s'est remis au travail. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous, Lily ? On cherche des coquillages, on trouve ça très drôle. »

« Euh… Je lis un peu… Et ensuite, je viens m'amuser avec vous ! Je vous le promets ! »

_Elle disait cela bien qu'elle n'était pas très convaincante… Elle était plongée dans son livre… et il était impossible de la retirer de ce dernier. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait essayé de trouver des informations sur les deux différents plafonds… Et surtout sur les Tyltons… Mais rien de rien… Elle ne trouvait rien du tout. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander discrètement à ses parents ? Pour l'heure… Elle referma son livre, le déposant sur un banc fait de corail rouge avant de se mettre à nager vers les autres filles pour s'amuser avec elles._

« Papa… Maman… Nous… On est bien des Barpau ? »

« Bien sûr ma fille… Pourquoi une telle question ? » _répondit le père alors qu'ils terminaient de manger comme à leur habitude._

« Euh… Est-ce qu'ils existent d'autres Barpau ? Mais ailleurs… Pas ici ! Ou alors, d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas des Barpau ? »

« Hum… Je dois y réfléchir… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. » _dit le père une nouvelle fois, son visage camouflé se tournant vers sa femme comme pour attendre une approbation. Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif tandis que le père reprenait d'une voix désolée : _« Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il existe d'autres peuples, ma fille. »

« Alors… C'est quoi un Tylton ? Car j'ai vu un nom comme ça dans les livres… »

« Un Tylton ? Dans un livre ? Lequel ? » _demanda rapidement le père en se levant de sa chaise, Lily tremblant subitement sur le coup._

_Est-ce qu'elle avait dit une bêtise ? Une idiotie ? Pourtant… Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas paraître suspicieuse… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle n'allait quand même pas dire la vérité, non ? C'était… très dangereux… et puis son père n'avait pas pour habitude de se comporter comme ça… Enfin… Ce n'était pas son genre._

« Bon… Ca ne fait rien… Mais s'il te plaît, ma fille… Ne lis plus ce genre de livres… Ce ne sont que des mensonges… Il ne faut pas se fixer cette idée… »

« Euh… Oui… Mais Papa… Est-ce qu'ils existent vraiment ? Car ils parlent de coton tout doux… et qu'ils vivent entre les deux plafonds… »

« Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps entre les deux plafonds justement, Lily. Ton père a raison… Tu devrais oublier tout ça. »

_Mais elle ne voulait pas oublier ! Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse, croisant les bras sans terminer de manger. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, sa mère poussant un soupir de dépit alors qu'elle ne disait plus aucun mot. Lorsque son père quitta la pièce, sa mère alla murmurer d'une voix douce :_

« Ne t'en fais pas donc pas pour cela… Les Tyltons existent vraiment… Sauf… Qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop en parler… »

« Alors ils existent ?! C'est vrai ?! Parce que, j'ai… »

_Parce qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi ? Sa mère s'était tournée vers elle, attendant que la jeune fille continue et dise le fond de ses pensées… Mais rien ne vient. Lily se leva de sa chaise, remerciant sa mère de lui avoir dit la vérité avant de quitter la pièce. La femme repoussa un léger soupir mais amusé cette fois-ci… Vraiment… Sa fille était spéciale._

« Je vous le promets ! Je n'ai pas d'odeur de Barpau sur moi ! Et c'est quoi à la base, une odeur de Barpau ? Et puis pourquoi vous me dites ça ?! »

« Hum… Car vous avez des marques sur la joue… Et puis… Il semblerait que vous vous soyez un peu trop rapproché de l'eau de la plage… »

_Mais non ! Il n'avait rien fait de tout ça ! Il n'était pas bête au point d'aller trop près de la plage ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Non, non et non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?! Brrr ! Et puis…. Comment est-ce qu'elle savait ça ?!_

« Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir, prince Arnaud… Mais on va faire un pacte… Vous venez dans ma chorale… et je ne dirai rien au sujet des Barpau… »

« Mais je vous le jure que… »

_Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire, rigolant légèrement. L'attitude de son professeur était assez étonnante, il devait reconnaître. Puis bon… C'est quand même… Et il n'avait rien… Enfin… Si ! Mais… Mais mais non !_

« C'est bien… Vous devenez plus sage, prince Arnaud. Ne vous souciez pas de ça… Je serais muette comme une tombe. »

« Mais… Mais… Vous me le promettez ? Je ne veux pas… Que Père et Mère… soient au courant… Il y avait bien une Barpau… Mais elle était vraiment laide… »

« Il vaut mieux en parler ailleurs… Si vous voulez bien en discuter… Ou alors, si vous préférez lire discrètement… Vous pourriez aller prendre ces livres… »

_Elle sortit un petit bloc-notes ainsi qu'une plume de coton. Au bout de celle-ci, une sorte de liquide noir suintait. Elle commença à écrire sur une page du bloc-notes, griffonnant dessus à toute hâte avant de déchirer la page. _

« Prenez ceci… Et allez lire un peu… Je suis sûre que cela vous plaira… Mais dès demain, je veux vous voir à la chorale, d'accord ? »

« Je … Je… Euh… Oui… Professeur Sanga… Je vous en remercie vraiment beaucoup. »

_Il alla prendre sa main, la baisant avec respect comme on le lui avait appris dans son code de bonne manière. Il alla rougir faiblement, la femme souriant à nouveau. Soit… Alors qu'attendait-il pour partir au plus tôt ? Le jeune garçon s'éloignait déjà tandis qu'elle reprenait sur le même ton qu'auparavant :_

« Je vous attendrai dès demain avec impatience à la chorale, prince Arnaud. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera ravi de vous savoir parmi nous. »

« Euh… Oui… Oui… Je dois m'en aller maintenant ! »

_Il se mit à courir, gêné comme à son habitude alors qu'il parlait avec le professeur Sanga… Elle était vraiment si gentille… et belle… Contrairement à cette fillette horrible !_

« Prince Arnaud ? Que faites-vous donc dans la bibliothèque royale ? »

« Euh… De la documentation… Enfin… Je suis venu prendre quelques livres ! » _répondit-il à une dame dont l'âge n'avait pas pourtant altéré sa beauté naturelle… Oui… Même les personnes de cet âge… étaient encore belles… La vieille femme prit le morceau de papier que tenait le jeune garçon, le lisant plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes avant de se lever de son fauteuil désignant du doigt une rangée de livres._

« Voilà où se trouve la majorité des livres que vous recherchez, mon prince… Ils sont normalement localisés à la quatrième et troisième rangée… Donc vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de voler pour atteindre ces livres… Pour le dernier livre, vous le trouverez dans une autre rangée… Je vais demander à ce que l'on le vous ramène mais… Pardonnez ma curiosité, prince Arnaud… Mais pourquoi vous intéressez-vous aux légendes et histoires de notre peuple ? Enfin… Je veux dire maintenant… »

« Euh… Euh… Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire… Pardon ! »

_Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu, se dirigeant vers la rangée de livres que la vieille femme lui avait montrée. Bon… Alors… Euh… Euh… Ces livres-là… Puis aussi… Ceux là… Ca en faisait déjà cinq… voir six… HEY ! Combien est-ce qu'il allait prendre de livres ?! Il retourna vers la bibliothécaire, celle-ci ayant un autre livre en main… Deux fois plus épais… que ceux qu'il avait en main. ARGGG !_

« Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de lecture… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant… »

« J'avoue que cela m'étonne de vous… prince Arnaud. Mais je suis sûre que cela sera très enrichissant pour votre savoir. Un jour, vous régnerez sur notre royaume, il est donc normal que vous soyez cultivé, discipliné pour être un bon roi. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux… Mais il faudrait déjà que mes parents me voient… »

« Ne dites pas cela mon prince… Vous existez… Puisque vous êtes devant moi. »

_Ah… Ce n'était pas forcément ça qu'il voulait ! Il remercia la vieille femme, ayant du mal à prendre les nombreux livres qu'il avait mis dans un sachet. Pfiou… C'était vraiment beaucoup trop… Jamais il ne pourrait lire tout ça… Il n'allait même pas réussir à terminer un seul livre de toute façon ! Dans sa chambre, il se coucha dans son lit qui devait bien être quatre à cinq fois plus grand que lui, prenant un livre au hasard avant de lire ce qu'il y avait sur la couverture. Il murmura pour lui-même :_

« Laideur et Beauté... Leurs différences... »

_Cela semblait être un livre sur ce que les grandes personnes appelaient la mode… Pas vraiment son genre… En y réfléchissant bien… Mais bon… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il devait faire plaisir au professeur Sanga… Il aimait bien quand elle était gentille et le complimentait héhéhé… Bon… Il devait se forcer ! Il ouvrit le livre, se couchant sur le ventre sur le lit avant de commencer à lire… Alors… Ca racontait quoi… Ah… Les critères de beauté chez son peuple ? Comme la douceur du coton, l'amplitude des ailes… Les cheveux aussi… Et la peau ? Waouh… C'était pas simple tout ça !_

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle va ? On la suit discrètement… D'accord Alia ? »

_La petite fille aux cheveux orange hocha la tête pour accepter la proposition des autres filles tandis qu'à environ cinquante voir cent mètres d'elles, Lily était en train de nager. Elle semblait se diriger… vers le premier plafond ? Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille à lunettes sortait la tête de l'eau, se retrouvant aux abords de la plage._

« Pas là ? Il n'est pas venu ? Comment ça se fait ? Ah… Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas venir… »

_Cela s'expliquait aussi… puisque le jeune garçon et elle s'étaient quand même violemment disputés… Ils n'étaient même pas amis… Mais bon… Sa mère lui avait dit que les Tyltons existaient réellement… Alors donc… Les autres personnes du royaume des Barpau étaient peut-être au courant ? Elle devait les interroger._

« Bon ben… Je pensais qu'il serait là… Ca serait drôle de le voir tomber… Enfin… Non… Ca ne serait pas drôle ! Faut pas se moquer de ceux qui ont du mal. »

« LILYYYYY ! Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? »

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! » _s'écria la jeune fille, faisant tomber ses lunettes dans l'eau par surprise alors que plusieurs têtes sortaient de celle-ci dont celle d'Alia. Elle reprit avec un peu de peur : _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

« Héhéhéhé ! On voulait voir ce que tu faisais surtout TOI ! Tu ne viens plus jouer avec nous depuis deux ou trois jours… On dirait que tu vas voir quelqu'un. C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est un garçon ? Il est comment ? Tu es amoureuse ? Tu nous le présentes ! »

« Vous êtes bêtes ! Ce n'est pas un garçon ! Et ce n'est rien du tout ! Vous feriez mieux de partir car vous n'avez pas l'autorisation normalement ! »

« Si on est avec toi, nos parents ne nous diront rien ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais que l'on marche ? Pour qu'on puisse aller sur le sable ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors que chaque fille rigolait en même temps que les autres. Elle poussa un petit soupir, s'approchant du rebord de la plage avant de transformer sa queue de Barpau en petites jambes avec des pieds au bout. Elle s'était mise à marcher avec difficulté, les autres filles s'exclamant :_

« MAIS MAIS MAIS… Attends-nous Lily ! »

« C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais marcher comme ça toi ! Nous, on n'y arrive pas ! »

« Je sais pas très bien marcher, moi ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! J'ai du mal à marcher ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avant de s'écraser dans le sable._

_Voilà que de nouveaux rires fusaient dans tout les sens, Lily retirant le sable de ses lunettes et de ses cheveux. C'était bizarre… de sortir… et de marcher… Mais bon… Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, cela leur changeait… de leurs habituelles nages sous le premier plafond. Elle fut rejointe par les autres après quelques instants._

« Vous voulez de l'aide, les filles ? On devrait toutes se tenir la main pour éviter de tomber… Comme ça, on se tient toutes les unes par rapport aux autres. » _dit-elle en regardant Alia qui peinait à rester debout. Pour une fois, elle était plus douée que les autres… Même si ce n'était que sur un domaine dont tout le monde se fichait royalement dans son royaume._

« Une… Deux… On marche toutes en même temps ! Ca sera plus simple ! »

_Toutes les filles levèrent le pied droit ensemble, le posant en avant en même temps avant de faire pareil avec le pied gauche. C'était un exercice difficile, presque militaire mais elles s'amusaient d'un rien. Le problème était que si l'une d'entre elles échouait dans sa manœuvre, toutes tombaient dans le sable. Mais bon… Elles rigolaient quand cela arrivait._

_Elle avait complètement oublié Arnaud… Et ce n'était pas plus mal… Avoir ses amies avec elle était déjà très important… Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait au fond… Après cinq à dix minutes, Alia commençait à avoir quelques gouttes de sueur, annonçant qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait. Tout de suite, elle annonça :_

« On va retourner dans l'eau ! Normalement, on ne doit pas rester trop longtemps en-dehors ! Car il faut que nos corps soient…. Euh… Euh… hydratifiés… je crois… Ou hydratés ! Oui ! C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ! Il faut que nous allions dans l'eau maintenant ! Rosa, Phoebe, vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

_Oui ! Elle ne jouait pas à la petite cheffe mais toutes savaient qu'elle était la plus intelligente de toutes… malgré ses lunettes et son corps disgracieux. Deux filles aux cheveux verts et rouges allèrent porter Alia avec Lily, l'emmenant dans l'eau._

Elles allèrent arroser le visage d'Alia, celle-ci toussant un peu avant de se mettre à rire alors que les autres plongeaient dans l'eau, reprenant leurs queues de poisson. Toutes se tournèrent vers Lily, annonçant avec joie :

« C'était vraiment super ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y a jamais pensé avant ? Et puis, il n'y a personne ici ! Et on est tranquilles ! On retournera s'amuser là, Lily ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais faudra faire attention ! Nos parents ne doivent pas savoir ça ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient qu'on aille marcher au-dessus du premier plafond ! Et puis… On prendra des bouteilles d'eau et toutes ces choses ! Comme ça, on pourra rester plus longtemps dehors si on s'arrose un peu les jambes, vous en pensez quoi ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle plongeait à son tour dans l'eau, rejointe par Rosa et Phoebe, Alia étant la dernière._

« Vraiment trop bien ! Ca sera notre secret à nous toutes ! Mais… On va devoir retourner à l'école… On aura plus le temps… » _dit l'une des autres filles présentes._

« On ira bien lorsqu'on aura pas école. »_ rétorqua Lily avec joie._

_C'était vraiment une bonne idée… Et puis… Elle voulait voir ce qu'Arnaud allait penser de tout ça… S'il revenait un jour ici… A plusieurs contre lui, elle était sûre qu'il n'oserait pas les critiquer… Sauf si il était fou… C'était peut-être le cas… Ah… Les unes après les autres, les petites Barpau allèrent s'enfoncer dans l'eau, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de l'océan dont elles étaient issues. Un autre jour… Peut-être._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une belle voix

**Chapitre 4 : Une belle voix**

« Prince Arnaud ?! C'est le prince ! C'est le vrai prince ! »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Il fait quoi ici ?! Madame Sanga ? Il est avec nous ? Il vient avec la chorale ? C'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait venir… Mais il n'a pas d'autres choses à faire ? »

_Visiblement, sa présence faisait quelques émules… Puisqu'il se retrouvait juste debout à côté du professeur Sanga, la femme à la mèche blonde souriant devant la chorale qui devait réunir une cinquantaine d'enfants… Tous âgés entre six à dix ans… Oui… Il était dans la bonne tranche d'âge… Et puis, les filles étaient presque en admiration ou adulation devant lui… A croire qu'il était une célébrité… HEY ! C'était le cas ! Il était le prince ! Il était beau ! Il était simple ! Il était le futur roi !_

« Bon et bien… Prince Arnaud… Si vous voulez bien vous installer devant les autres, nous allons faire quelques tests pour voir dans quel ton vous mettre… »

« Je ne suis pas un soprano normalement ? »

« Normalement oui… Mais il existe plusieurs termes de soprano, prince Arnaud. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée de quel soprano vous êtes… »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'il se positionnait en face de son professeur. D'un geste de la main droite, elle demanda à Arnaud de faire quelques vocalises, le jeune garçon ouvrant la bouche alors qu'une voix mélodieuse sortait de cette dernière._

_Vraiment… Il savait qu'il était doué pour la chanson… C'était simplement… qu'il n'aimait pas réellement chanter… Il ne trouvait pas ça… intéressant… Sa voix était peut-être jolie… Mais c'était tout… Elle n'avait rien de spéciale à ses yeux… Et puis… Il n'aimait pas chanter… Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité… ou une bonne raison… Il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs vocalises, quelques applaudissements se faisant entendre, que cela soit de la part des garçons ou des filles. Il hocha simplement la tête alors que le professeur Sanga disait :_

« Hum… Oui… Une belle voix de soprano… Soprano dramatique colorature… Voilà ce qui vous caractérise prince Arnaud. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de mots à la suite non ? » _dit-il d'une voix neutre._

« Il faut dire que pour vous définir, cher prince… Il en faut des mots… Vous êtes un véritable virtuose et je suis sûre que vous deviendrez un magnifique soprano d'ici quelques mois… Après un entraînement dans la chorale, bien entendu… Si vous voulez continuer à venir… »

_S'il voulait continuer à venir ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il regarda son professeur avec un peu d'étonnement, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole._

« Oui… Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à rester alors que vous êtes le prince… Cela ne serait pas une bonne chose. »

_Mais… Mais… Mais… Et ce qu'ils avaient dit… Elle allait faire quoi ? Répéter alors ? Au sujet de l'odeur de Barpau ? Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour dire que ça restait entre eux alors qu'il regardait les autres enfants. Ils faisaient tous des mines dépitées… HEY ! A la base, il n'avait jamais voulut aller dans la chorale._

« Restez avec nous, prince ! Vous serez même le maestro ! »

« Ohla… Attention, petite sœur… Ne dit pas de telles choses, le prince doit encore s'entraîner énormément s'il veut devenir un maestro… Avec de l'entraînement, il pourra peut-être devenir notre soliste… Mais c'est à lui de le décider. »

_Petite sœur ? AH ! Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchit… Mais le professeur Sanga avait une petite sœur ? Il alla regarder à qui s'était adressé le professeur, remarquant que c'était la copie conforme du professeur… En plus petite… Avec des yeux dorés… comme ses cheveux… qui étaient un peu longs… et une mèche aussi devant l'œil gauche._

« Euh… Et bien… Mais… Comment dire… Je ne suis pas choriste à la base ! »

« Tout s'apprend, prince Arnaud ! Et je suis sûre qu'avec des efforts, vous y arriverez ! »

_Pffff ! Que ça soit la grande ou la petite sœur, elles étaient pareilles pour le motiver. Il soupira légèrement, marmonnant quelques mots que tous purent comprendre. Il y eut des petits cris de joie alors qu'il haussait les épaules, un tout petit peu gêné par la situation._

« Alors si vous voulez bien vous installer mon prince… »

« Euh… Oui… D'accord… Euh… Ben… Je vais m'installer à côté d'elle. »

_Il avait décidé de se placer à côté de la sœur du professeur Sanga, celle-ci souriant au jeune garçon alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Dis… C'est vraiment ta grande sœur ? Elle a donc quel âge ta grande sœur ? »

« Dix-huit ans… Mais c'est un professeur de chant… Donc il faut pas être toute vieille comme le professeur Arglor. »

« Ah ! Celui-là, je ne l'aime pas ! Il n'arrête pas de parler des éléments et de toutes ces choses ! Vraiment endormant ce professeur ! »

« Hihihi ! Je pense pareil, prince Arnaud. Ah ! Je ne me suis pas présentée… Je m'appelle Elizabeth et je suis la petite sœur de Fanny ! OUPS ! J'ai trop dit ! C'est le prénom de ma grande sœur mais faut pas l'appeler comme ça en cours. »

« Vous n'avez pas fini de parler tous les deux ? » _dit le professeur Sanga._

_Oups… Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds rougissait légèrement. Hey… Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Enfin si… Un tout petit peu… quand même… Il balbutia quelques excuses, arrêtant de parler à Elizabeth alors que tous et toutes allaient pouvoir commencer les cours. Pfff… Quel idiot… Il ne voulait pas de ça… Enfin… Allez dans la chorale… Mais devant le regard des autres…._

« Maman, papa, je vais m'amuser avec Alia et les autres filles ! »

_Elle s'éloigna alors que ses deux parents annonçaient qu'ils avaient bien entendu, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se mettant à nager à toute allure, un sachet en plastique dans la main avec plusieurs bouteilles d'eau à l'intérieur. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par plusieurs filles, celles-ci formant un groupe de dix filles._

« Vous avez toutes pris de l'eau ? Et surtout des bouteilles ? Comme ça, on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter ! » _dit Lily alors que toutes hochèrent la tête._

« On a même pris de quoi manger si on a faim ! » _répondit Alia avec Rosa et Phoebe alors qu'elles présentaient d'autres sujets à la vue des filles._

« SU… SU… SUPER ! Ca va être vraiment chouette alors ! On y va toutes maintenant ! Allez ! Plus vite ! J'espère que vos parents ne savent toujours pas ! »

_Non… Personne n'était au courant et elles s'étaient toutes montrées très discrètes… Tous pensaient qu'elles allaient simplement au-dessus du premier plafond mais non pas qu'elles allaient marcher au-dessus du premier plafond ! C'était une grande différence !_

« Personne qui nous suis ? Vous êtes sûres ? Alors on y va. » _annonça Lily, sortant la première de l'eau. Sa queue se transforma en pieds tandis qu'elle était rapidement suivie par les autres sur ce point. _

« C'est parfait ! Mais… Euh… Lily… Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne qui nous suit ? Ou qui sait qu'il y a cet endroit ? Ou alors d'autres personnes ? »

« Comme qui ? Y a personne ici ! C'est promis ! Je te le jure complètement ! »

_Elle mentait un peu… Elle avait quand même un peu peur qu'Arnaud ne vienne… Mais de l'autre côté, ça faisait bien une semaine qu'elles venaient quotidiennement ici, après les cours… Et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

« Hey ! Puisqu'on est au-dessus du premier plafond… J'étais en train de me dire… Pourquoi qu'on essayerait pas de faire des bâtiments en sable ? » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tout en réfléchissant à l'idée._

« Euh… Mais… Avec l'eau… Et on le fait… Comment ? AH ! Maintenant qu'on est plus sous le premier plafond, le sable tiendra mieux non ? Enfin… »

« Bien sûr ! C'était ça l'idée ! On va faire ça ! Mais par contre… Il faut qu'on mette une ou deux bouteilles en les vidant… Non… »

« AH ! Je sais ! On va prendre des seaux ! On y met nos algues ! Je vais demander à mes parents s'ils peuvent m'en prêter un ! »

« Je vais faire de même ! » « Et moi aussi ! » _s'écrièrent les filles, disparaissant dans l'eau, les unes après les autres alors… qu'elle restait parfaitement seule. Même Alia était partie dans l'eau… Pfff… C'était pas très drôle comme ça… Mais bon…_

_Au moins, les autres filles s'amusaient… Tandis qu'elle-même ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non qu'elles soient là… En y réfléchissant… Arnaud n'était pas revenu depuis tout ce temps… Mais bon… Ce n'était pas un problème ! Pas du tout même !_

« Mais bon… Il n'a même pas prévenu qu'il était parti… C'est bête ! Toute façon, lui et moi, on n'est pas amis alors bon … »

_Elle se coucha dans le sable, se disant que les autres filles n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure, une heure. Elles avaient laissé les bouteilles d'eau à côté d'elle, tant mieux. Ca lui permettrait alors de s'arroser les jambes et le corps si elle avait besoin d'eau. Elle observa le second plafond, le trouvant merveilleux… Avec ces… hein ? C'était des ailes de coton… Du moins, ça ressemblait aux ailes de coton d'Arnaud._

« Toute façon… Je sais même pas où il habite… Et j'ai pas envie de le voir… Surtout pas après ce qu'il a dit ! »

_Elle tira la langue dans le vide, fermant les yeux pour patienter. Elles en mettaient du temps… Elle écoutait le bruit des vagues… Puis aussi une douce mélodie… Une mélodie vraiment belle… Ce n'était pas une voix de ténor… C'était une voix plutôt… infantile… Et assez spéciale… Mais vraiment jolie en un sens…_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? D'où elle vient la voix ? »

_Elle se redressa dans le sable, regardant autour d'elle avant de s'empêcher d'émettre un cri. Il y avait… Arnaud… Mais il marchait au loin… Les yeux complètement fermés… Il n'avait pas peur de se faire mal ? Il ne l'avait sûrement pas remarquée… s'il ne la voyait pas…_

_Pfiou… Enfin libéré… Il n'avait même pas pu se rendre sur la plage avant maintenant… Et voilà qu'il était tranquille… Elizabeth était vraiment une gentille fille… Tout le portrait craché de sa grande sœur… Dans quelques années, elle ressemblerait à sa grande sœur non ? Et comme ils avaient le même âge…_

_Mais bon… Là… Il ne pensait pas à ça… Il ne pensait qu'à marcher… et à chanter… pour lui seul… Comme ça… Il serait le seul à s'entendre… Il ne voulait pas chanter pour les autres… Simplement lorsqu'il en avait envie… ou seulement si c'était pour le professeur Sanga… Enfin voilà… quoi… Et rien, ni personne ne pourrait venir le déranger.  
_

_Il s'approchait d'elle, la jeune fille retenant sa respiration alors que le jeune garçon n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle… Comment une aussi jolie voix pouvait sortir d'une telle personne ? Alors qu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle marmonna :_

« Bonjour, Arnaud… Ca va bien ? »

« Qu'est… Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je suis là depuis le début… » _murmura t-elle alors que le jeune garçon ouvrait ses yeux bleus pour les poser sur elle, la regardant longuement avec effarement._

« Tu… Tu … Tu m'as entendu ?! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu te tais et tu oublies ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu chantes très bien ? J'aime beaucoup… ta chanson. »

« Je m'en fous de ton avis ! Je ne chante pas bien ! Et je ne chante pas pour les moches ! Vas t-en, je ne veux pas te parler ! Dégage de là ! »

« Toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois ! TIENS ! PREND-TOI CA ! » _hurla t-elle avant de prendre du sable, lui envoyant une poignée en plein dans les yeux._

« Mais t'es dingue ?! Ca fait mal aux yeux ça ! » _s'écria t-il à son tour avant de faire de même de son côté, la jeune fille lui tournant le dos à chaque fois._

_Quel nul ! Il n'essayait même pas de se protéger les yeux ! Elle prenait du sable, se retournant rapidement pour lui en envoyer alors qu'il gémissait et sanglotait, n'aimant pas recevoir du sable sur lui. Il continuait de crier :_

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Les moches n'ont pas à être ici ! Et je n'ai pas à chanter pour les laides ! T'es vraiment laide ! »

« J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu viens à peine, tu chantes et tu me dis des gros mots ! Tu crois que c'est drôle pour moi ?! Je suis venue avec des amies pour que nous nous amusions ! Tu n'as qu'à partir toi ! On ne veut pas te voir avec nous ! »

« Des… Des amies ?! Vous êtes plusieurs en plus ?! NON ! Vous n'avez pas à venir ! Cet endroit n'est pas à vous ! Il est au royaume des Tyltons et j'en suis le prince ! »

_Prince, prince ! Un pleurnichard comme lui ne sera jamais prince ! Il avait arrêté d'envoyer du sable, se frottant les yeux en sanglotant. Quoi ? Il pleurait encore ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? C'était pas un garçon ! C'était un bébé ! Elle s'approcha de lui, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant sortir de l'eau… qui stationna au-dessus du sable._

« Donne-moi tes yeux… On va les asperger un peu… Ca ira mieux ensuite. »

_Pfff… Elle n'était pas faite pour aider les gamins… Mais bon… Voir le jeune garçon comme ça… Elle n'aimait pas du tout... Il se laissa faire, Lily venant arroser ses yeux avec un peu d'eau… alors qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'elle utilisait quelques pouvoirs pour cela… Il frotta ses yeux, les rouvrant avant de pousser un cri. Il recula rapidement tout en tremblant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il avait encore vu… AHHHHHH !_

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! »

« C'est… C'est pas ça… C'est… C'est derrière toi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière moi ? » _demanda t-elle tout en se retournant._

_Oups… Là… Il y allait avoir des problèmes… De très gros problèmes… Alia et les autres étaient revenues… finalement… Avec différents accessoires dans lesquels ils pourraient mettre du sable… Et là… Les accessoires étaient tombés au sol…Les visages surpris des jeunes filles étaient au moins aussi forts que ceux de Lily et Arnaud. Puis soudainement, ce fut une multitude de petits cris alors qu'Arnaud se retrouvait entouré par les petites filles._

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ?! Il est plutôt mignon ! »

« Tu nous le présentes, Lily ? Tu le connais ? Ben oui ! Je suis bête ! Tu es obligée de le connaître sinon tu n'aurais pas fait des trucs d'amoureuse avec lui ! »

« Des trucs d'amoureuse ? AHHHHH ! C'est son amoureux ! Dis, dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?! »

_Elles… Elles… étaient toutes aussi laides que Lily ! Elles avaient des morceaux de peau qui partaient un peu partout. En parlant de la peau, il y avait de nombreuses taches dessus, leurs visages étaient assez boursouflés mais pas forcément hideux… Il y avait pire, oui ! LILY ! Elle était pire que les autres ! Avec ses grosses lunettes ! Elles, elles avaient au moins des yeux normaux ! Puis leurs cheveux étaient si sales… C'était horrible ! Il… Il… Il devait faire preuve… néanmoins… euh… euh… de confiance… ou de sauvegarde ?_

« Euh… Euh… Je me nomme… Arnaud… mesdemoiselles. »

_Mesdemoiselles ? Elle rêvait ou c'était bien Arnaud qui venait de dire ça ? Il venait d'appeler les autres, mesdemoiselles ? Il se moquait d'elle ?! Elle-même se faisait toujours insulter de moche et de laide ! Et les autres étaient appelées mesdemoiselles ?! Grrrr ! Se calmer car ça ne servait à rien d'être en colère._

« Tu es donc l'amoureux de Lily ? C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait rester cachée ? »

« Non, j'en suis désolé… Mais je ne suis l'amoureux de personne… »

_Il n'avait pas peur… Il n'avait pas peur… AH ! Un morceau de peau qui venait tomber sur son bras… Calme… Calme… Retirer le morceau comme si de rien n'était… S'il criait et qu'il mettait les filles en colère… Il allait très mal finir._

« Pardonnez-moi… Mais je ne peux pas rester… J'en suis vraiment désolé… »

« Oh ! Tu dois déjà partir ? Non ! Reste avec nous ! On va s'amuser ! »

« Oui... Reste donc… Arnaud… Fais-nous une chanson ! » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, le regardant avec ironie._

Il savait chanter ?! Les filles se pressaient encore plus autour de lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer avant qu'il ne se mette à crier. Deux ailes de coton apparurent dans son dos, le jeune garçon sautant dans les airs avant de s'envoler à quelques mètres, retombant dans le sable.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il va ?! HEY ! Il a des ailes ! »

« Il sait flotter entre les deux plafonds ! Reviens ! Arnaud ! Reviens ! »

_HORS DE QUESTION ! Il s'était mis à courir à toute allure, sautant plusieurs fois pour tenter de s'envoler, sans y arriver malheureusement. Mais il arrivait à prendre de la distance alors que les jeunes filles restaient immobiles, le regardant partir avec un petit soupir. C'était dommage… Il était si mignon… Et puis… Si il savait chanter… C'était vraiment encore mieux… Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là… L'interrogatoire allait commencer._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu le connais ? »

« C'est pas un Barpau non ? Il a des ailes ! C'est quoi ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as connu ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ton amoureux, Elena ?! »

_AHHHHHHHH ! C'était à son tour d'être entourée ! Elle commença à cracher de l'eau un peu partout, aspergeant le visage de ses amies qui se calmèrent aussitôt. Elle murmura :_

« Je ne le connais pas plus que ça ! Et ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! C'est un Tylton ! Vous avez bien vues comment il est ! Il a peur de nous ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me traiter de moche ! C'est vexant à la longue ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais il a raison ! On est toutes très laides ! Mais c'est pas un souci ? »

« Pas de la manière dont il le dit… Moi je n'aime pas quand on m'insulte… Quand c'est dit méchamment… Pour ça que je n'étais pas contente de le voir… »

_Ah… Au final… Ils n'étaient pas amis ? Elles la regardèrent avec étonnement avant de s'écrier que si elles retrouvaient le jeune garçon, elles iraient lui faire regretter de la traiter de moche de cette manière ! On n'insultait pas les copines ! Néanmoins, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne semblait pas plus heureuse et alla dire :_

« Ca ne sert à rien… Ne lui faites pas mal… Il ne le fait pas exprès… Je crois qu'il a peur de nous… On est là pour s'amuser non ? Alors amusons nous ! »

« Oui… Tu as tout à fait raison, Lily. Heureusement que tu es là pour nous remettre bien ! On y va toutes ! On va jouer dans le sable ! »

_D'autres cris fusèrent dans tous les sens alors que les filles commençaient déjà à prendre du sable pour les mettre dans les différents accessoires qu'elles avaient récupérés._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ces filles ? Elles ne partent pas ? »

_Elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué… Mais il s'était remis en hauteur… à l'endroit même où il sautait pour tenter de voler de plus en plus loin… Il pouvait les observer et si elles ne levaient pas leurs yeux vers sa direction… Elles ne le verraient pas… C'était donc une bonne chose… Bien qu'à côté… Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire._

« Est-ce que je dois prévenir les autres ? Est-ce que je dois rester muet ? Car si les monstres envahissent notre plage… Ils risqueraient d'envahir mon royaume ! »

_Oui ! C'était ça ! Envahir son royaume ! Le sien ! Mais à côté… Elles n'étaient pas très dangereuses ! Ce n'était que des filles de son âge ! Ou presque… Enfin… Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il allait pouvoir les laisser tranquilles pour l'instant… Mais il resterait là… à les surveiller… Il alla se coucher sur le ventre, continuant de les observer. Oui… Il devait les regarder… Comme ça… Au cas où… Une simple mesure de précaution._

« Ca ne tient pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?! »

« On va mettre de l'eau un peu… Comme ça… On peut faire des boules de sable ! »

_Elle menait un peu les opérations, étant la plus intelligente du groupe, c'était donc une chose normale pour elle. Peu à peu, alors qu'elles ne faisaient que de simples pâtés de sable, ces derniers commençaient à prendre différentes formes… Une longue forme serpentée…_

« J'ai fait une longue queue ! Mais il en faut encore plus ! Faut qu'on dessine le corps des autres ! Dites… Vous pensez qu'on pourra devenir jolies comme nos parents un jour ? »

« Nos parents sont pas forcément tous jolis… A ce qu'il paraît, il faut beaucoup s'occuper de nous pour qu'on soit joli… »

_Ah… Oui… Lily le savait très bien… Ces deux parents… Le roi et la reine… étaient vraiment magnifiques… Mais parce qu'ils étaient bien plus beaux… que les citoyens… Ils cachaient leurs visages et leurs corps à la vue de tous et de toutes._

« Papa… et maman... m'ont toujours dit… que je devais être humble… Car être plus beau qu'une autre personne ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est meilleure qu'elle… »

« Tes paren… euh… Le roi et la reine sont des personnes très douces et gentilles. Elles ne feront jamais rien de mal… Elles sont très belles aussi… »

« Moi… Je me rappelle de la reine… Lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois… Elle était… si… jolie… avec ses cheveux courts… et argentés… Puis sa peau, elle n'en perdait pas… Et puis… Elle était si différente de ma maman et de mon papa… »

_Il était difficile de savoir qui parlait à qui… Car chacune donnait son avis sur la question… Lily ne semblait pas s'en soucier, continuant l'œuvre qu'elles avaient crées toutes ensembles alors que les filles continuaient de discuter entre elles._

« Lily ? Tu crois que la reine et le roi se remontreront cette année ? Lors de la fête ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mes parents n'osent plus se montrer… Même plus à moi… »

« Ah… Pourquoi ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non… Mais disons… qu'ils ne veulent pas rendre vos parents malheureux. Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas être beau… pour pouvoir gouverner… selon eux… Il aurait mieux fallut ne pas être beau… Mais moi… Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être beau pour ça ! C'est vrai quoi ! Moi, je vous trouve toutes très belles ! Que ça soit Alia, Phoebe ou les autres ! Vous ne vous trouvez pas belles vous ? Moi je dis que si ! La beauté, ce n'est pas ce qu'on voit ! »

« C'est ce qu'on a dans le cœur ! OUAISSSSSS ! »

_Les filles s'écrièrent toutes en même temps alors que le jeune garçon arrivait à entendre ce qu'elles disaient… Oui… Avec son ouïe plus développée… Il n'était pas difficile de les entendre… Tsss… Elles étaient vraiment bêtes… ces filles… et stupides… et moches._

« Et j'arrête pas de les regarder… Car elles sont bizarres… »

_Et parce que c'était intéressant… non ? De les regarder ? Car elles… ne se souciaient pas réellement plus que ça de la beauté… Contrairement à lui-même… et aux personnes vivants dans son royaume… C'était bizarre… de voir des personnes de la sorte… Et puis surtout… Elles étaient vraiment laides… Elles laissaient des morceaux de peau un peu partout dans le sable… Ca lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Mais à côté… Il appréciait de les voir…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?! Ce ne sont que des filles super laides ! Rien à voir avec le professeur Sanga ou Elizabeth ! Ou même les autres filles ! »

_OUAIS ! C'était exactement ça ! Il n'avait pas à rester ! Mais bon… Peut-être qu'il devait un peu… faire le malin ? Comment… faire… Ah… Il avait une idée… Avec ses ailes de coton dans le dos, il prit son élan, une profonde respiration et se leva. C'était le bon moment… Là… Il se sentait prêt à faire des miracles !_

« Qu'est-ce que… LILY ! C'est quoi ça ?! » _s'écria Alia en désignant une forme qui volait dans le ciel, au-dessus de la falaise._

« Ca… C'est un idiot ! » _répondit vivement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et à lunettes, se mettant courir à toute allure en direction de l'océan avant de plonger dedans._

Quelques secondes après, elle était déjà en train de nager en direction d'Arnaud, celui-ci rigolant légèrement. Maintenant, même s'il mettait plus de temps à avancer, il arrivait à avancer un peu plus facilement… Oui… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais peut-être parce qu'il voulait montrer à ces filles ce qu'un Tylton savait faire…

« IDIOT ! Tu vas encore tomber dans l'eau ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Il baissa la tête, remarquant Lily qui était dans l'eau… et au-dessous de lui. OH NON ! NON ET NON ! NON ! NON NON NON NON ! Il commença à se débattre rapidement, essayant de faire demi-tour, hors de question de retomber dans l'eau ! Hors de question de se noyer ! Hors de question. Mais… Voilà qu'il recommençait déjà à fatiguer… Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été plus loin… mais avait stationné plus longtemps dans les airs… Et encore une fois… Il allait tomber dans l'eau. Il s'apprêtait déjà à se noyer mais un puissant jet d'eau alla le frapper en pleine chute, le faisant s'échouer dans le sable alors que des cris fusaient dans tout les sens :_

« LILY ! Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs ! »

« HIIII ! Ca fait depuis quand ça ?! Elle ne les utilise plus réellement pour tout ça ! »

« AH ! Elle a sauvé le garçon qui vole ! C'est Arnaud ?! »

_Toutes les filles étaient en liesse alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'eau, le regard triste et morose. Elle tenta d'essuyer ses lunettes, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien alors que les filles s'approchaient d'Arnaud. Celui-ci s'était mis à cracher de l'eau avec un peu de sable, toussotant alors qu'il remarquait où il était. AH ! Il était entouré à nouveau par les filles venant de l'océan ! Ca allait très mal se finir cette fois !_

« Tu vas bien ? T'as pas trop mal ? »

« Non… Non… Mais où est cette Lily ?! J'ai eu mal quand elle m'a projeté ! »

_Il était légèrement en colère mais quand il vit les mines toutes aussi énervées des filles, il préféra faire profil bas. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix d'Alia se fit entendre :_

« Lily est repartie dans l'eau ! Elle n'est plus là ! Elle nous a laissées ici ! »

« Ah… Euh… C'est encore… à cause de ça… ? »

_Les filles soupirèrent de tristesse alors qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ca ? C'était à cause de quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient ? Il allait poser la question mais Phoebe dit :_

« Jouer avec des petits… jets d'eau… C'est facile… pour tout le monde… de faire trempette et de s'amuser mais ce qu'elle a fait… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! » _s'écria t-il soudainement avec rage._

« Elle a crée une vague de plusieurs mètres de hauteur pour t'atteindre et te ramener sain et sauf sur la plage… même si la projection a été un peu trop forte… » _répondit Alia._

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si… étonnant ?! »

« Regarde-nous… Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que nous sommes capables de faire ça ? Lily est très forte… bien trop pour son âge… Elle est même bien plus forte qu'une bonne partie des grands et des adultes de chez nous… »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème ! »

_Lily avait parfaitement raison… C'était un idiot… Un parfait idiot… Les unes après les autres, les filles plongeaient dans l'eau, récupérant leurs affaires alors qu'Alia restait en face du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'était relevé, s'époussetant tandis qu'elle murmurait :_

« Le problème ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme toi pourrait le comprendre. Être plus forte et intelligente que les autres, ce n'est pas très bien… Ca l'est même beaucoup moins. Alors que les autres font des efforts pour devenir plus forts, elle, elle fait des efforts pour devenir moins forte… car sinon, elle blesserait d'autres personnes. Contrairement à toi ou à nous tous, elle a tout d'une future reine… mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour elle. »

« JE SUIS AUSSI UN PRINCE MOI ! »

« Désolée de ne pas te croire. Tu l'as forcée à utiliser ses pouvoirs… et ça, c'est bien plus grave que la traiter de moche ou les autres… Moi je m'en vais… »

« Mais mais mais… JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! »

_Il regardait la dernière Barpau partir dans l'eau… C'était quoi leurs problèmes ?! Il… Il n'avait rien… rien fait de mal… Rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Isolement

**Chapitre 5 : Isolement**

« Pardonnez-moi, madame la reine, est-ce que Lily veut venir jouer ? »

« Alia… Je t'ai souvent demandée de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Quand tu viens chercher ma fille, tu peux simplement m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Je ne peux pas, madame la reine… Vous êtes… la reine… »

« Pfff… Vraiment… Enfin bon… Si tu veux parler à ma fille, j'en suis désolée, Alia… Elle ne veut plus sortir… Elle ne nous adresse même plus la parole à mon mari et à moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que c'est ainsi. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire complètement… Je suis désolée… madame la reine… Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs. »

_Elle… Sa fille ? Sa fille avait utilisé ses pouvoirs ? Comment était-ce possible ? Normalement… Elle s'était restreinte à ça… Elle ne voulait plus les utiliser pour ne plus faire souffrir les autres… La reine hocha la tête sous sa capuche blanche, reprenant la parole :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Merci d'être quand même passée… et de m'avoir dit la vérité à ce sujet… J'irai lui parler… pour essayer de faire qu'elle ressorte avec vous. »

« Merci beaucoup madame la reine… Elle nous manque… Dites-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Je vais prévenir les autres ! »

« J'ai une dernière question… Alia… Pourquoi est-ce que ma fille a utilisé ses pouvoirs ? Elle doit bien avoir une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire… madame la Reine… Sinon, je pense que vous nous crieriez dessus… et Lily ne serait pas contente que je dise ça. »

« Soit… Je ne t'embêterai plus avec cela, Alia. Merci encore. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux orange s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'éloigner, laissant seule la reine qui était assise sur son trône. Oui… Avec elle et son mari, même les enfants pouvaient venir les voir quand ils avaient du temps pour cela._

« Bon… Je vais aller lui parler dès maintenant… Que l'on mette les choses au clair. »

_Elle se leva de son trône, faisant quelques pas pour quitter la salle avant de se retrouver à cheminer dans les couloirs. Ah… Tout était fait de corail… Mais tout était si beau et merveilleux… L'architecture était tout simplement splendide. Elle se retrouva devant une porte et commença à toquer plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse… Hum…_

_Elle toqua une nouvelle fois, espérant que sa fille allait prendre la parole. Finalement, une petite voix faible murmura pour savoir qui était devant la porte. La reine annonça qu'elle voulait lui parler, la jeune fille signala qu'elle se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Elle voulait rester seule et qu'on la laisse tranquille, c'était tout ! Néanmoins, la femme pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, remarquant le désordre qui s'y trouvait._

_Il y avait de multiples livres disséminés un peu partout, comme si la jeune fille avait décidé de les relire sans interruption, ne cherchant même pas à se reposer. Couchée sur un lit à baldaquin, Lily ne portait pas ses lunettes, se trouvant sur le ventre en train de lire. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, la regardant brièvement en reniflant avant de recommencer à lire._

« Quand tu es triste… Tu te mets à lire… sans que personne ne doive te déranger… »

« Je ne suis pas triste ! Je veux juste être tranquille ! » _s'écria la jeune fille alors que sa mère venait s'asseoir à côté du lit, la regardant avec tendresse._

« Alia m'a tout raconté… au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai car tu serais en colère si c'était le cas. Tu mens maman, je ne suis pas bête ! Je te le rappelle que je suis très intelligente ! »

« Bon… D'accord… J'exagère un peu… Mais j'ai appris par Alia que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs… Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? »

« Non… Maman… Car tu vas te mettre en colère… »

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vue en colère, Lily ? »

_Elle s'arrêta de lire, hochant la tête d'un air négatif. Non… Elle n'avait jamais vue sa mère en colère… Mais elle se l'imaginait parfaitement… Comment dire… Les gens les plus calmes… étaient souvent les plus terrifiants quand ils étaient en colère… Sa mère et son père ne devaient pas être différents de tout ça… Mais maintenant… Est-ce qu'elle… Elle ne savait pas trop… Elle se positionna en face de sa mère, baissant la tête d'un air triste._

« Maman… Si par hasard… J'ai … sauvé… une vie… »

« Et bien… Je te féliciterai… Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Si tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour sauver des personnes, est-ce que c'est mauvais ? Non… Pas du tout… C'est même le contraire, Lily… Ca serait un très bon acte… Alors dis-moi… Tu as sauvé la vie de qui ? »

« D'un… garçon Tylton… Tu sais… Tu m'as dit que… Auparavant… Qu'ils existaient vraiment… Je le savais… déjà… Puisque ça fait deux fois que je lui sauve la vie… Il allait se noyer et puis… Je l'ai sauvé… Mais il a été très méchant… »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de méchant ? Et je ne t'en veux pas… Mais ne le dis pas à ton père au sujet du garçon Tylton… Je ne dis pas qu'il serait mécontent… Mais cela ne lui plaira surement pas… Tu es encore notre petite fille… »

« Tu veux que je te raconte des choses au sujet du garçon Tylton ? De tout ce qu'il a dit de méchant sur moi et les autres filles ? »

_La reine hocha la tête pour dire que oui, Lily arrêtant de faire sa moue triste. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé à sa mère… Ca allait un peu mieux… C'était une bonne chose… Qu'elle soit là… Elle avait plus de facilités à parler avec sa mère… Elle commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Arnaud… Oui… Il fallait se confesser._

« J'ai rien à voir avec ça ! J'AI RIEN A VOIR AVEC CA ! »

_Il jetait ses affaires sur le sol, en même temps que les livres bien qu'il évitait quand même de les abîmer. ZUT DE ZUT ! Il s'en fichait royalement de la mocheté ! Qu'elle le sauve était une chose mais il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle soit triste !_

« C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'elle ?! »

_Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il prenait sur lui-même pour faire exploser sa rage seulement dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était seul. Il restait calme et tranquille pendant le reste du temps, personne ne remarquant à quel point il était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur._

« Prince Arnaud ? Prince Arnaud ? Vous voulez bien ouvrir ? »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas bien ouvrir ! Je veux être tranquille ! Ca ne s'entend pas ?! »

« S'il vous plaît, prince Arnaud… Vous pourriez m'expliquer non ? » _demanda la voix de Pete à travers la porte, le jeune garçon ne sachant pas quoi faire._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?! Que j'aime pas les moches ?! »

_Qu'il n'aimait pas les moches ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il voulait… parler de quoi à la base ? C'était vraiment bizarre ce qu'il venait de raconter… Peut-être qu'il allait demander des explications… Ou peut-être que non… Il poussa un profond soupir, s'éloignant de la porte pour le laisser seul. Ca ne le concernait pas au final…_

« Je vous laisse tranquille, prince Arnaud. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, d'accord ? Si vous avez besoin de me dire quelque chose alors je… »

« C'est bon… Tu peux rentrer… J'ai ouvert la porte… Mais tu la refermes aussitôt derrière toi ! Personne ne doit rien savoir ! »

_Personne ne doit rien savoir au sujet de quoi ? RAHHHH ! Le prince lui cachait quelque chose mais plus pour très longtemps ! Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la chambre, remarquant le bazar orchestré par le prince avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

« De quoi vous vouliez-parler, prince Arnaud ? Vous avez parlé… de moches… »

« Oui ! D'une fille très moche ! Mais vraiment très très moche ! »

« Je ne crois pas connaître de personnes portant ce qualificatif malheureusement… »

« Mais je parle d'une fille Barpau ! D'une fille qui vient de l'océan ! »

_De l'océan ? Le prince était-il en train de divaguer ? Non… Il semblait très en colère… mais plus que sérieux… Arnaud farfouilla parmi ses livres, cherchant celui qui concernait les créatures nommées Barpau avant de le trouver. Il l'ouvrit, fouinant à travers plusieurs pages comme pour rechercher une page précise avant de s'écrier. VOILA ! C'était ça ! Avec ça, il était hors de question que Pete ne le croit pas !_

« Euh… Mon prince… Et vous dites que vous avez vu une fille poisson comme dans les livres ? C'est bien ça ? Est-ce que vous êtes malade ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être malade ?! NON ! Je te le prouverai ! »

« Et comment allez-vous me prouver quelque chose de ce genre, prince Arnaud ? Je ne veux pas vous contredire car vous êtes le prince mais… »

« Mais… Tu viendras demain avec moi à la plage ! Tu verras si je mens ou non ! Tu rigoleras moins quand tu les verras toutes ces filles super moches ! »

_Oui ! Comme ça, il aurait moins peur d'aller s'excuser envers Lily. Ah… S'excuser ? Pourquoi faire ? AH ! Pour une bonne raison ! Mais pour ça… Il… Brrrr ! Il n'aimait pas être en faute ! Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en faute !_

_Le lendemain, après les cours de chants à la chorale, il attendit que Pete se ramène pour venir lui parler, le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets hochant la tête lorsqu'il lui demanda de le suivre et cela sans possibilité de le contredire._

« Tu vas voir si je mens ou si je raconte des blagues ! D'habitude, elles sont toujours là pour venir jouer dans le sable avec leurs objets ! »

« Oui… Je vous crois prince Arnaud… Je vous crois vraiment… Mais on peut ralentir la cadence ? Vous allez un peu trop vite quand même… »

« Pas le temps de ralentir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ?! On doit se dépêcher ! »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Il ne disait plus rien dorénavant ! Les deux enfants se mirent à courir pour quitter le palais royal et les environs, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la plage. Le prince était vraiment excité comme une puce… C'était assez… Spécial de le voir ainsi… Et puis… Surtout à cause d'une fille. Elles étaient vraiment si laides que ça ?_

« TIENS ! Ramène-toi et sois discret ! Elles ne doivent pas nous voir ! »

_Hum ? Ils étaient en fait… sur la falaise… non ? Ce n'était pas la plage… contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé… Bah… Ce n'était pas très grave… Il s'installa à côté d'Arnaud, se couchant sur le ventre pour pouvoir observer les personnes sur la plage._

« Prince… Prince Arnaud… Mais elles ne ressemblent pas à… des filles avec… des queues de poisson… comme dans les livres… »

« AH ! Mais si ! Regarde celles qui sont dans l'eau ! Tu verras que je ne mens pas ! Tu verras bien que je ne rigole pas ! J'ai pas l'habitude de mentir ! »

_Bon… D'accord… Le prince semblait vraiment sûr de ce qu'il disait… Il tourna son visage vers l'océan, remarquant les jeunes filles… Ah… Oui… C'était… vrai… Vraiment étonnant... Mais bizarrement… Il ne trouvait pas ça horrible… contrairement à ce que le prince disait… Oh… Elles étaient disgracieuses… Mais elles n'étaient pas si horribles que ça non ? Peut-être que leur caractère était ainsi ? Ca… Par contre, il ne pouvait pas le savoir._

« Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, prince Arnaud ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout… Elle n'est pas là… Je pensais qu'elle était là… »

_Elle était là ? Ah… Il cherchait une fille précisément… Bon et bien… Puisque c'était pour le prince… Alors, autant aller l'aider ! Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, s'envolant avec grâce avant d'atterrir dans le sable tout en douceur. Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, prêtes à crier mais elles remarquèrent que ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois. La fille aux cheveux rouges prit la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Vous êtes déjà venus nous embêter une première fois… Alors on ne veut plus vous voir ! Partez ! »

« Pardonnez-moi… Mais ne faites vous pas erreur sur la personne ? »

« Non ! On ne fait pas erreur sur la personne ! Tu crois qu'on se fera avoir ! On voit très bien qu'il est tout là-haut ! Il a utilisé la même cachette que la dernière fois ! »

_D'accord… Donc le prince avait mis en colère ces filles… Il poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre sur un ton gentil :_

« Le prince Arnaud aimerait se faire pardonner… »

_Se faire pardonner ?! Il avait mal entendu ou quoi ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! Il fit apparaître ses ailes, tentant de s'envoler mais s'écrasa dans le sable, toutes les têtes se tournant vers lui. NON NON ET NON ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Il ne voulait pas se faire pardonner ! Phoebe le regardait à travers ses yeux verts, passant une main dans une mèche de cheveux rouges. Elle reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Il veut se faire pardonner… pour Lily ? »

« Je suis sûr et certain que c'est ce que le prince Arnaud désire le plus au monde. »

« C'est vrai, Arnaud ? Tu veux te faire pardonner ? » _demanda Alia en se tournant vers l'intéressé, Pete se raidissant sur le coup._

_Pas de prince ? Comment est-ce qu'elle osait… parler ainsi au prince ? Lui-même n'oserait jamais faire une telle chose… C'était hors de question ! Rien que le fait d'y penser… BRRRR ! Pourtant… Elle n'avait pas peur de se mettre sur le dos la famille royale._

« Je ne veux… Je ne veux… Je ne veux pas ME FAIRE PARDONNER ! »

_HEIN ?! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Les filles commencèrent à se mettre en colère avant de soupirer, le calme revenant tout de suite chez elles… Elles n'arrivaient même pas à en vouloir plus que ça au jeune garçon. Pourtant, celui-ci avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux bleus cachant le haut de son visage alors qu'il reprenait dans un petit souffle :_

« Je… voudrais… la… la… la remercier… de m'avoir sauvé… »

_Hein ? A l'entendre, on aurait presque cru que cela venait de lui arracher le cœur… Qu'il lui avait fallut des semaines pour dire une telle phrase. Les filles se regardèrent, Alia fermant les yeux avant de signaler qu'elle allait chercher Lily. Elle plongea dans l'eau alors que Pete s'approchait de son prince, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Vous avoir sauvé Prince ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Tu vas voir la fille la plus laide de toutes… Il paraît que j'ai été sauvé par elle… Et je dois aller la remercier… Car je sais que c'est vrai... »

_Le prince qui exprimait de la gratitude envers une autre personne… Cela relevait du miracle. Mais bon… Arnaud reprit tout aussitôt et sur un ton moins ravi :_

« Je la remercies… Puis je m'en vais… Je veux rien avoir à faire avec elles ! Mais tu me crois maintenant ? Quand je te dis qu'il existe des filles super moches. »

« Je ne sais pas si elles sont moches… Mais prince Arnaud… Enfin… Elles sont très laides… Mais peut-être que plus tard, elles seront belles… »

« Aussi belles que le professeur Sanga ? Ne rêve même pas ! Le professeur Sanga est bien mieux que toutes ces filles réunies et ça, même dans vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Ah… Le professeur Sanga… Prince… Le professeur Sanga est une adulte… »

« Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?! Si je veux me marier avec mon professeur, je le ferais ! »

_Des fois, le prince pouvait se comporter comme un enfant assez égoïste… Dans l'océan, Alia s'était mise à nager avec frénésie, arrivant rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit tant recherché… Lily était en train de lire tout simplement sur un banc, l'un de ses livres habituels… Elle n'avait que huit ans… mais de part sa stature… On pouvait voir qu'elle était déjà bien plus mûre que les autres filles de son âge…_

« Lily… J'ai une bonne nouvelle… » _commença Alia en s'approchant de la jeune fille._

« Ah… Alia… Pardon pour… la dernière fois… C'est simplement que… »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Devine quoi ! Arnaud ! Tu sais, le garçon aux cheveux bleus ! Ben, il veut que tu viennes ! Il veut te remercier de l'avoir sauvé ! »

« Arnaud ? On parle vraiment du même garçon ? Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompes pas ? »

« MAIS NONNNN ! Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Tu es sûre qu'il ne mentait pas ? »

_Non et non ! Elle en était sûre et certaine ! Le jeune garçon voulait vraiment aller la remercier ! Elle devait venir ! Elle le verrait de ses propres yeux qu'il ne blaguait pas ! Lily posa une main sur son front, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire avant de se lever. Bon… Cela valait le coup d'essayer, non ? Elle referma son livre, hochant la tête pour signaler à la jeune fille aux cheveux orangés qu'elle voulait bien la suivre._

« Nous pouvons y aller… Alia… J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une blague. »

_Elle était un peu fatiguée de tout ça… Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines mais le jeune garçon avait déjà réussi à lui prendre la tête… Pourtant… Elle était du genre à rester très calme… et tranquille… Mais des fois, ses limites se brisaient… Alia sortit de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard, en première… alors qu'elle-même apparaissait ensuite. Elle avait ses jambes humaines, tenant son livre dans la main alors que les filles parlaient avec Pete, délaissant presque Arnaud._

« Ah… LILY ! Tu es là ?! Ca va mieux ? Comment tu vas ?! »

« Ca peut aller… Oui… Je suis désolée… de vous avoir fait vous inquiéter… pour moi. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Tant que tu vas mieux… Alors c'est bien… Tiens ! Arnaud ! Elle est là ! Tu vas pouvoir la remercier alors ! » _cria Rosa alors que le jeune garçon se tournait vers Lily, évitant d'émettre un rictus de dégoût._

« Oui… Voilà, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu ne devrais pas, tout ça… J'ai pas tout compris avec tes trucs en rapport avec tes pouvoirs mais voilà… Tu m'as sauvé et je dois te remercier. Voilà tout… C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Embrasse-la sur la joue pour la remercier complètement ! » _s'écria Alia._

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il en était hors de question ! Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à partir mais déjà les filles formaient une sorte de barrage imperméable à toute tentative de fuite. Pete savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le passer, il n'y arriverait pas._

_Elle-même… Elle restait immobile. C'était quoi cette idée de la part d'Alia ? La jeune fille aux cheveux orangés la regardait sans sourire, croisant les bras. S'il l'embrassait sur la joue, alors ils arrêteraient de se disputer ! Elle savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de ça que la jeune fille était triste. Non pas à cause du baiser mais à cause d'Arnaud._

Il… Il n'avait pas le choix… Et puis… C'était quoi ça ? On ne forçait pas le prince ! Mais… Mais… Il n'avait pas le choix… ERKKK ! Il ferma les yeux, se mettant à trembler de tous les côtés alors que Lily ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas protester elle ?! Du genre, dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça ?! D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle n'en avait pas envie non plus ! Pourtant, elle se tourna sur le côté, montrant sa joue gauche en fermant les yeux.

_Bon… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… ERK… Il approcha ses lèvres de la joue de la jeune fille, les déposant dessus avant de les retirer aussi sec, un morceau de peau se mettant à tomber dans le sable. Il poussa un cri d'épouvante, s'écroulant dans le sable alors que Lily passait une main sur sa joue. Elle alla s'accroupir devant Arnaud, le regardant de ses yeux bleus à travers ses lunettes :_

« Pardon… Ce n'était pas voulu… Je te le promets… »

« Mon œil ! Elles avaient tout prévu ! Que tu perdrais ta peau ! AHHH ! J'ai un goût horrible dans la bouche ! Faut que j'aille boire de l'eau ! » _s'écria t-il une nouvelle fois, se levant avec rapidité avant de foncer vers l'océan, la jeune fille se tournant vers lui pour l'arrêter :_

« N'essaye pas de boire de l… »

_Trop tard… Le jeune garçon avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau, commençant à boire avant de ressortir la tête. Il cracha plusieurs fois de suite, horrifié et dégoûté alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« L'eau est salée… Ce n'est vraiment pas… une bonne idée… Je suis désolée… »

« Vous le faites tous exprès ! J'en suis sûr ! PETE ! Toi aussi, tu es avec eux ! »

« Prince Arnaud… Non ! Sincèrement ! Je ne vous mens pas ! »

_Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire souffrir le prince ! Ce n'était pas du tout lui ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il s'était déjà mis à trembler légèrement, cherchant par là à trouver un moyen de sauver le prince et surtout de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait. Du moins… Cela aurait du se passer comme ça… Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus donna une violente claque à Arnaud, celui-ci s'arrêtant de crier alors que des larmes montaient aux yeux du jeune garçon. Elle ferma les yeux tout en hurlant :_

« Tu vas arrêter un peu de crier ?! On est pas sourds ! ON EST TOUS A CÔTE DE TOI ! Tu nous fatigues à toujours crier ! A toujours te plaindre ! A toujours avoir envie de parler pour rien dire ! C'est pas difficile de se taire ! Est-ce que tu te sais t'amuser un peu ?! Sans même te moquer des autres ou leur dire des gros mots ?! J'en suis pas sûre moi ! »

« … … Lily … … Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » _demanda Alia d'une voix étonnée._

_Ce qui se passait ? Ce qui se passait ? C'est que le garçon était insupportable ! C'était pire que ça ! Il ne faisait que se plaindre à chaque fois ! C'était qu'un sale garçon pourri gâté par maman et papa ! C'était ça le problème ! Sans même prévenir, elle se jeta sur le jeune garçon, le plaquant dans le sable alors qu'elle commençait à le frapper de ses poings au niveau de ses visages. Tout de suite, les cris fusèrent dans tout les sens, les filles venant séparer Lily tandis que Pete se rapprochait d'Arnaud, celui-ci explosant en larmes._

« ELLE M'A FAIT MALLLLLLLLLLL ! »

« Comment osez-vous faire ça au prince Arnaud ?! Ca, je ne peux pas vous le pardonner ! »

« Prince… Prince… Lily est aussi une princesse mais elle ne se comporte pas comme ça d'habitude ! » _hurla Alia alors que Lily commençait à se calmer, la jeune fille aux cheveux oranges reprenant en sa direction : _« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Lily ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé alors qu'il… n'avait rien fait… »

« Il me fatigue c'est tout ! Est-ce que je suis sensée être comme lui parce que je suis une princesse ?! Son père et sa mère doivent très mal s'occuper de lui ! »

« Le roi et la reine ne s'occupent pas de lui… Ils n'ont jamais le temps… »

_Ah… Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de crier une nouvelle fois après les paroles de Pete. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se frottait les yeux, continuant de pleurer alors qu'elle s'était mise à rougir de honte. Pete commençait déjà à partir avec Arnaud mais Alia relâcha Lily, se mettant à courir vers eux. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets ne semblait guère enclin à l'écouter mais hocha la tête, murmurant à Alia :_

« C'est trop risqué et après… ce qui s'est passé… »

« Il faut qu'ils discutent tous les deux… maintenant… Sinon, ça n'ira jamais. »

« Tu n'as pas tord… Enfin bon… Prince Arnaud ? Est-ce que vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête faiblement, n'ayant même pas la force de répondre ou autre. Il semblait si faible et chétif… contrairement à la forte tête qu'il pouvait avoir. Il fut emmené à l'endroit même où il s'écrasait habituellement, Pete demandant à Arnaud de s'asseoir dans le sable alors tout en disant qu'il allait revenir._

« Alia… Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien ce que tu veux… faire… »

_Oui… Elle le savait parfaitement mais bon… Elle se retrouva forcée à être assise à côté d'Arnaud, le jeune garçon restant parfaitement immobile bien qu'il avait ramené ses jambes à son visage, tremblant de peur. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était capable de faire. De l'autre côté, elle ne bougeait pas, restant assise en regardant la mer._

_Oui… Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils voulaient faire… Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux… Les autres filles et Pete étaient partis au loin pour jouer entre eux. Oui… Ils étaient tout les deux… au bord de l'eau… Et aucun ne parlait… Elle s'en voulait un peu… Elle était la princesse et elle s'était comportée d'une façon… vraiment horrible…_

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie de te parler… moi… Tu vas encore me taper. »

« La faute à qui ? Mais… Bon… Jai pas envie de te parler moi non plus, Arnaud… Mais les autres n'arrêteront pas… de nous embêter si on ne fait pas la paix. »

« Oui… Toute façon… Moi je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent… »

« Dis… C'est vrai que ta maman et ton papa n'ont pas le temps de jouer avec toi ? Tu es vraiment un prince hein ? Pourtant… Mes parents… Ils ont toujours un peu de temps pour s'amuser avec moi… Enfin… Ils sont gentils… »

« Ca ne te concerne pas… Je n'ai pas à parler de mes parents à une inconnue qui n'est pas de mon royaume… J'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

_Il venait de se renfrogner, cachant son visage entre ses deux jambes. Non… Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. De toute façon, pour les gens de son royaume, ils savaient parfaitement que le jeune garçon était turbulent._

« Mes parents se fichent de moi… Toujours occupés avec leurs réunions… Toujours occupés à être beaux… Je n'existe pas pour eux… Si ils pouvaient avoir Pete comme fils, ils le feraient… Moi, je ne suis pas le prince ou leur garçon… »

« C'est bête comme réaction… Peut-être que tu devrais parler à ton papa et à ta maman ? Pour leur dire ce que tu penses ? Car ça ne sert à rien de garder tout ça pour soi. »

« M'en fiche… M'en fiche de tout le monde puisque tout le monde s'en fiche de moi. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Pete, il s'en fiche pas de toi ! »

« Pete est trop gentil, Pete, il est tellement fort. Pete il sait voler, Pete, il sait faire plein de choses. Pete, il est bien mieux que moi. Moi j'ai rien du tout… »

« Toi, tu as une belle voix ! Moi, je trouvais que tu chantais très bien ! »

_Il releva le visage avec un peu d'étonnement. La jeune fille lui souriait, ses dents jaunies se montrant alors qu'il restait imperméable à son sourire. C'était un vrai sourire ? Sincère ?_

« Si on m'apprécie simplement parce que je sais chanter… Alors, je ne veux pas qu'on m'apprécie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça moi… Je m'en fiche… »

« Tu te répètes… Mais tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi bête et méchant ! Ce ne sont pas les autres les fautifs ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Normalement ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire normalement ? Ca voulait dire quoi ce genre de phrases ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais bon… Il s'était mis à réfléchir, la regardant longuement alors que la jeune fille retirait ses lunettes pour les essuyer._

« Je sais pas trop… J'ai pas réfléchit à ce que j'aime faire… J'ai beaucoup de mal pour lire même si ça me plaît bien… J'ai commencé à lire des livres sur vous… Paraitrait que vous êtes des monstres à la naissance… »

« Merci beaucoup… Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais en fait, moi, j'ai compris ton problème ! »

« Que… Quel problème ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« C'est pas que tu veux nous insulter, moi et mes amies ! C'est juste que tu n'es pas délicat mais trop franc ! Il suffit juste de t'expliquer qu'il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas ! Et aussi, je crois que tu n'es pas très intelligent… »

« Et après… C'est qui qui dit des gros mots à l'autre ? »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir de gêne, voyant parfaitement l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle rigola légèrement, le jeune garçon faisant de même alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Pardon… Ce n'était pas voulu… Et ce n'est pas une insulte de ne pas être intelligent. Moi, du genre, je suis très intelligente mais c'est pas pour ça que je saurai chanter… Enfin, je ne crois pas… J'ai jamais essayé… Et puis, personne n'est parfait partout ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme les adultes ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait comme les adultes ? Elle était peut-être très mature pour son âge ? Enfin bon… Ils semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre… pour l'instant… Et visiblement, ce n'était pas de refus pour les deux enfants._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Points communs

**Chapitre 6 : Points communs**

« Donc… Tu aimes un peu lire ? Enfin… Des fois… Pas tout le temps non plus ! » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus alors que le jeune garçon hochait la tête d'un air négatif._

« Non… C'est pas que j'aime lire… Ni même que j'aime apprendre ! C'est juste que quand je veux quelque chose, je dois l'obtenir ! Alors, quand je veux des informations mais que personne ne peut me les donner, alors je les prends ! C'est comme ça que je sais que vous êtes des Barpau et que vous vivez dans l'eau… Mais comment vous faites pour respirer ? »

« Euh… Je sais pas… Je crois que c'est normal chez nous… Mais pas pour vous… Peut-être que je peux créer une bulle pour que tu respires dans l'eau ? Enfin non… Tu ne sais même pas nager donc ça ne servira pas à grand-chose… »

« Merci de me le rappeler… Tu sais que tu es aussi assez méchante quand tu parles comme ça ? » _répondit-il en la regardant._

« Je ne veux pas être méchante naturellement contrairement à toi… Moi… Moi… Je veux juste être contente… Enfin non… Je ne sais pas… Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'on est moche ? Tu sais que c'est très vilain de dire ça aux filles ? Surtout aux filles même ! »

« Ben… C'est la vérité non ? Moi, je suis toujours sincère dans ce que je dis ! »

« T'es pas du tout crédible comme garçon ! Pas du tout, pas du tout et pas du tout ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi être crédible ? » _l'interrogea t-il alors qu'il la regardait de ses yeux bleus. La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, reprenant :_

« Ce n'est pas très important, t'as pas à t'en faire ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est comme si tu disais que toi tu es laid alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Héhéhé ! C'est un compliment que je viens de recevoir ! Je devrais le noter avant que tu ne décides de repenser le contraire ! »

« T'es vraiment bête comme garçon ! » _s'écria t-elle avant de détourner le regard, faisant une légère mine boudeuse tandis qu'il rigolait légèrement._

_C'est sûr que discuter était bien plus simple quand les deux personnes faisaient des compromis. Il arrêtait de l'insulter et elle… Elle arrêtait de le frapper…_

« Bon… Maintenant… On fait quoi ? T'as pas de supers… Euh non… Ca me fait penser… Même si… Moi… On a parlé un peu de moi… mais toi… Tu es très forte non ? »

« Pour… Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? »

_Elle avait commencé à parler avec un peu de tremblement, le regardant à nouveau comme essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il… voulait annoncer par là ? Elle… Elle n'avait rien… fait de choses comme ça… Enfin non… A part la vague… Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial… Mais le jeune garçon la regardait étrangement… comme un peu admiratif… Ca changeait des yeux de dégoût qu'il avait habituellement._

« Ben… C'est juste pour savoir… Une fille très forte… C'est rare quand même… »

« Ca, c'est bien une parole de garçon de penser comme ça ! Pourquoi qu'on ne devrait pas être forte nous ?! Parce que vous êtes des garçons ?! »

« Non ! J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que chez nous… Généralement, les filles sont très belles et donc… Elles n'attaquent pas souvent… et se battent pas… Alors que … Avec des filles comme toi, qui sont très laides… Alors bon… »

« Faudrait vraiment refaire ton éducation complètement toi… »

_Oui… Mais bon… C'était moins embêtant qu'auparavant. Elle émit un petit rire amusé alors que le jeune garçon baissait la tête. Il passa une main dans le sable, en prenant une poignée avant de la laisser s'écouler entre ses doigts._

« Tu aimes bien le sable ? Si tu es gentil… et que tu n'es pas méchant… Et que tu promets de ne pas dire de gros mots… et de méchancetés… Tu pourrais venir avec nous… pour faire des constructions de sable… Puis y a aussi Pete qui peut venir hein ? »

« Pete… va tout réussir… comme d'habitude… alors que moi… Bon… Et bien… »

_Hein ? Elle le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté. Lui… et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui ? C'était quoi ses pensées tristes ? Elle murmura :_

« Ca sert à rien de se tracasser la tête pour ce genre de choses ! Si quelqu'un est plus doué que toi en un point, y a pas besoin de s'en faire ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça… Tout le monde est plus… Ben non… En fait… Même toi, tu as de chouettes qualités… Comme tu es très forte alors que moi… J'ai rien du tout. »

« ARRÊTE CA UN PEU ! T'es pas plus bête qu'un autre ! Je suis sûre que tu as de bons côtés mais toi, tu ne le sais pas ! T'as qu'à chercher un peu au lieu de pleurer ! »

_AHHHH ! Il s'était déjà recroquevillé, prêt à se faire frapper alors qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement. HEY ! Elle n'allait pas le taper ! Pfff ! C'était vraiment bête ! Elle reprit :_

« Tu sais chanter non ? T'as une jolie voix ! Je le sais car je l'ai entendue ! »

« D'autres sont meilleurs que moi… Alors… Non… Je ne sais pas… »

« On aura toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que nous ! Faut pas croire que c'est pas possible ! »

« Facile à dire… Non… Vais me taire sinon tu vas encore me crier dessus. »

_Elle soupira longuement, lui prenant la main pour le forcer à se lever. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle s'était mise à courir, le jeune garçon étant obligé de la suivre. Elle l'emmena sur la plage, recherchant les autres enfants jusqu'à les trouver. Ah… Ils étaient en train de jouer sans eux ! C'était mesquin et bas ! En les voyant venir, des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des jeunes filles et du jeune garçon. Alia se leva, tapotant son habit :_

« Je vois qu'il veut enfin venir ! C'est tant mieux alors ! Vous avez fait la paix ? »

« On va dire plutôt que c'est une armistice ! »

_Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec entrain, toutes les têtes se tournant vers elle comme pour demander ce que ça voulait dire. Elle alla rougir faiblement, baissant la tête. Oups… Elle avait encore utilisé un mot que la plupart ne connaissait pas._

« C'est juste qu'on fait pas la guerre mais pas qu'on est amis ! C'est tout ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? » _demanda Lily en se retournant vers lui, intriguée._

« Je suis pas stupide, c'est tout ! Peut-être que je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses par rapport à toi mais j'en connais quand même quelques unes ! C'est des procédés utilisés pour quand les gens font la guerre ! »

« Euh… Oui… Mais bon… Enfin bref… Euh ! On est prêts à jouer avec vous ! »

_Elle semblait plutôt décontenancée d'entendre quelqu'un définir ce qu'elle savait… Enfin quelqu'un de son âge… Elle avait plus l'habitude de dire ce qu'était ce mot ensuite… Mais bon ! Ils allèrent tous se mettre en cercle, Pete à côté d'Arnaud._

« Vous avez vraiment fait la paix, prince Arnaud ? Vous semblez aller mieux… »

« Je vais pas mieux… Mais on n'a pas fait la paix ! C'est juste… que… »

« Juste que quoi, prince ? Vous avez l'air bizarre… »

_Pfff… Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… Mais il trouvait que malgré sa violence, sa force et sa laideur, Lily n'était pas aussi… pénible que ça. Non… C'était même assez différent. Pfff… Il la regarda alors qu'elle s'amusait à créer des pâtées avec les autres filles._

« Dis… Pete… Tu crois… que pour un prince… Faut pas être forcément meilleur que les autres ? Je sais pas… Mais Lily… Elle a l'air si… au-dessus des autres… Mais elle en a pas envie… alors que moi, je veux justement être au-dessus des autres… car je suis un prince. »

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, prince Arnaud… »

« De quoi est-ce que vous discutez tout les deux ? Venez au lieu de rester dans votre coin ! »

_Alia s'était dirigée vers eux, prenant la main de Pete pour le tirer et l'emmener avec les autres tandis qu'Arnaud restait assis dans le sable, les regardant jouer._

Il suffisait de quelques minutes pour que Pete devienne déjà sacrément doué à la construction de figure dans le sable. Oui… Il était si… spécial… contrairement à lui… Et lui… n'avait rien de spécial justement… Rien du tout… Il poussa un profond soupir, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se place au-dessus de lui.

« Toi, c'est pareil, Arnaud. Tu viens avec nous. Pete s'amuse, toi aussi alors ! »

_Ah… C'était Lily… Elle voulait vraiment le forcer à venir ? Mais il n'était pas fort pour ça… Elle lui prit la main, le tirant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous réunis. Elle l'obligeait à rester auprès d'elle, commençant à lui expliquer diverses choses._

« Alors… Pour faire de jolies figures dans le sable… Il ne faut pas prendre que du sable normal… Il faut aussi le mouiller un peu… Mais vraiment très peu… Car sinon, ça sera pas assez solide… Et puis de l'autre côté, avec les objets qu'on a, on ne peut pas faire de grandes choses ou des choses plus précises. »

« D'accord… Enfin… Je te crois, je t'écoute… Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, et bien… On essaye de s'imaginer des choses pour les représenter dans le sable. Tiens ! Si on essayait de représenter tes ailes ! Elles sont assez spéciales non ? On dirait du coton et des grosses bulles. »

« Je préfère pas que l'on essaye de m'imiter… Enfin non… Et vous, votre queue, elle est aussi assez bizarre, vous pouvez transformer vos jambes… en cette queue. »

_Héhéhé ! Elle rigola, lui expliquant que c'était plutôt l'inverse. C'était leur queue qui pouvait devenir des jambes ! Bon… Au lieu de ça, ils allaient commencer par quelque chose de simple. Des petits châteaux de sable… Oh… C'était pas grand-chose mais il fallait bien débuter non ? Il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'étrange. Du genre, toutes les dix ou quinze minutes, les filles allaient près de l'eau, s'arrosant les jambes et la robe avant de revenir vers eux. Il avait tourné son visage vers Pete, celui-ci haussant les épaules._

« Dis… Lily… Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça tout le temps ? »

« Ca tout le temps quoi ? » _répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de manipuler le sable._

« Ben de vous mettre de l'eau sur les jambes… »

« AHHHH ! Ca ? C'est pour éviter que nous retrouvions notre queue… C'est bizarre mais si nos jambes deviennent trop sèches, nos pieds disparaissent… Nous n'allons pas souvent au-dessus du premier plafond donc on n'est pas habituées à la chaleur… »

« Ben… Vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez… La plage est à tout le monde… Et y en a beaucoup sur cette île… Et toute façon, personne n'ose venir ici car il paraîtrait qu'il y a des monstres donc tout le monde a peur. »

_Des monstres ? Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, attendant de voir s'il allait continuer en disant qui était ces monstres. Néanmoins, rien ne vint et elle rigola avec amusement._

« Je ne sais pas qui sont ces monstres mais tant mieux alors ! Comme ça, nous ne serons pas dérangés ! Bien sûr, vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez. »

« Oui… Oui… Enfin… Si vous le voulez bien… »

_Il avait radicalement changé… Il semblait bien moins sûr de lui… Moins insultant… Moins ouvert… Enfin… Il semblait s'être calmé… Donc tout allait très bien se passer maintenant !_

_Après une bonne heure d'entraînement dans le sable, ils étaient arrivés à rassembler quelques minuscules monticules de sable ensemble pour leur donner une forme… Ressemblant vaguement à une unique tour de sable avec des petits trous comme pour représenter des fenêtres. Oh… Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà pas mal…_

« Bon… C'est déjà pas si mal non ? Après… Je pense qu'on n'est pas assez doué pour ça. »

_Oui… Ce n'était pas forcément un compliment mais une constatation... Et la vérité sortait de la bouche de Lily. Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal en un sens… Mais bon… Pete et Arnaud semblaient bien s'amuser malgré le fait qu'ils étaient entourés par une dizaine de filles. Bon bien sûr… Pete était bien plus occupé avec les filles qu'Arnaud mais ça… Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle regardait simplement le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci lançant plusieurs fois des regards furtifs vers Pete. Il semblait démoralisé… BAH !_

« Tu voudrais peut-être que l'on aille faire des châteaux à deux, Arnaud ? »

_Hein ? Il releva ses yeux alors qu'elle était debout, en face de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui proposait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir mais… Euh… Sincèrement…_

« Je sais pas… du tout… On va peut-être les déranger au final… si on part… »

« Mais pas du tout, tu racontes des bêtises ! Allez, viens au lieu de traîner ! »

_Elle reprit sa main, le jeune garçon se retrouvant debout en train de courir à la suite de Lily. Elle avait déjà récupéré quelques accessoires pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensembles._

« PRINCE ! Attendez m… »

« Héhéhé… Tu pourrais les laisser seuls un peu, non ? » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux orange alors qu'elle prenait Pete par le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir._

« Lily aime beaucoup s'occuper des autres et les rendre heureux. »

« Mais… Et le prince… Il est assez heureux là non ? Alors pourquoi… »

« Bah… Elle remarque bien qu'on est toutes autour de toi alors qu'Arnaud, personne ne venait jouer sérieusement avec lui. On va dire qu'elle veut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas abandonné. C'est bien ça qu'il pense souvent non ? »

« Euh… Comment vous savez ça maintenant ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit… »

« C'est les filles qui peuvent facilement deviner ça hihihi ! »

_Enfin… D'accord… Si c'est ce qu'Alia disait… Il pouvait bien la croire… Même si il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le prince tout seul… Enfin, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé la première fois non ? Alors une seconde fois… Ca ne pouvait pas être dramatique entre eux deux… Et puis… Lily semblait quand même assez spéciale… en y réfléchissant bien… Oui… Elle était vraiment très spéciale… Vraiment … Hum… Bon… Il devait s'amuser avec elles !_

« Voilà ! Ici ! On est bien tranquilles ! Tu as tout pris ? »

« Oui… Enfin bon… Je ne sais pas trop… Les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? »

« Les autres, on s'en fiche un peu ! Essaies de penser un peu à toi ! »

_Qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère ! Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se mette en colère ! Elle lui faisait déjà assez peur comme ça ! Il bafouilla quelques excuses, commençant à jouer dans le sable avec elle, la jeune fille utilisant de l'eau pour permettre au sable de prendre de meilleures formes… C'était lui… ou elle se débrouillait bien mieux quand ils étaient seuls ? Même pour ça… Elle était douée… Contrairement à lui…_

« C'est pas très drôle… comme jeu je trouve… J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout… »

« Je te laisse faire alors si tu préfères… Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de te regarder faire. »

« Non non ! Je veux que tu m'aides sinon je vais rater, j'en suis sûr ! »

_Alors, elle ne l'aiderait pas ! Comme ça, il verrait qu'il ne raterait pas ! Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle espérait… Et visiblement… Elle espérait très mal puisque la création d'Arnaud ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler misérablement. Il regarda Lily, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile avant de se remettre à tenter de créer une construction potable en sable… Nouvel essai, nouvel échec.  
_

« J'y arrive pas… Je suis vraiment pas doué… Ca sert à rien… Je suis nul… Vraiment nul… » bafouilla t-il en la regardant.

« Faut pas dire ça… On va juste annoncer que tu n'es pas forcément doué dedans ! Mais tout s'apprend ! J'en suis sûre que tu seras capable de faire bien mieux !

« J'arrive pas à te croire… Je suis désolé… Mais il vaudrait mieux… »

« Reste par ici ! Je vais te montrer comment je fais comme ça, tu pourras m'imiter ensuite ! »

_L'imiter ensuite ? Oui… Peut-être… Bon… C'était à voir… Il ne savait pas trop… Il ne savait pas du tout au final… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser de tout ça… Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il ne faisait que la regarder… Elle se débrouillait bien mieux que lui…  
_

« Ce n'est pas en quelques minutes que l'on peut faire ça ! »

« Pourtant… Vous avez débuté toutes ensembles il n'y a que quelques jours non ? Enfin… »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je te le promets ! »

_S'il n'y avait pas que ça… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? Elle l'invitait à faire pareil qu'elle, que cela soit dans les mouvements ou les figures… C'est vrai… Ce n'était pas si difficile… si il l'imitait… Il n'avait aucun mal… à faire pareil qu'elle… dans ce cas. Pour une fois, rien ne se brisait et tout ce qu'elle faisait, il y arrivait aussi. C'était bizarre… d'arriver à quelque chose… Vraiment bizarre… Mais c'était pas mal au final._

« Ben tu vois quand tu veux ? T'en es capable ! T'es pas plus bête qu'un autre ! »

« Oui… Oui… Oui c'est vrai ! Je suis pas plus idiot que Pete ! J'y arrive aussi ! »

« Ouais enfin bon… Ne t'imagine pas le plus fort maintenant hein ? Car tu as encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'entraînement à faire avant de faire de très belles choses ! »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Merci encore… Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

_Oh… Il devenait bien plus sage. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire ravi, lui montrant ses dents jaunes tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Il n'y avait aucun problème ! Elle appréciait le fait d'aider les autres… Même ceux qui étaient assez méchants envers elle._

« Hihihi… Ca fait bizarre… de te voir aussi gentil… J'y suis pas habituée. »

« Je peux être très gentil si je le veux ! C'est juste qu'il faut le mériter ! »

« Et je mérite donc ta gentillesse si j'ai compris ? »

_Il tira sa langue pour ne pas lui répondre, la jeune fille considérant ceci comme une réponse positive de la part d'Arnaud. Oui… Voilà… Ils étaient en paix… Et intérieurement… Elle préférait ça… Oui… C'était ça… qu'elle préférait au fond…_

« Lily ? Lily ? Tu dors debout ? Tu m'entends pas parler ? Lily ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Arnaud ? Si si, je t'entends parler… Mais je me disais qu'il était assez tard, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ah… Oui… C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup d'heures… Par contre, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu n'as pas été dans l'eau pendant plus de temps qu'auparavant ! »

_Hein ? C'est vrai… Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit… Mais pendant qu'elle jouait avec le jeune garçon, elle n'avait eut aucun problème à garder ses jambes… Peut-être qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à être sur le sable… Enfin… Elle n'avait pas grandement bougé non plus en y réfléchissant bien… Elle émit un petit rire :_

« C'est tant mieux alors ! Par contre… Tu veux revenir les autres jours ? Nous… On tente de venir quand on le peut… Mais parfois, on a des cours… Et donc, on doit y aller… »

« Nous aussi, t'es pas la seule ! Visiblement, c'est pareil partout ! Dire que je suis le prince… et que je suis juste moyen partout… »

« Faut pas dire ça ! On ne peut pas être… »

« Bon partout ! Tu me l'as dit déjà dit mais t'en fait pas ! Vais faire quelques efforts et tu verras que j'arriverai même à voler plus de cent mètres ! »

_Héhéhé ! Néanmoins, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ou de choses inconscientes ! Ca ne servait à rien de se mettre en danger alors qu'il avait tout son temps ! Elle alla détruire leur construction, le jeune garçon faisant de même alors qu'ils rigolaient ensembles. Après la construction, la destruction ! C'était tout à fait normal pour quelque chose d'aussi éphémère qu'un château de sable._

« BON ! On va voir les autres filles car j'ai peur que ton ami Pete se fasse entouré par elles. »

« Il attire toujours toutes les filles toute façon… alors bon… »

_Alors bon quoi ? Elle haussa les épaules, ne préférant ne pas répondre à ce genre de phrases alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe. Ah oui… Comme il s'en doutait… Peter était bien entouré par les filles… Elles étaient littéralement sous le charme du jeune garçon. Il poussa un léger soupir, murmurant :_

« Pete… On va devoir y aller. Tu leur dit au revoir et on les reverra un autre jour. »

« Oh… Prince… Vous voulez donc qu'on revienne ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui… Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de revenir ? » _demanda t-il d'un air un peu surpris en regardant Pete._

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Prince Arnaud… J'en serais ravi… Par contre, il faudra éviter de le dire à tout le monde. Donc il faudra se taire si ça ne gêne personne… »

« C'est déjà le cas de notre côté. » _répondit Lily sur un ton neutre, les filles commençant leur séance de destruction à leur tour._

« Alors tout est réglé… Quand nous aurons le temps, nous reviendrons ! Si vous ne nous voyez pas, n'attendez pas qu'on arrive ! Commencez à jouer sans nous ! »

_Oh… Arnaud prenait un peu les devants, saluant les filles d'un geste de la main avant de s'arrêter. Pete était en train d'embrasser leurs mains, les unes après les autres. Pfff… Il était obligé de se rendre galant à chaque fois ? Il n'avait pas honte de lui mais… Pfff… Il allait se montrer ridicule si il ne faisait pas pareil…_

« Et je ne veux pas de morceau dans la bouche… Erk… »

_Ah… Bon… Il devait quand même le faire… Mais qu'à une personne ! Il ne pourrait pas le faire à toutes ! Il se donnerait envie de vomir sinon… Et ça ne serait pas du tout joli à voir. AH ! Voilà ! Toute façon, il avait déjà fait son choix et… Pete ne l'avait pas encore embrassé ! Il s'approcha de Lily, prenant sa main avant de l'embrasser très rapidement, retirant ses lèvres tandis que Pete le regardait d'un air étonné… avant de sourire._

« Bon ! Ca suffit ! Pete ! On ne doit pas perdre plus de temps ! On va arriver en retard sinon ! Je suis sûr qu'on va déjà se faire gronder ! »

« Oui, oui… Prince Arnaud… Mesdemoiselles… Nous devons nous en aller ! »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement, allant rejoindre le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus alors que les deux personnes s'éloignaient peu à peu, disparaissant au loin. De leur côté, les filles récupéraient les objets avant de plonger dans l'eau. Tout était bien qui finissait bien._

« Dis… Lily… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'Arnaud a embrassé seulement ta main ? »

« Je crois qu'il voulait juste embrasser la main de la princesse, rien d'autre. » _annonça t-elle en rigolant alors que toutes les filles avaient de nouveau leurs queues de Barpau._

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, il nous a toutes serré la main auparavant… Donc je ne sais pas trop… C'est quand même bizarre… Tu crois qu'il t'aime bien ? »

« Dis pas de bêtises ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait bien m'aimer ? Je te rappelle qu'on s'est bagarrés juste avant alors c'est impossible ! »

« C'est vrai… Je l'oubliais… Mais sinon… Pete est vraiment charmant ! »

« On dirait plutôt que c'est lui le prince, oui… Il est un peu parfait non ? Un peu trop même… Et il affectionne particulièrement Arnaud… On dirait qu'il veut vraiment le protéger. »

_Oui… C'était bizarre mais bon… Les deux filles discutaient entre elles, Lily se trouvant à côté d'Alia tandis que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien… Surtout au sujet des nombreuses constructions en sable qu'elles avaient faites._

« Mais quand même… Moi… J'ai bien aimé aujourd'hui… Enfin… Sans le début… un peu catastrophique… Mais contente que tu sois revenue, Lily. »

« Je retournerai quand même à mes livres après… Ca ne changera pas mes habitudes ! »

« Hihihih ! Je ne pensais pas le contraire de toute façon… Mais tu crois que Pete et Arnaud inviteront d'autres garçons à venir ou non ? »

« Ca… Moi… J'en sais pas grand-chose ! Suis pas dans la tête des garçons ! Et je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront ! Ce sont des garçons ! Et ils sont entourés de filles ! Tu irais partager ce genre de moments avec d'autres garçons ? »

_Ah… Elle marquait un point, Lily. Mais bon… C'était une bonne chose. Alia rigola légèrement alors que la jeune fille pensait à Arnaud. Non… Vraiment… Elle ne voyait pas d'explications plus… véridiques au fait que le jeune garçon avait embrassé sa main et pas celle des autres. Ah si… Peut-être…_

« Je sais pourquoi Arnaud m'a embrassé et pas vous. C'est tout bête en fait. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, Lily ? Je peux savoir, dis dis ? »

« Ben… Je pense qu'il voulait me remercier d'avoir passé du temps avec lui. Vous étiez toutes toujours autour de Pete et moi, toujours avec lui ! »

« Héhéhé ! Lily, tu l'aimes bien alors Arnaud ? Pour rester avec lui ? »

_C'était pas la même chose ! Elle tira la langue à Alia, celle-ci rigolant faiblement tandis que toutes les filles retournaient dans leur maison. Pour une fois, une bonne journée s'était écoulée et cela même avec la présence d'Arnaud… C'était donc une très bonne journée !_

« Prince Arnaud… Vous semblez vraiment content pour une fois… »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Pete ? Je me vois pas différent, moi. »

« Je sais pas… Vous avez l'air heureux… Et un peu fier même… »

_Oh… Fier peut-être… Heureux… C'était dur à dire hein ? Il était assez fier d'avoir réussi à embrasser Lily sur la main, non pas parce qu'il l'avait fait… Mais plutôt parce que Pete n'avait pas réussi à le faire ! C'était une victoire personnelle ! Puérile, certes… Mais c'était une victoire quand même héhéhéhé !_

« Je sais pas trop… Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… »

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé… et ça faisait depuis longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu aussi content… C'est pour ça que je vous posais la question, prince Arnaud. »

« Je suis jamais content ? C'est quoi ce mensonge ! Je suis toujours content moi ! »

« Vous mentez… prince Arnaud… Vous pensez toujours… que vous êtes moins bien que moi… Et ça… Vous le savez très bien… »

« Pfff… C'est n'importe quoi… J'ai même plus envie d'en parler… »

« Mais quand même… Lily est une jeune fille vraiment gentille en fait ! Il faut juste ne pas la provoquer si j'ai compris car elle est très très forte ! »

_Les deux garçons marchaient sur le sable puis l'herbe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'imposant palais, l'endroit où le prince vivait… avec son serviteur bien entendu. En écoutant les paroles de Pete, Arnaud émit un petit rictus, murmurant :_

« Si tu la trouves si bien, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimes bien, je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera beaucoup que tu lui dises ça ! Bon… Si t'as fini de dire des bêtises… On peut peut-être rentrer ? Car Père et Mère vont surement être en colère… encore une fois. »

« Ah non, prince Arnaud ! Lily, elle vous aime bien, j'en suis sûr ! Elle s'amusait toujours avec vous, jamais avec moi ! Même si je dois avouer qu'elle a l'air plus spéciale que les autres filles d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. »

_Plus spéciale ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!_

« Pete… Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas très important, prince Arnaud. »

_Pas très important ? Mon œil ! Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets continuait d'avancer, sans rien dire alors que lui-même s'était immobilisé. Hey… On pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? Brrr ! Il verrait bien plus tard ! De toute façon, Lily était une fille et lui un garçon alors bon… Il fallait pas rêver plus que ça ! Il suivit Pete à nouveau._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Secret non gardé

**Chapitre 7 : Secret non gardé**

« Maman… Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que quelqu'un qui vient d'en haut… Enfin… Un Tylton… soit capable de respirer sous l'eau ? Mais comme nous ? »

« Malheureusement, c'est impossible, Lily… Sauf si on utilise un procédé assez spécial pour lui permettre de respirer… Mais cela… »

« C'est quoi ce procédé, Maman ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Hum… Non ! Tu es bien trop petite pour ça… Et tu ne le trouveras pas dans les livres même si tu tentes de le chercher. Je suis désolée ma fille… Mais ce procédé est secret. Peut-être que dans quelques années, je te l'expliquerai. »

_Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse mais sa mère ne marchait pas dans sa combine. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'éloigna, se prenant un pilier en poussant un petit cri de douleur. AIE ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là ! Ca faisait sacrément mal par contre !_

« Snif… Ca fait rien… Je trouverai quand même le moyen toute seule ! Je suis sûre qu'Arnaud et Pete seraient contents de voir notre royaume ! »

_Oui ! Elle le savait parfaitement ! Elle en était même sûre et certaine ! Bon, par contre… Là… Elle n'allait pas pouvoir venir car elle avait beaucoup de livres à lire pour les études… Elle s'était déjà excusée envers les autres filles mais elle n'oubliait pas à quel point les études étaient importantes ! Oui… Car elle ne pensait pas qu'à s'amuser non plus._

_Plongée dans ses livres, couchée sur son lit, elle observait l'océan par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas quoi trop penser de ces derniers jours. En y réfléchissant bien… Rencontrer Arnaud et Pete avait complètement changé… sa vision des choses… Elle savait maintenant qu'il y avait un autre peuple… Un autre monde… Et elle ferait tout pour le connaître plus en détails ! Mais là… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle avait… pfff…  
_

« J'ai envie de sortir et d'aller m'amuser… Jouer… après le travail… »

_Mais est-ce que les autres filles allaient s'occuper d'Arnaud ? Car sinon, il se retrouverait tout seul… comme hier… Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout à elle… Le jeune garçon n'était pas qu'un gamin qui ne faisait que pleurer… Il avait simplement… une personnalité assez réservée quand elle y réfléchissait bien… Pfff… Elle voulait s'amuser ! Elle roula sur son lit, son livre dans ses mains alors qu'elle s'énervait pour rien. Elle voulait jouer avec les autres mais elle avait des principes et elle ne devait pas les changer maintenant !_

« Je ne veux pas qu'Arnaud soit triste parce que personne ne jouera avec lui ! »

_Oui ! C'était ça ! Elle commença à lire très rapidement : Peut-être qu'en lisant un ou deux livres… maintenant… Puis en terminant ce soir… après être rentré… Elle pourrait aller s'amuser avec les autres ! Elle commença à se dépêcher de lire sans pour autant sauter quelques passages. Tout était ancré dans sa tête et après une trentaine de minutes, elle referma son livre, se relevant de son lit avec un grand sourire._

« Je suis prête ! Je vais les rejoindre avant qu'elles ne repartent ! Je veux m'amuser aussi ! »

_Ah… Elle n'était pas là… Il ne montrait pas son désarroi alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur la plage avec Pete… Les filles étaient déjà là… Mais il ne voyait pas Lily… Il n'allait pas demander où elle était quand même… Ils se feraient des idées et il se fichait pas mal de la jeune fille à lunettes._

« Lily n'est pas là… Elle doit faire ses devoirs… Enfin… Elle préfère les faire avant de venir… Je ne sais pas si elle viendra… »

_Alia s'était adressé à lui, le jeune garçon la regardant d'un air surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans ? Il baissa la tête, balbutiant avec un peu de tremblement dans la voix :_

« Et alors ? Qu'elle vienne ou non… J'en ai rien à faire… moi… On n'a pas besoin d'elle pour s'amuser, non ? »

_Alia rigola devant l'air gêné qu'il avait, annonçant que si il le fallait, elle irait la chercher et la traîner mais pour l'instant, il pouvait venir jouer avec eux non ? Installé à côté de Pete, ils recommençaient leurs constructions de sable, le jeune garçon remarquant qu'encore une fois… Il était ignoré… ou presque… Alia semblait se préoccuper un peu de lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien… Mais à côté… C'était pas la même chose que si Lily était là._

« Pete ! C'est fou ce que tu arrives à faire ! On dirait pareil que les nôtres alors que nous, ça fait un peu plus de temps que l'on fait ! »

« Et bien… On va dire que j'y arrive un peu mieux que prévu… Mais ne… »

« Je suis là ! J'ai décidé de ne lire que la moitié de mes livres et de venir m'amuser ! »

_AH ! C'était Lily ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de ce dernier, Pete jetant un œil en sa direction avant de sourire à son tour. Tiens donc… Arnaud murmura :_

« Bonjour Lily… Euh… Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? Tu vas bien aussi Arnaud ? Et Pete ? »

« Je vais très bien mademoiselle Lily. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, venant baiser sa main avec délicatesse. Lily retira celle-ci rapidement, un peu rouge aux joues tandis qu'elle regardait ce qui se passait. Du côté où Pete s'était trouvé, la construction était plutôt réussie… Cela ressemblait à un mini château-fort… Du côté… D'Arnaud… On allait dire que ce n'était guère réjouissant… Un seul château de sable… et brandillocant… Elle poussa un profond soupir, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de commencer à détruire le château, annonçant d'une voix calme :_

« Alors… Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques jours ? Tu oublies trop vite, Arnaud ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'il fallait le faire calmement ? Et pour les petites choses à côté… Il faut quand même que tu t'améliores… Pfff… Vraiment… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Je peux le savoir un peu, Arnaud ? Hein ? Bon… On va reprendre depuis le début et tu as intérêt à bien comprendre ce que je dis, d'accord ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, n'osant pas prendre la parole. Il commença à créer ses quelques châteaux de sable, la tête baissée tandis que la jeune fille émettait un petit rire singulier et amusé… Elle adorait voir sa réaction quand il était comme ça._

« Vous trouvez pas que Lily veut passer beaucoup de temps avec Arnaud ? » _souffla Alia en regardant les deux autres enfants du coin de l'œil, murmurant cela sous le ton du secret aux autres filles et à Pete. Celui-ci reprit :_

« Je ne sais pas… Le prince Arnaud change complètement quand elle est là… Regardez comme il écoute attentivement et tout et tout… C'est quand même un peu bizarre non ? »

« C'est un prince et c'est une princesse… Moi, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'ils soient ensembles… Et puis… Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » _souffla Phoebe._

_C'est vrai… Il le reconnaissait… Son prince était vraiment… en train de s'amuser… contrairement à d'habitude… Le fait de parler à la jeune fille semblait lui plaire… Peut-être autant que sa compagnie… C'est vrai que…_

« AHHHH ! Il s'est encore détruit ! Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« T'as été trop rapide quand t'as retiré ! Faut y aller avec douceur ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès, Arnaud ?! »

« Je suis pas bête ! Je suis simplement trop intelligent pour une personne comme toi ! »

« Ouais ! Mon œil ! Si toi t'es intelligent et bien moi, je suis une prin… Non, ça marche pas comme ça… »

_Il éclata de rire devant la confusion de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mettant à rougir de gêne. Elle avait faillit dire une bêtise ! Et lui qui se moquait ! Elle le poussa dans le sable, le jeune garçon continuant de rire avant de se redresser, la poussant à son tour dans le sable._

« Donc je suis plus intelligent que toi ! C'est toi-même qui le dit ! »

« Non t'es pas plus intelligent ! Toi t'es bête comme tes pieds ! »

« Moi, je sais que je dois pas dire que tu es bête aussi comme tes pieds puisque tu as une queue habituellement ! Ca se voit que je suis intelligent et pas toi ! »

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu m'énerves ! Attends que je te t'attraper ! Tu vas voir ! »

« Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à m'attraper et ça, moi, j'en suis pas sûr du tout ! Héhéhé ! Tu penses réussir à m'attraper ou pas… princesse ? »

_Le dernier mot avait une intonation un peu ironique alors qu'il s'était mis à courir à toute allure dans le sable, la jeune fille commençant à le poursuivre Non ! Elle était pas idiote ! Surtout pas plus que lui ! Elle ne voulait pas se faire insulter par lui ! C'était hors de question ! NON NON ET NON ! Elle n'aimait pas ça ! Et il se moquait d'elle ! Elle s'était mise à cracher de l'eau en sa direction, le jeune garçon faisant apparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos, tournoyant sur lui-même pour renvoyer une partie de l'eau._

« Non et non et non ! Tu ne me toucheras pas, Lily ! T'es pas assez intelligente pour ça ! »

« JE SUIS TRES INTELLIGENTE ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Ah que oui ! Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque sur ça ! Elle poussa un cri, courant de plus en plus rapidement avant de se mettre à cracher de l'eau dans les airs. Une pluie fine s'abattit sur le jeune garçon ainsi que sur le sable autour de lui, le faisant tomber dessus._

« Pffff ! Je t'ai eu ! T'as vu ?! C'est qui la plus intelligente alors ? »

« C'est pas toi, Lily ! C'est pas toi du tout ! »

_HIIIIIIIII ! Il l'énervait ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre réellement en colère contre lui ! Il la repoussa avec ses ailes de coton, s'envolant légèrement au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir. Pete s'arrêta subitement dans sa construction, observant avec étonnement Arnaud alors que celui-ci ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire._

« Prin… PRINCE ARNAUD ! »

« Quoi ?! Pete ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris ?! »

« Prince Arnaud ! Vous êtes en train de voler ! Vous volez plus de cent mètres ! »

_HEIN ?! QUOI ?! Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus baissa son regard, observant le sable au-dessous de lui avant de s'écrier. AH… AH… AH OUI ! Il était en train de voler ! Il était en train de … OUPS ! Sa tête percuta le sable, ainsi que le reste de son corps alors qu'il atterrissait au sol…_

« Euh… Arnaud… Ca va ? Pas trop de bobo ? Tu as fait un atterrissage assez difficile, je crois. » _murmura la jeune fille qui s'approchait de lui._

_Elle prit sa main, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il toussait un peu. Elle était quand même un peu inquiète quoi… Même si ce n'était pas très haut… Juste quelques centimètres… Il s'était quand même casser la figure !_

« Euh… Euh… Ca peut aller… Mais j'ai vraiment volé, Lily ? J'ai vraiment volé ? »

« Ben oui ! Même que tu t'es pas fait mal et que tu n'es pas tombé dans mon piège ! Avec du sable mouillé, tu serais plus facilement tombé ! »

« J'ai donc vraiment volé… Plus de cent mètres ? Bien plus que cent mètres ? »

« Bien sûr si je te le dis ! C'est que… HIIIIIIII ! »

_Il s'était jeté sur elle, éclatant de rire alors qu'elle rougissait violemment. Il était content ! Il avait enfin réussi à faire plus de cent mètres ! C'était super ! Maintenant, il serait plus la risée des autres pendant les cours de vol ! C'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle !_

« Mais mais mais… Tu vas me lâcher ?! Arnaud ! Arnaud ! Lâche-moi ! C'est gênant ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? AH ! Désolé ! »

_Il retira ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille, bafouillant quelques paroles incongrues sans savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il se tourna vers Pete, le regardant avec joie en disant sur un ton plus qu'heureux :_

« Tu as vu Pete ?! Tu as vu ?! J'ai réussi à voler plus de cent mètres ! J'ai enfin réussi ! »

« Oui… Mes félicitations, prince Arnaud ! Mais il ne faut pas croire que ça sera toujours possible, sauf si vous vous entraînez souvent ! Je suis sûr que vous pourrez faire des miracles dès demain pour l'épreuve de vol ! »

« Tu as une épreuve de vol, Arnaud ? Tu vas y arriver alors ! » _s'écria avec joie Lily bien qu'elle rougissait violemment, contrastant avec la laideur qui émanait de son visage, sa peau s'effritant légèrement à ce niveau._

« Euh… C'était peut-être qu'un coup de chance aussi… Je ne savais même pas… que j'avais fait plus de cent mètres… » _bafouilla t-il avant de se prendre une claque légère de la part de Lily, celle-ci croisant ses bras en disant :_

« Tu en es tout à fait capable ! Si tu l'as fait une fois, tu vas le faire une seconde fois ! Et tu sais quoi ? On va t'entraîner personnellement ! Ouais ! On arrête de faire des châteaux de sable ! Et tu commences à voler maintenant ! »

« Mais mais mais mais… » _tenta t-il de dire alors qu'un jet d'eau lui arrivait en plein dans le visage, le faisant reculer un peu, la jeune fille reprenant :_

« Et pas de discussions s'il te plaît ! On recommence maintenant ! Vous voulez m'aider, les autres ? On va tout faire pour qu'Arnaud arrive à voler ! »

« Heuuuuuu ! Tu ne veux pas essayer toute seule Lily ? Si tu y es arrivée toute seule, tu devrais y arriver encore, non ? » _demanda Alia alors que toutes les filles rigolaient légèrement sans aucune explication. Pete hocha la tête aux paroles d'Alia, disant :_

« Moi, je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose… Mais seulement si Lily s'en occupe toute seule ! Elle est très douée pour ça ! »

« Mais mais mais… Ca ira bien plus vite tous ensemble ! » _répondit la jeune fille à lunettes et aux cheveux bleus alors qu'elle ne semblait pas saisir ce qui se passait._

« Mais mais mais rien du tout, Lily ! Tu seras très douée ! On retourne jouer les autres ? »

_Pfff ! Voilà qu'ils les abandonnaient ! L'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardaient Pete partir avec Alia et les autres filles tandis qu'eux-mêmes restaient immobiles. Ils se regardèrent longuement, le jeune garçon détournant les yeux en se grattant la joue, la jeune fille baissant la tête. Bon ben… Ils devaient se mettre en action maintenant ? Elle murmura qu'ils allaient s'éloigner tandis qu'ils s'exécutaient._

« Bon et bien… Euh… Comment dire… On recommence alors… »

« D'a… D'accord… Je m'éloigne… Je cours… Et puis… je vole… Je vais faire comme ça. »

_Elle s'était mise sur le côté, observant le jeune garçon qui courrait devant elle. Plusieurs fois, il sauta, plusieurs fois, il battit des ailes, plusieurs fois, il s'écroula au sol en même pas dix mètres. Elle poussa un profond soupir, cherchant à comprendre l'erreur :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu y es arrivé avant et plus maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas moi ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me faire mal comme ça ?! »

« HEHO ! Je t'interdis de me crier dessus, d'accord ?! Moi je veux t'aider ! T'as pas à me crier dessus, d'accord ?! C'est bien compris, Arnaud ?! »

« Et t'as pas à me crier dessus non plus, hein ?! Moi, je fais de mon mieux ! Toi, tu restes debout là, à me regarder me faire mal ! Je suis pas une fainéante moi ! »

« HEIN ?! MOI JE SUIS UNE FAINEANTE ?! Si tu avais seulement écouté plusieurs fois ton professeur pour tes cours, je ne serai pas là à vouloir t'aider ! Moi, je ne devrai même pas perdre mon temps avec toi si tu n'es même pas content que je vienne t'aider ! »

_Il tira la langue, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprant. QUOI ?! Il se moquait d'elle ! Il allait voir ! Elle commença à cracher de l'eau en sa direction, le jeune garçon n'arrivant pas à esquiver le premier jet alors que les autres arrivaient. Il commença à battre des ailes, tirant la langue une nouvelle fois en reprenant :_

« Ce que je dis, c'est vrai ! Tu fais quoi à part regarder ?! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE VAIS TE PINCER ET TE FAIRE MAL ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Il éclata de rire, nullement effrayé avant de froncer les sourcils. Oups… Elle courait drôlement vite ! OH PUNAISE ! Il devait vite partir là ! Il commença à battre des ailes, s'envolant une nouvelle fois pour éviter de se faire attraper. Cette fois-ci, il avait même le droit à des crachats dans le ciel._

« Mais t'es folle ! Je vais tomber si tu me touches ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! C'est ce que tu vas avoir pour la peine ! »

« M'en fiche aussi ! Tu ne m'auras jamais de toute façon ! »

« AH OUAIS ?! Et si je fais ça ?! »

_Elle s'en fichait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs si c'était lui ! Elle pointa une main vers l'eau de l'océan, une vague se formant, s'allongeant pour ressembler à un long tentacule qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers lui. Néanmoins, il arrivait aussi à l'éviter, semblant se mouvoir plus facilement dans les airs… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après plusieurs secondes, il fut enfin plaqué au sol, la jeune fille s'approchant de lui alors que les autres enfants arrivaient._

_Ca n'avait été qu'une simple idée... Et là… Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées… L'entraînement… Il était dur de deviner le résultat… Mais bon… Au moins… Cela semblait aller… parfois… Le jeune garçon et la jeune fille se regardèrent quelques instants, un peu en chiens de faïence mais avec un certain respect._

« Essaye de réussir ton épreuve demain, Arnaud. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux… Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver moi… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Lily, je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera. J'ai la petite solution miracle pour ça… » _murmura Pete avec amusement alors qu'aucun ne savait de quoi il parlait exactement. Tous se séparèrent, les filles rentrant dans leur royaume tandis que les deux garçons faisaient de même de leur côté._

_Celui aux cheveux bleus regardait Pete d'un air intrigué, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça… Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sûr qu'il y arriverait ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait en être aussi convaincu ? Il lui demanda d'une voix lente :_

« Dis Pete… C'est quoi ta solution miracle ? »

« Ma solution miracle ? Pour être sûr que vous arriviez à l'épreuve demain, prince Arnaud ? »

« Oui… C'est ça… Tu as dit à Lily et aux autres que tu avais une solution, c'est laquelle ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, prince Arnaud… Mais je suis sûr qu'avec ça, vous arriverez à faire plus de cent mètres ! Vous dépasserez même mon record, j'en suis sûr et certain ! »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui arrive à te convaincre autant… Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est le prince Arnaud qui te l'ordonne ! »

« Et c'est votre ami Pete qui préfère se taire. »

_GRRRR ! Ca ne marchait pas et maintenant, il voulait le savoir encore plus ! Qu'est-ce que Pete avait en tête comme idée ?! Ils arrivèrent dans le château royal, remarquant la présence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui semblait les attendre._

« Prince Arnaud ! Prince Arnaud ! Vous êtes enfin là ! J'étais inquiète moi ! »

« Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous attendais ? »

« Et bien… Euh… Je me disais que… Nous pourrions… peut-être nous entraîner au chant si vous le désirez… Pour demain… Après… L'épreuve. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis un peu fatigué et… »

« Je vous laisse vous amuser avec Elisabeth, cher prince Arnaud. Vous voyez que vous êtes aussi un garçon à filles. » _rigola Pete en s'éloignant, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se mettant à rougir violemment tandis qu'Elisabeth faisait de même, bafouillant quelques mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler correctement._

« Euh… Et bien… Prince… Ou est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Oh… C'est pas dramatique et pas intéressant ! Ca t'embêtera plus qu'autre chose, Elisabeth ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec tout ça mais toi… Euh… Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Moi… Euh… J'ai fait que chanter comme d'habitude. »

« Je vois, je vois… Euh… Et bien… Je te fais visiter le palais ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, surprise et ravie d'entendre ça de la part du jeune garçon. Elle prit sa main, collant sa tête contre son bras alors qu'il était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement de la part d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci reprit :_

« Alors… Euh… Je veux visiter votre chambre, puis le jardin, les salles et toutes ces choses. »

« Hey, hey, hey ! Pas besoin de s'exciter comme ça ! On va y aller doucement… Car je suis un peu fatigué… Moi… Donc bon… »

« D'accord… D'accord… Je vais parler tout doucement… »

_Elle semblait vraiment… joyeuse… Un peu comme Lily avant qu'ils ne se disputent continuellement… Enfin… Elisabeth était quand même drôlement jolie ! Autant que le professeur Sanga ! Il en était sûr et certain que dans quelques années, elle serait aussi jolie… qu'elle… Hey… Peut-être que…_

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'arrête prince Arnaud ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Arnaud tout court et arrêtez de m'appeler tous prince ! Surtout pas quand on est des amis ! »

« Je… Je… Je suis votre amie ? » _bafouilla t-elle en rougissant violemment._

_Ben oui… Enfin… Il aimait bien la compagnie d'Elisabeth bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi présente que celle de Pete… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait dans tous ses états ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les filles… Il poussa un profond soupir, la jeune fille étant complètement rouge alors qu'ils continuaient la visite._

_Au bout d'une bonne heure où ils n'avaient visité qu'une partie de la zone, il alla ramener la fille aux cheveux blonds devant l'entrée, celle-ci retirant sa main alors qu'il apercevait le professeur Sanga qui arrivait… Elles étaient si ressemblantes… quand même… Vraiment…_

« Elisabeth ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir embêter le prince. Pardonnez-là… »

« Mais non ! Arnaud m'a dit que je pouvais venir le voir quand je le voulais, Fanny ! »

« Arnaud ? On dit le prince Arnaud ! Je… »

_Il signala que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il avait demandé ça. Lui aussi était rouge de gêne… Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons visiblement. Il salua son professeur et sa petite sœur alors qu'elles partaient toutes les deux. Bon… Il devait aller se coucher… pour demain… L'épreuve tout d'abord… Ensuite… Il verrait quoi faire… Il était quand même très anxieux au sujet de l'épreuve… C'était toujours la même chose… jusqu'à y arriver…_

« Bon… Aujourd'hui, nous allons refaire une nouvelle tentative pour ceux qui ont échoué à l'épreuve de vol… Comme vous vous en doutez, j'espère que vous vous êtes entraînés ou que vous avez fait des progrès… »

_La personne qui venait de parler était assez petite… Environ un mètre cinquante voir quarante. Elle avait le crâne dégarni, une petite moustache grise et des favoris… Mais ne semblait pas forcément très méchante… Plus autoritaire qu'autre chose en fait… Bon… Le vieil homme l'observait et il s'était mis tout de suite à trembler._

« Néanmoins… Pete va nous faire une petite démonstration. Mon jeune garçon, si vous voulez bien prendre place… »

_L'enfant aux cheveux violets hocha la tête, des petits cris se la part des filles se faisant entendre alors qu'il émettait un petit sourire. Ils étaient tous sur une grande plaine verdoyante… Avec une longue ligne blanche verticale… et plusieurs lignes horizontales avec des chiffres… La distance quoi…_

« Je vous laisse prendre votre envol… Faites nous rêver ! »

_Le jeune garçon fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton, prenant une profonde respiration avant de reculer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mettait à courir à toute allure avant de sauter dans les airs, déployant ses ailes tout en volant majestueusement. C'était vrai… Tous étaient émerveillés… et un peu rageur du côté des garçons… Avec la grâce d'un cygne, il vint poser délicatement un pied sur la ligne des cent mètres, ayant fait exactement cette distance sans aucun problème. Plusieurs applaudissements nourris se firent entendre alors que le professeur reprenait avec émerveillement :_

« Parfait comme d'habitude ! Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher ! Hum… Ensuite… »

« Pardonnez-moi professeur mais est-ce que le prince peut passer après moi ? »

« Hein ? Le prince ? Mais… »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'habitude, Pete n'avait pas l'habitude demander de telles choses… Les regards se tournèrent vers le prince, celui-ci semblant aussi étonnés que les autres. Déjà, il entendait quelques petits ricanements de la part d'un groupe de garçons… Ah… Les imbéciles de la classe quoi… Parfois doués… Mais toujours aussi bêtes…_

« Comme tu le désires, Pete… De toute façon, il serait passé quand même. Arnaud ? Veuillez vous préparer s'il vous plaît. »

_Hein… Euh… D'accord… Il n'était pas du tout convaincu, il le reconnaissait. Pourtant, il entendait des petits cris d'encouragement de la part d'Elisabeth, celle-ci rougissant violemment quand il la regardait. Bon… Il allait faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

_Il prit du recul, se mettant à courir avant de sauter dans les airs… Il arriva à peine à faire une vingtaine de mètres, son vol étant plutôt hasardeux avant de s'écraser au sol… lamentablement. Pourtant, aucun rire ne se fit entendre… On parlait du prince quand même._

« Et bien… Arnaud… Ca ne sera pas encore pour… »

« Laissez-lui une seconde chance, professeur ! Cette fois-ci, il va y arriver ! »

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que Pete lui disait ça ? Ca servait à quoi ?! Il se releva sans rien dire… Le professeur venait d'accepter en soupirant… Pete qui demandait une telle chose… Dès qu'Arnaud s'était remis en place et à courir, Pete s'écria subitement au même moment où il sautait dans les airs :_

« ATTENTION PRINCE ARNAUD ! Lily est là ! Et elle est en colère ! Ne vous retournez surtout pas sinon elle va vous avoir ! »

_COMMENT CA ?! Il s'était mis à se déplacer avec zèle, faisant rapidement une looping en fermant à moitié les yeux. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre mais il croyait que c'était à cause de l'apparition de Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Et puis zut ! Pas le temps de penser à tout ça ! Il accéléra sa vitesse, roulant dans les airs, tournoyant sur lui-même alors qu'il passait au-dessus de Pete, celui-ci lui faisant un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se moquait de lui… ? Il tourna finalement la tête en arrière, remarquant tout les regards posés sur lui… Mais pas de Lily. Il alla atterrir avec lenteur sur l'herbe, s'arrêtant avant de courir vers Pete._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Pete ?! Où elle est Lily ?! »

« Lily… Elle n'est jamais venue ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as fait peur comme ça ?! Elle me fait vraiment peur quand elle est en colère, moi ! Je croyais qu'elle allait… »

« PRINCE ARNAUD ! »

_Le professeur venait de s'exclamer, le regardant avec des yeux tellement grands qu'on aurait presque cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Quoi… Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il… y avait ? Le petit homme posa ses mains sur ses épaules, s'écriant une nouvelle fois :_

« C'était… merveilleux ! Mais comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? »

« Hein… Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut ? »

« Vous venez de pulvériser complètement le record de Pete ! »

_Hein ? Lui ? Pulvériser un record ? Mais lequel ? Tous les enfants étaient venus autour de lui, tous… étaient fous de joie et étonnés… Même… Elisabeth… bien qu'elle avait un petit sourire forcé… C'était qui cette Lily ? Et de l'autre côté, le groupe des jeunes garçons… un peu bagarreurs… semblait… guère contents de cette nouvelle… Comment est-ce que ce pleurnichard avait réussi une telle chose ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Félicitations et questions

**Chapitre 8 : Félicitations et questions**

« Prince Arnaud… Prince Arnaud a réussi à faire 187 mètres ! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds venait de crier ces quelques mots alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle où tous les élèves de la chorale se trouvaient. Sa sœur, le professeur Sanga vint se tourner vers elle, la regardant longuement avant de dire :_

« Hum… Et quel est le rapport avec la chorale, Elisabeth ? »

« Oups… Grande so… Euh Professeur… Sanga… C'est juste que… j'étais contente pour lui… Et que je voulais que tout le monde sache ça ! »

_D'accord… Elle demanda à sa petite sœur de se mettre à côté des autres alors que le prince Arnaud n'était pas encore arrivé. Il fallait dire qu'il était entouré par de nombreuses personnes… Toutes étaient très étonnées de ce qu'il avait fait et donc n'arrêtaient pas de le questionner à son sujet… Même Pete n'avait plus son heure de gloire mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets._

« Euh… Si vous pouviez me laisser passer… Je dois participer à la chorale… »

« Vous faites partie de la chorale maintenant ? Je vais aller la rejoindre ! Je vais demander à ce que je puisse m'inscrire aussi ! »

« Je fais pareil de mon côté ! Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve la salle pour la chorale ?! »

_AHHHHHHHH ! Qu'elles le lâchent ! Il était content d'avoir réussi à battre le record de Pete mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait des sangsues avec lui ! Il s'était mis à courir, rentrant avec rapidité dans la salle de la chorale alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre. Ah… Ah… Ah… Qu'on le laisse respirer bon Dieu ! Il ne demandait que ça !_

« Et bien… Prince Arnaud… D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre… Vous avez fait un exploit, est-ce bien la vérité ? D'après les dires d'Elisabeth ? »

« Euh et bien… Je… Euh… Euh… Ben… Oui… Un petit peu… Mais ce n'était pas fait exprès, je vous le jure ! » _s'écria t-il alors que le professeur s'approchait de lui, la femme aux cheveux blonds venant l'embrasser sur la joue tout en disant avec affection :_

« Et bien… Mes félicitations alors, prince Arnaud. »

_PFFFFFFFFFFFF ! Il eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, rougissant de tout son corps alors que des petits rires se faisaient entendre ainsi qu'un cri jaloux de la part d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci courut vers Arnaud, venant l'embrasser sur la joue à son tour pour le féliciter alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était complètement muet et stoïque._

« Euh… On peut commencer… le cours… s'il vous plaît… »

_Il était d'habitude… toujours à ouvrir sa bouche… mais là… Vraiment… Sincèrement… Il… savait pas quoi dire… Son professeur… Le professeur Sanga venait de le récompenser… C'était la première fois… Pfff ! Il ne savait pas où se mettre maintenant…_

« Enfin… libre… Vraiment libre… Pfiou… Pete… Tu es là ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Oui… Je suis là, Prince Arnaud… Où vous cachez vous ? »

_Là ! Il prit subitement le bras de Pete, le tirant vers lui alors que celui-ci se mettait à pousser un petit cri surpris. CHUT ! Qu'il se taise ! Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer ! Dès qu'ils étaient cachés dans le placard, Arnaud murmura :_

« On s'en va ! Je ne veux pas rester ici… J'aurai pas… du… faire ça… Ca m'apprendra ! On s'en va ! On va à la plage ! »

« Vous voulez le dire à Lily et aux autres ? »

_NONNNNN ! Il voulait surtout s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible ! Il ouvrit avec lenteur la porte du placard, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure, quittant le château et surtout cet endroit. Il voulait souffler un peu ! Ce n'était pas trop demandé non plus hein ? Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur la plage, les filles ne semblant pas être encore arrivées._

« Pfff… Ca fait rien… Je vais m'écrouler sur la plage… Ca m'a fatigué tout ça… Et Pete… Tu te tais… au sujet de Lily… C'était vraiment bête de ta part ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus en se couchant sur le sable._

« Ben… Ca a marché non ? Vous avez tout de suite montré que vous étiez capable de faire de gros efforts si vous étiez motivé ! Vous devriez être content non alors ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas content ! C'était pas de la motivation mais de la peur, Lily me fait très peur ! Si tu n'avais rien dit, je n'aurai pas réussi et puis et puis… Oh et puis… Je veux dormir… »

_Il avait parlé sur un ton nonchalant, fermant les yeux alors que Pete restait debout, faisant les cent pas autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi comme une souche… Il était rapidement tombé de sommeil… Cette folle course… Cette euphorie… Cette réussite… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait réussi à faire… mais à côté…_

« Arnaud… Arnaud… Arnaud… Tu dors ? Tu fais semblant ? »

_Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… Il pleuvait ? Il recevait des gouttes sur le visage… mais pas seulement ça… Il sentit quelque chose qui tombait sur Lui… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le visage dégoulinant de Lily… et aussi un morceau de peau sur le sien ! Un morceau de peau qui provenait de Lily ! Il poussa un cri de surprise, se redressant alors qu'elle plaçait sa main tout de suite entre eux, évitant le cognement de têtes comme la dernière fois :_

« HEY ! Calme-toi ! C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Pfff ! »

« Li… Lily ? Tu es enfin arrivée ? Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ? AH ! Je suis sur la plage… Je me suis… »

« Endormi… C'est ça… Pete n'a pas voulut te réveiller… mais bon… »

« Euh… Pete a dit quelque chose au sujet de… »

« Oh oui ! Il nous a dit beaucoup de choses en fait ! Enormément même ! »

« Euh… Euh… Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » _bafouilla t-il avec anxiété._

« Que tu as réussi à battre son record ! C'est vraiment super ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour le féliciter alors qu'il ne rougissait pas d'un poil, baissant simplement la tête._

« Oui… Oui… C'est vrai…. J'ai réussi… Enfin, je crois… Enfin… Voilà quoi… »

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire : Lily était à côté de lui, un peu rouge et gênée de l'avoir embrassé surtout que les autres filles venaient le féliciter elles aussi. Il était un peu la coqueluche pour aujourd'hui alors que les filles disaient autour de lui :_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le petit prince pleurnichard a réussi à faire ça. »

« Mais il a été entraîné par Lily ! C'est normal qu'il y arrive ! Mais c'est vrai que de toute façon, il a fait de gros efforts aussi ! Dire que je pensais qu'il était juste trop confiant ! »

« Arrêtez les filles ! Arnaud a fait de gros efforts ! Il est très doué s'il le veut ! Et il chante vraiment très bien aussi si il en a envie, n'est-ce pas, Arnaud ? »

_Lily venait de s'adresser à lui mais il ne savait pas quoi dire réellement… Bah… Euh… Peut-être quoi… Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Vraiment… Sincèrement… Brrr ! Il murmura avec une extrême lenteur :_

« Est-ce que l'on peut jouer, s'il vous plaît ? Et arrêter de parler de tout ça ? S'il vous plaît… J'ai pas envie que l'on m'embête avec ça, aujourd'hui… »

_Oh… Il semblait presque triste dans le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Les filles se regardèrent, hochant la tête avant de rester quand même autour de lui. D'accord… Ils allaient jouer tous ensembles._

_Pendant les heures qui s'écoulèrent, l'ambiance semblait détendue, assez mélancolique… et douce… Oh… Ils rigolaient… Mais pas aussi fortement qu'auparavant… En fait, bizarrement, le jeune garçon avait réussi à donner une ambiance assez spéciale… à tout ce qui l'entourait… Lui… Il créait des constructions de sable avec tout le monde… Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous réunis ensembles…_

« Arnaud… Tu commences à faire des choses de mieux en mieux, tu as vu ? » _murmura Alia avec douceur alors que le jeune garçon hochait la tête._

« C'est vrai en plus… Regarde… Même si ce n'est pas la plus belle chose possible… Elle tient debout… Et avant de vouloir rendre une chose… belle… Moi, je dis qu'il faut qu'elle soit solide… Et qu'elle ait des appuis très forts… C'est comme ça que je me l'imagine. » _annonça Phoebe alors que Rosa hochait la tête à son tour. Toutes étaient… d'accord à ce sujet… La beauté n'était pas celle que l'on imaginait au final…_

_La beauté… chez ces filles ? C'était quoi… la beauté… à leurs yeux ? En y réfléchissant bien… Elles avaient parfaitement compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de son exploit… Et elles s'étaient toutes arrêtées… Alors que si cela avait été les filles d'auparavant… Celles de son royaume… Ah… Elles ne s'étaient intéressées qu'à lui qu'après son exploit._

« Dis… Arnaud… Ca va un peu mieux ? »

_Ah ? Lily qui venait lui parler avec gentillesse… Ah… Lily… En y réfléchissant bien… Elle… C'était surtout elle qui était toujours restée à ses côtés… Comme Pete… Il lui fit un petit sourire, murmurant à nouveau d'une voix lente :_

« Ca va un peu mieux… Je préfère… vous avoir à côté… que les autres… Vous ne m'embêterez plus avec mon record… »

« Mais tu n'es pas du tout content… Même un petit peu ? »

_Si… Si… Il était content… personnellement… Il l'était… Mais… Mais… A côté… Il ne savait pas comment… le formuler… Sans rien dire, il se leva, la tête baissée avant de s'éloigner. Elle se releva aussitôt, allant à sa poursuite alors que Pete fermait les yeux._

« Moi… Je sais ce que le prince Arnaud… a comme problèmes. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » _demanda Alia en regardant le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets, celui-ci signalant d'un coup de tête qu'il ne pouvait rien dire._

« Arnaud ! Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'il te plaît ! Arnaud ! Arrête ! »

« Ca sert à quoi que je fasse des efforts ? Que j'arrive à battre des records ? De toute façon, c'est complètement inutile... Ca ne sert à rien… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde est vraiment très content que tu aies réussi à faire ça ! C'est parce que tu l'as… »

« Tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas vrai… Mes parents… s'en fichent pas mal… Je ne leur ai même pas encore dit… mais je le sais parfaitement… Père et Mère ne me diront rien du tout de toute façon… Ils ne me féliciteront pas… »

_Lorsqu'elle vit des larmes qui arrivaient sur ses joues, elle vint tout de suite le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant longuement tout en chuchotant :_

« Alors ne fait pas ça pour eux… mais pour toi… Arnaud… Fais-le pour ceux qui t'aiment beaucoup pour ce que tu es… pas pour ce que tu fais... »

« Aimer beaucoup ? Qui… Qui ça… » _bafouilla t-il alors qu'elle rougissait._

« Ben… Ben… Comme Pete ! Il ne t'aime pas d'amour mais il t'aime beaucoup ! Ah… Peut-être… Apprécier ! C'est mieux… Moi aussi… Je… Enfin… Je t'apprécie quand même pas mal du tout… Alors bon… Je ne veux pas que tu sois… triste non plus… Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois… en train de pleurer… Pas de cette façon… »

_Il restait contre elle, ne disant plus rien alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Pfff… C'était un peu voir beaucoup gênant ce qui se passait… Mais bon… Pour une fois qu'il pleurait pour autre chose… Pfff… Elle lui tapotait le dos, remarquant qu'elle était un peu plus grande que lui… En plus, il était plus petit qu'elle maintenant ? Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses en y réfléchissant… bien…_

« Ca va un peu mieux, Arnaud ? Tu veux peut-être rester un peu ? »

« Snif… Snif… Un peu alors… Et puis… Et puis… »

« Et puis quoi ? Tu iras voir ton papa et ta maman et tu leur diras ce que tu as fait. Demande aussi à Pete de t'aider pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentille avec moi ? Pourtant… J'ai toujours été méchant… avec toi… Toujours à dire… que tu es laide… et moche… et tout, et tout… »

« Pfff… A force… C'est que des mots… Pas des gestes non ? C'est pas comme si tu m'avais tiré les cheveux, arracher la peau et tout et tout non ? »

« NON ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Je te le promets ! Moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal ! Je te le promets et je te jure ! Je ferai jamais de mal à toi et aux filles ! Vous… Vous êtes les seules ... à ne pas m'apprécier parce que je suis prince… ou parce que j'ai battu un record… »

« Moi, j'aime bien la personne, pas le prince ou le type doué ! »

« Bien aimé ? C'est vrai ? » _demanda t-il en relevant le regard, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il semblait un peu étonné qu'on lui dise cela… comme si il n'avait jamais été… aimé ?_

« Pffff ! Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! Bon… Maintenant que tu pleures plus… Ben… On retourne jouer avec les autres. »

« Oui… Oui ! Oui ! On va jouer avec les autres maintenant ! Je veux bien ça ! »

_Il semblait bien plus motivé… et il fit même un grand sourire à Lily. Elle détacha ses bras autour du corps du jeune garçon, le regardant partir avec les autres avant de pousser un petit soupir. Vraiment… Elle n'était pas faite pour ça… elle…_

« Merci beaucoup pour le prince… »

_Hein ? Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Pete, le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets prenant sa main pour venir la baiser avant de dire avec lenteur :_

« Sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai réussi à le remotiver… Par là, je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… Moi… Je viens en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin… Et Arnaud en avait vraiment besoin… C'est pour ça que je suis venue l'aider… Rien d'autre. »

« On va dire qu'il sait pas vraiment ce que c'est d'être aimé… »

« Il a vraiment autant de problèmes avec son papa et sa maman ? »

_Pete hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle se mettait à soupirer une nouvelle fois. Sincèrement… C'était vraiment compliqué :_

« Bon ben… De toute façon, je lui ai dit que ce soir… Il devait dire à ses parents qu'il a réussi à battre son record. »

« Oui ! Et je me chargerai de tout ça ! On va rejoindre les autres maintenant ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Oui ! Mais attends un peu ! » _s'écria t-elle alors qu'il prenait sa main, courant avec elle pour venir rejoindre les filles et Arnaud._

_Celui-ci arrêta de sourire pendant quelques instants en voyant les deux mains réunies, retournant ensuite à ses constructions de sable. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'aidant à faire de belles structures alors que le temps s'écoulait au fur et à mesure._

_Puis vint le moment où le soleil retournait se coucher… et il était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, toutes les filles semblaient réussir à tenir de plus en plus longtemps sur la terre… D'après ce qu'ils avaient remarqué, certaines plongeaient leurs pieds tout les quart d'heure voir les demi-heures… Et il n'y avait que le quatuor Phoebe, Alia, Rosa et Lily qui se baignaient les pieds qu'au bout d'une heure environ… Leurs corps commençaient à s'habituer déjà à la surface ?_

« Bon et bien… Euh… Il est temps de se dire au revoir… On se revoit demain ou après-demain ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop… »

_C'était Arnaud qui avait dit cela ? Pour une fois qu'il prenait la parole… et qu'il semblait si amical… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il montrait habituellement. Elles hochèrent toutes la tête, chacune venant embrasser les deux joues des deux garçons… Oui… Même Arnaud y avait droit… Puis arriva le moment où les deux enfants de sang royal étaient face à face. Tout de suite, il baissa la tête en rougissant violemment._

« Euh… Et bien… Euh… On se revoit… demain… d'accord ? Enfin… Si ça t'embête pas trop de passer du temps… avec un pleurnicheur comme moi… »

« Pleurnicheur, pleurnicheur… Ca, c'est toi qui le dis ! »

« Oui enfin bon ! On se dit au revoir et on se retrouve demain ! Au revoir, Lily ! »

« Au revoir, Arnaud ! » _s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'il s'éloignait, ne l'ayant pas embrassée sur la joue. Il revint rapidement vers elle, toujours aussi rouge._

Ah ? Il voulait l'embrasser sur la joue ? Elle tourna le visage au même moment que lui, leurs lèvres se joignant aussi brièvement que subitement. Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise, devenant rouge de gêne alors que le jeune garçon se mettait à balbutier. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, remarquant que personne ne les avaient remarqués et c'était tant mieux ! Il courut pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, la jeune fille faisant de même en plongeant dans l'eau de son côté. Pfiou ! Cela devait être très vite oublié ! OUI !

« Attendez-moi, prince Arnaud ! Attendez-moi ! Pourquoi vous courez aussi vite ?! »

« Je veux pas le dire, je veux pas le savoir, je veux rien connaître ! »

_AHHHH ! Il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Lily ! Il en était sûr ! Il émit un petit rire amusé alors qu'il voyait encore le visage rougi d'Arnaud. Vraiment… Son prince était assez spécial… Toujours à réagir… ainsi… Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au château, Elisabeth les attendant._

« Prince Arnaud ? Où étiez-vous ? Enfin… Pourquoi est-ce… vous étiez parti sur la plage des monstres ? Prince Arnaud ? »

_La jeune fille ne semblait rien comprendre, Arnaud passant à côté d'elle, la tête baissée en direction du sol. Pete s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Elisabeth, signalant d'une voix douce :_

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour lui. Il est juste un tout petit peu secoué mais ce n'est rien de grave. Oui, nous avons été sur la plage des monstres mais… Il ne faut rien dire… Et il ne faut surtout pas y aller ! C'est très dangereux ! »

_Très dangereux ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils y allaient ? Pete passa à côté d'elle à son tour, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se mettant à réfléchir à tout ça. Néanmoins, les paroles de Pete n'étaient pas passées inaperçu, un groupe de jeunes garçons cachés derrière un mur ayant tendu l'oreille au bon moment._

« Le prince a été sur la plage aux monstres. Moi, je dis que c'est bizarre. Vous pensez quoi d'aller les suivre un moment ? Pas aujourd'hui mais demain… »

« Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'il y va avec Pete… Héhéhé… »

« Donc… On va voir ce qu'ils nous cachent tous les deux… On se prépare pour demain, héhéhé ! » _murmura l'un des jeunes garçons._

_Tous disparurent les uns après les autres, retournant chez eux alors qu'Elisabeth continuait de réfléchir. Oui… C'était vraiment bizarre toute cette histoire ! Le prince cachait quelque chose mais… quoi ? Brrr ! Elle allait demander à sa grande sœur !_

« Grande sœur Fanny ! Grande sœur Fanny ! »

_Elle venait de pénétrer dans la demeure de leur famille… Il était vrai que depuis que leurs parents étaient morts à cause d'une maladie, la femme aux cheveux blonds s'occupait de sa petite sœur comme de sa fille… Et s'occupait de toute la maison… Heureusement qu'elle était professeur dans le château… Car sinon, les revenus ne seraient pas très importants._

« En quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider, Elisabeth ? »

« C'est au sujet de la plage des monstres ! Tu peux m'en dire plus s'il te plaît ? »

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir ça ? Elle allait lui poser la question mais visiblement, la petite fille semblait bien plus préoccupée par le fait d'apprendre que de lui dire la raison qui la pousse à apprendre au sujet de la plage des monstres._

« Pffff ! Pfff ! Pfff ! Ah ! Père ! Mère ! »

_Il avait arrêté de courir, revoyant ses parents entourés complètement par des personnes de haute stature… Encore… Et quand il pensait les voir… C'était plutôt bête de commencer comme ça… Il ne voyait même pas leur visage… Ni leur corps… Mais comme ils étaient les seuls à avoir autant de personnes autour d'eux… Il savait qu'ils étaient là. Une voix féminine douce mais néanmoins forte se fit entendre :_

« Que nous veux-tu, fils ? As-tu quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Nous sommes occupés comme tu peux le voir. Nous avons une réunion d'ici quelques minutes donc si tu peux faire vite. »

« Ah… Euh… Et bien… Je … Euh… »

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots alors que Pete arrivait derrière lui. Les têtes des nobliaux se tournaient vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui… C'était quand même le prince… Donc le futur roi… Un jour… Ils devaient faire une bonne impression pour lui._

« Et bien ? Nous attendons… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » _reprit la mère d'Arnaud alors que celui-ci s'était mis à trembler._

« J'ai réussi à battre le record de Pete ! J'ai fais 187 mètres à l'épreuve de vol ! »

_Plus rien ne se fit entendre… Ce fut un silence complet alors qu'il s'était complètement statufié. Pete derrière lui, le jeune garçon attendait la réponse de ses parents. Ce fut finalement le père qui prit la parole :_

« Et bien… C'est donc une bonne nouvelle. Bravo. Bon… Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller si vous le voulez bien… »

… … … _Il contrôlait ses sanglots, les regardant tous partir alors que Pete s'approchait de lui. Dès l'instant où le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets posa sa main sur son épaule, il la repoussa avec violence, s'écriant :_

« Ne me touche pas ! Que personne ne me touche ! C'est clair ?! Je ne veux que personne me touche ! Je veux être seul ! TOUT SEUL ! »

« Mais… Prince… Prince Arnaud ? »

_Il… Il aurait tant voulu que… que le prince lui demande de l'aider mais là… Visiblement, le prince n'avait envie… d'aucune aide… Ses parents… Encore une fois… Ils venaient de l'ignorer… alors qu'il avait réussi ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un exploit…_

« C'est en partie de ma faute… Ca… Je le sais… Je n'aurai pas du faire… tout ça… »

_Mais il ne le faisait pas exprès… Il ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi doué… Mais là… Le prince… Encore une fois… Ah…. Rien que le fait d'y penser… le mettait dans tout ses états. Le prince… Il allait devoir parler avec lui… pour le consoler._

« Lily… Lily ? Tu ne veux pas manger ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Je… Je n'ai pas faim ! Je suis désolée… Mais je veux être tranquille… s'il vous plaît… Enfin… Je mangerai après, maman… »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me parler un peu de tout ce qui te tracasse ? Cela te ferait beaucoup de bien, tu le sais… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah… Non ! C'est… C'est personnel ! Je veux juste réfléchir à tout ça toute seule ! »

« Comme tu le désires… Mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver, ma fille, d'accord ? » _murmura d'une voix douce la mère de Lily alors que celle-ci s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, sa tête enfouie dans un coussin._

« Oui… Oui… C'est bon, Maman… Je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! »

_Mais ça ne changeait pas qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir… quand elle reverrait Arnaud demain. Elle devait faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé ? Mais comment ça se serait déroulé ? Ou alors… Elle pouvait rougir violemment et avoir du mal à lui parler… Ou alors, la meilleure idée… à l'heure actuelle… Serait de dire que c'était une erreur… Une fausse… Enfin non ! Ce n'était pas une erreur ! MAIS SI ! C'était une erreur ! Ils avaient tourné la tête au même moment donc c'était une erreur !_

« PFFFFF ! Mais quel idiot aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tourné la tête en même temps ? »

_Elle retira ses lunettes, se grattant la joue avec frénésie, des morceaux de peau tombant alors qu'elle donnait un coup dans ces derniers. Ils tombèrent à côté du lit, la jeune fille roulant sur le lit, se frottant les yeux comme pour essuyer des larmes imaginaires._

« C'est pas normal du tout ! Pas normal ! Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver ça ! Ca n'aurait pas dû ! PAS DU TOUT ! PAS DU TOUT ! ARNAUDDDDDDD ! T'ES STUPIDE ! »

_Elle balança son coussin au beau milieu de la chambre, faisant de même avec un livre. Elle n'était pas en colère ! Elle était complètement perturbée !_

« Demain, je lui dirai d'oublier car il n'y a rien du tout entre nous ! C'est tout ! »

_C'était ça et pas autrement ! Voilà ! Comme ça, ils étaient tout les deux d'accord ! De toute façon, il était hors de question d'autre chose ! Comme ça, c'était clair et net !_

« PFFFF ! Vivement demain ! Comme ça, on va discuter, lui et moi ! »

_OUI ! C'était la seule chose à faire ! Pour l'instant, elle devait se soulager la conscience ! Elle reprit son oreiller, le remettant bien sur son lit avant de récupérer le livre projeté. Elle commença à le lire sur son matelas, poussant un soupir._

« Je peux passssss ! C'est impossible ! »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ça ! C'était son premier baiser quand même !_

« Hum… Vous êtes prêts ? C'est bientôt la fin des cours… Le prince et son serviteur vont partir. On va les suivre discrètement, c'est d'accord pour tous ? »

_Les garçons hochèrent la tête pour signaler que oui tandis que celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande fronçait les sourcils… Hum… Il allait voir ce petit prince… Si c'était un secret embarrassant… Cela allait faire très très mal… à l'école… Il serait la risée de tous ! Il était hors de question qu'un pleurnicheur comme lui obtienne plus de célébrité ! Ils avaient déjà du mal à supporter Pete… mais ce dernier était trop doué pour eux._

« Pffff ! Ils en mettent du temps… Hein ? »

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler alors qu'ils apercevaient le prince qui semblait plus que réticent… à rejoindre Pete ? En fait, celui-ci était même en train de le tirer._

« Prince ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant s'il vous plaît ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas venir ?! »

« Je ne veux pas la voirrrrr ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! J'ai rien fait ! Je le promets ! »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Et ne plus voir qui ? Lily ? »

« OUIIII ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas venir ! »

_Pffff ! Le prince était sacrément capricieux ! Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient à la plage cette après-midi, le jeune garçon avait tout fait pour ne pas s'y rendre. Il souleva même Arnaud, ayant beaucoup de mal à marcher bien qu'il était plus musclé que le prince._

« J'en suis désolé… Mais si vous avez dit une bêtise à Lily, il est de votre devoir d'aller lui présenter des excuses. Pour une fois que vous avez de véritables amies, je pense qu'il est grand temps de prendre vos responsabilités, prince Arnaud. »

« C'est pas du tout ça ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE MOIIIIIII ! »

« Non… Alors, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gênes tant dans le fait de la revoir ? »

« T'as pas à le savoir, Pete ! Lâche-moi ! C'est un ordre du prince ! »

« Et en tant qu'ami, je ne vous lâcherai pas… J'en suis désolé, prince Arnaud… Mais pour moi, l'amitié prime par rapport à la royauté. »

« PFFF ! Foutue amitié ! J'en veux pas si tu ne me relâches-pas ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne dois pas voir Lily ! Je ne dois pas la voir ! »

« Et bien… Je lui demanderai pourquoi… mais vous venez avec moi. »

_Tiens donc… Lily ? C'était un prénom féminin ça, non ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le prince ne voulait pas la voir ? C'était très intéressant tout ça ! Les cinq garçons se regardèrent, celui avec une mèche verte au milieu du front annonçant qu'il était temps de les suivre. De toute façon, ils semblaient se diriger vers la plage aux monstres. La discrétion allait être de mise pour… cette petite excursion, héhéhé… Qu'est-ce que le prince cachait ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 : SPeM

**Chapitre 9 : Souffrance physique et mentale**

« … … … … … … … … … … »

« … … … … … … … … … … »

« Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez pas tous les deux ? Y a un problème ? » _demanda Alia alors que Lily et Arnaud étaient face à face, la tête baissée, n'osant pas se regarder l'un par rapport à l'autre._

_Pfff… Elle n'arrivait même pas à parler à Arnaud… et visiblement, le jeune garçon était dans le même état qu'elle. Pete se mettait à réfléchir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune garçon s'était aussitôt calmé dès qu'il avait vu Lily. Hum… Peut-être que…AH ! C'était peut-être ça ! Il éclata de rire avant de dire d'une voix forte :_

« Arnaud aime Lily ! »

« QUE… QUOI ?! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, sautant sur Pete aussi vivement et rapidement alors que toutes les filles furent surprises d'apprendre ça._

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, PETE ! Je n'aime pas Lily ! Et c'était qu'un accident ! Dis pas de bêtises comme ça alors que tu ne sais rien ! T'es bête ! Complètement bête comme garçon ! Je n'aime pas Lily et elle ne m'aime pas ! C'était un accident ! Il s'est rien passé du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Pete ! Tu dis que des bêtises depuis le début ! Lily est trop laide pour que je puisse l'aimer ! Elle est trop laide ! »

_Le rouge qui parcourait les joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Elle serrait les poings, préférant ne rien dire et rester parfaitement calme. Entièrement raison, il avait entièrement raison. Et de toute façon, c'était complètement réciproque ! Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus ! NON !_

« Et puis, elle est trop gentille ! Elle est trop gentille avec moi ! C'est que ça cache quelque chose ! Et puis, je suis un prince ! Et puis, c'est une princesse ! On est pas dans un conte ! Et puis, et puis… Moi, je suis pas gentil à la base contrairement à elle ! Alors, elle n'a pas à m'aimer ! Je veux être tranquille ! »

_Il s'était relevé, se mettant à courir alors que Pete restait allongé sur le sable. Ah… Le prince… Des fois… Il se comportait comme un gamin… Un peu comme maintenant… Mais bon… Il tourna son visage vers Lily, lui faisant un petit sourire. Elle comprenait que les premières paroles du jeune garçon… Il ne les pensait pas le moins du monde. Elle était capable de mieux le cerner que n'importe qui d'autre au final._

« Ah… Je ferai mieux d'aller le chercher ! »

« Je… Je t'accompagne, Pete ! Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

_Pete s'était relevé, accompagné de Lily alors qu'ils se remettaient à courir pour partir à la recherche d'Arnaud. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus ne se souciait pas de l'endroit où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute quelque chose, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, relevant la tête, surpris de ce qu'il voyait._

« Hey, hey, hey… Prince Arnaud… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Euh… C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question, Loïc… »

_Il s'était passé une main sur le front en gémissant de douleur, observant le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts. Où est-ce qu'il était ? AH… Toujours sur la plage mais… Alors… Eux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? Il reprit :_

« Alors ? Vous pourriez me répondre quand même… »

« Nous n'en avons pas envie… Nous voulons nous amuser avec vous sur la plage, c'est tout. Vous voulez bien vous amuser avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda Loïc en s'approchant de lui, passant son bras autour de lui alors que les quatre autres enfants venaient les entourer._

« J'en suis pas si cert… » _murmura t-il avant de s'arrêter, observant le regarde verdoyant de Loïc… Plutôt menaçant en s'y faisant…  
_

« PRINCE ARNAUD ! PRINCE ARNAUD ! Qu'est… »

_Pete s'arrêta aussitôt de crier, remarquant l'apparition des cinq garçons autour du prince alors que Lily haussait un sourcil. C'était quoi ces enfants ? Elle ne les avait jamais vus avant aujourd'hui non ? Et en plus, il suffisait de remarquer leurs regards dégoûtés pour savoir qu'ils étaient vraiment horrifiés par sa vision. Elle s'approcha d'Arnaud, retirant d'un geste simple la main autour du cou du jeune garçon avant de dire :_

« Ne t'en fais pas… On s'en fiche de ce qu'à dit Pete. Il ne le pensait pas… Et moi, j'ai déjà tout oublié… Viens avec moi. »

« Hého ! Il était avec nous, je te signale ! Tu l'as peut-être pas remar… »

« Ce que je remarque surtout, c'est qu'il ne veut pas rester avec toi alors tu te tais. »

_He… Hein ? C'était quoi cette peste ?! Loïc commençait à faire un premier pas mais Pete s'interposa entre eux, faisant un petit geste de la main pour dire que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Ils pouvaient toujours rester là… Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise chose… Pas du tout… en y réfléchissant bien…_

« Bon ben… On repart jouer avec Arnaud ! Pete, tu viens aussi ? »

« Oui, oui… Je viens, je viens… J'arrive… Je veux juste voir quelque chose… Puis je viens… Passez devant, vous en faites pas ! »

« Dommage… On va venir s'amuser avec vous. » _murmura Loïc._

_Ah ? Ca… Par contre… Il ne pouvait rien y faire… Et de toute façon… Qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient… Ils pourraient toujours tenter quelque chose… Ils étaient bien plus nombreux… Et les filles aussi savaient se défendre. Bon… Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient… et personnellement, il s'en fichait royalement. Il se retourna, laissant Loïc et les autres au loin alors qu'il retournait auprès des filles et d'Arnaud._

« … … … On doit pas se tenir la main … … … » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, retirant celle-ci de la main de Lily alors qu'elle le regardait avec un peu d'affection… et surtout du soulagement. Elle était contente qu'il aille mieux quand même._

« Ca ne fait rien… Et c'étaient qui ces garçons ? Je ne les aime pas du tout. »

« Des garçons de mon royaume… Celui aux cheveux verts aime beaucoup se battre. Moi, je n'aime pas la violence… C'est inutile… et c'est surtout parce que je suis pas fort. »

« Si tu étais fort, tu aimerais te battre ? C'est un peu bête non ? »

« Non. J'aimerai pas me battre ! Puis, toi, t'es forte non ? Et pourtant, tu ne te bats pas. »

« J'aime pas me battre et je ne me battrai jamais ! J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça ! »

_Pfiou… C'était presque une discussion de sourds en y réfléchissant bien. Il la regarda longuement, tentant de lui faire un petit sourire alors qu'il venait chercher sa main. Elle parue légèrement surprise mais émit un sourire à son tour, la gardant dans la sienne. Ils pouvaient être amis, c'était déjà beaucoup !_

« Ah… Il est revenu ! Arnaud… Tu nous as fait beaucoup peur, tu sais ? »

« Désolé… Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu… Pardon… Pardon énormément… Je ne le referai plus… Je vous le promets ! »

« On te fait confiance hihihi ! Euh… Euh… Question par contre… C'est qui ? Tes amis ? »

_Alia venait de désigner le groupe de Loïc, celui-ci venant avec lenteur en leur direction tandis que Pete s'était remis à sa place habituelle. Il observait les cinq garçons du coin de l'œil puis Arnaud, attendant une réponse de sa part_

« Je… Je… Ce sont des garçons de ma classe… Ils nous ont suivis. »

« Ah… D'accord… Bon, ben… Bonjour à vous ! Vous venez aussi pour vous amuser ? » _demanda Alia en s'adressant à Loïc, lui faisant un grand sourire alors que les cinq garçons émettaient des sourires répugnés._

« Ouais, ouais… On est là… pour s'amuser… C'est ça… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé ! Exactement, on est là pour ça ! » _annonça l'un des autres garçons._

« Bon ben… Installez-vous et venez nous aider ! Plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse ! Enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça se dit. » _répondit Alia alors que les garçons venaient s'asseoir à côté d'autres filles, évitant de les toucher, vraiment répugnés par ces dernières._

_Pfff ! Elle voyait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser… Mais elle n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits, ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter… Mais elle allait les surveiller… et très attentivement au cas où. Ce n'était qu'une simple mesure de précaution mais il valait mieux… prévenir que guérir… Hum… Vraiment… _

« Oups ! Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

_Le garçon à la mèche verte venait d'écraser l'une des constructions de sable, étant tombé par… « inadvertance » sur cette dernière alors que les filles poussaient des petits cris. Vraiment… C'était dommage… Mais bon… Ce n'était pas très grave…_

« Bon ben… On n'a plus qu'à recommencer alors, hihi ! Ca ne fait rien, c'est toujours amusant d'avoir plus de personnes pour s'amuser ! » _annonça Phoebe alors que Rosa restait sur ses gardes et réticente. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'approcha de Lily, murmurant dans son oreille d'une voix légèrement inquiète :_

« Lily… Tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Ils veulent que nous embêter. Ca se voit tout de suite quand on les regarde… »

« On va pas créer de problèmes… Mais moi aussi, je sais très bien ce qu'ils font… On va éviter de les embêter… Mais s'ils ne se calment pas, on leur dira de partir, d'accord ? »

_Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Lily sur ce point. De toute façon, ils pouvaient très vite calmer les autres garçons. Elles étaient bien plus nombreuses et si on rajoutait Arnaud… et Pete… Cela faisait encore plus de personnes de leur côté._

« AH ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment maladroit moi aussi. »

« NON ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Je l'ai vu ! T'as fait exprès de détruire notre petit serpent de sable ! On l'a bien vu ! »

« Tu me traites de menteur, c'est ça ?! » _s'écria l'un des garçons, se préparant à frapper l'une des filles. Néanmoins, il se retrouva vite allongé sur le sol, Pete se positionnant devant la jeune fille. Rapidement, les quatre autres garçons commencèrent à se montrer plus menaçants, s'approchant de Pete. Quatre jets d'eau vinrent les frapper en pleine face, les faisant reculer et crier de surprise._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te traite de menteur… Le problème, c'est que depuis le départ, vous venez pour nous embêter… Et on en a marre ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous amuser, vous partez de là ! Est-ce bien clair ? »_ murmura Lily, sa main dirigée vers Loïc. Elle reprit : _« Néanmoins, si vous voulez bien vous amuser plus loin, ça serait bien mieux. Au final, on peut quand même vous croire si vous ne le faites pas exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si vous jouez entre vous, vous ne détruirez pas nos constructions. »

_Arnaud ? Celui-ci était caché derrière Lily, n'osant pas regarder les autres garçons. Il préférait vraiment laisser ça aux filles… Lily, Alia, Phoebe et Rosa se débrouillaient très bien toutes seules ! Et y avait Pete aussi… Lui… De son côté, il s'en fichait complètement… Enfin non… Mais il n'était pas courageux… Loin de là…_

« Pfff ! Bon, on s'en va les autres ! On laisse les gamins jouer entre eux ! »

_Loïc avait prit la parole, les trois autres garçons allant le suivre, le quatrième se relevant rapidement pour venir les rejoindre. Hum… Ils allaient pouvoir être tranquilles… Lily se retourna vers Arnaud, lui tapotant doucement le crâne en lui souriant, le jeune garçon se mettant à rougir légèrement. Il n'avait rien fait… du tout… encore une fois._

_Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, recommençant à jouer dans le sable avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix assez lente et un peu tremblante :_

« Dis… Lily… T'aime bien les garçons… qui savent se défendre ? Ou défendre les autres ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi que tu me demandes ça, Arnaud ? Enfin bon… Moi… Je me fiche un peu de ça… Mais je n'aime pas la violence pour rien ! Si un jour, je devais me faire taper, c'est pas sûr que je réagisse… puisque je n'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour rien. »

« C'est pas pour rien ! C'est pour te défendre ! Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir ! »

_Hihihi ! Il était assez drôle quand il s'y mettait… Enfin bon… Maintenant… Ils étaient tranquilles… Et c'était tant mieux… Les autres n'allaient pas les déranger. Ils recommencèrent à jouer tous ensembles, Arnaud et Lily étant légèrement à part sans même le remarquer réellement. Tout cela avait été l'œuvre du jeune garçon aux cheveux violets, celui-ci ayant murmuré aux filles de les laisser seuls._

Les heures s'écoulèrent, combien ? Deux ? Trois ou quatre ? Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que le temps s'était déroulé avec lenteur comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de tout ça. Enfin… Il fut l'heure de partir et ils s'étaient tous levés.

« Dis… Arnaud… On peut parler tous seuls s'il te plaît? » _demanda Lily en le regardant longuement, rougissant légèrement. Elle reprit : _« C'est juste… pour euh… au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier… Faut qu'on en parle… Moi je dis… »

« Euh… Euh… Tu veux vraiment ? Car moi… Je… »

« S'il te plaît, Arnaud… Déjà qu'à la base, on s'aime pas vraiment… Tu me trouves laide… Alors… Je préfère juste qu'on soit tous les deux sûrs… »

_D'accord… Si elle le voulait vraiment… Alors ils allaient parler. Il baissa la tête, Lily annonçant aux filles et à Pete qu'ils allaient discuter tous les deux en secret. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Pete alors que celui-ci hochait la tête, un sourire qui parcouru le visage des autres filles. Ah… Elles rangeaient déjà tout alors que Lily demandait à Arnaud de bien vouloir la suivre. Ils arrivèrent à une partie de plage qu'il reconnut très facilement :_

« Mais c'est… C'est… »

« L'endroit où tu t'es écrasé plusieurs fois… quand je t'ai vu… pour la première fois. »

« Ah… C'est pas franchement un bon souvenir si tu veux savoir… »

_Elle rigola légèrement, Arnaud faisant de même alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à rougir comme les deux gamins qu'ils étaient. Ah… Il était un Tylton… et elle… était une Barpau… Mais ça… Il commençait à en avoir rien à faire… Et puis… Elle… Depuis le début, elle s'en fichait royalement… Ou à peu près… Il savait qu'elle était intéressée par sa race… Mais lui de son côté… Il se demandait vraiment… si ils étaient tous aussi gentils…_

« Dis… Lily… Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible que… Je vienne chez vous… des fois… » _demanda t-il d'une voix lente._

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je sais pas… J'aimerai bien voir tes parents à toi… Juste comme ça… Mais tu voulais me dire quoi ? C'est au sujet… … … … … d'hier ? »

« Oui… C'est ça… Je sais que c'était une erreur… Puis on n'a pas fait exprès hein ?! »

« Non ! Non ! On n'a pas fait exprès ! On ne le voulait pas ! Puis, on ne s'aime pas ! »

« Donc… Euh… Le bisou… Ca vaut rien… On ne le compte pas… d'accord ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, un peu soulagé que ça se passe mieux que prévu. Il avait eu peur un petit moment que cela mette en péril leur relation. Il poussa un profond soupir, une main sur le cœur avant de reprendre :_

« Bon ben… On doit se dire au revoir et on se revoit demain ? »

« Comme tu veux… Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout… Par contre, évite que les autres reviennent… Je ne les aime pas du tout. »

« Tu n'aimes pas qui, connasse ? » _annonça une voix dans le ciel alors que cinq ombres sautaient de la falaise. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elles venaient tout simplement mettre la tête de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dans le sable, Loïc étant celui qui avait agit ainsi. Les quatre autres garçons avaient leurs ailes déployées, comme lui tandis que Loïc reprenait la parole :_

« Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça ! En plus d'être sacrément moche, tu te prends pour une reine ? Celle qui veut faire la cheffe ? Non mais… »

« C'est une véritable princesse… »

« Et depuis quand tu l'ouvres toi ? C'est parce que t'es le prince qu'on te touchera pas ! Mais fais un seul mouvement et ça sera un accident ! Quand à toi… »

_Loïc venait de retirer sa main du dos du crâne de Lily pour tout simplement lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête, la faisant crier de douleur. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts fit une mine dégoûtée. Il retira un morceau de peau du bout de sa chaussure en soie :_

« Et en plus, elle est vraiment dégueulasse ! »

« Ar… Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Elle est très forte ! Elle va vous faire mal ! »

« LA FERME CHER PRINCE ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu oses lever la voix ?! C'est cette fille qui te rend comme ça ?! Tsss ! Comme prince, t'es vraiment un raté ! Elle ? Une princesse ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Une fille aussi laide ! Et puis, retournes comme tu étais ! Qu'un pauvre minable qu'est même pas un prince ! Toujours dans son coin en train de bouder, en train de se plaindre, dans l'ombre de Pete ! C'est dans ce que tu es le plus doué ! Te plaindre ! T'es fort là-dedans ! »

« C'est même pas… »

_Il s'arrêta de parler, observant la jeune fille qui gémissait de douleur, les garçons continuant de la frapper de toutes ses forces alors qu'il restait immobile. _

« Mange du sable ! C'est bon ! Mange du sable ! Je suis sûr que t'aimes ça ! »

_Loïc relevait la tête de la jeune fille, les autres garçons venant lui enfouir du sable dans la bouche alors qu'elle le recrachait, toussant tandis qu'Arnaud criait :_

« Lily ! Donne-leur une leçon ! Tu en es capable ! TU… »

« T'AS PAS COMPRIS CE QU'ON T'A DIT ?! » _hurla Loïc avant de jeter Lily au sol, les quatre garçons venant lui donner des coups de pied dans le dos. Lui-même ? Il s'avançait avec lenteur vers Arnaud, le jeune garçon s'étant mis à reculer avant de tomber à la renverse. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts émit un grand sourire tout en reprenant :_

« Trouillard ! Sale lâche ! T'es pas un prince ! »

« Laisse-le… tran… quille ! » _dit Lily tout en gémissant de douleur, les garçons recommençant à la rouer de coups._

« Hahahaha ! Elle est stupide cette fille ! Complètement stupide en plus d'être moche ! Elle nous dit de rien te faire alors que c'est elle qui a mal ! Si elle savait à quel point tu es peureux, c'est pas comme si tu allais venir l'aider, hein ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête en tremblant alors que Loïc éclatait de rire à nouveau. Il le laissa là, l'abandonnant à son triste sort tandis que le garçon à la chevelure verte retournait frapper Lily avec ses pieds._

Elle… Elle pleurait… Et elle sanglotait… Il voyait le visage recouvert de larmes de la part de Lily… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait ? AH ! Elle arrêta de sourire, les garçons s'étant mis à déchirer une partie de ses vêtements, commençant à la griffer sur ses bras et ses pieds, lui retirant des morceaux complets de peau morte.

__« C'est dégueulasse ! J'en ai plein les doigts ! »

« C'est de sa faute ! Faites-lui manger ses morceaux de peau ! »

« Ouais ! Vas-y Loïc ! T'y vas en premier ! »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts prit les morceaux de peau qu'il avait au bout des doigts, enfouissant sa main dans la bouche de Lily qui avait encore des morceaux de sable à l'intérieur. Ah… Ah… Qu'elle réagisse ! Elle en était capable ! Elle était capable de tous les mettre à terre ! Lui… Lui… Lui… Il n'en était pas capable ! Elle… Elle devait réagir au lieu de se laisser faire ! Elle… Elle… devait bouger au lieu de rester au sol !_

_Lui… C'était qu'un lâche… Il le reconnaissait parfaitement… C'était qu'un lâche… qui avait peur … Très peur… Et qui n'était pas fort… Qui n'était rien du tout… Rien de rien… Mais… Mais… Lily le regardait… à travers ses lunettes… Elle lui souriait… Elle avait… confiance en lui ? Elle croyait qu'il allait… venir l'aider ?_

_Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'était pas courageux ou fort ! C'était pas du tout ça ! Il était effrayé ! Il… Il devait partir… Il devait s'en aller et l'abandonner ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Mais il le devait ! C'était ça ou rien ! C'était ça… ou alors… C'était à son tour ensuite… Il ne voulait pas avoir mal… Pas de cette façon…_

« Li… Lily… Par… Pardon… Pardon… Je… Je… »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le cher prince ? »

« Lâchez-la ! Elle… Elle… Elle n'a rien fait ! Si… Si vous continuez… Je le dirais… à mes parents ! Et vous… Et vous serez... »

« Tes parents ? Tu parles du roi et de la reine ? Ces personnes qui sont toujours occupées à faire des réunions avec nos parents ? Tu ne les vois déjà pas très souvent et quand tu les vois, ils ne te parlent même pas héhéhé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je le dirai à mon père, Loïc ! Et tu iras en prison pour ça ! »

« NON ! TU NE VAS RIEN DIRE ! »

_Il osait lui tenir tête ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Depuis quand est-ce que le gamin décidait de faire la forte tête ? Habituellement, il s'était mis à courir… Ah… Mais… Il tremblait de partout. Suffisait juste de l'effrayer encore un peu et puis…_

« BOUH ! »

_Le cri avait été si fort et impressionnant qu'Arnaud avait fermé ses yeux, ses deux mains posées sur son crâne. Il s'était redressé aussitôt, se mettant à courir à toute allure en oubliant Lily qui le regardait partir. Elle… Elle… Elle… Elle était en danger… Et il devait… Il devait partir maintenant ! Il était en larmes alors qu'il courait, s'enfuyant tandis que Loïc retournait auprès des autres après avoir fait son petit effet._

« Tiens ? Tes lunettes… T'en as pas besoin en fait ! »

_Loïc prit les lunettes de Lily, celle-ci étant en larmes et saignant même légèrement au visage et sur la majeure partie de son corps. D'un geste nonchalant, il tenta de briser les lunettes, n'y arrivant pas alors qu'il était surpris. C'était quoi ces trucs ?!_

« Essaie-toi ! J'arrive pas à les casser ! »

_Chacun à leur tour, les garçons échouaient à briser les lunettes. Oh et puis zut ! Ils s'en foutaient ! Il prit les lunettes, créant un léger vent tout en les projetant au loin dans le sable, ce dernier venant les recouvrir après quelques secondes, les cachant aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Voilà… Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir… retour…_

« Je trouvais ça bizarre que le prince et Lily mettent du temps… Je ne voulais pas les déranger mais à entendre les cris, c'était suspect. Mais bon… Visiblement, t'as encore joué à l'imbécile, LOÏC ! » _hurla soudainement une voix alors qu'un puissant vent se soulevait, repoussant les cinq garçons pour les faire tomber au sol._

« PETE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Ce que je fais là ?! Tu veux répéter la question peut-être ?! » _hurla une nouvelle fois le jeune garçon en s'approchant de Lily, l'observant avec inquiétude. Elle était… salement blessée en fait… Ces types ! Ils étaient complètement cinglés !_

« Ben quoi ? On n'a fait qu'écraser les moches… C'est comme ça que ça se passe réellement ! Ceux qui sont laids ne méritent pas de vivre ! Et cette soi-disante princesse me prenait un peu trop la tête ! »

« Ah ? Ceux qui sont laids ne méritent pas de vivre ? Alors, je vais te frapper et te cogner, tu vas voir que tu seras encore plus laid qu'elle, CONNARD ! »

« Vas-y ! Viens, je t'attends ! Les gars, on se pré… »

_Hein ? Ils étaient déjà en train de s'enfuir, laissant Loïc tout seul alors que celui-ci s'était mis à trembler légèrement. Le regard que Pete lui lançait en disait long sur ce qu'il allait lui faire._

« Tu… Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends ! Tu vas voir ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'attends ? Maintenant que tes copains ne sont plus là, on va pouvoir voir celui qui va faire le plus mal à l'autre… T'as touché à Lily et ça… Je ne pardonne pas… Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, idiot ! Elle est moche ! Elle est laide ! »

« ET ALORS ?! CA CHANGE QUOI ?! » _cria le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets avant de mettre son poing dans la figure de Loïc, le faisant tomber en arrière. Tout de suite, Loïc commença à pleurer, se tenant la joue tout en disant :_

« Tu… Tu m'as frappé ! J'ai mal ! Je vais avoir un bleu ! »

« Et si tu restes ici, je vais continuer jusqu'à y en a plein sur ton visage alors… »

« NON ! Ne me frappe plus ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je… Je… Je m'en vais. »

« ALORS DEGAGE MAINTENANT ! »

_Il ne se faisait pas prier, courant à toute allure pour rejoindre les autres tandis qu'il se tenait la joue, des larmes aux yeux. Pff… Vraiment… C'était… Ah… LILY ! Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, se mettant accroupi tout en murmurant :_

« Lily ? Lily ? Tu m'entends ? Lily ? »

« Ne… Ne me touche pas… Je… Je… »

« Où est-ce que le prince est ? Je ne le vois pas… Il est blessé lui aussi ? Viens, je … »

« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER ! » _hurla t-elle alors qu'une violente vague venait le repousser dans le sable._

La jeune fille s'était redressée, sanglotant des larmes qui se mélangeaient au sang qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle était limite défigurée, des bleus et des entailles un peu partout alors que sa peau était presque en lambeaux. Elle semblait presque en train de s'effriter. De l'autre côté, Pete s'était mis à gémir sur le coup, se disant que Lily était vraiment très forte pour réussir à le faire tomber comme ça. Il reprit :

« Lily… Il faut que tu ailles te… »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne me touchez plus avec vos mains ! Vous… Vous… Vous nous traitez de monstres… Et c'est qui qui… qui fait ça ? C'est qui hein ?! Est-ce que nous, nous faisons ça sur vous ?! C'est ça que vous voulez ? »

« Loïc est un connard ! On n'est pas tous comme ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Moi-même ou le prince, nous ne sommes… »

« Le… prince ? Arnaud… Hahaha… Le prince… » _commença t-elle à dire en rigolant sur un ton triste, la jeune fille reprenant :_ « Arnaud s'est enfui… Va retrouver ton prince et laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus vous parler ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir ! Vous êtes que des lâches ! Vous parlez pour me frapper après ! »

« Le prince n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'aurait jamais fait… »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à le croire toi-même… Snif… Tu sais très bien qu'Arnaud… est comme ça… Il l'a toujours été… Et il le restera toujours… J'ai… J'ai cru… qu'il avait changé… Qu'il… Qu'il… Qu'il allait venir… m'aider… C'est ce que je voulais… Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs mais… Je pensais que… »

« Le prince est… »

« Le prince est ! Le prince est ! Ca ne sert à rien de le défendre cette fois ! C'est la dernière fois que vous me verrez ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! »

« Attends un peu, Lily ! Calme-toi ! Laisse… »

_Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre ! Elle en avait eut assez cette fois ! Tout ce qu'Arnaud avait dit ou fait s'était brisé au même moment où elle l'avait vu courir pour s'enfuir. Elle… Elle ne voulait plus les voir… Elle ne voulait plus LE voir ! Elle voulait juste être seule et qu'on la laisse tranquille ! C'était tout ! Elle plongea dans l'eau, celle-ci se teignant en rouge._

… … … … … _Le prince… Il avait… dépassé les bornes… Cette fois… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Ce qu'il avait fait avec Lily… Comment avait-il tout simplement osé ? Il s'entendait si bien… avec elle… et lui… Lorsqu'elle avait des difficultés… Il venait de faire ça ? Il retourna en direction du palais, il avait besoin de lui parler._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Changer pour la revoir

**Chapitre 10 : Changer pour la revoir**

« LILY ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI S'EST PASSE ! LILY ! OUVRE-MOI ! » _hurla un homme sous sa capuche blanche, tapant du poing contre la porte de la jeune fille._

« Je ne veux en parler à personne ! JE… »

_La porte sortit de ses gonds, tombant à la renverse alors qu'elle s'était cachée dans ses couvertures. Au sol, des petites marques de sang étaient visibles alors que le roi s'approchait de la couverture, la tirant d'un coup sec alors que l'autre personne encapuchonnée s'écriait :_

« MA FILLE ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

_La capuche était tombée, laissant voir une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux d'argent. Sa beauté aurait laissé sans voix n'importe quelle personne sur place mais les larmes avaient déjà parcouru ses deux joues, la femme reprenant :_

« Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Je… Je… »

« Maman… Je … Je ne veux pas en parler… S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas… »

« Ma fille… S'il te plaît… Raconte-nous… Gardes… Veuillez vous positionner devant la porte, je ne veux que personne ne vienne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte ! » _annonça l'homme sous sa capuche blanche, celui-ci la retirant pour laisser paraître un visage élancé aux yeux bleus troublés et inquiets. Sa chevelure était assez courte tandis qu'il avait une fine moustache blonde, allant de pair avec ses cheveux._

« Je ne peux pas… Papa… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… parler… C'était juste… méchant… J'ai bien plus… mal… là… » _désigna t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur avant de reprendre :_ « Que là… partout… avec mes blessures… »

« Ton père et moi allons te soigner… C'est possible… Mais tu dois nous expliquer… Nous raconter… Car il faut que l'on prenne des mesures… Qui a fait ça ? Qui a fait une chose si horrible ? Pourtant, nous sommes un peuple pacifique… Donc je ne vois pas… Lily… »

« Oui… Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _murmura la jeune fille alors qu'une sorte de liquide transparent et bleuté glissait le long de ses blessures. Le liquide provenait des doigts des deux parents, refermant les blessures les unes après les autres alors que la mère reprenait :_

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que cela soit qui je pense ? Si c'est le cas, je… »

« C'est pas lui… qui m'a fait ça… Pas du tout Maman… Pas du tout… Lui… C'est à l'intérieur qu'il m'a fait mal… Sinon… Ce… Ce sont des garçons… qui viennent de là-bas aussi… Je voulais juste… snif… »

« … … … … Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seules ? » _demanda la femme en s'adressant à son mari, celui-ci semblant surpris de la demande de sa femme. Cela ne concernait qu'elles ? Déjà qu'il s'était énervé… Chose loin d'être normale quand on savait ce qu'ils étaient… Il hocha la tête, se relevant en laissant la mère et la fille entre elles tandis qu'il quittait la chambre. Les deux femmes allaient pouvoir discuter entre elles._

« Alors… C'est bien… Arnaud qui t'a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas lui… Maman… Pas lui… Pas ça… Lui… Il… Il… Il m'a… »

« Raconte-moi tout… Depuis le début… »

« Et bien… Je… Je… Je… J'étais en train de jouer avec Alia et les autres… Puis il y a Arnaud qui est venu… Et Pete aussi… On a discuté ensemble… car on avait des choses à se dire… et puis… Et puis… De l'autre côté, il y avait aussi… d'autres garçons qui sont venus… Mais des vrais garçons stupides ! Ca se voyait tout de suite qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer… Et ils étaient surtout là pour faire peur à Arnaud et embêter pendant que nous jouions. »

« Continue donc… Tu as l'air de vouloir autre chose à me dire… »

« Et puis… Un moment… J'en ai eut assez et je leur ai dit d'arrêter de nous embêter. D'abord, ils voulaient se battre mais y avait Pete aussi… Et donc, ils n'ont plus rien fait… »

« Et ils sont partis ? Mais alors ? Après ? Tu dois TOUT me dire… »

« Bah… Euh… Après… Avant que nous partions… J'ai parlé avec Arnaud… Au sujet… de quelque chose… qui concerne que lui… et moi… »

« D'accord… Je vois… Je vois… Continue donc… »

_La jeune fille s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps bien que cela n'était que très léger. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à remettre ses idées en place mais elle devait tout dire… Tout… Elle reprit avec lenteur :_

« Et bien… Je… Je me suis faite… attaquée… par… par les garçons… Mais… »

« Tu ne t'es pas défendue… C'est ça ? Mais ces garçons sont horribles, Lily ! Ils ont été jusqu'à te griffer et te faire saigner. Tu aurais dû réagir au lieu de… Ah… Lily… Tu n'as pas réagit… parce que tu ne voulais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs ou… »

« Ou… Ou quoi Maman ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris… Arnaud était avec toi ? Est-ce que tu voulais qu'il vienne t'aider ? Qu'il vienne se battre contre ces garçons ? »

_La jeune fille détourna le regard d'un air gêné, sanglotant et baissant la tête. Elle n'osait pas le dire mais c'était la petite chose… qu'elle aurait aimée… C'était assez… pathétique… mais surtout égoïste de penser ainsi… Elle murmura avec lenteur :_

« Mais il s'est enfui… comme un lâche… en me laissant seule… Toute seule… C'est Pete… qui est venu… m'aider… Mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux plus les voir… Je ne retournerai plus là-bas… Surtout plus le voir… Plus du tout… »

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter sa fille… C'était ses problèmes personnels… Et elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper… La jeune fille… devait grandir… et souffrir aussi._

« Prince Arnaud… Je dois vous parler… sérieusement… »

« Si… Si c'est au sujet de… Lily… Je sais rien… Je sais rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je… »

« Ouvrez-moi… s'il vous plaît. » _reprit à nouveau le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets. Le ton était pourtant assez autoritaire, bien différent de ce lui qu'il avait habituellement._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec lenteur, le bruit des pas d'Arnaud signalant par là qu'il retournait aussitôt se mettre assis sur son lit. Ah… La chambre d'Arnaud… C'était comme un mini-palais… Il y avait de tout… Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il était le prince…_

« Prince Arnaud… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où étiez-vous passé ? Quand je suis arrivé, vous n'étiez plus là… Et j'ai vu Lily se faire frapper par Loïc et ses amis. »

« Je… Je… Je… Je ne peux pas le dire ! »

_Le jeune garçon s'était pris la tête entre les deux mains comme pour oublier, voulant à tout prix ne plus se rappeler de tout ça. Non ! Et non ! Non ! NON ! Pourtant, Pete restait là, les bras croisés, le regard légèrement froid alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix un peu énervée :_

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement… Vous étiez ensembles non ? Je vous ai laissés tranquilles tous les deux car je… »

« Je me suis enfui, Pete ! Je me suis enfui ! J'avais peur ! Tu comprends ?! J'avais peur d'eux ! Ils me faisaient peur ! Et je voyais Lily qui me souriait car elle … Elle… Elle s'en fichait que ça soit elle ! Elle avait de quoi se défendre ! Elle a des pouvoirs superpuissants mais moi, j'ai rien du tout ! J'ai rien du tout ! »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous vous êtes enfui… parce que vous n'étiez pas fort ? »

« Je… Je… Ce n'est pas ça… J'avais peur aussi… énormément peur… »

« Et c'est parce que vous avez peur que vous vous êtes enfui ? »

« Tu comprends pas ! Je suis pas aussi fort que toi ! Moi, je suis pas aussi courageux que toi ! Moi, j'ai… J'ai… J'ai rien du tout, MOI ! RIEN DU TOUT ! C'est toujours toi qui a été au-dessus de moi ! Je suis le prince de rien du tout ! » _s'écria Arnaud en le regardant._

« Et alors ? Comme… Je vais vous le dire… puisque… Vous ne comprenez pas… Prince… Mademoiselle Lily se fiche complètement que vous ne soyez pas fort, courageux ou meilleur que moi ! Elle en a vraiment rien à faire ! Non, elle vous aime bien et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec vous ! Ce n'est pas que vous ne comprenez pas mais que ne VOULEZ pas comprendre ! Elle a tout fait pour se rapprocher de vous dès que vous aviez besoin d'aide et voilà ce que vous avez fait de votre côté ! Vous l'avez complètement abandonnée dès que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide ! C'était ça qu'elle voulait… Elle voulait… que vous veniez l'aider… quand elle était en danger… Mais vous… Vous… Tu… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne fait que crier et te plaindre à chaque fois ! Tu ne méritais pas de connaître une fille aussi gentille que Lily ! »

… … … … … _Il avait ouvert en grand ses yeux bleus. Pete… C'était bien Pete… qui s'exprimait… comme ça ? Envers lui? C'était… la première fois que le jeune garçon… lui parlait comme ça… Mais surtout… Le tutoyer… Il était même en colère contre lui… Pete d'habitude si gentil avec lui… Toujours une parole pour le réconforter._

« Pete… Mais mais… Mais… Lily… Elle pouvait se débrouiller… »

« C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! C'est toi le problème ! Je suis désolé, Prince Arnaud… Mais je ne peux pas… Là… Tu… Vous… Vous avez dépassé les bornes… »

« Co… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… par là ? »

« Je préfère que l'on évite de se parler dorénavant… Vous ne m'avez jamais autant déçu qu'aujourd'hui… Je vais demander à changer… A ne plus vous servir… »

« Mais mais mais… PETE ! Tu es mon serviteur depuis … trois ans ! Tu peux pas ! T'es mon seul ami ! Si tu n'es plus là, alors qui… »

« Votre ami ? Est-ce que vous iriez m'aider si j'avais des problèmes ? Malgré le fait que je sois fort ? Comme Lily ? »

« Je… Je… Je… Je… »

« C'est bon… C'est suffisant… Je suis désolé, prince Arnaud… Mais au revoir… Evitons de nous adresser la parole en classe si vous le voulez bien… »

… … … _Pete s'était éloigné… et venait de quitter la chambre en le laissant seul. Il… Il venait de perdre son… seul compagnon… La seule personne qui ne se moquait pas de lui dans son dos, la seule personne qui avait toujours été franche avec lui._

« Snif… Snif… C'est pas vrai… Pas Pete… Je … Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je… Je… Je… »

_Il… Il était tout seul maintenant… Complètement seul… Il n'avait plus personne avec lui Il commença à sangloter et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'enfouissant dans ses couvertures. Ce n'était pas sa faute… Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui ! Il… il…_

« C'est… C'est ma faute… Je suis qu'un trouillard ! Snif… »

_Mais il… Il était comme ça… depuis le début… Snif… Il avait toujours été comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas changer… C'était… pas réalisable… Il bafouilla dans ses larmes :_

« Pardon Lily… Pardon… Snif… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… »

_Si… Si demain… Elle serait là… Il ferait tout… pour se faire pardonner… Tout ! Il allait lui parler et puis… Et puis… Lui dire que la prochaine fois, il irait se battre si c'était nécessaire ! Il devait… Il devait réagir comme ça… Sinon… Sinon… Il allait se retrouver seul… complètement seul… Toujours seul… A quoi… ça servait d'être prince si on n'avait pas les choses les plus importantes auprès de soi ? Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil._

« Lily… Tu ne veux pas venir… C'est certain ? On ne pourra pas te faire changer d'avis ? »

« Non… Je suis désolée mais… Je ne peux pas cette fois… Je ne peux vraiment pas… Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais… Après ce qui s'est passé… »

« Mais tu vas faire quoi toute seule ? Nous n'avons pas envie d'y aller si tu n'es pas là… »

« Allez-y mais sans moi… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

_Vraiment désolée… Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui permettre d'oublier ce qui s'était passé… Mais elles ne pouvaient pas la forcer. Les jeunes filles partirent les unes après les autres, seule Alia restant avec sa meilleure amie. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les escaliers, Lily faisant de même de son côté. Avec lenteur, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus reprit :_

« Je… ne veux pas revenir… Je ne veux plus les revoir… »

« Je te comprends… Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour tes lunettes ? Tu vois clairement ? »

« Je vois… à peu près… C'est assez trouble… Mais je crois que les coups… m'ont fait… soigné… ma vue… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Et je ne veux pas le savoir… »

« Mais tes lunettes… C'était toi ! C'était ce qui te faisait ! On doit aller les retrouver ! Elles sont où ? Elles se trouvent où, Lily ? »

« Elles… ne se trouvent pas… ici… Elles sont sur la plage… ET JE N'IRAI PLUS LA-BAS ! » _s'écria la jeune fille en serrant les poings._

« Oui… Oui… J'ai parfaitement compris, Lily… Ne t'en fait pas… Mais c'est quand même dommage… Enfin non… Tu as été frappée… Je ne peux pas dire que je connais ça… Nous sommes toujours tous très gentils entre nous… Mais parfois, il y a des idiots mais ils n'iraient pas taper aussi fort… Et puis sur une fille… Ils sont bêtes… »

« Je m'en fiche… Je ne veux plus aller là-bas… »

« Mais et Arnaud ? Tu ne veux pas lui reparler ? Tu ne veux… »

« JE NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR, LUI ! »

_Elle s'était relevée, détournant le regard avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du palais. Elle ne voulait plus revoir cet idiot ! Il était encore pire que les autres ! Il ne pensait pas à tout le mal qu'il avait fait ! Elle… Elle… Elle… avait été toujours très gentille… Mais il y avait des limites… Il y avait des limites ! _

« LILY ! Attends-moi ! Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il te voie ? »

« Car c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été attaquée ! Parce qu'il n'a pas hésité à… s'enfuir… en me laissant seule… Il a préféré… s'enfuir… »

« Je sais très bien qu'Arnaud n'est pas un modèle contrairement à Pete mais quand même… »

« C'est la vérité ! Tu me traites de menteuse, Alia ?! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie ! »

« Non… Non… Je te crois mais c'est juste que c'est dommage… Vous vous entendiez très bien avec Arnaud… C'est bête qu'il ait tout gâché comme ça… C'est vraiment bête… »

_Oui… Plus que bête… Mais ça… Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Les deux filles allèrent dans la chambre de Lily, celle-ci ayant des livres un peu éparpillées partout._

« Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Lily ? Puisque tu ne viendras plus avec nous… C'est moins drôle sans toi. »

« Je vais retourner à mes études… Je vais continuer de lire et d'apprendre… Et ne plus penser à tout ça. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

« C'est bête de penser comme ça, Lily… Vraiment bête, je trouve… »

« Et tu veux que je te dise quoi, Alia ?! C'est ma façon à moi d'oublier tout ça ! »

« Et pourquoi tu devrais oublier ? A quoi ça te servira ?! Tu veux te cacher toute ta vie, Lily ? T'es pas comme ça ! T'es bien mieux ! »

_Moui… Elle n'était pas convaincue du tout par tout ça, malheureusement… Oui… C'était dommage… Mais c'était comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en ce que disait Alia._

« Moi… Tu devrais retourner sur la plage voir même dans le royaume où y a Arnaud et lui parler ! Je suis sûr qu'il est au moins aussi voir bien plus attristé que toi ! »

« Attristé ? Tu rigoles ? Car je ne le vois pas en train… Ah si ! Il doit être surement en train de pleurer mais moi, je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Et ça, c'est bête comme réaction, Lily ! C'est pas toi du tout ! T'es toujours prête à pardonner et à être gentille envers tout le monde ! Et là, à cause de ce qui s'est fait, tu veux plus parler à Arnaud ? Surtout que tu l'aimes bien ! »

« C'est pas toi qui t'es faite frappée par tout le monde ! C'est pas toi qui a été griffée de partout ! Et je n'aime plus Arnaud ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Surtout pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait s'enfuir ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, moi ! TU N'AS QU'A LUI POSER LA QUESTION AU LIEU ! »

_Voilà qu'elle se disputait avec sa meilleure amie ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ?! Ce n'était pas ça dont elle avait envie ! Elle reprit en s'adressant à Alia :_

« Je… ne… lui poserait plus jamais la question ! Je ne poserais plus rien, à rien et ni personne ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec ça ! C'est fini d'être gentil pour rien ! Dorénavant, j'étudierai et je me ficherai du reste ! »

« Lily… Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu ne veux plus… Bah… Tu fais ce que tu veux… Mais c'est dommage, Lily… Nous, on t'aime bien… comme tu es… On ne veut pas que tu changes. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux orange._

« Et bien… Ce n'est plus à moi qu'il faut dire ça… Mais à ceux qui m'ont fait ça… »

_Elle s'en fichait dorénavant. Elle s'en fichait complètement… Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse seule… et en paix… Ce genre de blessures ne pourraient pas se guérir toutes seules… ou alors avec le temps… Elle reprit :_

« C'est impossible pour moi… de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« J'ai pas demandé ça mais… Juste que… Tu devrais quand même venir une fois… »

« J'en ai plus envie… Plus maintenant… Si tu veux plus me parler, ça ne fait rien. »

« J'aurai toujours… Puis zut… Je reviendrai demain, quand tu iras mieux… Et encore après-demain… Et encore… Et encore… Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles revenir jouer avec nous. »

« Comme tu veux… Mais tu risques d'attendre très longtemps, Alia. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux orange haussa les épaules comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas un problème alors qu'elle la saluait. Elle devait partir rejoindre les autres filles… pour venir s'amuser avec… Alia termina :_

« Au revoir alors, Lily… A demain… alors… »

« Oui… A demain… Comme tu le voudras… Si attendre… ne te gêne pas… »

« J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra, Lily. »

_Bah… Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait… Ce n'était plus son souci… Elle observa la jeune fille partir, elle-même allant prendre un livre. Elle s'était calmée depuis… Mais… Mais… Il n'y avait plus personne… Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle… à jamais… Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil, de serviable, d'agréable et maintenant…_

« Et voilà… Comment on me remercie… De tous les côtés… »

_De tous les côtés… On venait de la poignarder en plein cœur… Mais maintenant, elle ne se ferait plus avoir… Jamais plus elle ne se rapprocherait comme avant. Peut-être qu'elle allait continuer à discuter avec ses… amies… mais plus rien d'autre. Elle n'avait plus confiance aux autres… Elle n'avait plus confiance aux autres._

« Snif… Arnaud… Espèce… d'idiot… »

_Oui… Même si elle allait se faire mal… car il était difficile de changer sa nature… C'était mieux pour elle… comme pour les autres… Oui… Elle ferma ses yeux, se couchant sur le lit en passant une main sur son front. Oui… Il valait mieux ne plus jamais penser à ça… même si c'était difficile… Même si… tout était… au-dessus de ses moyens… Même si… Cela la ferait souffrir. Une page de son histoire venait de tourner._

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… J'ai… J'ai froid... Très froid… »

_Il était à genoux dans le sable, le soleil semblant s'être déjà couché depuis quelques heures. De toute façon, personne ne remarquerait sa disparition avant le lendemain matin. Il était sur la plage… sur la plage… en train de rechercher quelque chose… Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir… Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et donc il était parti de chez lui._

« Lily… Pourquoi que je suis comme ça ? J'ose même pas… prendre la parole… Lorsqu'il le faut… Je n'ose même pas… »

_Il n'osait même pas se battre ! C'était nul de chez nul ! Il était sûr que c'était Pete qui avait sauvé Lily ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Contrairement à lui, il était courageux ! Et il était fort ! Et il était… AH !_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

_Le vent était un peu plus fort pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Il se prenait du sable dans les yeux, se cachant ces derniers avec sa main droite alors qu'il attendait que la légère tempête se calme. Quelques secondes après, il put se rasseoir dans le sable, marmonnant :_

« J'en ai marre… Si j'étais plus fort, j'aurai pu facilement contrer ce vent ! Mais regardez ça ! Des ailes super laides ! Je suis même pas capable de voler correctement ! »

_Et il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai… Grâce à Lily, il avait réussi à trouver la force de pouvoir voler sur plus de cent mètres. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était maintenant détenteur du record dans l'école pour les sessions de vol._

« J'ai fait une énorme bêtise… Une énorme bêtise oui… Une effroyable bêtise… »

_Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas pardonnable… Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça… Demain, il reviendrait… Ou non ? Pete ne lui pardonnerait pas… ce qu'il avait… et il était certain que les autres filles aussi… Il bafouilla pour lui-même :_

« Je l'aimais bien… Lily… Je l'aimais bien… La seule fille vraiment gentille… Comme Pete avec moi… Comme il l'était… Mais maintenant… »

_Maintenant ? C'était trop tard… Sauf si… Sauf si… Lily venait demain ! Mais… Est-ce qu'elle allait venir ? Il n'était pas stupide… Il ne fallait pas se mentir à soi-même… Lily ne viendrait plus… Ah… Loïc… Loïc… Loïc… _

« Je… Je… Je… C'est aussi de sa faute à lui ! C'est aussi de sa faute ! C'est de sa faute à lui ! Cet imbécile ! Cet idiot ! Cet… »

_AHHHH ! Il en avait marre ! Il donna un coup de pied dans le sable, semblant s'énerver réellement pour la première fois de son existence. C'était de leur faute aussi ! Ils allaient le payer ! Il allait leur faire regretter d'avoir fait ça ! Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra ! Qu'importe la durée, qu'importent… leurs pleurs… Ils n'avaient pas hésité à frapper encore et encore… Lily… Alors… lui… Il ferait de même ! Dorénavant, il allait s'occuper de ça… Ah ! C'était quoi cette petite lumière dans le sable ? Il se pencha en avant, prenant l'objet._

« Mais mais mais… Ce sont les lunettes de Lily ?! »

_Les lunettes qu'il avait vues tomber pendant qu'elle se faisait taper ! AH ! Si elle revenait… Il devait lui rendre ses lunettes ou… ou alors… les garder… Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait en faire ? Les garder ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Il retira le sable qui se trouvait sur les verres, cherchant à les mettre sur les yeux avant de s'exclamer :_

« MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut voir à travers ?! »

_Il les retira aussitôt, passant une main sur ses yeux pour les frotter. Waouh… Il avait vraiment mal à cause de tout ça… Il posa une main sur son cœur, reprenant pour lui-même alors qu'il observait la lune dans le ciel :_

« De toute façon… C'est terminé maintenant… Elle ne reviendra plus… Mais demain… Demain… Je me promets… de venir… Encore une fois… »

_Il retourna dans vers le palais, les lunettes à la main. Une bonne demi-heure après, il était dans son lit, les lunettes sur son traversin alors qu'il recherchait le sommeil. Il pensait à elle… et surtout à ce qu'il avait fait… Ah… C'était si difficile… de penser ça… De ne pas penser à ça plutôt… Ah… Vraiment…_

« … … … … … Je suis désolé… … … » _murmura t-il à la seule personne présente dans sa chambre… Ca ne servait à rien… Il n'était pas courageux… Mais tout cela allait changer… Oui… Il se le promettait… Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra._

_Le lendemain, il s'était mis couché sur la falaise pour observer les personnes qui étaient présentes sur la plage. Ah… Malheureusement… Malheureusement…_

« Ils sont tous là… Il y a même Pete… Mais pas Lily. »

_Oui… Celle dont il serrait les lunettes dans ses mains n'était pas sur la plage. Elle n'était pas venue… Comme il s'en serait douté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un voile de tristesse devant ses yeux. Ah… Lily… n'était pas là._

« Pete… Arnaud ne veut pas venir, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Alia._

« Je ne suis plus son ami… Cela me fait… très mal… Mais il le faut… Ce qu'il a fait… »

« Ah… C'est pareil qu'avec Lily… Elle aussi ne veut pas venir… Et elle n'a plus ses lunettes… Mais je ne sais même pas si elle va réussir à voir correctement sans… »

« Je ne sais pas du tout… Mais si seulement j'avais décidé de ne pas les laisser seuls, cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Je m'en veux… Je m'en veux affreusement… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à t'en vouloir… Maintenant… Lily ne voudra plus jamais venir… Et à côté… A côté… Si je remets la main sur ces imbéciles… »

« Ils n'oseront pas revenir… Pas après ce que je leur ai fait… Ne vous en faites pas… Ils ne reviendront pas, je vous le promets… »

« AH ! PAPA ! Tu vois ! C'est ce que je t'avais dit ! Et y a ce servant qui sont avec elles ! »

_Hein ?! Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets tourna son visage vers la voix, reconnaissant celle de Loïc… avant de le voir accompagné d'un adulte avec la même coloration de cheveux ? Son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Les filles arrêtèrent de jouer, allant se cacher derrière Pete tandis qu'Arnaud s'était déjà relevé du haut de sa falaise._

« C'est donc ça… Qu'est-ce que des monstres comme vous faites donc ici ?! »

« Des monstres ? Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ce sont des filles comme les autres ! » _s'écria tout de suite Pete avec colère avant qu'une baffe ne vienne sur sa joue, l'envoyant tomber au sol dans le sable._

« Petit impertinent… Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ? Gamin … Tu n'es qu'un serviteur… Et d'après les dernières nouvelles de la matinée, tu n'as même plus de maître ! Tu as préféré abandonner ton rôle autour du prince. Tu as de la chance que j'aie autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ta personne. Les monstres n'ont pas le droit de fouler cette plage. Disparaissez de là avant que je décide d'appeler l'armée pour vous forcer… »

_L'armée ? AH ! Maintenant… Il le reconnaissait ! Il le reconnaissait parfaitement ! Cet homme était toujours avec ses parents ! C'était l'un des généraux ?! Même si il n'y avait aucune guerre, avoir une force armée était toujours nécessaire. Les problèmes arrivaient bien trop rapidement là ! Il devait faire… Il devait… AH ! Pete s'était relevé, fonçant vers l'homme, tête baissée pour venir le faire tomber._

« PAPA ! Comment… Comment… est-ce que tu… »

« Je vous ai dit que ce ne sont pas des monstres ! » _hurla Pete, prêt à se battre._

« … … … ASSEZ ! Tu vas regretter ce geste toute ta vie ! »

_L'homme s'était redressé aussitôt, faisant apparaître ses deux ailes dans son dos avant qu'une violente tempête ne se fasse sentir. Quelques instants plus tard, des lames de vent venaient frapper le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets de toute part, des entailles apparaissant sur ses bras et ses jambes. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à être touché, les jeunes filles derrière lui s'écriant de douleur, des blessures se faisant voir sur leurs corps._

« Ne… remettez plus… Jamais les… pieds ici ! SINON… Je n'hésiterai pas à tout faire pour que la guerre soit déclarée avec votre foutu peuple sous-marin ! »

_Nul ne savait à cet instant que les paroles du général allaient prendre tous leurs sens quelques jours plus tard… Quand les propres parents des différentes filles vinrent sortir de l'eau, prêts à discuter de ce qui s'était passé et quand… Le général s'était présenté à eux une nouvelle fois… mais accompagné de nombreux soldats._

_Il… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait au final ? A la base… Cela n'avait été qu'une simple plage… Un endroit où ils s'étaient amusés tous ensembles… Et maintenant… Cela allait être le début d'une ère qu'il n'avait jamais voulu… Comment est-ce… que tout ça… avait put se réaliser ? Tout… cela n'était que le commencement d'une époque assombrie._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Chacun pour soi

**Seconde partie : Adolescence**

**Chapitre 11 : Chacun pour soi**

« Et bien alors… Loïc ? On a des petits problèmes pour mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Tu veux que je t'aide à apprendre à marcher ? D'abord tu lèves le pied gauche puis tu le mets en avant… Ensuite, tu fais de même avec le pied droit... »

« Ar… Arnaud ! Si je te mets la main dessus, tu vas… »

« Voir ? C'est ça ? Te fout pas de moi, reste à ton rôle de gamin pourri gâté, fils de général dégénérescent. Dès l'instant où tu oses me toucher, je te fous dans un cachot et tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin de ton existence. »

_C'était bizarre mais c'était bien le prince qui venait de s'exprimer comme ça envers un adolescent aux cheveux verts qui était allongé au sol. Un fil tendu à quelques centimètres de hauteur était responsable de sa chute, fil posé par Arnaud._

« Et bien alors ? On a décidé de plus l'ouvrir ? On se retrouve demain… Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Je te l'ai pourtant expliqué depuis tout ce temps. »

_L'adolescent restait muet, serrant les poings tandis que le prince s'éloignait, un sourire aux lèvres. Oh… En six années, il avait finalement bien grandit… et pris de l'assurance… ou plutôt de l'ingéniosité… Il mesurait dans les environ d'un mètre soixante et ses cheveux partaient un peu dans tout les sens. Il avait même maintenant une longue écharpe autour du cou ainsi qu'un bandana sur le front. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis le temps tandis que sa tenue ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un prince ou d'un noble._

_Hum… Maintenant… Il allait être tranquille pour la journée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu se dire si déjà, il n'y avait pas eu quelques personnes en face de lui. Quelques adultes qu'il reconnaissait très facilement. Tout de suite, il s'était mis à soupirer alors que certains d'entre eux prenaient la parole à la suite, disant d'une voix inquiète :_

« Prince Arnaud ! Vous ne devriez pas marcher tout seul ! Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ! »

« Peut-être que des espions ou des traîtres à la couronne veulent attenter à votre vie ! Vous devriez sincèrement faire plus attention ! »

« Oui… Oui… Je sais que l'on est en guerre contre les Barpau… Mais je m'en fiche royalement. C'est mes parents et les généraux qui font ça, pas moi. Merci de me laisser tranquille avec vos guerres stupides qui n'amusent que vos personnes. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Prince Arnaud ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! »

« Vous me fatiguez. Au revoir. » _murmura t-il en faisant apparaître ses deux ailes, décollant dans les airs pour ne plus avoir à les écouter._

_Qu'on le laisse tranquille avec ça, ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile en y réfléchissant bien. Voilà… Il passa une main dans la poche de son pantalon de toile, serrant l'objet à l'intérieur. C'était tant mieux… Il ne l'avait pas perdu… Oui… Elle était toujours là._

« … … … Fini pour aujourd'hui, les enfants. »

« NANNNNNNNNNN ! Princesse ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! »

« Hum ? Et que voulez-vous donc savoir d'autre ? » _demanda l'adolescente d'une voix neutre, la coloration de ses cheveux ayant changé au fil des années pour devenir complètement brune. De l'autre côté, elle avait une petite barrette bleue dans les cheveux et ses deux yeux semblaient presque vides en les regardant de plus près._

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos papas, nos mamans, nos grands frères et grandes sœurs partent à chaque fois ? Et qu'il n'y a plus personne ou presque ? »

« Car ils vont à la guerre… Et la guerre n'est pas celle à laquelle vous jouez entre vous. Je suis désolée… Mais il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes propres lectures. Demain, nous continuerons à lire la suite de l'histoire. »

« Merci princesse Lily ! Vous êtes trop gentille ! Heureusement que vous êtes là, vous ! »

_Oui… Oui… Elle était gentille… Elle passa une main dans les cheveux des enfants qui venaient l'enlacer ou plutôt enlacer ses jambes, les regardant partir les uns après les autres alors qu'elle récupérait le livre dans ses mains._

_Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, s'observant dans une vitre. Toujours le même regard froid, le même regard sombre et triste… Elle portait un bikini qui cachait ses formes inexistantes ou presque. De l'autre côté, elle avait une sorte de jupe avec des morceaux de tissu rectangulaire mais ce n'était rien de bien spécial… Non…_

« Et bien… Lily… Tu as encore donné des cours à ce que je vois. »

« Alia… Tu n'étais pas partie t'entraîner avec les autres ? Maintenant… que la guerre est déclarée… à cause de nos agissements… et de ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans… »

« On n'est pas responsables de tout ça, Lily… Arrête de te tracasser pour ça… Mais même si maintenant, on ne peut plus vraiment aller sur les plages sauf si il s'agit d'un entraînement… » _murmura la jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus coiffés en deux tresses._

« Si tu le dis… Même si je n'y crois pas un traître mot personnellement. »

« Tu fais comme tu veux… Mais réagir ainsi, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. »

« Tu me le répètes inlassablement. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner à mes lectures. »

« Les livres t'emporteront dans la tombe, Lily ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Au revoir, Alia. On se revoit demain. »

_Oui… Oui… Elle faisait un petit geste de la main pour la saluer, marchant et s'éloignant de cet endroit alors qu'Alia faisait la moue. Tellement de temps… avait transformé l'adolescente._

« … … … … … Ah … … … … … Ils n'ont que ça à faire réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il était en train de voler dans les airs, passant au-dessus des nombreuses plages alors que plusieurs personnes tournaient leurs têtes vers sa direction. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas plus inquiétés que ça. Il vint atterrir au beau milieu des hommes et des femmes, certains étant recouvertes d'armures en écailles alors qu'il les saluait d'un hochement de tête :_

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui vous tous ? »

« Cela pourrait aller mieux… Nous n'avançons guère dès l'instant où il n'y a plus d'eau aux alentours… Cela est assez contraignant mais à côté, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire partir de là. Ah… Mais et vous ? De votre côté ? »

« Ca peut aller… J'ai remis en place le fiston du général. »

« C'est une bonne chose… Mais n'avez-vous pas peur d'avoir des soucis ? Vous êtes quand même le prince de votre peuple et… »

« Ici, je ne suis le prince de personne et je préfère que l'on m'appelle Arnaud, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Et pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je ne le mérite pas. »

_Il se retira aussitôt, laissant les hommes et les femmes en train de discuter entre eux. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça… Surtout pas de ces points… C'était quelque chose qui l'énervait en un sens… Et ça… Il n'appréciait pas… Une adolescente aux cheveux orange s'approcha de lui, ses cheveux étant assez courts alors qu'elle portait une longue robe. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais se prit une violente claque au visage, ne bronchant pas le moins du monde. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en disant :_

« Ca fait toujours aussi mal ça… On ne pourrait pas arrêter ce petit jeu ? »

« Non… Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé envers Lily. »

« Faudrait déjà que je la revoie… Et puis bon… De toute façon, on peut me claquer, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Que ça soit, Phoebe ou alors Alia, je me prends une claque à chaque fois que je vous vois de toute façon alors bon… »

« Et devine pourquoi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a complètement changé… »

« Merci bien… Je le sais parfaitement… Ah… Je préfère m'en aller. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui te force à partir maintenant ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, Rosa… Je me retire. »

_Hum ? Elle tourna son visage pour apercevoir une autre personne. Ah… C'était elle… C'était normal qu'il ne veuille pas la voir. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des années d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Voilà… l'autre Tylton qui était de leur côté. Un Tylton à l'allure remarquable… bien que différente de celle d'Arnaud. Oui… Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années… Rosa s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux violets tout en disant :_

« Bonjour… Pete… Tu as loupé de peu le prince Arnaud. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

_Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, Pete passant une main sur ses cheveux violets. Rosa le regarda avant de faire apparaître un filet d'eau, lui envoyant ce dernier en plein sur le visage alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise._

« Qu'est… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

« Car tu pues et tu sens mauvais ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne t'es pas lavé ?! »

« Et bien… Euh… Ca doit faire une bonne semaine… Mais je ne vois pas où… »

« Je m'en fous. Vas te baigner dans l'eau et lave-toi au lieu ! C'est vraiment crade là ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de… Enfin… … … S'il te plaît… »

_Elle n'avait pas préféré terminer sa phrase, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien de s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Il n'avait pas eut de chance… Mais c'était là l'unique solution qu'il avait trouvé. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin isolé où il pourrait se laver et se rincer. Même si il était reconnu comme un allié, il n'aimait pas se présenter sur les plages sauf quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. C'était bête de penser ainsi mais bon… Depuis cet incident… Tout avait été radicalement différent… Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes._

« Rosa ? Comment est-ce que vont les autres filles ? Phoebe, Alia, et… puis Lily ? »

« Phoebe et Alia vont bien… Elles sont sur d'autres plages actuellement… Quand à Lily… Et bien… A part demander à Alia, je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Ne la dérange pas pour ça. Sinon… Est-ce que tu crois que… je devrais… parler au prince ? Pour qu'on fasse enfin la paix ? »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas mon histoire ça, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, je n'ai pas à te conseiller là-dessus, mon grand ! T'es assez intelligent pour savoir ce que tu veux. »

_Ah… Le franc-parler de Rosa… C'était un peu comme pour toutes les autres filles… Les Barpau… étaient tous très gentils et agréables… Mais parfois, ils pouvaient bien montrer les dents… Il poussa un profond soupir, plongeant la tête dans l'eau avant de la ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Il reprit :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Le prince vit très bien le fait de ne plus m'avoir à ses côtés. La preuve… Depuis que je ne suis plus là, il a tellement… grandit… J'étais celui qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer véritablement. C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois plus avec lui. »

« Hum… Si tu es sûr de ça… Alors libre à toi… Après, chacun a sa vision des choses. » _murmura Rosa en s'éloignant, lui laissant terminer sa toilette. C'était à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait faire ou ne pas faire… C'était dommage de ne pas avoir le courage… quand il s'agissait des relations. Personne n'était réellement doué en cela._

_Maintenant que tout était passé en revue, il n'avait plus à s'en faire… Et il était reparti en volant. Ce n'était plus le plus important à ses yeux quand il y réfléchissait bien… Ah… Vraiment des fois… Il revint atterrir à un kilomètre de son palais, une petite voix se faisant entendre derrière lui, féminine et un peu intimidée :_

« Bonjour Arnaud… Tu as encore… été là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? Elizabeth ? Tu m'attendais ? Ah… Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu viennes là… Si un jour, on te remarque, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes. »

_L'adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds avec une frange sur le côté droit s'approcha de lui, vêtue d'une robe assez légère et blanche. Elle était aussi belle et radieuse que sa grande sœur, Arnaud émettant un petit sourire en la regardant._

« Ca ne fait rien… Moi, ça ne me gêne pas d'avoir des problèmes et puis, je suis ta protégée, non ? » _dit-elle en lui souriant à son tour bien qu'elle rougissait._

« C'est exact. Si quiconque tente de te toucher, il risquerait d'avoir très mal… Et je ne parle pas que physiquement. On ne te touchera pas, je te le promets. »

« Merci beaucoup, Arnaud ! Est-ce que tu veux venir chez nous ? Ma grande sœur a quelque chose à te dire… Mais ne t'en fait pas, je resterai avec toi ! »

« Ah… Si tu me dis ça, ça veut tout simplement annoncer que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de mon absentéisme à la chorale depuis quelques temps. »

« Oui… Fanny est très en colère à cause de ça, hihi ! »

_Ah… Vraiment… Vraiment… Vraiment… Il poussa un profond soupir, haussant les épaules alors qu'ils repartaient en direction de la modeste demeure de son professeur préféré et de sa petite sœur qui n'était plus si petite maintenant._

« Ah… Voilà donc le fameux Arnaud… »

« Bonjour… mademoiselle Sanga… Euh… Professeur Sanga… Vous allez bien ? Ca fait quand même beaucoup de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu non ? »

« … … … … … … … … …. … Un peu trop à mon goût, Arnaud. »

_Aie… Elle avait mis du temps à lui parler… Et même si six années s'étaient écoulées, elle était restée la même… Et il rougissait toujours quand il la voyait… Le professeur Sanga était toujours aussi belle… Ah… Vraiment… Gloups… Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tirant légèrement l'oreille alors qu'il gémissait de douleur :_

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux cours de chant ? Et ne me dit pas que tu es occupé. Tu vagabondes un peu trop à mon goût. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth sait où te trouver car sinon, il est difficile de te mettre la main dessus. »

_Aie, aie, aie ! Ca faisait mal ! Oui… Oui… Il se faisait toujours gronder par elle._

_Voilà encore une nouvelle journée qui s'était écoulée… Encore une fois… Elle n'avait fait que lire des histoires aux enfants de bas âge… Oui… Pendant que certains partaient à la guerre, elle-même remplaçait les professeurs absents…_

« Lily ! Lily ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! J'ai une surprise… Je suis sûre que tu vas être ravie ! » _s'écria soudainement une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnue facilement._

_Alia semblait folle de joie et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état ? Elle n'était pas du genre à être très calme mais quand même… On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vu quelque chose de vraiment important. Elle reprit la parole, disant d'une voix calme et lente alors qu'Alia arrivait à sa hauteur :_

« Hum ? Et qu'est-ce que donc que cette surprise… »

« HAHAHA ! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! Mais pour ça… Il va falloir que tu me suives… Phoebe ! Rosa ! Venez m'aider ! On va lui bander les yeux ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… les filles… Je ne veux pas m'amuser… Je tiens à vous le signaler. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Hahaha ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer… C'est tout ! »

_Hum… Elle n'avait pas le choix… Plus vite elles allaient faire ça… Plus vite… Elle… Hey ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Elle se faisait bander les yeux, oui… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'entendait plus rien ? Elle avait même ses deux mains et ses deux pieds qui étaient liés ? Là… Ca ne devenait plus drôle du tout. Les trois adolescentes se regardèrent longuement, un sourire aux lèvres alors que celle aux cheveux verts et courts ne vienne dire :_

« On peut m'expliquer pourquoi on n'a jamais pensé à ça auparavant ? »

« Car on est comme Arnaud… On est trop bêtes… Pourtant, c'était évident. »

« Mais quand même… Ligoter Lily… Heureusement qu'elle s'est laissée faire… Car sinon, même à trois, on n'aurait rien pu faire. »

« Héhéhéhé… Et Pete de son côté ? »

« Hum… Non… Je lui ai demandé mais il m'a dit qu'il ne préférait pas… On va devoir se débrouiller pour qu'il vienne à nous tout seul. »

« Je m'en occupe les filles, surveillez Lily pendant ce temps. »

_Les trois filles parlaient les unes après les autres, manigançant quelque chose chacune de leur côté. Alia partit en première, s'éloignant des trois autres. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Lily se faisait un peu plus vivace, n'appréciant guère cette position et surtout cette situation. Elle poussa subitement un cri de surprise alors que les trois filles venaient… d'arriver sur la plage ? Elles déligotèrent les bras et les jambes de Lily, celle-ci s'écriant avec un peu de colère dans la voix :_

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites les filles ?! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je ne vois pas ce qui va me plaire ! Et où est Alia ?! J'ai deux mots à… »

« … Lily ? » _annonça une voix bien différente de celle qu'elle avait connue il y a de cela plusieurs années. Elle tourna son visage avec lenteur vers l'origine de la voix._

« … … … … … Je replonge dans l'eau. » _murmura t-elle en se rapprochant déjà de l'eau alors qu'elle avait déjà eut assez de cette fameuse surprise._

« ATTENDS ! Lily ! C'est bien toi ?! J'ai quelque chose ! J'ai tes lunettes ! »

_Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Ses lunettes ? Ses lunettes ? Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus rentra sa main dans sa poche, sortant la paire de lunettes. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, lui faisant face en croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine menue._

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes, espèce d'idiot. »

« Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Ca se voit bien… Enfin, tu as bien changé… T'as l'air même plus grande que moi quand on regarde bien… »

« … … … … … … … … … … Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Ou tu veux peut-être que je te fasse rétrécir encore plus, Arnaud ? »

_Les trois autres filles s'éloignèrent en sifflotant mais des murs d'eau vinrent les empêcher, Lily tournant à moitié son visage vers elles. Elle reprit :_

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous comptez aller les filles ? »

« Oh… Vous semblez avoir tellement de choses à vous dire… On pensait vous laisser seuls… » _murmura Alia en émettant un petit sourire._

« Bande d'idiotes… Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

« On en avait marre que tu fasses la tête justement ! Alors, on a décidé qu'il fallait que tu te bouges un peu ! Ca fait tellement d'années que tu ne l'as plus vu ! »_ s'écria Rosa._

« Et je ne voulais plus le revoir, imbéciles ! Plus après ce qu'il m'a fait ! »

« Tu as drôlement changé… même au niveau du caractère, Lily. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, remarquant qu'elle était quand même plus grande que lui… De bien… dix centimètres… En fait… En regardant de plus près… Elles étaient toutes plus grandes que lui._

« Et tu oses encore me parler, Arnaud ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'était même pas prévu que je revois ton visage un jour ! Ce que tu m'as fait, moi, je ne l'oublie pas ! Toi, tu as peut-être oublié mais moi, c'est bien ancré ! »

« Si c'est au sujet de Loïc… Ne t'en fait pas… Il a une vie d'enfer maintenant… Et son père aussi n'en mène pas large… Je m'occupe de tout ça. »

« Et c'est sensé me faire quoi ? Je dois t'applaudir ? »

… … … _Non… C'était bon… Il tendit la paire de lunettes, faisant apparaître ses ailes dans son dos alors qu'un léger vent faisait léviter la paire au-dessus du sol. Il vint la déposer dans les mains de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns._

« Fais comme tu veux, Lily… mais ça m'a fait assez plaisir… de te revoir… Je dois l'avouer… Je ne peux même pas me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait… »

« Ah… C'est bien… Tu commences à t'améliorer. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse ? » _murmura t-elle avant que trois violents jet d'eau ne viennent la frapper en plein visage, Alia, Phoebe et Rosa s'écriant :_

« T'ARRÊTES TES BÊTISES, OUI ?! »

_Ses bêtises ? C'était elle qui se faisait arrosée… Et c'est elle qui commettait des bêtises ? De qui est-ce que ces personnes se moquaient elles ? Elle se releva, ses cheveux et son corps complètement trempés alors qu'elle observait les trois filles.  
_

« Vous voulez réellement le regretter ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de vous. »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre… Vous êtes amies, les filles ! » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus alors qu'Alia reprenait aussitôt la parole :_

« Désolée mais cette fille n'est pas notre amie… Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec une véritable princesse des Barpau ! Elle a tout oublié de ses origines pour nous ! »

« Je n'ai rien oublié… Je les ai simplement mises de côté ! »

_Puisque les murs d'eau ne les avaient pas empêchés de faire cette bêtise, alors… Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'était un véritable jet d'eau ! Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche, les trois filles s'étant réunies comme pour se préparer à subir le coup. Néanmoins, Arnaud disparu rapidement, arrivant dans le dos de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns avant de placer ses deux mains au niveau du ventre. Il la souleva au même moment où elle s'était mise à cracher de l'eau, la projection étant telle qu'ils se retrouvèrent violemment allongés sur le sol, les crachats traversant le ciel avant qu'elle ne s'arrête._

« On ne va pas se frapper entre amies ! Bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

« Lâche-moi, ARNAUD ! Lâche-moi avant que je m'énerve ! TU VAS ME LÂCHER ?! »

« Même pas en rêve, Lily ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée, tu peux toujours rêver ! »

« Si tu ne me lâches pas… Je risque de te faire très mal… Bien plus mal que ce que tu m'as fait… Alors tu me lâches ou… »

« J'attends que ça… Que tu viennes me frapper… Frappe-moi de toutes tes forces ! »

_AH ! Quel cinglé ! Elle n'arrivait pas se mouvoir mais simplement à lever la tête. Il voulait ça comme ça ?! D'accord ! Elle souleva la tête, se mettant à cracher subitement de l'eau. La propulsion causée vint faire que sa tête percuta le crâne d'Arnaud, le faisant hurler de douleur. Elle put se libérer, se redressant alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Toujours aussi pleurnichard. Toi, tu n'as pas changé. »

« Pas de ma faute si t'as le crâne complètement dur ! »

« Retourne donc pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. Moi, je … »

_Elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, Arnaud s'étant jeté sur elle sans même crier gare alors qu'elle observait avec étonnement le ciel. L'adolescent était sur elle, semblant aussi surpris qu'elle alors qu'il avait ses deux mains sur ses épaules._

« Tu ne perds plus ta peau ? C'est bizarre quand même… »

« Les adolescents Barpau ne perdent pas de peau… C'est ainsi… Seuls les enfants ont ceci… Ou alors plus rarement les adultes… Mais tu es un idiot qui ne comprend rien à notre peuple. Tu vires de moi ou alors je te force à dégager. »

« T'es vraiment devenue malpolie. Tu vas devoir faire bien mieux que ça. »

« Tu as choisi de souffrir… Libre à toi. Tu en payeras le prix. »

_Les trois filles s'étaient reculées, ne préférant clairement pas s'occuper de tout ça. C'était leur affaire… Peut-être fallait-il quand même prévenir Pete au cas où ? Oui… Il valait mieux disparaître avant qu'elles ne subissent la colère de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns._

_Arnaud se retrouva projeté en arrière, un puissant jet d'eau venant le frapper dans le ventre alors qu'elle se redressait avec énervement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler et le voir ?! C'était trop difficile à saisir pour un idiot comme lui ?! Pourtant, il haletait, se redressant à son tour avant de s'approcher d'elle à nouveau._

« Si tu fais un seul pas, je te promets même plus de te laisser en vie… Après ça… Tu… »

« Alors fais-le… Je m'en fiche… Je m'en fiche complètement. »

_Ah ?! Il s'en fichait complètement ?! Alors elle allait lui donner ce qu'il désirait ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la plage, il était nullement difficile pour elle d'utiliser son élément ! Une magnifique vague se forma derrière elle alors qu'elle tendait un doigt vers Arnaud._

_La vague vint s'abattre sur lui, l'adolescent se retrouvant emporté par l'eau sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose. Néanmoins, ses ailes de coton étaient apparues alors qu'il tentait de s'envoler sans y arriver. Lorsque la vague disparut, l'adolescent était allongé sur le sable mais avait un grand sourire. Il se releva avec lenteur, murmurant :_

« C'est bon ? Tu as déjà fini ? Si ce n'est pas le cas… Tu peux continuer… »

« T'aimes souffrir ? Ce n'est pas mon cas… Je n'aime pas du tout souffrir… Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait souffrir le plus, Arnaud… C'est toi qui m'a fait le plus mal… En m'abandonnant ce jour là… C'est pour ça que je vais te faire souffrir… tant que tu seras devant moi. »

« Alors… Continue de me frapper… Héhéhé… »

_Elle s'apprêtait déjà à créer une sphère composée d'eau pour la projeter en direction d'Arnaud L'adolescent… Il avait une idée en tête… n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas stupide… Il ne devait pas l'oublier… Elle était intelligente… Plus qu'intelligente même… C'était ça la différence entre elle et lui… On ne pouvait pas essayer de la berner._

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu tentes de faire en subissant mes coups ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris, Arnaud ? Tu me penses stupide ? »

« Non… Mais j'avais clairement envie… de me faire pardonner… C'est pas dur. »

« Et tu crois que c'est en te prenant des coups que tu vas te faire pardonner ?! En pensant que c'est parce que je te frappe que je vais te faire pardonner ?! »

« C'est une tentative… Je suis loin d'être… doué… Mais c'est l'une des solutions que j'ai trouvée… sur le moment… quand je t'ai vue dans cet état, Lily… »

« IDIOT ! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! » _hurla t-elle alors que sa sphère grandissait, étant projetée en plein sur Arnaud._

_Celui-ci ne chercha pas à l'esquiver, lui souriant pendant quelques secondes avant que son sourire se fige. Cette sphère grandissait… et… venait l'envelopper complètement ?! Il se retrouvait en plein dans une sphère aqueuse, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Elle reprit :_

« Je vais te noyer, Arnaud… Je vais te noyer… Et cette fois-ci… Je ne viendrai pas t'aider… Je ne viendrai pas… Je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement… »

_Il restait immobile puis commençait à bouger dans la sphère, cherchant à s'en échapper sans y arriver. Dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, la sphère le suivait, l'entourant à chaque fois. Il s'approchait de Lily, l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns le regardant sans aucune lueur d'émotions dans les yeux._

« Alors… Est-ce que tu as peur ? Est-ce que tu crains pour ta vie ? C'est ça… La méchanceté gratuite… Tu ne m'as rien fait… Physiquement… Mais… J'avais envie de te faire souffrir… malgré que tu veuilles simplement te faire pardonner… »

… … … … … _Il voulait dire quelque chose mais sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant échapper des bulles alors qu'il se débattait de plus en plus. Puis vint le moment où ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Pourtant… Elle ne retirait pas sa bulle… Puis celle-ci éclata, l'adolescent se retrouvant allongé sur le sable alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« … … … … … Je ne cherche pas à te tuer … … … … … Je ne suis pas comme ceux de ton espèce … … … … … Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Au revoir, Arnaud. Evite de te représenter devant moi. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. »

_Elle se dirigea vers l'océan, plongeant à l'intérieur alors que sa queue apparaissait… Oui sa vilaine queue bleue… Elle n'était pas comme lui… Et elle ne voulait pas le revoir… Ses soi-disant amies n'étaient que des filles stupides en fin de compte._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tenir tête

**Chapitre 12 : Tenir tête**

« Disparaissez de ma vue… Je ne veux plus voir aucune d'entre vous. »

« Pardon… Lily… Mais c'était l'unique solution… pour que tu le vois… » _murmura Alia alors que l'adolescente au regard vide ne semblait même pas s'intéresser aux paroles._

« J'ai déjà annoncé clairement que je ne voulais pas le voir. »

« Pourtant, tu étais contente de le revoir, non ? Hier… Même si je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le sol… » _annonça Phoebe alors que Lily se retournait subitement, faisant apparaître une sphère dans ses mains._

« Redit voir ça ? Que je te montre ce que je pense de cette idée stupide provenant de toi ? »

« J'ai dit clairement que tu étais contente de le revoir même si tu ne le montrais pas. Surtout qu'il a tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Tu lui as pardonné, j'espère hein ?! » _s'écria Phoebe en croisant les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine._

« Ca ne te concerne pas d'accord ?! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, c'est clair ?! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ! Et je ne lui ai pas pardonné ! » _hurla Lily à son tour alors qu'elle s'était mise à rougir très légèrement._

« Ce n'est pas ce que devrait dire une princesse. Une princesse incapable de pardonner une personne qui fait tout pour lui faire plaisir… C'est plutôt stupide. » _souffla Rosa._

« Je ne vous permets pas de juger, espèce d'idiotes ! Laissez-moi tranquilles ! »

_Elle en avait marre de ces filles ! Elle fit disparaître la sphère avant de s'en aller, Alia la regardant partir. Après quelques secondes, elle murmura aux deux autres filles :_

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit irrécupérable… Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ? »

« Hum… Qu'elle rougissait ? J'ai remarqué, oui… Je pense que si on la force encore un peu, elle va craquer… Elle a envie de le revoir… Surtout que maintenant… Il est plutôt devenu très sympathique non ? » _dit Rosa alors que Phoebe reprenait aussitôt :_

« Plus que sympathique ! Je pense que si Lily ne veut vraiment plus le voir, je tenterai ma chance. Et puis… C'est un prince aussi non ? »

« C'est exact… Et donc… Il a du sang royal… Mais surtout… Vu ce qu'il prend comme risque… Je pense sincèrement qu'il est bien différent… »

« Oh que oui… Très différent… Enfin bon… Retournons à la surface. »

_Oui… Elles avaient du travail sur la planche… Et ce travail n'allait pas pouvoir se faire tout seul ! Les trois filles firent apparaître leur queue de Barpau, commençant à s'éloigner à toute allure pour remonter au-dessus de l'océan. En fait… Maintenant que le temps s'était écoulé, il n'y avait plus de réelles difficultés à aller sur la terre… Oui… Il suffisait simplement de s'arroser de temps en temps ! C'était aussi simple que cela au final quand on y pensait._

« Le général veut vous parler, prince Arnaud. »

_Il haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, limite insultant comme si il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce que venait de dire l'un des serviteurs. Le général voulait lui parler ? Tant mieux… Il voulait… rien d'autre. Pas de chance pour lui._

« Dites lui que je suis occupé avec des affaires bien plus importantes que celles concernant son fils. Ce dernier n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre ses pieds l'un devant l'autre. »

« Cela ne concerne pas son fils… Mais la guerre… Vous êtes réclamés d'urgence. »

_Pfff ! Vraiment, qu'il était lourd ce type ! Il pouvait pas le laisser respirer quelques minutes, bordel ?! Bon ! C'était pas tout mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il vint suivre le servant, poussant un profond soupir alors qu'il arrivait devant une double porte. Le serviteur se mit de côté, signalant par ce geste qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. L'adolescent ouvrit la double porte avec les mains, poussant un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« Ah… Général… Que me voulez-vous ? »

_L'adolescent n'avait pas été impoli mais la façon dont il s'asseoir en face du général en face de lui avait tout pourtant de l'impertinence. Sans un regard vers les autres personnes assises à la gigantesque longue table, il reprit :_

« Voyez-vous… Je suis assez occupé malheureusement… Et donc, j'aimerai que tout ça soit éclairci le plus rapidement si vous le voulez bien. »

« Oh… Cela sera assez rapide justement… Nous aimerions savoir quelque chose. »

« Ah ? Et laquelle ? Si cela concerne votre fils, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation qui se porte autour d'une table militaire. »

_Plusieurs toussotements gênés se firent entendre, Arnaud venant de lancer la première attaque de son côté alors que le général aux cheveux verts eut un léger tic. Non… Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter. Triturant sa moustache, il prit la parole :_

« Non… Cela concerne plutôt deux vols suspects que l'on a pu remarquer dans le ciel ces derniers temps… et qui allaient se poser aux alentours des endroits où les Barpau siègent. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« Et bien… Il semblerait que l'un des vols soit… »

« Pete ? Mon ancien serviteur qui a été renvoyé il y a six ans ? Et qu'à cause de vos agissements stupides d'il y a autant d'années ont fait qu'il a été renvoyé du royaume ? Vous vouliez qu'il aille où ? Que je sache, je ne trouve même pas cela suspect qu'il soit avec eux et travaille pour eux. Être un Tylton ne veut pas forcément dire être un ennemi des Barpau. Que je sache, c'est vous qui avez tout fait pour que mes parents déclarent la guerre aux Barpau. Il est donc normal qu'en fin de compte, Pete aille voir de ce côté. Besoin d'une autre explication ou je peux partir, général ? Ce genre de discussions ne mènera à rien au final. »

_Il savait parfaitement qui était l'autre personne suspecte dans les cieux… car c'était lui-même… Mais il ne laisserait même pas le général en parler. Toutes ces années durant, il avait tout fait pour ridiculiser cet homme et son fils… Ces deux personnes responsables d'une guerre qu'il ne voulait pas ! Il se releva de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à partir :_

« Le problème n'est pas seulement là, cher prince… Il y a un autre souci… La seconde personne ressemblait étrangement à vous. »_ dit le général alors qu'il s'arrêtait._

« Hum ? Et ? Que pensez-vous que cela veut dire ? Que je vais copiner avec les Barpau ? »

« D'après les dires de mon fils, il y a de cela six ans, vous étiez très proches de l'une d'entre elles. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé entre temps ? »

_Ouille… Là… C'était un point sensible à ne pas toucher. Bien qu'il se contrôlait difficilement, il se repositionna en face du général, lui faisant un grand sourire avant de dire :_

« Qui a dit que cela avait changé ? Néanmoins, je suis le prince et ce n'est pas parce qu'un adulte mal-dégrossi et un gamin pourri gâté ont décidé de déclarer la guerre à un autre peuple que moi-même, je dois accepter d'y participer. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne ferai même pas de guerre et je serai déjà en train de tout faire pour rétablir la paix. Néanmoins, cher général, je vous conseille de modérer vos propos. Ce que vous venez de dire est passible d'un crime de lèse-majesté : Annoncer que je travaille pour les Barpau, cela risque de très mal se terminer si je décide de vous punir pour de telles paroles. »

« Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous donc pas ? »

« Car je trouve ça amusant de vous voir vous décarcasser pour protéger votre petit fils adoré. Bon… Sur ce… Visiblement, à part cette petite guéguerre personnelle et complètement risible, il n'y a rien d'autre à annoncer sur la table. Je vais donc me retirer. »

_Il salua les différentes personnes avant de se retirer, le général bouillonnant de rage alors que lui-même avait un petit sourire de vainqueur. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fut sortit de la salle, son sourire disparu, l'adolescent poussant un profond soupir :_

« Je devrais vraiment faire plus attention… Vraiment… »

_Oui… car il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes… Oh si… Mais pas aux Barpau… Quitte à perdre la couronne… De toute façon, jamais il n'avait voulut l'avoir !_

« Bon… Je ferais mieux de me reposer pour le reste de la journée… Demain… Je vais devoir aller me rendre au chant avant que le professeur Sanga me crie dessus. »

_Hahaha ! Le professeur Sanga ! Rien que le fait d'y penser, il en était tout émoustillé… Mais de l'autre côté, sa petite sœur… était devenue très jolie aussi… Une future Altaria… Il en était certain… Comme sa sœur en fin de compte ! Il vint se coucher sur son lit, fermant ses yeux avant de s'endormir.  
_

_Aujourd'hui… De toute façon… Il avait pu revoir une autre personne… Une personne dont il ne se serait jamais douté… Et ça… Ca valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Oh que oui…_

… … … … … _Elle n'aimait pas la tournure actuelle des évènements. Si elle retournait à la surface, elle revoit Arnaud… Si elle revoit Arnaud… Tout allait très mal se passer… Même si… Il avait quand même bien changé… Il était le même à l'intérieur… Elle était couchée sur son lit, réfléchissant à la situation alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil._

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher de toute façon… Ce n'est pas moi qui est responsable de tout ça à la base… De toute façon… Oui… Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

_Oui… Mais… Mais… Pfff… Arnaud avait bien changé… Oui… Mais au fond d'elle… Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait changé ou non ? Ou alors… Au fond d'elle… Elle restait la même ? Elle aimait… quand même un peu… raconter des histoires aux enfants… dont les parents partaient en guerre… Pfff…  
_

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir maintenant… SALETE D'ARNAUD ! »

_Elle s'écria alors qu'elle jetait un oreiller au sol. Non non et non ! Elle ne devait plus penser à lui ! Plus du tout ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé… Malgré ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui…_

« AHHH ! Qu'est-ce que Daisy fait ici ?! Tu ne devrais pas être… »

« Fiston ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur le terrain ? »

« C'est la princesse ! Elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir vous voir aujourd'hui ! »

_L'adolescente était présente, les yeux baissés vers le sable. Elle était quand même venue… Pfff… C'était une véritable idiote… Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être venue… Vraiment… Qu'elle était stupide… MERDE ! Elle s'en voulait quoi !_

« Tiens donc… Lily… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _demanda une voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître puisqu'Alia s'avançait vers elle._

« Cela ne se voit pas ? Je ramène les enfants à leurs parents… Qu'ils les voient un peu… Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué quand on remarque bien. »

« Hum… Je suis désolée mais Arnaud n'est pas encore arrivé aujourd'hui. Il y a des jours où il ne se présente pas à nous. »

« Et… alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire ? » _demanda Lily en la regardant._

« Oh… Rien… Rien du tout même… Rien du tout… Bon je te laisse… »

« Oui, oui, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je m'énerve. »

_Alia éclata de rire alors que l'adolescente gardait les yeux baissés. GRRRR ! Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Elle allait vraiment l'écraser ! Bon… Elle devait surveiller les enfants… et ne pas regarder autour d'elle pour éviter d'apercevoir Arnaud… C'était mieux… que ça… Enfin non… C'était compliqué… Pfff… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête dans toute cette histoire quand elle y réfléchissait bien !_

« Princesse ? Princesse Lily ! Dites… Nos parents ont de drôles d'objet sur eux, c'est quoi ? »

« Des armures et des armes… Cela permet de se défendre… »

« Et nous ? On ne peut pas y aller pour les aider aussi ? » _demanda un autre garçon, sûr de lui._

« Vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire part à ces absurdités… Vos parents ne veulent pas que vous participiez à ce genre de choses car nous sommes un peuple pacifique… et non pas un peuple guerrier malgré le fait que nous puissions être très puissants. »

« Ah… Mais je veux aider papa et maman, moi ! »

« Dites… Princesse… Vous êtes une adulte aussi non ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y participez pas vous ? Pourquoi vous nous défendez pas ? »

_Hum ? Elle n'était pas une adulte… Elle n'était qu'une simple adolescente… Mais de l'autre côté… Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle pouvait être pardonnée pour son inaction dans cette guerre complètement stupide et puérile. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, se mettant à genoux devant elle avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre… Certaines personnes doivent rester en arrière… car sinon… Qui vous surveille ? Car on sait très bien qu'étant des enfants, vous allez commettre des bêtises… Il faut bien quelqu'un qui vous garde… non ? »

« Mais non ! On ne fait pas de bêtises ! On n'est pas comme ça nous ! » _répliqua aussi la jeune fille alors que Lily se mettait à soupirer._

_Ah oui ? Ils n'étaient pas comme ça ? Bien entendu… C'était ce qu'ils disaient… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'allaient pas commettre de bêtises. Elle se mit à genoux devant la jeune fille, reprenant la parole :_

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis une chose que tu ne le feras pas… Même si ce n'est simplement qu'un accident… Ce que tu fais n'est pas forcément une bonne chose… Je tiens à te le dire… Je suis désolée de te gâcher tes espérances… jeune fille… Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu arrêtes de croire aux contes de fée. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça, princesse Lily ? »

« Pour éviter tes désillusions dans le futur… C'est une simple mesure de précaution. »

« Princesse… Vous êtes gentille… ou non ? Je ne sais pas quoi croire, moi… »

« Je ne suis rien de tout ça… Je me sens simplement complètement vide des fois… »

_Oui complètement vide… Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Elle passa une main sur son front, invitant les filles et les garçons à revenir vers elle. Il valait mieux retourner dans l'eau dès maintenant… Elle ne savait pas ce qui risquait d'attendre les enfants s'ils restaient là… De toute façon… Arnaud n'était pas venu… Hum… Non ! Elle s'en fichait royalement qu'Arnaud ne soit pas là !_

_Le chant se termina finalement, les rares élèves encore présents dans la chorale finissant leurs vocalises tandis qu'Arnaud passa une main sur son front, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Cela sera tout pour la journée. Vous pouvez vous en aller. »

« Tant mieux car je ne comptais pas rester ici une minute de plus ! » _s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, se dirigeant vers la sortie avant d'être arrêté par la femme aux cheveux blonds._

« Hum… non… Toi… Tu vas rester ici, Arnaud. »

« Hey ! Professeur Sanga ! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Je suis venu à la chorale aujourd'hui ! » _s'écria t-il une seconde fois en la regardant._

« Le mieux serait de me promettre que tu vas venir aux chants un peu plus souvent surtout. »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Sincèrement… Ce n'est plus pour moi les cours de chant… »

« Cela ferait extrêmement plaisir à ma petite sœur. » _murmura le professeur Sanga alors qu'il se mettait à rougir légèrement, ne sachant comment expliquer cela._

« FANNY ! Non ! Professeur Sanga ! Arrêtez de l'embêter ! » _hurla rapidement Elizabeth alors qu'elle prenait le bras d'Arnaud, le tirant hors de la salle. Elle était rouge de gêne, ne sachant plus où se mettre alors que lui-même était dans un état assez spécial._

« N'écoute pas ce que ma grande sœur a dit, Arnaud… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne viens plus… Toute façon, on peut se voir ailleurs, non ? »

« Bien entendu… Mais je ne vois pas trop où… Et puis bon… »

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant… La main de l'adolescente entourait la sienne. Pfff… Ce n'était rien de bon… d'envisager tout ça à la base. Il se retint de soupirer, faisant un léger sourire envers l'adolescente. Elle murmura :_

« Au final… Pas besoin que tu sois dans la chorale pour qu'on se voie… Dis… Je suis quoi pour toi, Arnaud ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? C'est quoi cette question, Elisabeth ? » _s'insurgea t-il alors que l'adolescente se trouvait en face de lui, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine impatience._

« Euh… Je suis obligé de répondre, Elisabeth ? »

« S'il te plaît… Arnaud… Enfin… Prince… Arnaud… »

« Aie, aie, aie, aie… Sincèrement, j'aimerai ne pas y répondre si ça ne te gêne pas… » _souffla t-il alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder longuement et avec attention._

_Il était dans de sacrés draps… Il ne pensait pas à mal… Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir… Mais de l'autre côté… Il avait peur qu'elle se fasse des idées… Et ce n'était pas bon… que ça soit pour lui… ou pour elle… Il retira sa main de la sienne, les posant sur ses épaules avant de dire d'une voix un peu lente et tremblante :_

« Elisabeth… Tu es une jolie fille, une très jolie fille même… mais bon… Sincèrement, ce n'est pas le fait que je sois prince qui me pose problème… Ce n'est pas toi… non plus… C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. »

« Ah… Oui… Je comprends parfaitement, Arnaud ! Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave du tout à mes yeux, je trouve. » _dit-elle alors qu'on sentait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix._

« Mais rien ne nous empêche de rester des amis, Elisabeth, hein ? »

« Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ma grande sœur… Mais elle est plus vieille que toi… Mais moi… J'ai ton âge… Alors je deviendrais comme Fanny… Je lui ressemblerai au fil des années… Et comme ça, tu tomberas amoureux de moi… C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Elisabeth… pas du tout même… Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux sur commande, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Ne pense pas à tout ça. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, prince Arnaud… J'en suis désolée… » _souffla t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer… Elle n'était pas comme ça… Elle allait simplement tout faire pour que ça se produise… Même si Fanny…_

« Elisabeth… Avant que tu t'en ailles… Je crois que… Je dois te rappeler quelque chose concernant notre peuple… »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi, Arnaud ? Je… veux savoir… » _dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Elle se retournait vers lui, ses deux mains dans son dos en lui faisant un léger sourire bien qu'elle fermait les yeux pour éviter de pleurer._

« Notre peuple… est celui des dragons… Nous ne vieillissons pas naturellement… Lorsque nous devenons des adultes… Il nous faut plusieurs dizaines voir centaines d'années pour que notre corps vieillisse ensuite… Ainsi… Fanny… Euh, le professeur Sanga restera toujours la même et cela pendant des dizaines d'années… »

« Et tu veux me dire que… Je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ? Car tu auras toujours la tête de ma sœur en toi ? C'est ça… que je dois penser ? »

« NON ! NON ET NON ! Juste que ça ne sert à rien de te laisser pousser les cheveux ou de ressembler exactement au professeur Sanga ! Pfff ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… moi… Je suis pas doué pour les relations ! »

_Il s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds s'immobilisant avant de se faire enlacer par le prince. Celui-ci lui caressait le dos tendrement alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Essaye d'être toi-même… non ? Tu ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ? Je suis sûr… que tu en es capable… Ne prend pas la même personnalité que ta grande sœur… En un sens… Essaie d'être une personne unique… et non un clone ! Je ne sais pas… Pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça… C'est tout ! Tu comprends ? »

_Oui… Elle comprenait… Ah… En y réfléchissant bien… C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle s'était mise à rougir violemment, avant de poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Arnaud. Très rapidement, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, un sourire aux lèvres avant de se retirer de ses bras, disant à son tour :_

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Comme ça… Toi et moi… Enfin… »

« Oui, je vois parfaitement, Elisabeth… Mais si un jour, je dois tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Est-ce que tu m'en voudras ? »

« Hein ? Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » _dit-elle avec surprise alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air négatif._

« Non ! Non ! Mais si un jour… Je dois être amoureux… Tu seras la première au courant ! Je ne veux pas que tu te compliques la vie et toutes ces choses alors… »

« Tu es trop gentil… Arnaud… Tu sais… J'aime bien le nouveau Arnaud… Celui qui sait parler et prendre des décisions… Tu as tellement grandi… Mais moi, j'aime Arnaud tout court… Même celui qui était enfant… »

_Pffff ! Il toussa violemment, étant complètement rouge de gêne alors que l'adolescente rigolait de l'effet qu'elle faisait au prince. Elle revint l'embrasser sur les deux joues alors qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire. Oh… Il n'était pas amoureux… Il en était sûr… et certain… Mais quand même… A côté…_

« On rentre, Elisabeth ? Je t'invite dans le palais ! »

« Une proposition ma foi forte intéressante de la part du prince. Je ne peux pas la refuser, cela serait un crime de lèse-majesté. » _dit-elle avant de rigoler avec amusement._

« Ne me dit pas que ça s'est déjà infiltré partout… Oh bordel… Sincèrement… »

« Tu devrais être bien plus discret, Arnaud à ce sujet… Et aussi, être un peu plus calme… »

« Pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à remettre à sa place ce général bouffi par l'orgueil et les préjugés sur les Barpau. »

« Car il est quand même influent… et puissant… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal… »

« Oh… Plus jamais… Quelqu'un que j'aime ou j'apprécie ne souffrira… Plus jamais… Ca… Je te le promets… réellement… Elisabeth. »

« Je te fais confiance… Arnaud… Tu vas me présenter ta chambre alors ? » _dit-elle alors qu'elle lui prenait la main droite._

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Ca vaudra mieux. »

_Il s'était laissé prendre la main… Ah… Ce n'était rien… Mais il avait été clair dans ses sentiments… C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Oui… Bon… Ils devaient retourner au palais maintenant ! Ce n'était pas trop tard en y réfléchissant bien !_

« Il n'est pas venu… Il n'a pas compris ça ? Ou alors… Il a trop bien compris ? »

_Couchée sur son lit… Elle se laissait aller à ses préoccupations… Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir mais au final… C'était peut-être ça… A cause de ce qu'elle avait fait, le jeune homme ne voulait plus lui parler… Ah… C'était sûrement ça…_

« Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes… Non… Non et non… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est seulement un imbécile… »

_Pfff… Elle avait mal au crâne à force de trop y réfléchir. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer qu'elle aurait voulu revoir Arnaud cet après-midi… Que c'était pour ça qu'elle était sortie de l'eau… Que c'était pour ça que… Non…_

« Je ne les laisserai pas avoir raison ! Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai fait ça de toute façon ! »

_Comme ça, c'était clair… Et c'était certain… Mais bon… Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'adolescent… Il avait bien grandi au final, non ? Et puis… Il était devenu plus… Mature d'après ce qu'elle avait cru voir… Oui…_

« Il est même plutôt devenu… encore plus beau… avec ses mèches bleues partant un peu dans tout les sens… Oui… Si seulement, ce n'était pas une illusion. »

_Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : C'était une illusion… et rien d'autre… Il n'y avait aucune qu'Arnaud soit vraiment devenu quelqu'un de courageux et de bien._

« Même si d'après… Ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Il vient aider les Barpau… Il veut se racheter mais à mes yeux… Ca ne sera jamais suffisant… Il va falloir faire plus… Bien plus…. Que de vouloir aider les Barpau… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au final ? Elle ne savait pas… Sa tête enfoncée dans son coussin, elle réfléchissait à la situation, fermant les yeux peu à peu._

« Je pensais l'avoir complètement oublié et effacé de ma mémoire pendant toutes ces années… Et voilà que… Maintenant… Il est revenu… »

_Oui… Elle l'avait revu… à cause de ces idiotes de copines… Copines pas si idiotes… Elles avaient réussi à tout faire pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui. Mais elle le regretterait amèrement… Elle le regrettait de tout son être…_

« C'est stupide de penser comme ça… Complètement stupide… Je devrais… accepter son pardon… J'ai quand même essayé de le noyer… au final… »

_Hahaha ! En y réfléchissant, cela avait été particulièrement stupide… Elle n'était pas devenue bête et méchante… Elle s'était simplement entourée d'une carapace… pour ne plus ressentir cette gêne et ce qu'elle avait comme sentiments pour lui…_

« Au final… Il a fait quand même l'imbécile… Je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner… Mais je peux lui donner sa chance… Il ne faut pas refuser… avant d'avoir essayé… Demain… Je lui dirais qu'il peut me parler à nouveau… Voilà tout… C'est ainsi que je ferai. »

_Bonne nuit… C'était ça… Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue alors qu'il la regardait partir avec un petit sourire. C'était quoi sa relation avec Elisabeth en fin de compte ? Il ne savait pas comment la définir correctement… Mais… Il ne savait pas quoi penser en fin de compte. Il ne l'aimait pas d'amour non ? Comme une petite sœur ? C'était impossible… Elle devenait vraiment très belle… et le fait de rougir en sa présence n'était pas une bonne chose si il l'envisageait comme une petite sœur._

« Mais elle est quand même sacrément jolie… Quand on y réfléchit bien… Oui… Elle est plus que jolie… Elle deviendra une belle femme… Et elle était toujours là pour moi après cet incident… Sans elle… Je serais resté le même… »

_Oui… Il n'aurait pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin que ses propres paroles… Lorsque Pete était parti… Il s'était senti si seul et abandonné… Mais elle était venue auprès de lui… Et malgré son insistance à vouloir rester seul, il avait finalement accepté… Elle était une amie… Mais pas n'importe laquelle… Elle avait comblé le vide qui était apparu quand Pete était parti… Ah… Le vide… Le vide…_

« Est-ce que… J'envisage de croire qu'Elisabeth est ma meilleure amie ? Ce n'est pas possible… Une relation de ce genre n'existe pas… Ce n'est que dans les histoires à l'eau de rose… qu'une fille et un garçon sont meilleurs amis… »

_Oui… C'était impossible… Et il allait la faire souffrir… Ah… Souffrir… Souffrir… Rien que l'idée même de faire souffrir Elisabeth le mettait mal à l'aise… Voilà qu'il commençait à respirer bruyamment, cherchant de l'air tandis que de la sueur s'écoulait de son front._

« Non… C'est pas le moment… Je n'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler… Ah… Ah… »

_Non… Non… Mais voilà que ça revenait… Chaque nuit… Chaque soir… Lorsqu'il dormait… Il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille… couvert de sang… L'implorant presque de lui venir en aide… Ce cauchemar l'envahissait à chaque fois…_

« Je l'ai revue… C'est bon ! J'ai revue Lily ! Je n'ai plus besoin de cauchemarder ! »

_NON ! Ce n'était plus nécessaire mais… AH ! AH ! Non… Voilà qu'il commençait à manquer d'air… Alors que le visage implorant de Lily enfant disparaissait, il se retrouvait face à celui froid et sec de la Lily adolescente… Celle-ci le regardait alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette sphère aqueuse._

« LILY ! LILY ! Attends un peu ! LILY ! Je… »

_Ah… Ah… Il se redressa subitement dans son lit, à nouveau en sueur… Il s'était endormi ? Sans même le remarquer ? Sans même savoir… ça ? Il bafouilla :_

« Ca ne peut plus durer ça… Ca ne peut plus durer… J'en ai marre… »

_Il s'était mis à sangloter, remontant la couverture sur lui. Il n'était pas fait pour jouer les fortes têtes… Il n'était pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait… C'était que Lily lui pardonne… Mais ça… C'était peine perdue… L'adolescente lui en voudrait toute sa vie… Qu'importe ce qu'il ferait pour elle. Il referma les yeux, cherchant ce sommeil qui le troublait tant._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Toujours à son service

**Chapitre 13 : Toujours à son service**

« … … … Lily … … … »

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se retrouvait en face de lui… Comme ça… Alors qu'il avait atterri sur le sable. Instinctivement, il fit un petit pas en arrière, se rappelant du cauchemar de la veille alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix calme :_

« Oui… C'est moi. Il y a un problème à ce que j'apparaisse devant toi, c'est ça ? »

« Non… Non… Pas du tout… Il n'y a aucun… problème… Ca ne me dérange pas du tout… Enfin… Je suis plus… étonné qu'autre chose… Je dois te l'avouer… Je ne pensais pas te revoir… devant moi… C'est plutôt une agréable surprise ! »

« Hum ? Si tu le dis. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Pendant que nous marchons ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu dirigeais parfois les opérations. »

_Hein ? Mais non ? Non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça… Et puis… Hein ? Elle venait de quoi ? De lui proposer de marcher ensemble ? Bien entendu ! Il en serait ravi ! Elle s'éloignait déjà dans le sable, l'adolescent venant la rejoindre avec entrain alors qu'un petit sifflement se faisait entendre au loin._

« Je l'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait… Je l'avais dit… Il suffit maintenant d'attendre qu'ils reparlent un peu tous les deux. » _vint murmurer une voix amusée, Alia apparaissant derrière une tente plantée dans le sable._

« Hum… D'accord, d'accord… Je le reconnais : tu avais complètement raison. Elle est à nouveau folle de lui ! Ca ne se voit pas mais ça se sent… Ah… Pfff… » _souffla Phoebe en haussant les épaules, Alia reprenant aussitôt :_

« Et puis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires ? Tu n'es pas contente pour elle ? »

« Si si… Bien plus contente que tu ne le crois… Mais c'est dommage… J'aurai bien voulu tenter ma chance avec lui… C'est vraiment triste… et dommage… Ah bon… Ca ne fait rien ! C'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ? J'irai me chercher un gentil petit copain ailleurs… » _termina Phoebe alors qu'Alia rigolait avec amusement._

« Hum ? Au passage ? Où est Rosa ? »

« Ah ? Elle doit être avec Pete… Elle n'arrête pas de toute faire pour qu'il soit propre et qu'il se lave… Ah… Vraiment… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne reste pas avec les autres ? »

« Il a l'habitude de s'occuper de lui-même tout seul… Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que d'autres prennent soin de lui… C'est dommage… Il y a toujours des jolis garçons… »

« Ah ? Toi… On croirait presque que tu fais plus que l'apprécier. »

_Alia fit un sourire à Phoebe, hochant la tête d'un air négatif. Non… Ce n'était pas du tout ça au final. C'était juste qu'elle était… amusée… par ce qui se passait… Oui… C'était plutôt ça… Elle trouvait cela amusant… de voir ce que les personnes autour d'elle devenaient._

« Euh… Et bien… Comment est-ce que je peux te le dire… Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Hum ? Je t'ai pourtant demandé une chose très simple, non ? »

« Oui mais… Je ne sais pas comment la formuler… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes devant moi… Lily… Tu hantes toutes mes nuits… »

_Bon au moins, ça, c'était fait. Elle le regardait avec un petit haussement de sourcil. Elle hantait toutes ses nuits ? Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on disait à la légère… Mais le jeune homme semblait vraiment sérieux… Il reprit aussitôt :_

« Je… Je… Depuis que je t'ai vue… dans le sable… puis ta noyade… Tu me fais peur… Et je me fais peur… Je … Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Est-ce que tu exprimes de la pitié envers moi ?! Pour que tu reviennes ainsi ?! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles… Tu es complètement malade, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venue simplement car je voulais savoir ce que toi… Tu es devenu… Mais visiblement… Tu n'as pas l'air très bien dans ta tête… Auparavant, tu semblais avoir des soucis de courage… Maintenant, ce sont des soucis mentaux…. Ca ne s'arrange pas ton cas… »

_Elle faisait demi-tour, s'apprêtant à partir mais il la retint par le bras, la tirant à lui alors qu'elle lisait autant de surprise dans ses yeux que dans les siens. Il murmura :_

« Ta peau… Elle ne mue plus ? Tu ne la perds plus ? Depuis quand ? »

« Lâche-moi… Si tu ne comprends pas que pour nous… Le stade de l'enfance est celui de la laideur… Je ne peux rien pour toi… »

« Tu n'es pas laide ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Je… J'étais un imbécile quand j'étais enfant ! »

« Tu es resté alors un gamin… Lâche mon bras… s'il te plaît. »

« Il en est hors de question, Lily ! Je ne le lâcherai pas ! Je… Je suis si content de te revoir… Je… Ne t'en fait pas ! Ce foutu général et son fiston adoré payent très cher ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Depuis des années, leurs vies sont un enfer… »

« Ah bon ? Et à cause de qui ? De toi ? Raconte-moi ce que tu leur fait… »

_Ah… Ce n'était pas très difficile ! Il la relâcha alors qu'il se mettait à raconter tous les petits pièges qu'il mettait en place pour rendre de plus en plus ridicule Loïc. Oh ! Ce n'était pas très difficile mais terriblement exaltant ! Et puis, il n'osait pas le frapper ! Il était le prince… Ah et oui… Le général… Celui-ci ne pouvait rien dire ou faire… Il ne pouvait que… tenter de dire qu'il le ferait tomber… Mais bon… Pas de chance ! C'était souvent lui qui finissait souvent sur les rotules… Héhéhéhé ! C'était particulièrement intéressant… Au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'adolescente restait près de lui, se rapprochant même. Il ne le remarquait pas, complètement plongé dans son histoire mais elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas… Il était trop exalté dans ses paroles pour mentir… Non… C'était la pure vérité… Il avait vraiment fait tout ça… pour elle… non ? Il avait pris trop de risques… et qu'importe si il était le prince ou non… Ah… Oui… Il était encore un parfait imbécile._

« Tu prends donc autant de risques… pour ça ? D'après ce que je crois comprendre… »

« Prendre des risques… AH ! Ne t'en fait donc pas ! Depuis le temps, je serai normalement en prison si je n'avais pas été le prince. »

« Fais attention car un jour, ton rôle de prince ne voudra plus dire grand-chose. »

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait ça ? Il s'était tourné vers elle, un peu surpris avant de comprendre… Ah… Quel idiot… C'était vrai… que certains ne s'étaient pas gênés pour la frapper alors qu'elle était une princesse. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec neutralité, il se positionna en face d'elle, reprenant d'une voix lente :_

« Ne t'inquiètes plus… Maintenant… Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera plus rien du tout… »

« Ne refait plus jamais de promesses… Tu n'es pas capable de les tenir, Arnaud. »

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne souffriras plus ! Et je tiendrai parole ! D'accord ?! »

_Elle émit un petit rictus en écoutant les mots de l'adolescent, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il venait subitement l'enlacer la prenant dans ses bras : Tout de suite, elle commença à trembler. Arnaud ne voulait pas la lâcher, la gardant contre lui tout en disant :_

« Je te fais une promesse et celle-là, je ne la briserai pas ! »

« A… Arrête ça… Tu sais… Très bien que… Ce n'est pas possible, Arnaud. »

« Tu commences enfin… à parler comme avant. »

_Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle ne redevenait pas comme avant ! Elle ne le redeviendrait jamais ! Cette blessure n'allait jamais se refermer ! JAMAIS ! Elle… Elle… Elle… Elle poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux alors qu'Arnaud faisait de même._

« Je ne serais plus jamais… comme ça… C'est fini… Je ne suis plus une enfant… »

« Et moi non plus… Ca va un peu mieux ? »

_Elle ne hocha pas la tête, ne lui répondant pas alors qu'elle baissait légèrement sa main le long de son corps. Avec un peu de peur, elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'adolescent, celui-ci rougissant violemment alors qu'elle posait sa tête de côté contre son torse._

« Non… Ca ne va pas mieux… Tu es revenu… »

« Tu disais que j'étais très chiant… Je ne fais que confirmer tes dires hein ? »

« Tais-toi… C'est bon… Ca me suffit… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, l'adolescent s'immobilisant ainsi qu'elle dans le sable. Ils étaient dans un lieu tranquille, les laissant en toute intimité. Ah… Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et isolés du monde… pour une heure. Elle ne lui en voudrait plus._

« … … … Pete ?! Tu es blessé ?! »

_Rosa venait de s'écrier, alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avait le bras gauche ensanglanté, plusieurs entailles étant visibles sur celui-ci. Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement tandis qu'il détournait la tête sans répondre. Elle s'écria avec colère une nouvelle fois :_

« Tu me réponds ou je te donne directement une baffe dans la figure ?! »

« … … … Des soldats m'attendaient dans les airs… Heureusement que je suis plus doué qu'eux pour le combat aérien… J'ai réussi à leur échapper… »

« Mais tu es tellement stupide que tu es blessé ! Viens par là, il faut que je te soigne ! »

_Elle lui prenait le bras droit, le forçant à la suivre alors qu'ils passaient à travers les tentes et les soldats. Plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers eux, certains tentant d'avoir des réponses au sujet des questions concernant Pete. Qui avait réussi à le blesser ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'était fait ça ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? _

« Hein ? Attends un peu… C'est moi ou… »_ demanda Pete avant de poser son regard au loin._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? AH ! Non mais je rêve ! » _dit-elle avant de prendre rapidement la main de Pete, la tirant avec lui pour qu'ils se cachent derrière une tente._

« C'était bien… le prince… non ? Et il était avec… »

« Oui… Il était avec Lily… Tu as remarqué leurs mains ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, jetant un petit d'œil avant de se cacher aussitôt. C'était bon ! Il avait vu les deux mains ! Et c'était largement suffisant ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je suis si content pour lui… Il le méritait après tout ce qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner… Je… Tu crois qu'il vaut aller leur parler ? »

« Tu n'y connais vraiment rien ! On va les laisser tranquilles et lorsqu'ils auront envie d'en parler, on sera les premiers à le savoir. Bon… En attendant… Ramènes-toi là ! »

« Hein ?! Hey ! Lâches-moi ! AHHHH ! Ne me tire pas dans cette tente ! »

« Fais pas l'enfant, Pete ! Je dois te soigner ton bras droit ! Pfff… »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Il se laissait parfaitement faire ! De toute façon, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix s'il en avait eut la possibilité. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la tente derrière laquelle ils s'étaient cachés, Rosa sortant une trousse de secours avant de cracher sur les bandages qu'elle récupéra à l'intérieur._

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vos crachats soignent les plaies… Il faudrait vraiment que je m'y habitue un jour… Même si c'est dégueulasse à regarder. »

« Roh… Arrête de te plaindre, c'est bon ! Sinon, je serre le bandage au point de rendre ton bras complètement bleu par impossibilité d'irriguer le sang. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Oui… Madame Rosa… » _souffla t-il en baissant la tête, un petite sourire aux lèvres auquel elle répondait aussitôt en soignant ses entailles. C'était mieux quand il était bien sage._

_Il ne disait plus rien, restant immobile alors qu'elle vérifiait que tout était bien placé chez l'adolescent. Voilà… Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il murmurait enfin :_

« Merci pour ces bandages… Je suis sûr que je pourrais retourner au combat très bientôt. »

« N'en fait pas trop, tu n'es pas immortel… Tu es peut-être un dragon, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es capable de faire des miracles. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Rosa… Ne t'en fait pas… Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer. » _répondit-il en lui tapotant la tête tendrement, l'adolescente rougissant légèrement._

« D'accord… Si tu me le jures… Alors je veux bien te laisser combattre… Mais fais vraiment attention à toi… Tu n'es pas… »

_Rah ! Elle s'inquiétait pour un rien ! Il vint tapoter ses jambes, invitant l'adolescente à s'asseoir dessus alors qu'il lui souriait. Qu'elle arrête de s'en faire, ça ne servait à rien de se compliquer la vie pour ça. Loin de là même ! Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, déposant la trousse de secours avant de venir sur ses jambes. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'adolescent la gardant contre lui en faisant un petit sourire._

« Immortel… Je sais très bien… Tu te répètes. Il est hors de question que je mette dans un sale état surtout si c'est pour que tu sanglotes… Donc je vais tout faire pour éviter cela. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il lui caressait le dos avec tendresse. Depuis des années… Malgré ce qui s'était passé… Elle était venue pour s'occuper de lui… Lorsqu'elle… l'avait découvert… échoué sur une plage… Recouvert de blessures… C'était là qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait à faire._

« Pete… Tu sais… que… Tu sais que… Tu sais que… Je voulais te dire que… »

« Chut… Tais-toi… Je sais très bien… »

_C'était la moindre des choses au final… Oui… C'était celle qui le soignait depuis toutes ces années… C'était donc normal… qu'il… fasse ça ? Il souleva son menton, embrassant tendrement l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges alors que celle-ci se laissait faire. Après quelques instants, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, l'adolescente pleurant légèrement de joie tandis qu'il rougissait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude… de tout ça._

« Bon… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Non ! Tu peux rester ici ! Tout le monde t'accepte ! Tu es l'un des nôtres, Pete ! Tu n'as pas à aller dans un coin où tu seras tout seul et où tu risquerais de mourir bêtement ! S'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas cette bêtise ! » _s'écria Rosa alors qu'il la remettait debout, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hey… C'était comme ça… et pas autrement malheureusement._

_Ils étaient ressortis de la tente, chacun n'osant prendre la main de l'autre alors que Pete observait l'océan puis le ciel. Lentement, ses deux ailes apparaissaient dans son dos, majestueuses et magnifiques alors qu'il commençait déjà à les battre._

« … … … … … Je reviendrai demain. Passe une bonne journée, Rosa. »

« Ca ne sera pas pareil… Mais merci… Passe une bonne journée et prends bien soin de toi. »

_Elle lui disait cela alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les airs, remarquant Arnaud et Lily. Les deux adolescents parlaient entre eux, marchants dans le sable. Pourtant, ils levèrent la tête pour l'apercevoir et il accéléra aussitôt sa vitesse, subitement gêné par le fait que le prince l'avait remarqué. Le prince… Il ne voulait plus lui parler… Chacun avait fait sa vie…_

« C'était Pete… Il ne m'a toujours pas parlé… Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore… »

« Qui ne t'en voudrait pas, Arnaud ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce que les Tyltons m'ont fait ? Et ce que le prince m'a fait ? »

_Non… Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir… puisqu'il connaissait la réponse. Il baissa la tête, murmurant quelques mots intangibles alors qu'elle restait là, le regard neutre. Elle ne voulait pas parler de tout ça… même si… Elle était un peu… inquiète au sujet de Pete._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement avec Pete ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait des problèmes ou des soucis, non ? »

« Ah… Oui… Ah ! Pardon ! Lily ! Je dois m'en aller absolument ! »

_Il venait de faire apparaître ses deux ailes dans son dos, retirant sa main de celle de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il semblait relativement inquiet par tout ça._

« Je vais lui parler ! Je dois m'en aller maintenant, Lily ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… mais… Bon… Si… Juste que le général avec son fils à papa en a clairement marre de mes agissements et de ceux de Pete ! Je dois le mettre en garde ! »

« Vas-y alors… Je te laisse partir… Et sinon… Arnaud… Sincèrement… »

« Oui ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » _demanda t-il._

« Tu as changé… et en bien… » _souffla t-elle alors qu'il souriait en décollant à son tour._

_Ah ? Il avait bien changé ? Tant mieux alors, c'était une bonne chose. Il n'y avait pas de soucis. Enfin non ! Il était plutôt très content d'apprendre ça de la part de Lily ! Très heureux même ! Bien qu'elle ne lui souriait pas, qu'elle restait relativement distante, il était si content de la revoir et de pouvoir lui reparler ! Mais maintenant, d'abord une chose puis ensuite une autre ! Et là… Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Pete avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Il accéléra le rythme de ses battements d'ailes, se disant qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion entre lui et Pete ! Cela avait que trop duré ! Ils étaient assez grands pour tout mettre sur la table ! Oui ! Il voulait redevenir son ami, et pas son maître ! C'était différent ! Il n'était pas fait pour être son maître ! Mais… son ami… C'est ça qu'il voulait !_

« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve maintenant ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti trop loin ! Pfff ! Bon, on va réfléchir à comment accélérer le rythme. »

_Il s'imaginait Lily qui voulait lui cracher de l'eau, s'étant servi de cette image pendant de longs mois pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus la petite fille mais l'adolescente qu'il voyait… Et celle-ci lui projetait une sphère aqueuse en sa direction ? AH ! NON ! Ce n'était pas bon d'imaginer ça !_

« Trop de trucs tordus ! Je suis complètement dingue ! »

_Hein ?! Il s'arrêta de parler tout seul, remarquant des traces de sang dans l'herbe qu'il survolait alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire… C'était peut-être celui d'un soldat blessé… Ou alors ? Non ! Ce n'était pas bon de penser ainsi mais comme il n'était pas sûr…_

« Si c'est Pete… Alors… Je… Je dois accélérer ! ACCELERER ! »

_Il continuait de s'écrier alors qu'il prenait une pointe de vitesse, fendant l'air à toute allure. Il devait suivre les traces de sang… et remarqua peu à peu trois formes dans le ciel… Deux soldats et Pete ? Celui-ci avait maintenant le bras gauche en complètement ensanglanté, ne pouvant plus utiliser ce dernier. Déjà qu'avec son bras droit bandé, il était mal parti… Alors là… Ce n'était guère mieux… Et les deux autres personnes ? Des soldats de son royaume… Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué… _

« … … … … … Je ne vais pas dire que je n'aime pas faire ça… Mais bon… S'il n'y a pas le choix… Je vais m'y résoudre. »

_Il ouvrit la gueule, de puissantes flammes violettes sortant de celle-ci. Les deux soldats ne se retournèrent pas à temps, n'ayant que la possibilité de voir les flammes violettes les entourer et les consumer avant que les deux corps ne s'écroulent dans l'herbe, complètement calcinés._

« Arn… Prince… » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux violets en le regardant avec étonnement, faisant déjà un demi-tour pour se préparer à partir._

« ATTENDS UN PEU, PETE ! C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état avec ton bras gauche ! Tu vas trop vite te faire repérer ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?! »

« Si… Je me fais tuer… Rosa sera vraiment triste… »

« Alors retourne au camp des Barpau et vas te faire soigner ! Je t'accompagne même si il se fait tard. Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi de toute façon… Ca a toujours été comme ça. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux violets ne savait plus quoi dire, restant muet avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Arnaud après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il s'approcha de lui, battant des ailes faiblement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le camp. Là-bas, il le laisserait entre de bonnes mains visiblement… Car il avait compris que dès l'instant où Pete avait prononcé le nom de Rosa, cela avait tout changé… Sans ça, son ancien domestique n'aurait jamais été se faire soigner. Bon… Maintenant que tout s'était calmé… _

« Prince Arnaud… Je… Je voulais vous dire… »

« Je ne suis le prince de personne… Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes parents me considèrent encore comme leur fils depuis le temps. Ca doit bien faire trois à quatre mois que je n'ai plus vu leur visage… Donc bon… »

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous dire… Enfin… Vous savez… Il y a six ans… »

_Hum ? Il y a six ans ? Il voulait parler de quoi par rapport à ça ? Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de voler avec lui, l'aidant à se maintenir dans le ciel…_

« Il vaut mieux que tu te taises, Pete… Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. »

« Ha… Hahaha… Que j'ai l'air complètement stupide… Vraiment stupide… Depuis le temps… Je ne pensais jamais qu'à la fin… Ca soit moi qui aie besoin de vous… »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer ou je te lâche de cette hauteur… Et je suis sûr que ça risque de faire très mal… alors, tu as parfaitement compris ? »

« Oui… Oui… Désolé de vous… de t'embêter avec ça. »

_AH ! Bien ! Il l'avait échappé belle, héhéhé ! Néanmoins, maintenant, ils pouvaient retourner à la base. Après une vingtaine de minutes où ils ne furent pas repérés, il déposa l'adolescent auprès des médecins, ces derniers signalant que Rosa n'était pas là._

« Ce n'est pas grave… Le mieux serait que Rosa ne le remarque pas… Merci… prince. »

« Arnaud… Sinon, ça ne sera pas les soldats qui auront ta peau mais moi… Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler prince… comme tu n'as jamais eu besoin de m'appeler maître. »

« Même si c'est un peu tard… Et que je sais que c'est moi qui a… »

« Je refuse de te reprendre comme serviteur. »

_Hein ? Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler ! Désemparé, l'adolescent aux cheveux violets regardait avec appréhension Arnaud, celui-ci reprenant :_

« Par contre… En tant qu'ami… Hum… Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Va pour ça ! »

« Prince… Je… Je… Non… Je… Arnaud… »

_BIEN ! Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il voulait de lui ! Ce n'était pas si difficile non ? Voilà que tout se passait parfaitement ! C'était tout ce qu'il désirait ! Il tendit sa main en direction de Pete, celui-ci la regardant avec un peu d'étonnement avant de sourire. Il prit la main, la serrant longuement alors qu'enfin, ils étaient en paix. Tout se passait parfaitement ces derniers jours… En paix avec Lily… En paix avec Pete… Oui… C'était une bonne semaine._

« Bon… Je crois que j'ai fait une bonne action aujourd'hui. »

« Laquelle, Arnaud ? » _murmura une voix derrière lui alors qu'il se retournait subitement, étonné et surpris de voir l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns devant lui._

« Euh… Par mesure de précaution… Je préfère ne pas le dire, Lily. Mais… Tu n'es pas partie ? Il se fait tard quand même… La nuit est déjà tombée. »

« Je décide de l'heure où je veux rentrer… d'accord ? » _dit-elle avec neutralité alors que l'adolescent haussait les épaules, reprenant aussitôt :_

« Tu es assez grande oui… Enfin non… Tu n'as que quatorze ans… »

« Et tu en as autant, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

_AH ! Elle marquait un point ! Il lui fit un léger sourire auquel l'adolescente ne répondit pas, s'approchant de lui peu à peu. Elle le regarda longuement, désignant des yeux un petit endroit où ils seraient plus tranquilles. Il hocha la tête pour accepter, suivant Lily tout en soufflant avec un peu de tremblement :_

« J'ai revu Pete… Il se faisait attaqué… J'ai été obligé de tuer les deux soldats… »

« Hum ? Et est-ce que tu as eu du remord ? De la peine pour eux ? »

« Un peu… Je dois te l'avouer… Je ne suis pas fait pour être violent… Donc je me suis senti un peu mal… Mais à côté… Je n'étais pas sûr… de pouvoir sauver Pete sinon. Et s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils auraient facilement remarqué qui était là. »

« Est-ce vrai ? Que tu as vraiment sauvé Pete ? Toi ? Tu as des élans de courage maintenant ? »_ dit-elle lentement alors qu'ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la plage. L'adolescent se tourna vers elle :_

« … … … Merci pour ta confiance, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, Lily. »

« Je… te… taquine ? C'est ça ? Ce que tu as fait n'est pas une chose que nous apprécions, Arnaud… Nous n'aimons pas faire la guerre, nous préférons vivre en paix et calmer les mœurs de tous et de toutes… »

_Hum… Il ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant… Avec lenteur, il prit la main de Lily mais ce fut elle la plus rapide. Il se retrouva rapidement enlacé par l'adolescente, rougissant violemment alors qu'elle reprenait sur le même ton :_

« Mais tu as sauvé Pete… Et c'est une bonne chose… Tu n'as pas oublié tes amis… Tu n'as pas oublié… ceux qui étaient importants pour toi… Et personnellement ? Est-ce que je le suis ? Est-ce que je suis importante ou non pour ta personne ? »

_Il tremblait de partout, se laissant enlacer tout en caressant le dos de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, fermant les yeux. Il avait l'impression… d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation auparavant… Mais il ne savait pas quand… et où… Il bafouilla :_

« Si tu n'étais pas dans mes bras… Ah… Peut-être que oui… Ou non… Enfin si… Tu l'es… Tu es vraiment… très importante pour moi… »

« Ah bon ? Est-ce vrai ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois pour confirmer._

« Ce que je dis est vrai… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet… Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais maintenant ? Alors que tu es là ? »

« Car tu aimes déjà quelqu'un d'autre… n'est-ce pas ? Cela se voit dans ton regard fuyant… »

_Hein ?! Il était complètement rouge de gêne alors qu'elle le poussait légèrement, le mettant quasiment couché dans le sable. Il n'avait que le haut du corps maintenu par ses coudes dans le sable tandis que Lily se mettait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui :_

« Je… Je ne comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir… Lily… Et cette position est vraiment gênante en un sens… Sincèrement… On devrait plutôt penser à autre chose. »

« Hum ? Est-ce que je suis féminine, Arnaud ? »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté du visage d'Arnaud. Celui-ci restait parfaitement muet, ne répondant pas. Etait-ce par peur de la blesser ? Ou alors surtout à cause de ses émotions ?_

« Je… Je préfère ne pas y répondre… S'il te plaît… Lily… Tu es… Tu es très féminine ! »

« Menteur… Tu es un vil menteur… Je n'ai pas de poitrine comme les autres Barpau… Ou alors les Tylton… Mon caractère fait que je fais peur à quiconque… Mes habits comme mon allure sont laids… Tu ne devrais pas mentir… »

« Je… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer… et puis bon… »

« … … … … … Est-ce que tu penses que je suis jolie alors ? »

« Largement, Lily ! LARGEMENT ! Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs ! Et tu sais quoi ? Y a pas besoin de ne pas avoir la peau qui se barre pour être jolie. Moi, j'aime bien comme tu es actuellement ! Et je le pense vraiment… »

_Elle… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer… Il était pourtant sincère quand il disait cela… Elle se coucha subitement sur lui, soufflant longuement :_

« On reste ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes… En aimer une autre… n'empêche par ces élans d'affection, je pense. »

« Je… Je ne crois pas non… Je ne pense pas que ça… soit non-autorisé. »

_Pfff… Il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre maintenant. Il était intimidé, bafouillant quelques paroles à nouveau alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le dos quasiment nu de l'adolescente. Ah… Si il s'était attendu à une telle chose de sa part… Il n'y aurait jamais cru… et pourtant… Et pourtant… Comme quoi… Les journées n'étaient pas forcément mauvaises._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un nouveau venu

**Chapitre 14 : Un nouveau venu**

« Prince Arnaud… Le roi et la reine voudraient vous parler. »

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ? Depuis quand se rappellent-ils que j'existe ? »

« S'il vous plaît… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'à leurs appartements. » _dit la servante en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci soupirant aussitôt en murmurant :_

« De toute façon, je ne le veux pas… Mais j'y suis presque obligé… Alors allons-y et débarrassons nous de cette corvée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ca me fatigue clairement ce petit jeu stupide avec mes parents. »

« Prince Arnaud… S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas ainsi de vos parents. Ils ont une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » _reprit la servante alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Une grande nouvelle ? AH ! Il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde ! Depuis toutes ces années, il avait été parfaitement ignoré, c'était la même chose à faire de son côté._

_Néanmoins, il était un peu intéressé… Car pour que ses parents lui disent de venir directement… C'est que cela était relativement important… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial… Est-ce que… Ohla ! Si c'était ça ! Il allait avoir de sacrés ennuis ! Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas à cause du général ! Non pas qu'il craignait la colère de son père, non… Pas du tout même !_

« Si vous voulez bien rentrer… Messire, Madame ! Votre fils est là ! »

« Qu'il rentre donc… Nous n'en pouvons plus d'attendre ! » _vint dire une voix assez enjouée alors qu'il était de plus en plus surpris. C'était vraiment ses parents ?_

_Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, remarquant au final qu'il était dans la chambre de ses parents. Oh… Aussi coquette voir même bien plus que la sienne… Un lit à baldaquins avec des draps dans la soie la plus pure et belle qui existe. De l'autre côté… Il voyait sa mère couchée dans le lit, les draps remontés sur elle alors qu'il n'y avait que sa tête visible. Elle avait des cheveux bleus assez longs, lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos et ils étaient détachés. Ses yeux saphir montraient d'où provenaient ceux de l'adolescent alors qu'elle lui souriait. Sa mère était jolie… très jolie… Mais il ne la voyait que trop rarement… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui souriait ? Il commençait à être relativement inquiet…  
_

« Mère… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes souffrante ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir dans votre lit… » _murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_Il détestait ses parents… Il leur en voulait tant pour ce qui s'était passé pendant son enfance… Mais là… Quand même… Et où était son père ? C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait dit de rentrer dans la pièce non ? Il passa son regard à gauche et à droite, remarquant finalement son père qui était assis sur un fauteuil en bois avec du tissu. Il avait lui aussi un léger sourire. Ah… Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Ce n'était pas ses parents ça !_

« Père… Vous allez bien vous aussi ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je me retrouve dans votre chambre commune ? Et pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Et bien… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cela soit ta mère qui te le dise. Nous avons voulu te cacher cela pendant plusieurs mois… Et bien que ces derniers temps, nous n'avons pas pu te parler très souvent… »

« Ces derniers temps ? Ces dernières années plutôt… Je ne vous ai pas revu pendant plusieurs mois, je tiens à vous le signaler, père. »

_Celui-ci ne semblait même pas se soucier de ce que son fils venait de dire, l'invitant à se rapprocher de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec elle ? Cela était une bonne nouvelle non ? Sinon, ils n'iraient pas sourire. Hein ? Attendez un peu… Il observait sa mère… Puis aussi la bosse sous les draps… Elle était plutôt imposante non ?_

« Mère… Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? »

« Oh… Tu veux parler de mon ventre, mon fils ? Et bien… Je voulais te laisser deviner mais… Je pense que je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps. Tu vas être bientôt grand frère. »

_Il accusa le coup, restant bouche bée alors qu'il observait sa mère puis son père. Celui-ci se triturait la moustache et une petite barbe de couleur rouge. Ah… Attendez un peu… Il avait cru très mal comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter, maman ? »

_Oups… Il oubliait les marques de politesse mais sur le coup, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ces marques ! Il voulait plutôt tout savoir à ce sujet ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir très mal compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, sa mère ne semblait pas s'en soucier et reprit doucement et délicatement :_

« Tu vas être grand frère… C'est un garçon. Je pensais le cacher encore… mais visiblement… Il ne va plus tarder à venir. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Depuis quand ? Où ? Enfin ? Je… Vous êtes au courant depuis quand ? Et moi alors ? Enfin ! »

« Quand ? Il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Où ? Cela ne te concerne pas, mon fils. Nous sommes au courant depuis deux à trois mois… Ta mère nous a fait un petit évanouissement en public. »

« Mais mais mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été au courant ? Et seulement maintenant ? » _demanda t-il, éberlué par cette nouvelle._

« Nous avons essayé plusieurs fois de te prévenir mais tu n'étais jamais présent à ce moment-là. Nous sommes un peu inquiets… Il parait que tu causes des soucis à notre armée… »

« Inquiets ?! Pour moi ?! Et depuis quand ?! Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! »

_Il venait de crier, quittant la chambre en courant alors que les deux parents se regardaient longuement, la tristesse peinte sur son visage. C'était une blague ! Ses parents inquiets pour lui ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Et voilà que sa mère était enceinte et cela sans même qu'il ne le remarque ! C'était quoi cette chose ?! On se moquait de lui ! C'était impossible autrement !_

« Comment ça va avec ton nouvel amoureux ? » _demanda Alia à l'adolescente qui se présentait devant elle, un livre à la main._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche, je te conseille de tourner sept fois ta langue à l'intérieur. »

« Hum… J'en ai clairement pas envie… Et puis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui manque aux enfants car je ne viens plus leur raconter des histoires »

_Grrr… Elle était aussi un peu fautive sur ce coup, elle le reconnaissait… Ce n'était pas obligé de le lui rappeler de cette façon ! L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns reprit aussitôt :_

« J'irai leur raconter des histoires à nouveau dès que tu auras disparue de ma vue. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'adresser la parole, surtout si tu es là pour tenter de m'énerver. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre… Je ne veux pas t'énerver… Juste te révéler… tes sentiments… Ce n'est pas dur non ? Rosa m'a tout raconté au sujet de Pete et elle. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » _demanda t-elle, visiblement un peu intéressée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alia haussa un petit sourcil de surprise, se disant qu'elle avait visé juste avant de reprendre :_

« Et bien… Lui et elle se sont embrassés pendant qu'elle le soignait. Contrairement à toi, elle n'hésite pas à prendre les devants et inversement ! »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? « _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois, faisant face à Alia._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'embrasses pas Arnaud ?! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes non ?! »

« Hum ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Nous ne nous aimons pas. Il en a déjà une autre. »

… … … … … _HEIN ?! Là, elle était complètement statufiée de surprise. Arnaud en aimait une autre ?! Quand ça ?! Depuis quand ?! L'adolescente reprit aussitôt la parole :_

« Depuis quand ? Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Il te l'a dit ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit du tout… Je le devine facilement… Et il n'a pas nié cela. »

« Hum… Mon œil ! Je lui poserais moi-même la question puisqu'il en est ainsi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me racontes comme bobard et je demande clairement si tu ne me mens pas ! Car là, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible ce que tu me dis… J'en ai même bien peur que ce n'est pas du tout la vérité ! Tu vas arrêter de mentir pour rien ! »

« Je ne mens pas… Il en aime une autre et il faut accepter la réalité. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Alia… Alors, je vais me retirer. »

_Comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire ! Là ! Elle lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs ! En un sens, elle n'avait pas nié qu'elle aimait encore Arnaud ! Non ! Elle avait simplement dit qu'Arnaud en aimait une autre ! Et ça… Ce n'était même pas confirmé !_

« TU RESTES ICI, LILY ! Faut qu'on parle ! »

« La discussion est maintenant terminée… Si tu as besoin de moi, tu attendras demain. »

_Elle attendra demain ? AH ! Oh que oui, elle allait attendre ! Elle s'éloigna de Lily avec fureur, serrant les deux poings avant de reprendre sa forme de poisson au niveau de ses jambes. Ce genre de choses, l'absence de sentiments, tout… Ca commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs ! Lily était sa meilleure amie et elle ne comprenait pas qu'en niant tout ça, elle se détruisait le moral peu à peu ?!_

… … … _La nuit était passée et dès l'aurore, elle s'était présentée à la sortie du palais royal, attendant Lily. Oh… Il était assez difficile de voir le soleil à travers le premier plafond mais qu'importe… Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle s'était levée bien assez tôt pour ça !_

« Qui est-ce que tu attends ? » _demanda une voix derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner pour apercevoir Lily qui avait deux livres dans les mains._

« TOI ! Tu m'accompagnes tout de suite sur la plage ! »

« Malheureusement, ça ne sert à rien. Tout le monde dort ou presque. Arnaud ne vient jamais à cette heure-ci et je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je vais raconter une histoire aux enfants… Le temps que j'arrive, ils seront réveillés. »

« … … … Vas leur raconter une histoire mais d'ici deux heures, je te traîne de force là-bas. »

« Fais comme tu veux… Tu vas t'épuiser inutilement mais qu'importe… »

_Qu'importe… Grrr ! Elle lui prenait sérieusement la tête quand elle parlait comme ça ! Ca commençait franchement à l'exaspérer de rester autant de marbre. Elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois, oh… Dans deux heures… Oui dans deux heures…_

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées rapidement, l'adolescente avec ses deux livres se retrouvant entourée par les jeunes filles et garçons des soldats partis à la guerre. Ah… Elle semblait plus émotive, racontant les histoires avec une envie plus grande… Même si elle ne le remarquait pas elle-même. Puis peu à peu… Une heure passa… Puis une seconde.

« La princesse Lily doit partir les enfants… Je suis désolée mais elle doit aller voir son amoureux. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'elle ne peut pas rester. »

« Mademoiselle Lily a un amoureux ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?! Elle peut nous le montrer ? Dites, mademoiselle Lily ! Vous voulez bien nous le montrer ! »

« Je n'ai pas de personnes que j'aime… Alia raconte des sottises, les enfants. »

_Pfff… Ils étaient sûrs que ce n'était pas la vérité ! Cela se voyait sur le visage de l'adolescente ! Celle-ci referma ses livres, suivant maintenant Alia sans même être forcée. Autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite… Qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'il n'y avait rien à faire entre elle et Arnaud. Elles se dirigèrent à la surface, revenant sur la fameuse plage des monstres tandis que le soleil était maintenant bien levé dans le ciel._

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'Arnaud. Et tu restes à côté de moi. »

« Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir de toute façon… Ce n'est pas mon genre et je ne suis pas ainsi, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Alia… Mais bon… Les années ont passé et tu préfères ignorer ce que je suis devenue en te rattachant à ce que j'ai été. »

« Arrêtes tes belles paroles, je te préviens tout de suite : ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Ah… Bonjour ? Lily… Alia… »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était arrivé, le visage sérieux et tiré par quelques rides de sommeil. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir cette nuit à cause de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se présenta devant les deux adolescentes, embrassant leurs mains :_

« Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Bien dormies ? Je viens à peine d'arriver alors… »

« Je vais vous laisser… Ah non ! Arnaud ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire de la part de Lily. Elle est un peu timide et n'ose pas te le dire en face alors je vais… »

« Je ne suis pas timide et je n'ai pas peur de lui dire en face. Il n'y a pas s'en faire à ce sujet. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler les filles ? »

« Et bien, Lily t'aime, c'est tout ! Elle veut savoir ce que tu ressens pour elle ! »

_Hein ? Il haussa les épaules comme pour signaler sa surprise alors qu'Alia écarquillait les yeux. Lily s'était déjà retournée pour repartir alors qu'Alia reprenait :_

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu pourrais quand même réagir un peu plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Alia ? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre moi… »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou non ?! C'est pas dur à répondre pourtant ! Oui ou non ! Si c'est non, pourquoi est-ce que c'est non ?! Et si c'est oui… Embrassez-vous ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai autre chose en tête. » _souffla t-il alors qu'il passait une main sur son front, Alia ne semblant guère apprécier tout ça._

« TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUI EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE CA ?! »

« Ma mère et mon père vont avoir un enfant… Je vais être grand frère, voilà tout. » souffla t-il en haussant les épaules, reprenant aussitôt : « Donc tu peux remarquer que j'ai autre chose dans la tête que ça et… »

« Normalement, tu ne devrais pas détester tes parents ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es au courant de tout ça, Arnaud ? » _demanda aussitôt l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns en se retournant à nouveau vers lui pour lui faire face._

« Merci de mettre les pieds dans le plat de cette manière aussi délicate qui te caractérise tant maintenant, Lily. » _souffla t-il en serrant les dents._

« Vous me fatiguez tout les deux… Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! »

_Elle en avait plus qu'assez ! Elle salua Lily et Arnaud, les laissant seuls alors qu'elle quittait la zone. Elle en avait marre de ces deux personnes. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivait clairement pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Arnaud la regarda partir avant de demander :_

« Tu sais ce qui lui prend ? Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. »

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas accepté le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Ah ? C'est juste ça ? Ce n'est rien de bien dramatique alors puisque je n'aime personne. »

« Ah ? Je pensais que tu aimais une autre fille. »

_Elle se positionnait correctement en face de lui, l'adolescent étant quand même plus petit qu'elle. Ah… C'était ça les Barpau… Au fur et à mesure, ils grandissaient et peu à peu… Non… Rien que l'idée d'y penser n'était pas une bonne chose._

« J'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas réellement pas quelqu'un, je vous apprécie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir que je sois amoureux ? C'est si important que ça ? »

« Cela ne m'importe pas du tout. Je n'ai que faire de tout ça. »

« D'accord ! Merci de me soutenir pfff ! J'en ai vraiment ras la tête de tout ça ! »

« Et alors… Comme ça… Tu vas être grand frère ? »

_Hein ? Ah… Oui… Elle venait de s'adresser sur un ton presque doux. Il poussa un profond soupir, la jeune demoiselle l'invitant à s'asseoir à même le sable et à cet endroit alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour prendre la parole correctement :_

« Oui… Mon père et ma mère… Enfin non… Ma mère est enceinte et c'est pour bientôt. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas heureux ? Tu devrais l'être non ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ? Sincèrement… C'est peut-être la première fois… depuis plus de dix ans… que j'ai vu un sourire sur les lèvres de mon père… Et ma mère qui me parlait gentiment… Nous ne sommes plus une famille ! Nous ne le sommes plus ! »

« C'est ta vision des choses… Je ne sais pas quoi de te dire exactement mais je pense que tu te trompes lourdement sur tes parents. Vous devriez prendre cette naissance pour vous rapprocher tous ensembles. Tu devrais être content non ? Même pas un peu ? »

« Je suis vraiment… content d'avoir un petit frère… Oui… Vraiment… Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de lui car mes parents n'auront jamais de temps pour ça. Je vais peut-être même demander à ce que l'on déplace ma chambre pour qu'elle soit proche de mes parents. Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, je serais là très rapidement. »

« Hum… Tant mieux alors… Je dois signaler que je suis contente pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu pouvais déjà sourire un peu, ça serait plus crédible que ton regard froid et glacial. »

_Sourire ? Elle pouvait se forcer pour lui… Elle ouvrit la bouche, émettant un petit sourire légèrement triste alors qu'il soupirait une nouvelle fois._

« Je crois que je t'en ai trop demandé, Lily. Laisse tomber en fin de compte. »

« Je n'arrive pas à me forcer… à sourire. J'en suis désolée. »

_Désolée de quoi ? Pfff… Il valait mieux ne rien dire pour ne pas être déçu. Il vint prendre sa main, lui disant de le suivre pour qu'ils puissent se balader un peu. Au moins, ils allaient discuter de son futur petit frère, cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Marchant sur la plage, il reprit la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur. Je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'en occuper, comment je dois l'amuser et toutes ces choses… »

« Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai de la famille à part mes parents ? Ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Mais il paraît que tu t'occupes d'enfants ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ?! Comment est-ce que tu les calmes ?! Comment est-ce que tu les amuses ? Les berces ? Les distraits ? »

« Wowowow… Arnaud… C'est bon, calme-toi… Pas besoin de s'emporter non plus. »

_Oups… Il avait fait un peu de zèle, il l'avouait… Et elle remarquait parfaitement que l'adolescent était plus que ravi par l'arrivée de son petit frère. Hum… Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire en fin de compte ?_

« Leur raconter des histoires provenant de différents livres. Les enfants aiment écouter mais ne va pas leur donner des livres compliqués. Ils veulent des contes et des histoires qui finissent bien. Je ne sais pas… Celle de la Barpau si laide mais qui finalement fut aimée malgré sa laideur au point qu'elle en devint belle. »

« Oui… Je vois… Ce genre d'histoires à l'eau de rose et super gnangnan. Enfin bon… Et après ? Pour les nourrir ? Les bercer ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des bébés mais de jeunes enfants. Ils doivent avoir quatre à cinq ans. »

_Ah… D'accord… Il n'avait pas compris ça comme ça à la base… Enfin bon… Et ensuite ? Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Elle reprit la parole, un peu étonnée de l'écoute que l'adolescent avait envers elle. Il était vraiment fasciné…_

« Ensuite… Hum… Pour les repas… Il faut éviter de leur préparer des choses trop lourdes et aussi les emmener aux toilettes quand ils doivent faire leurs besoins. »

« D'accord… Euh… Ca… Je laisserai peut-être les servantes le faire à ma place… Car là, je ne me sens pas du tout qualifié pour ce genre de choses. Pfiou… »

« Hum… Là… Je suis plutôt déçue de ce que tu viens de dire… Tu ne veux pas t'occuper complètement de ton petit frère ? »

« Je suis son grand frère, pas sa nourrice… Enfin bon… Je reste dans mon rôle de grand frère, pas de père… Hého… Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. »

« Qui a parlé d'avoir un enfant ? Tu as des idées vraiment saugrenues, Arnaud… Il faut se l'avouer. Enfin bon… Ce n'est pas cela le problème. »

« Et c'est quoi alors le problème, mademoiselle Lily ? » _dit-il en lui souriant. L'adolescente détourna le regard, le dirigeant vers l'océan avant de s'accroupir. Elle prit un peu de sable, reprenant d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Si tu veux… Un jour… Je peux t'emmener sous l'océan… »

« Et je respire comment ? Car je te rappelle que je ne sais pas vraiment nager… et surtout respirer sous l'eau… Donc c'est un peu difficile en fin de compte… »

« Hum… Et tu ne t'es pas demandé ou dit que je pouvais te faire respirer sous l'eau si je le désirais ? Ou alors mes parents pourraient faire cela ? »

_Ses parents ? AH ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu les parents de Lily… et inversement. Enfin bon… Pourquoi il devrait présenter ses parents ? Ils étaient très bien ensembles et ils étaient heureux, tout ça quoi… Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Ah ! Il compliquait tout dans sa tête ! Il s'écria légèrement :_

« Ca va ! Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Je ferais des efforts ! Je n'ai pas besoin de venir voir tes parents ! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller dans l'océan ?! »

« Je… pensais que cela te ferait plaisir… Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Désolée. »

« Hein ? Attends… Un petit peu… Lily… »

_Il venait de commettre une grosse bêtise et il le sentait parfaitement. Il vint serrer l'adolescente dans ses bras, celle-ci restant contre lui alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Oh punaise… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela… Il n'avait pas l'habitude. A croire qu'il était juste capable de serrer des personnes pour les réconforter._

« Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi… Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas pardonné. »

« Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas pardonné… Mais bon… Ne t'en fait pas… »

« C'est à toi de t'en faire, nullement à ma personne. » _répondit-elle bien qu'elle ne bougeait pas de ses bras. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment._

_Maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire de son côté avec ses parents, il allait devoir retourner auprès d'eux et attendre le bon moment… Celui de la naissance de son petit frère. Et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela était pour bientôt, héhéhé ! Il embrassa l'adolescente sur les joues, disant qu'il devait partir pour épauler les soldats des Barpau avant de repartir chez lui._

_Ah… Dès l'instant où il posa un pied dans le château, plusieurs serviteurs arrivèrent vers lui, complètement affolés. L'un d'entre eux s'écria :_

« Prince Arnaud ! Prince Arnaud ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Hein ?! Mais je croyais que cela devait prendre quand même un peu de temps ! Où est ma mère et mon père ?! Dans la chambre ?! »

« Nous allons vous guider là-bas, nous avons déjà appelé les médecins pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de ça ! »

« Tant mieux ! » _dit-il avec un peu de stress. Vraiment… Cela ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ?! Le bébé allait venir aujourd'hui ?! AH ! Il devait se trouver avec sa mère et son père pour la naissance ! Enfin non… Après la naissance…_

_Il se retrouva devant la double porte de la chambre de ses parents, plusieurs soldats bloquant l'entrée alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Ils se positionnèrent de telle sorte pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la pièce, disant calmement :_

« Nous sommes désolés… Mais cela est très dur… pour le roi… et la reine… »

« Comment ça ? Très dur ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, j'en suis désolé mais il semblerait que l'accouchement se soit mal passé… Ou plutôt est en train de très mal se passer… »

« Pardon, pardon, veuillez nous laisser passer ! Pardon ! »

_Plusieurs personnes aux ailes cotonneuses rentrèrent dans la chambre, ayant différents sacs en main alors qu'il restait immobile. Comment ça… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Vous allez me laisser passer ? Ou alors, je vais devoir vous forcer la main ? »

« Pardonnez-nous, prince Arnaud mais les ordres sont les ordres et… »

« J'en ai STRICTEMENT RIEN A FAIRE DES ORDRES ! » _hurla t-il alors qu'il faisait apparaître ses ailes dans le dos, les soldats semblant plus qu'inquiets par cela._

« Pardonnez-nous d'insister… Prince Arnaud… Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes ou heures… Soyez patient, je vous en prie. »

« C'est bon… Vous avez réussi à me prendre la tête. DEGAGEZ MAINTENANT ! »

_Il venait de créer un puissant vent, repoussant les soldats sur les côtés avant de pénétrer avec violence dans la chambre, regardant à l'intérieur. Ah… Ah… Ses parents… avaient besoin de lui… Et là… Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières années, il devait être là ! C'est tout ! C'était presque comme une obligation ! __Ah… Des petits cris… Des petits pleurs… Il entendait les cris d'un bébé… __Avec lenteur, il s'avançait vers sa mère couchée dans le lit, son père étant à genoux à côté du lit du lit tandis que les médecins vérifiaient une dernière fois que tout se passait pour le mieux. Puis après… Ils partirent… tout simplement…  
_

« Tu peux venir, Arnaud… Il ne va pas te manger... »

« Maman… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu… que c'était dangereux… que… Qu'il avait des problèmes et que… »

« Le cordon ombilical s'était entouré autour de ton petit frère… Mais maintenant, c'est bon… Tu veux le voir ou non ? » _demanda sa mère alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire._

S'approcher ? Ne pas s'approcher ? Il regardait son père, puis sa mère, un peu surpris et apeuré. Apeuré de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur que ça ? 

« Est-ce que tu as déjà un nom… à lui donner, Maman ? »

_Il ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était complètement perdu et déboussolé, ah… ah… Le petit enfant… aux yeux bleus comme lui mais il avait aussi des cheveux rouges. Un curieux mélange… mais il était vraiment mignon._

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse décider ? Tu peux choisir si tu le désires… »

« Je… Maman… C'est quand même… important… Et si je disais un nom… stupide ? »

« Nous te faisons confiance à ce sujet, mon fis… ton. »_ murmura l'homme alors qu'Arnaud retenait ses larmes. Non… Il ne devait pas pleurer, bordel ! Pourquoi maintenant ?_

« … … Icare ? » _souffla Arnaud tandis que ses parents le regardaient assez stupéfaits._

« C'est un nom assez spécial… n'est-ce pas ? Mais sa sonorité ne me déplait pas. Tu en penses quoi, mon amour ? » _demanda l'homme en s'adressant à la mère d'Arnaud._

« Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un très joli nom. Il a quelque chose d'assez mystique. »

_Alors, c'était bon ! Dorénavant, le bébé allait s'appeler ainsi ! Le père tapa dans ses deux mains, se levant finalement tout en disant :_

« Nous attendrons quelques temps mais nous organiserons une fête pour la naissance de ton petit frère, Arnaud. Nous en avons fait une pour toi, il est normal que ton petit frère en reçoit une aussi. »

_Ah… Une fête… Bien entendu… L'adolescent arrêta de sourire mais son père reprit aussitôt :_

« Bien entendu… Il faut que tu sois présent, Arnaud. Il est même grand temps que tu nous accompagnes pour les festivités que nous organisons. Tu pourras même inviter la jeune demoiselle avec qui tu parles un peu trop souvent à notre goût. »

_Hein ? Ils… Ils parlaient d'Elizabeth ? Ah… Oui… Peut-être… Pfiou… Comment est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant ? Il vint rougir légèrement, ses parents souriant. Au final… Il n'avait pas été si inexistant que ça… à leurs yeux… Il se sentait fautif… Mais maintenant qu'Icare était né… Il était temps de reformer une véritable famille._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un coeur divisé en deux

**Chapitre 15 : Un cœur divisé en deux**

« Tu m'as l'air extrêmement joyeux, n'est-ce pas, Arnaud ? »

« C'est exact, Lily ! Et je ne reste pas trop longtemps aujourd'hui ! Je vais retourner voir mon petit frère ! Il est né hier ! Tu as entendu ?! »

« Je ne suis pas sourde… et je suis heureuse pour toi, Arnaud. Très heureuse que tu sois heureux. » _murmura l'adolescente alors qu'il venait la serrer dans ses bras._

_Ah ! Elle resta parfaitement muette alors que l'adolescent la gardait tout contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi grande… Oui… Elle était tellement grande… Mais ce n'était pas un problème… au final… Non… Il se contredisait mais qu'importe ! Il était content de savoir Lily à côté de lui._

« Lily… Tu sais… Sans toi, ça serait bien moins drôle… la vie. »

« La vie ? Bien moins drôle ? Car je t'amuse ? C'est ça que je dois penser ? » _demanda t-elle en redressant le visage, Arnaud venant l'embrasser sur les deux joues en rougissant._

« Pas du tout… Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que sans toi, je n'aurai jamais réussi à faire une telle chose… Merci d'être là… tout simplement… »

« Hum… D'accord… Si tu le dis, je t'écoute. » _répondit-elle en venant l'embrasser à son tour sur les deux joues, l'adolescent rougissant violemment en la serrant plus fortement contre lui. Ah… Il aimait bien les baisers de Lily… même si ils étaient assez froids quand on y réfléchissait bien. Et au niveau de la laideur, elle n'était pas un prix de beauté mais elle était loin d'être aussi moche qu'il y a six ans._

« Tu sais que tu es très jolie comme fille en fin de compte, Lily ? »

« Hum… Et moi, je me demande ce qui se passe avec toi pour que tu te comportes comme ça ? On dirait que tu es bien trop heureux… pour que cela soit normal… Cette nouvelle t'a fait si plaisir que ça ? Je ne sais pas… Tu m'inquiètes un peu quand même. »

_Ah… Ce n'était que ça ? Pourtant, il n'était pas bien méchant et il ne faisait pas peur. Oui… Il était loin de tout ça en fin de compte ! Bon… Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait… Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire clairement. Oh et puis zut ! Il reprit :_

« Je suis si heureux… de savoir que mon petit frère va bien ! Je… Ah oui… Je suis bête… Je ne t'ai pas expliqué… Mon petit frère a faillit… mourir à la naissance… Avec le cordon ombilical autour du cou… Mais les médecins ont réussi à le sauver ! »

« Ah… Maintenant… Je comprends… Viens donc au lieu… »

_Elle tendait ses bras pour venir le serrer contre elle, Arnaud s'enfouissant dans ses bras en rigolant longuement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rire et sourire aussi bien ? Elle ne savait pas… Depuis très longtemps… Ah… Elle esquissa un petit sourire discret, espérant que l'adolescent ne le remarquerait pas… Oui… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle pouvait encore sourire… grâce à lui._

« AH ! Je sais que tu es en train de sourire même si je suis contre toi ! Ca se sent dans tes gestes ! Ils sont encore plus doux qu'auparavant ! Lily… Je… »

_Je… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Il retira son visage contre le corps de Lily, la regardant longuement tout en étant toujours rouge de gêne. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il avait son cœur qui battait rapidement quand il la voyait… Même si elle n'était plus aussi expressive qu'auparavant. Elle le regardait longuement, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase._

« Je… Enfin bon… Voilà… Tout est dit en fait… Je préfère ne pas parler comme ça, au moins, je suis sûr que je ne dirais pas une bêtise. »

« Hum ? Et moi, je préfère que tu termines les phrases que tu commences. Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses, s'il te plaît… Comme ça, je verrais bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

« Mes parents m'ont invité à une fête … Et je dois inviter une fille… »

_Hum ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ? Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ça… ou non ? Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues rougissant légèrement alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je pouvais… Je t'aurais bien invité… Mais… Cela serait risqué non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas m'inviter, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu es libre de tes actes. »

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'inviter ! Je suis sûr que tu serais super belle mais… Mais… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas car je ne suis pas une Tylton… Je le sais très bien, Arnaud. »

_Pfff… Il sentait qu'elle était un peu déçue… Mais bon… Il n'avait pas le choix non ? Et puis… Si Elizabeth le voyait avec Lily, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait comme tête ? Mais… L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns semblait vraiment déçue… Ah… Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour régler ce problème ?_

« Peut-être que si tu te déguisais… Ou quelque chose du genre… »

« Arrêtons les frais maintenant, Arnaud. Ca ne fait rien… du tout. »

« Si ! Ca fait quelque chose ! Ca se voit très bien que tu voulais venir ! Tu sais quoi ?! Même si je ne peux pas venir avec toi, tu veux peut-être m'apprendre à danser ? »

_Elle fit un petit rictus de surprise, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non. Elle ? Danser ? Est-ce que lui ne savait pas danser plutôt ? Il était de la haute société… Enfin, elle aussi… Mais danser… Et puis… Il y avait quand même la guerre à côté ! Il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Mais bon… Vu l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait… à vouloir ça… Elle baissa la tête, fermant les yeux tout en tendant sa main droite. Voilà… Ils allaient danser… Mais ils allaient devoir trouver un coin tranquille… et vraiment isolé… Peut-être même une autre plage… Bon… Est-ce qu'ils allaient danser oui ou non ?! Elle regardait l'adolescent, celui-ci prenant sa main avant de courir avec elle sous le regard amusé des soldats. Oui ! Ils allaient danser !_

« Et un… Et deux… Et trois… Et un… Et deux… Et trois… »

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait t'apprendre à danser… et nullement l'inverse. » _murmura l'adolescente alors qu'il souriait en rougissant légèrement. Oui… C'était lui qui la guidait… et non pas l'inverse… Il savait danser depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu vas voir… Je suis sûr que je vais t'écraser les pieds par inadvertance. »

« Bien entendu… Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

_Elle disait cela avec une légère ironie alors qu'il dansait admirablement bien, la dirigeant avec grâce. Oui… Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de son aide. Tout cela avait été une pathétique tentative pour qu'elle puisse danser avec lui. Il reprit :_

« Tu sais, Lily… Tu es la première fille avec qui je danse réellement en-dehors des cours. »

« Hum ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je pense que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment de ta part donc je t'en remercie sincèrement, Arnaud. »

_Héhéhé ! Il rigola légèrement, continuant de danser alors qu'elle venait poser sa tête contre son épaule. Oui… Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire… d'être une Barpau… et lui un Tylton… Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions… et l'adolescent non plus._

« On peut continuer à danser pendant une heure, Arnaud ? Si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème à cela… Je ne serais pas en retard… Et depuis quelques jours, la guerre semble s'être calmée et arrêtée… Tu n'as pas l'impression ? »

« Il est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai cru voir… Les blessés affluent moins… Certains parents sont même retournés… dans leurs familles. »

« C'est donc une bonne chose… Si cette guerre se termine, je t'inviterai dans mon palais. »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Tu es un piètre dragueur. » _souffla t-elle alors qu'elle relevait sa tête, lui faisant un petit sourire._

_Ah… Ce sourire… C'était vraiment un sourire qui le faisait craquer quand on y réfléchissait bien. Il la regarda longuement, arrêtant de danser tout en la serrant longuement dans ses bras. Il murmura dans le creux de son oreille :_

« Je vais tout faire pour que mes parents arrêtent cette guerre. Je vais tout leur expliquer… Tout leur dire… Mes parents m'écouteront… »

« Tu es sûr de cela ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur en le regardant._

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif. Il ferait pression sur eux ! Il leur expliquerait à quel point ce général était complètement stupide ! Comme son fils ! Il était temps qu'il utilise son statut de prince pour autre chose que sa propre personne ! Il y avait d'autres priorités dans la vie ! Il arrêta de serrer Lily dans ses bras, reprenant la parole :_

« J'en suis sûr et certain ! Je leur demanderai au beau milieu de la fête si cela s'avère nécessaire ! Tu verras ! Je t'apporterai des bonnes nouvelles ! J'apporterai des bonnes nouvelles à tous et à toutes ! Je suis sûr que tu seras plus qu'heureuse ! »

« ... … … Tu as vraiment changé … Arnaud … » _murmura t-elle en caressant sa joue lentement, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes bien qu'elles ne vinrent pas se joindre. Non… Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes mais elle ne venait pas l'embrasser. Elle était rouge de gêne, Arnaud étant dans un état encore pire qu'elle. Ah… Ah… Non… Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une telle chose avec Arnaud. Elle le repoussa légèrement, se retournant alors qu'elle disait d'une voix un peu amusée :_

« Retourne dans ton palais… Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer. De même, maintenant que j'ai eu la première danse, tu peux inviter une autre fille. Mais dès que cela sera terminé, tu m'inviteras à danser dans ton palais. »

« Je t'en fais la promesse ! Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, tu seras celle avec qui je danserais au palais ! Je dois y aller maintenant… Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps. »

« Vas-y… Tu peux te retirer… Mais avant… Soigne ton départ en ma présence. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle tendait sa main droite vers lui comme pour lui dire de la baiser. Il émit un sourire, prenant sa main droite avant de rapprocher rapidement son visage d'elle, embrassant ses deux joues. Ses deux ailes de coton apparurent dans son dos, l'adolescent s'envolant tout en s'éloignant d'elle. Voilà ! Il était parti !_

_Pendant son vol, il observa les alentours comme à son habitude pour éviter d'être repéré tandis que de l'autre côté, il se dirigeait non pas vers le palais mais vers la demeure de la future fille qu'il allait inviter à danser. Oui… Il pensait énormément à Lily… Il ne se le cachait pas… Mais il devait penser à autre chose. Il toqua plusieurs fois, une petite voix féminine se faisant entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre :_

« … Arnaud ! Prince Arnaud ! Qu'est-ce que vous… Tu fais là ?! Rentre donc ! »

« Hum… Je ne serais pas forcément très long donc je ne sais pas… »

« Mais rentre plutôt ! T'as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me dire ! »

_Oh oui… Bien sûr… Oui… Il appréciait grandement la présence de l'adolescente à la frange blonde. Elle aussi… était importante à ses yeux. Il pénétra dans la modeste demeure, se faisant guider par l'adolescente jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur un canapé._

« Tu veux à boire ? Je te sers quelque chose, Arnaud ? Si tu en as besoin… »

« Elizabeth, il va y avoir une fête en l'honneur de mon petit frère et donc… Il y aura aussi un bal… Enfin un endroit pour danser… Et je me demandais si… Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? Bien entendu, tu peux prendre ton temps. »

_Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle saute de joie et lui réponde aussitôt qu'elle voulait mais elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné avant de rougir. Elle murmura :_

« Ca aurait été vraiment avec un grand plaisir, Arnaud mais… »

« Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? C'est normal… Car y aura des garçons et des filles de notre âge aussi… Et donc si tu as été invitée, je comprendrais… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. En plus, tu es vraiment jolie comme fille alors ça ne serait pas stupide. Ce n'est pas parce … »

_Il s'était arrêté dans ses paroles, baissant la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait aussi mal au cœur. Elizabeth était peut-être même amoureuse d'une autre personne ? C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie comme adolescente… Vraiment très jolie même… Avec sa frange blonde… Et il remarquait maintenant qu'il était… plus intéressé par Elizabeth que par sa grande sœur. La logique amoureuse et adolescente sûrement… Il poussa un profond soupir, se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en disant :_

« Bon alors, je dois m'en aller. Je suis désolé du dérangement, Elizabeth. »

« Je… Je n'ai personne… C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas te faire honte… »

« Me faire honte ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Et bien… Tu sais… Ma sœur et moi, nous n'avons pas de sang noble… en nous. Et c'est grâce à ces qualités et à son travail exemplaire et aussi… à sa voix… que ma sœur est devenue notre professeur de chant… et celle qui dirige la chorale. Mais à côté, nous… »

_Une violente claque se fit entendre mais ce fut celle de la main d'Arnaud sur son propre front. Oh bordel ! Elle abusait réellement sur ce coup ! Il prit rapidement l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui :_

« J'en ai vraiment rien à faire de tout ça ! Tu viens avec moi et je vais demander à ce que les servantes du palais te trouvent une magnifique robe qui t'ira parfaitement ! »

« … … … Tu es vraiment sûr, Arnaud ? Car je ne suis pas à ma… »

« J'en suis sûr et certain alors maintenant, tu veux bien te taire ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, restant dans ses bras alors qu'ils faisaient apparaître leurs ailes dans leur dos. Ils quittèrent la maison de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci étant bien logée contre lui alors qu'il rougissait._

« Tu sais… Arnaud… Enfin prince Arnaud… Loïc a tenté de m'inviter pour ça… »

« Ah ? Je n'étais même pas au courant… Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Qu'il en était hors de question. Il est encore plus prétentieux qu'auparavant, tout ça parce que son père l'a entraîné à l'épée. Peut-être que certaines lui trouvent quelque chose mais moi, il n'est clairement pas mon genre ! Et il peut-être beau et fort et avoir déjà tué plein de Barpau… ça ne change rien que je ne l'apprécie pas ! »

_Ah… Les Barpau… Oui… Il était temps… Pendant la fête, il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il allait demander… Il devait convaincre ses parents… et aussi la majorité des personnes présentes en ce lieu ! Oui… C'était là son unique chance ! Mais avant, il devait faire quelque chose pour Elizabeth… comme lui trouver une magnifique robe pour danser ! Une robe qui la mettrait en valeur… Oui… Et aussi ses formes qui apparaissaient… Elle le vit rougir sans réellement comprendre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le palais._

_Voilà… Dire qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, des servants l'habillant pour qu'il soit parfait pour cette soirée. Ah… Ce costume bleu assez chic… C'était vraiment comme ça qu'il devait s'habiller ? Et la queue-de-pie était nécessaire aussi ? Enfin, de l'autre côté, on lui tendait même une petite canne dans un bois resplendissant. Hein ? Il devait l'utiliser pour se déplacer ? Est-ce qu'ils se moquaient de lui ?_

« Nous n'oserions jamais, prince Arnaud ! » _répondit les serviteurs en souriant._

_D'accord… Il prenait ça pour un oui en fin de compte. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Autant jouer le jeu… Il avait laissé Elizabeth avec les servantes. Oui… Même si l'adolescente avait été presque frigorifiée de savoir que la reine elle-même avait accepté que l'on retouche ses robes pour elle… Ah… Il éclata de rire subitement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a prince Arnaud ? Vous semblez avoir entendu une blague. »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas exactement ça… Pas du tout même… Disons que je réfléchissais à quelque chose et qu'au final, je trouvais ça assez drôle… Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer car cela est assez personnel en fin de compte. »

_Soit… Mais cela faisait plaisir de voir le prince d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout depuis ces dernières années. L'arrivée du second prince avait été une excellente chose. Voilà ! Il était fin prêt maintenant ! Ils le regardèrent avec émotion, l'un des serviteurs disant :_

« Vous pouvez aller chercher votre cavalière. Je pense que vous savez où elle se trouve. »

« La chambre voisine… J'ai demandé quelques changements au cas où Icare aurait quelques soucis pendant la nuit et que mes parents ne sont pas là. »

« C'est exact… Enfin… Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. »

« Nous nous reverrons de toute façon dans la salle de bal. »

_Oui, c'était exact. Ils allaient servir les convives et leur permettre donc de s'abreuver ou de se nourrir avec les amuse-gueules. De l'autre côté, ils devaient aussi terminer de préparer la salle avant que les premiers invités ne pénètrent à l'intérieur. Tous quittèrent la chambre du prince, celui-ci se séparant néanmoins des autres pour se diriger vers la chambre à la droite de la sienne, toquant plusieurs fois :_

« Bonsoir ! Je viens chercher mademoiselle Elizabeth, la plus ravissante des demoiselles ici présente. Se trouve t-elle avec vous ? »

« Attendez encore quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît, elle sera bientôt prête. »

_Ah… Ces femmes… Il poussa un profond soupir amusé, se mettant dos contre le mur alors qu'il entendait des petits bruits qui signalaient qu'elles s'affairaient rapidement._

_Puis vint le moment où la porte s'ouvrit, l'adolescent préférant ne rien dire, la bouche fermée alors qu'Elizabeth était rouge de gêne. Deux ficelles au niveau des épaules pour maintenir la robe rouge qui ressemblait à celles faites pour les princesses, une petite fleur dorée se trouvant au niveau du ventre alors qu'elle détournait le regard._

« … … … … … Et bien ? Tu ne veux pas venir, Elizabeth ? » _demanda t-il en tendant sa main alors qu'elle la prenait en ne disant rien du tout._

_Ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre, marchant dans les couloirs alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bal. Sur le chemin, elle restait complètement muette et gênée alors qu'il tentait de la mettre en confiance, reprenant la parole :_

« Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère prendre ce genre de robes… Et je… dois dire qu'elle te va très bien. Tu es vraiment parfaite dedans, Elizabeth… »

« Merci beaucoup… Je ne sais pas comment… le dire… Mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. »

« Si ma mère est d'accord pour que tu prennes l'une de ces anciennes robes, tu ne penses pas que cela veut dire que pour mes parents, le roi et la reine de notre royaume, tu as vraiment ta place parmi nous ? Et ta sœur aussi ? C'est vous… qui vous fixez ce genre d'idées. »

« Désolée… C'est juste que… Que… Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à ça de ta part. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es bien plus distant que tu ne veuilles le faire croire. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais être plus distant que ce que je veux faire croire ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là. »

« … … Je … … Arnaud … … Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre non ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre non ? C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais j'ai cette impression. »

_AH ! Zut ! Elle recommençait avec ça ! Il devait l'arrêter avant même qu'elle ne continue ! Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant longuement tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Ah bon ! Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi alors qu'il levait les yeux en l'air._

« Tu n'es jamais sérieux quand tu fais ça… Tu peux exprimer de la tendresse… Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai quand tu fais ça, Arnaud. »

« Hum… Tu racontes des bêtises, Elizabeth. Et tu veux que je te le prouve comment ? »

« C'est mesquin… de ma part… et tu vas croire que je suis une arriviste… »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi… Alors bon… Ca fait depuis plusieurs années que tu es à mes côtés et ne croit pas que c'est un remerciement de ma part alors, tu peux… »

_Elle avait relevé son visage, fermant ses yeux tout en tendant légèrement ses lèvres. Lui-même s'était arrêté de parler, cherchant à balbutier quelques mots qui ne vinrent pas sortir. Elle… Elle… Elle voulait vraiment que… Il savait très bien que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était des plus purs et sincères mais mais… Gloups… Peut-être qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités pour une fois ? Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser rapidement à côté de ses lèvres, murmurant un :_

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais… Ca… Ce n'est pas possible. Je… »

« Allons-y Arnaud. Moi… Je prendrais tout le temps qu'il me faut. »

_Ah… Il en était heureux… Elle l'embrassa subitement sur les deux joues, faisant un petit sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient maintenant dans la salle de bal. Ah… Vraiment… C'était une salle gigantesque… qui n'avait pas changée pendant toutes ces années. Toujours cette superbe impression de magnificence… Ah…_

« Oh… Regardez donc… Le prince Arnaud… »

« Qui est la jeune demoiselle avec lui ? Elle porte une robe somptueuse. »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit de la petite sœur du professeur Sanga, celle qui dirige les cours de chant et de chorale dans le palais. Une place amplement méritée si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Tu vois… Elizabeth… Tout le monde sait que vous êtes les bienvenues ici… et qu'importe le statut social… Enfin si… Car vous êtes quand même à un statut élevé… Mais même si tu n'en avais pas… Je suis content que tu sois avec moi… et cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de… » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter dans ses mots.  
_

_Si cela avait été vrai… Il n'aurait pas eut de problèmes à inviter Lily… Or… Ce n'était pas le cas. Il évitait de voiler son visage de tristesse mais celle-ci était si facilement peinte sur lui. Ah… Mais non ! Non et non ! Lily était une amie… Une grande amie… Et Elizabeth… aussi… Il ne voulait rendre aucune des deux filles tristes._

_Il tourna son visage pour voir celui de Loïc au loin, lui faisant un grand sourire narquois et ironique alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts serrait les poings. Oui… Pas de chance pour lui… mais… Bon ! C'était la vie ! Et plus que le fait de le voir enrager, c'était surtout… qu'il avait toutes les têtes dirigées vers eux. Ah… C'était vraiment une adolescente superbe… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte… Et avec ce qui se passait… Et ses sentiments…_

Enfin bon… Il remarqua ses deux parents, eux aussi élégamment habillés et se dirigea vers eux tout en serrant la main de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Oui… Il sentait qu'elle avait peur… mais c'était une étape importante à ses yeux… Il devait leur parler… mais aussi montrer Elizabeth… Elle devait leur parler… Comme si elle allait se recroqueviller sur elle-même, Elizabeth restait en retrait par rapport à l'adolescent.

« Et bien mon fils… Je vois que la robe de ta mère va à ravir à ta jeune amie. »

« Merci beaucoup Papa… Moi aussi, je trouve qu'elle lui… Enfin non… non… Si ! Ah… »

« On dirait que nous gênons notre fils, mon cher et tendre. » _dit la mère de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci détournait le regard. Pfff ! Il avait quand même l'impression de présenter sa petite copine à ses parents. Sa petite amie… Elizabeth ? Il posa ses yeux sur elle, s'imaginant avec elle pendant quelques questions avant de rougir violemment. C'était… C'était vrai que… Que l'avoir comme petite amie… ne serait pas une mauvaise chose._

« Maman… Papa… Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose… de vraiment important ? Et j'espère… qui vous satisfera… Car je trouve que cela est nécessaire… »

_Hum ? Leur fils venait de s'adresser à eux d'un air des plus polis mais aussi inquiet et triste… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elizabeth ne comprit pas de quoi il en retournait mais vint tout de suite prendre sa main… Cela semblait vraiment… important aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il demanda à ses parents de pouvoir leur parler dans un coin plus tranquille._

« Papa… Maman… C'est au sujet de la guerre contre les Barpau… Je… »

« D'après nos généraux, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, bien que cela semble se bloquer, nous commençons à prendre de plus en plus de terrain. »

« Il faut l'arrêter, papa… Il faut l'arrêter car elle ne sert à rien… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prononces de telles choses, Arnaud ?! » _vint s'écrier légèrement le père, quelques têtes se tournant vers eux._

« Papa… Réfléchis un peu… Pourquoi est-ce que notre royaume a déclaré la guerre ? A cause du général… Car d'après ses dires, son fils a été attaqué par les Barpau… Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'y étais… et tu le sais très bien… Mais je n'ai jamais… réussi à t'en parler. »

« Hum… Tu es assez grand donc je ne vais pas te dire que cela ne te concerne pas, Arnaud. Néanmoins, tu sembles avoir des pensées qui vont bien plus loin que cela… C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu continues et dises le fond de tes pensées. »

_Ah… Son père allait l'écouter ? Il le regardait avec un peu d'étonnement. Pourtant, Elizabeth lui faisait un petit sourire comme pour lui dire de s'armer de courage et de déclarer ce qu'il avait à dire. Oui… Elizabeth… Elle était là… Oui… Ah ! Heureusement… qu'elle l'était._

« Je pense qu'il faut arrêter cette guerre... Car les Barpau ne sont pas belliqueux. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai joué avec eux quand j'étais un enfant… Mais maintenant, il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas pareil lorsque l'on parle d'adultes. »

« Et que conseilles-tu ? Car je ne suis pas un roi mauvais dans le fond… »

« Juste un peu trop fêtard… Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce vous voulez tout les deux… Quel roi aimerait voir ses sujets mourir ? Envoie une délégation là-bas ! Et inversement ! Je peux y aller… Ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre au prince. »

« C'est trop dangereux, Arnaud ! Tu ne peux pas ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, inquiète de la proposition du prince alors que son père et sa mère étaient aussi surpris._

« Je ne sais pas… C'est bien trop dangereux mais… »

« Papa ! Ca ne sera pas la même chose si c'est une autre personne. Néanmoins, je suis le seul à avoir une relation amicale avec eux ! Laisse venir Elizabeth avec moi, ainsi, d'un point de vue extérieur, elle pourra donner son avis à ce sujet. Bien entendu, je leur proposerais d'envoyer aussi une délégation. Et je me chargerais de l'emmener ici. Acceptez ! »

_Hum… C'était quand même la première fois que leur garçon demandait une telle chose… Surtout que ce n'était pas pour un intérêt personnel… n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon… Prendre ce genre de décisions reviendrait à anéantir les efforts de leur armée._

« Je vais aller prévenir les généraux… Quand à toi, Arnaud… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… C'est vraiment très risqué comme entreprises… Mais tu m'as l'air sûr de toi. »

« Et je préfère que ton petit frère naisse dans un monde calme et en paix. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon fils… Et je pense que je peux convaincre ton père si cela s'avère vraiment nécessaire… » _vint dire sa mère à Arnaud alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers le roi. Il émit un petit rictus de dégoût en voyant l'étincelle dans les yeux de ses parents._

« Si c'est bon, alors tant mieux… Je crois qu'on va vous laisser tranquilles tous les deux. Nous sommes ici pour danser à la base. »

« Mes félicitations pour votre fils Icare, madame la reine. »

« Merci bien, Elizabeth. Et tu es très jolie dans ma robe. Si tu le désires, tu pourras la garder avec toi. » _répondit la reine alors qu'Arnaud tirait Elizabeth vers lui pour l'emmener au milieu des autres couples._

« Notre fils a bien grandi… Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est exact… Dire que pendant ces années, nous pensions qu'il… »

« Roi ! Roi ! Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

_Hum ? Le général aux cheveux verts s'était aussitôt approché d'eux dès que le prince était parti. Celui-ci l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en commençant à danser avec l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Héhéhé ! Il remarqua la surprise, l'énervement puis la colère dans les yeux du général. Tant mieux ! Tout cela allait tomber à l'eau ! Cela lui apprendra !_

« Arnaud… Tu veux vraiment faire ça pour les Barpau ? Je sais très bien… ce que tu fais… Je ne suis pas stupide… Je sais que… »

« Je vais le faire… Et au moins, tout le monde sera en paix. »

« Arnaud… Je t'aime… » _souffla t-elle alors que des murmures se firent entendre, l'adolescente rougissant violemment avant de reprendre d'un air gêné : _« Je… Je… Je… Je comment dire… J'aime les efforts… que que… que… que tu fais. »

« Je… préfère… ne rien dire… Tu ne veux pas plutôt que l'on danse… maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas déjà ce que l'on fait… non ? »

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait où se mettre, les deux personnes étant aussi gênées l'une que l'autre. Il… n'avait pas rêvé… Il venait de recevoir une déclaration d'amour de la part de l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il connaissait… Et il ne savait pas quoi dire… Ah… Quel idiot… Il emmena la tête d'Elizabeth contre sa poitrine, continuant de danser avec elle._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Rivalité exacerbée

**Chapitre 16 : Rivalité exacerbée**

« Elizabeth ? Est-ce que tu es prête ou non ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Attends encore deux secondes s'il te plaît, Arnaud ! »

« Oh… Une petite promenade dès le matin ? On dirait que ta relation avance avec lui, petite sœur. » _répondit d'une voix amusée Fanny alors que l'adolescente rougissait._

« C'est pas ça du tout, Fanny ! C'est pour le travail ! Arnaud veut que je vienne avec lui pour faire le rôle… euh… d'émissaire pour les Barpau que l'on va voir là-bas ! »

« Je le sais très bien. Je te taquinais. Vas-y et fais attention à toi… et à lui aussi hein ? »

_Oui ! C'était ça qu'elle allait faire ! Elle sortit de la modeste demeure, portant un pantalon de toile et un haut du même genre alors qu'Arnaud était habillé comme à son habitude. Bon… Si elle était prête, alors ils pourraient partir dès maintenant ! Ils déployèrent leurs ailes, s'envolant alors qu'il prenait les commandes du duo._

Tiens… C'était bizarre… Mais elle remarquait qu'il semblait savoir exactement où se rendre. Comment c'était possible ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que… Non ! Arnaud n'oserait pas faire ça ! Il n'était pas du tout comme ça ! Et ce n'était pas son style en plus… Non… L'adolescent était quelqu'un de peut-être assez excité… mais pas du genre à trahir son peuple même si… Il n'aimait pas ses parents… avant ses derniers jours. Pourtant, elle avait un peu de mal à rester calme et tranquille… Elle murmura :

« Arnaud… Est-ce que tu connais beaucoup de Barpau ? Je ne sais pas, je te demande car tu as l'air vraiment content de te rendre là-bas… Comme si on t'attendait. »

« Tu comprendras tout quand tu seras là-bas, Elizabeth. Mais tu sais, je préfère que ça soit toi qui m'accompagne. Au moins, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter sur ce qui se passera. Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande, Elizabeth. »

« Oui… Enfin bon… Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu peur quand même de ce qui nous attends. Moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré de Barpau contrairement à toi. A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent exactement ? Je n'en ai jamais vu… Je ne veux pas voir des prisonniers de guerre. »

« Tu vas les voir, tu vas les voir, ne sois pas pressée, petite demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. » _dit-il avec un peu d'amusement alors qu'elle rougissait violemment. C'était… C'était quoi ce surnom de la part de l'adolescent ?_

« Je… Euh… Arnaud… Pour hier… Enfin tu sais… Ce n'était pas une erreur… »

« Je le sais très bien, Elizabeth… Et je ne vais pas ignorer… Mais je ne veux pas y penser non plus… Pas avant d'avoir réglé ce problème. »

_D'accord, elle n'en parlerait plus alors. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui prendre la main ? Il lui répondit par l'affirmative alors qu'elle détournait le regard, légèrement gênée. Oui… Arnaud était le même… Elle aussi… Ils grandissaient et avec ça…Elle avait ses premiers émois amoureux… Mais elle ne savait pas ce que le prince ressentait pour elle au final._

« Hum ? Arnaud vient d'arriver ! Il va encore… Attendez un peu… Qu'est-ce que… » _dit l'un des soldats des Barpau alors qu'il désignait la seconde personne dans les airs._

_Dès l'instant où l'adolescent posa un pied au sol, Elizabeth se cacha rapidement derrière lui, des levées de trident se présentant devant eux alors qu'un soldat reprenait :_

« Arnaud… On peut savoir qui est l'adolescente qui t'accompagne ? On a clairement besoin d'une explication… Cela fait des années mais la méfiance est toujours présente… »

« Tu peux la considérer comme l'émissaire des Tylton. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer mais pour cela, il faudrait éviter de pointer ces armes en notre direction. Est-ce que c'est possible ou non ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix calme alors qu'Elizabeth restait muette._

« Une émissaire ? Une ambassadrice ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Si je peux en parler à tout le monde au lieu d'une poignée, ça sera bien mieux. C'est possible ou non ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'il espérait une réponse positive._

« Mouais… De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse… Même un peu trop fragile… Et d'après ce que l'on voit, elle a l'air de te connaître pour te coller à ce point. »

_Le soldat émit un petit rire railleur alors qu'Elizabeth rougissait violemment. Ils se connaissaient… Ce n'était pas la première fois… n'est-ce pas ? L'adolescent s'avançait à travers les installations, se faisant saluer à droite et à gauche tandis qu'elle murmurait :_

« Arnaud… Tu connais toutes ces personnes hein ? C'est ça ? Depuis quand ? »

« Le soldat t'a répondu mais au cas où… Oui… Depuis plusieurs années… Je suis avec elles depuis longtemps… Je n'aime pas tuer nos soldats donc j'évite de me mêler de tout ça… Mais je veux montrer aux Barpau que ce n'est pas tous les Tyltons qui sont contre eux. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Je… J'ai un peu peur… Ils ne sont pas… vraiment beaux… »

« Ne te fies pas à leurs apparences… Par rapport au général ou à certains de chez nous, ils sont bien plus magnifiques qu'eux. »

« Je veux bien te croire… Enfin… J'ai quand même un peu peur… Tu veux bien me garder près de toi ? Ne pas me lâcher ? S'il te plaît, Arnaud… Je… Je… »

« Qui est-ce, Arnaud ? » _demanda d'une voix calme Lily alors qu'elle se présentait en face de lui, croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine inexistante._

« Oups… Ah… Lily… Je te présente Elizabeth… La jeune demoiselle qui va nous aider à résoudre le conflit entre nos deux peuples ! Elizabeth, je te présente Lily, la princesse des Barpau. Comme tu peux le voir, elle est assez radieuse comme demoiselle. »

« Arnaud… Tu peux éviter l'ironie devant ton amie ? Ou alors peut-être que c'est plus qu'une amie… »_ murmura l'adolescente au regard toujours aussi vide bien que perçant en direction d'Elizabeth, celle-ci rougissant et souriant légèrement d'un air béat. Elle aimait bien… la réflexion de cette princesse… Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle soit véridique._

« Elizabeth est une grande amie… Oui… Elle est celle qui m'a permis de tenir bon pendant toutes ces années. » _dit-il aussitôt alors que Lily restait muette, son regard plongé dans celui d'Arnaud. L'adolescent détourna ses yeux, un peu gêné alors qu'Elizabeth murmurait :_

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous préparer pour ce qu'il faut faire non ? Enfin… Si vous êtes la princesse… C'est à vous que nous devrions discuter pour la paix ? »

« Hum… Pas forcément… Mais bon… Nous allons voir mes parents, cela sera plus simple. »

« Lily… Je tiens à te rappeler que moi-même et Elizabeth, nous ne savons pas respirer sous l'eau… Donc ça va être un peu difficile. »

« Ah… Il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout. Bon… »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, venant l'embrasser pendant cinq secondes alors qu'Elizabeth poussait un cri de surprise. Elle retira ses lèvres sans rien dire avant de murmurer :_

« Maintenant, tu pourras respirer environ une journée dans l'eau. »

_Pour lui en donner une preuve, elle créa une sphère aqueuse, celle-ci venant entourer l'adolescent alors qu'il commençait déjà à se débattre. NON ! Pas encore ça ! Il ne… Il… Il… n'avait aucun problème pour respirer ? Comment c'était possible ? C'était de la magie ? Ah… Non… C'était elle… Il commença à nager avec amusement jusqu'à ce que la sphère disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve au sol._

« Aie ! Ca fait mal ça ! C'était franchement pas malin, Lily sur ce coup ! »

« Hum ? Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais nager dans une sphère… »

« Euh… Et pour moi… Comment est-ce que… ça se passe ? »

_Hum ? Pour elle ? Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche, chose qu'Elizabeth fit sans s'inquiéter. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'elle, Elizabeth se mettant à trembler. Elle n'allait quand même pas… hein ? Ses lèvres étaient pour… Elle toussa violemment alors que Lily venait de lui envoyer un jet d'eau dans la bouche qu'elle fut forcée d'avaler. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle la regarda avec surprise, toussant et crachant un peu d'eau alors que Lily disait :_

« Maintenant, toi aussi, tu pourras respirer dans l'eau pour environ une journée. »

« Ah ? Bon et bien… Allons-y alors avant de perdre plus de temps. »

_Hein ? Il fallait juste faire cela pour qu'ils puissent respirer dans l'eau ? Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que Lily avait embrassé Arnaud ? Si ce n'était pas nécessaire non ? Elle observait l'adolescente à la poitrine inexistante, celle-ci la regardant brièvement avec une petite lueur… de défi ? Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce regard ? Elle cherchait les ennuis ou quoi ? Attendez un peu… Est-ce qu'elle… et Arnaud ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas avec elle ! Elle était loin d'être belle !_

_Ils plongèrent tous dans l'eau, Lily les guidant alors qu'Elizabeth restait près d'Arnaud. Pfff… Elle n'aimait plus vraiment cette princesse. C'était une déclaration de guerre sentimentale ? Elle allait devoir en parler avec Arnaud… maintenant._

« Arnaud ? Dis… C'est quoi ta relation avec la princesse des Barpau ? »

« Je ne peux franchement pas te la dire en détails. Elle est vraiment bizarre comme tu l'as remarqué… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire avec elle… et ce que je dois en penser malheureusement… Enfin bon… Merci d'être là. »

« Et pourquoi… est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ? On aurait dit… que… que ce n'était pas la première fois… Arnaud… » _murmura t-elle en évitant de laisser paraître sa légère jalousie._

« Hum… Je ne sais pas quoi dire exactement… Mais bon, dans le passé, on s'est embrassés par inadvertance… Vraiment ! Je te le jure ! Mais je ne crois pas que nous nous aimons. »

_Il ne croyait pas ? Il n'en était pas convaincu lui-même ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Elle le regarda avec lenteur, posant une nouvelle question :_

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou non ? S'il te plaît… Tu peux me répondre ? »

_Gloups… Ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'en parler. Il vint rougir légèrement, jetant un regard à Lily qui continuait de nager dans l'eau, ayant fait apparaître sa queue de poisson. De l'autre côté, il se rappelait des paroles d'Elizabeth… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demandait ça maintenant ? Il balbutia avec un peu de tremblement :_

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne crois pas… l'aimer… Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça… Je suis trop jeune… et puis…Je t'aime aussi beaucoup… Vous êtes deux filles importantes. »

« Tu es un lâche Arnaud… au niveau des sentiments… Je n'aurais pas dût te demander ça visiblement… Bon… De toute façon… Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça… Mais pour le travail, on doit faire la paix avec Lily et les Barpau. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante. »

_Non… Elle ne l'était pas… Elle était juste un peu spéciale comme demoiselle. Enfin bon… Nageant pendant plusieurs une bonne heure sous les eaux, ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une magnifique cité sous-marine… faite de coraux et de nombreuses pierres se trouvant sous les eaux. Ah… C'était vraiment spécial… comme ville mais de l'autre côté, elle avait un certain charme. Elle continua de nager sans se préoccuper longtemps de tout ça, guidant les deux adolescents jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un splendide palais issu de l'océan. En regardant de plus près, les pierres le constituant semblaient briller grâce à l'eau. Et eux-mêmes, en jetant un regard aux habitants. Euh… Certains n'étaient pas spécialement laids… D'autres, c'était même le contraire mais tout autour d'eux… Ils ressentaient un certain calme… et un apaisement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher._

« Nous voilà chez moi… Continuez de me suivre, je vais vous emmener vois mes parents. » _dit l'adolescente au regard vide tandis qu'ils ne la perdaient pas de vue, se disant que si c'était le cas, cela ne risquerait pas d'être une bonne chose._

_Ils arrivèrent devant le palais royal, pénétrant à l'intérieur alors qu'Arnaud et Elizabeth remarquaient qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat pour les protéger. Enfin… Pas autant que prévu… C'était quand même assez inquiétant non ? Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une magnifique double porte que Lily ouvrit comme si de rien n'était._

« Maman… Papa… Je vous présente Elizabeth et Arnaud, des envoyés du royaume des Tyltons. » _murmura t-elle alors que les deux adolescents voyaient deux personnes cachées par d'imposantes robes blanches._

« Bien le bonjour… Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite de la part des Tyltons. Néanmoins, le fait que cela soit ma propre fille qui vous emmène ici signale qu'elle vous fait confiance. » _murmura la voix d'un homme qu'Arnaud reconnu comme celle du père de Lily._

« Oh ! Attends un peu mon amour… J'ai cru entendre le nom d'Arnaud. N'est-ce pas là celui du jeune garçon que notre fille connaît depuis des années ? Ainsi… C'est donc toi le jeune prince des Tyltons ? Tes actions sont arrivées jusqu'à nous. Nous devons te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu nous as donnée depuis tout ce temps. »

« Ce… Ce n'était rien… Je… Je ne faisais que ce que je pensais être bon. »

« Tant mieux alors que tu sois présent. Nous pourrons donc… »

« Ma mie… Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient venus pour que nous parlions de cela. J'ai cru entendre que vous vous considériez comme des ambassadeurs de votre race ? »

« C'est exact, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. » _répondit Arnaud en s'inclinant._

« Soit… Alors installez-vous ici devant nous. Nous allons alors commencer. »

_Hein ? Devant eux ? Ah ! Les sièges ! Il indiqua à Elizabeth de s'asseoir tandis qu'il faisait de même. Rapidement, Lily vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme alors qu'il la regardait faire. Un souci ? Elle allait rester elle aussi ? Comme elle désirait mais bon…_

« Donc… De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« D'un traité de paix entre nos deux races. Mes parents sont prêts à m'écouter et à ce que vous envoyez un ambassadeur chez nous pour que l'on puisse discuter par rapport à une plausible paix entre nos deux royaumes. Acceptez s'il vous plaît ! »

« Hahahaha ! Lily, ton ami est quelqu'un d'assez spécial n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple malheureusement, Arnaud… Il faut que l'on en discute avec nos propres généraux bien que nous ne sommes pas un peuple guerrier, nous devons nous défendre. Néanmoins, pour que tu puisses éviter de trop t'en faire, je vais te signaler qu'il y a de fortes chances que nous acceptions l'envoi d'un ambassadeur dans votre royaume. Je vais même vous laisser décider cela par vous-même. »

_Hein ? Aussi simplement que ça ? Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec un peu d'étonnement avant qu'Arnaud ne pousse un cri de joie ! Elizabeth se leva, serrant Arnaud contre elle alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus faisait de même. C'était une bonne nouvelle ça ! Une très bonne nouvelle même !_

« Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant ! Mon petit frère va enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement et en paix ! Ahhh ! »

« Oh… Un petit frère ? Toutes nos félicitations à vos parents. »

« Je ferais passer le message héhéhé. Et bien ! Elizabeth… On va essayer de voir qui pourra nous suivre comme ambassadeur pour les Barpau ! »

_Oui… Elle était si étonnée de voir l'adolescent plein de vie… Mais c'était une véritable joie que de le voir heureux ! Elle prit sa main alors qu'il courait, Lily restant assise sur son siège._

« Maman… Est-ce que je… Est-ce que je peux… »

« Tu peux venir ma fille… Viens donc… »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns se leva avec lenteur, s'approchant de sa mère qui se levait à son tour. Elle lui tendit ses bras, Lily s'enfonçant dedans avant d'éclater en pleurs._

« Mais qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _demanda le père sans réellement comprendre._

« Notre fille a simplement un gros chagrin… Allez… Calme-toi Lily, calme-toi… »

« Je peux pas, Maman… Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas, je… Je peux pas… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle… a que… que… »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir ou de ne pas avoir, Lily… Ce n'est pas ça… »

_Ah… C'était une histoire de femmes. Il se leva, signalant à la reine qu'il quittait la salle pour les laisser seules. Sa femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il partait. Voilà… Elle devait se calmer… Mais c'était plus difficile à faire qu'à dire._

« Lily, c'est aussi de ta faute non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas réagir ? »

« Car je pensais qu'il… Je pensais qu'il… allait faire… le premier… pas… Et puis… Et puis… De toute façon… Ils sont de la même espèce… Et puis, je n'ai rien du tout… à lui offrir… moi … contrairement à elle. »

« Ne dit pas cette bêtise… Ca fait depuis combien de temps au final ? »

« Six… Six ans… Et puis… J'ai essayé de ne plus penser… Mais quand je l'ai revu… Je ne pensais pas que… que… Lui… De son côté, il m'avait oublié… »

« Ah… Tu exagères, ma fille… Tu exagères. Il ne t'a pas oublié… C'est simplement que la place que tu pensais réservée… ne l'est plus. A toi de la reprendre. »

_C'était bien les jeunes filles ça… Leurs premiers émois… Ah… Au moins, elle n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle le montrait. Et cela… était une bonne chose. Oui… Une très bonne chose même… La jeune fille devait simplement s'épanouir pour devenir une belle et future reine… Oui… C'était cela qu'elle devait devenir pour lui faire plaisir._

« Dire que je n'ai même pas vu les parents de Lily réellement. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. » _murmura t-il avec lenteur alors qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :_

« En quoi cela t'intéresse t-il, Arnaud ? »

_Il se retourna pour voir l'homme qui était le roi de son peuple. Ah… Des cheveux blonds… Et surtout ce visage… Il était vraiment magnifique… Ah… Même Elizabeth reconnaissait amplement qu'elle n'avait rarement vu plus bel homme._

« Ah… Euh… Pour rien… Pour rien… Monsieur le Roi ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler aussi père de Lily si tu le désires… Mais qu'importe… Est-ce que je peux te demander une petite chose ? »

_Hein ? Euh… Bien sûr… Il regardait avec un peu d'étonnement le roi, demandant à Elizabeth de bien vouloir l'attendre ici. Il se dirigea vers l'homme à la moustache blonde, celui-ci lui murmurant quelques paroles dans l'oreille. Hein ?! Comment c'était possible ! Elle était bien plus forte que tout ! Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, disant rapidement :_

« Elizabeth ! Je dois faire quelque chose de très important ! Tu veux bien m'attendre un petit peu s'il te plaît ? Du genre une vingtaine, trentaine de minutes ? »

« Hein… Bien sûr… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arnaud ? Il y a un souci ? »

« Oh… Une affaire personnelle que je vais vite régler ! »

_Il courut dans les couloirs, laissant seuls l'adolescente et le père de Lily. Ah ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il pouvait attendre un petit peu ! HEY ! Bon… Pfff… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait… Puis zut ! Elle le regarda partir, haussant les épaules alors que le roi lui demandait si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse visiter._

_Toc, toc, toc… Plusieurs coups se firent entendre alors que la mère de Lily se levait du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle ouvrit la porte, voyant Arnaud en haussant un petit sourcil de surprise. Est-ce qu'il voulait… L'adolescent posait un regard derrière la mère, ne semblant même pas se soucier de la majestueuse beauté qu'il avait en face de lui. Lily était couchée sur son lit, lui tournant le dos ?_

« Est-ce que je peux parler à Lily s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle veut t'adresser la parole mais… »

« Laisse-le maman… C'est bon… Je vais lui parler… »

_Oh ? Elle voulait lui parler alors… Tant mieux… Qu'ils mettent les choses au point. La mère quitta la chambre, laissant seuls les deux adolescents alors que Lily continuait de tourner le dos à Arnaud. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur le lit, posant une main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle. Elle trembla sur le moment avant de se laisser faire, Arnaud murmurant :_

« Alors… Il parait que tu as pleuré… Je crois… que j'avais dit… que je ne voulais plus que tu pleures… à cause de moi… C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? »

« C'est de ta faute… mais aussi de la mienne… Snif… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? »

« Car ton père m'a signalé que tu pleurais et puis je… »

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu dans ma vie ?! Je m'étais débarrassé de toi ! »

« Ah… Je ferais mieux de partir alors… Désolé… Lily. »

« NON ! Reste ici ! Je t'aime, Arnaud ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le comprends pas ?! »

_Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais s'arrêta aussitôt avant de se coucher sur le lit, passant ses mains sur le ventre de Lily tout en la gardant contre lui. Il murmura :_

« Je comprend parfaitement… Mais c'est compliqué aussi, Lily… J'ai l'impression de faire une faute… en t'aimant… Et Elizabeth aussi… Je ne veux pas blesser l'une d'entre vous pour aimer l'autre… C'est de la couardise… mais… »

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche… Tu n'es même pas capable de faire de l'ordre dans tes sentiments. »

« Je sais je sais… Je suis désolé, Lily… Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je comprendrais. » _murmura t-il une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente se retournant pour bien se coller contre Arnaud._

« Je m'en fiche… Maintenant, je te l'ai dit … Tu m'as fait pleurer… C'est de ta faute. A force de parler comme ça avec cette adolescente… J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça du tout… Elle est comme toi… Je ne sais pas mettre mes sentiments en valeur pour elle… Même si je trouve que je l'aime énormément… comme toi… »

« Mon œil… Ca ne se dit pas ce genre de choses… Il ne faut pas avoir de courage pour dire de telles choses… Snif… Snif… »

_Qu'elle arrête de pleurer… Rah… Il vint l'embrasser sur les deux joues, lui faisant un petit sourire délicat et tendre. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer… Comme il ne voulait jamais voir pleurer Elizabeth… Ces deux femmes étaient plus qu'importantes à ses yeux… Mais là… Actuellement, Lily était bien plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait l'impression d'enfin la voir réellement… Et c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait._

« Je t'aime aussi, Lily… Je t'aime énormément… »

« Pas comme je le voudrais… Je voulais la rendre jalouse… et au final… C'est moi qui suis jalouse d'elle… Elle peut te voir tout les jours, danser avec toi… Ah… Elle… Elle… »

_Elle ne voulait plus rien dire ou faire. Elle baissa un peu son visage : Oui, il était toujours plus petit qu'elle mais… Mais… Mais… Elle tendait ses lèvres avec lenteur. Elle voulait un baiser… de sa part… Une simple preuve qu'il l'aimait quand même plus qu'Elizabeth. Elle attendait avec anxiété, l'adolescent ne disant plus rien du tout._

_Ce qui s'était passé resterait entre eux… Même si cela n'avait pas forcément arrangé ou désagrégé les choses. Ils sortirent ensembles de la chambre de Lily, l'adolescent ayant fait son choix, maintenant, c'était à voir avec Alia si elle acceptait d'être l'ambassadrice._

« Bien entendu ! Ca me plaît complètement ! »

« Tant mieux alors… Préviens tes parents… Et on peut repartir dès ce soir ! Tu auras même le droit à une chambre royale, offerte par la maison ! »

_Il avait de la chance, l'adolescente avait parfaitement accepté… Ah… Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles de ce côté… Enfin… C'est-ce qu'il espérait hein ? Il regarda Elizabeth et puis Lily, les deux adolescentes semblant ne guère s'apprécier maintenant._

« Enfin… Bon… En y réfléchissant bien… On peut y aller maintenant… Enfin… Non… On va se préparer quand même un peu. Merci pour tout, Lily. »

« De rien, Arnaud. Ca m'a fait plaisir. » _vint répondre Lily avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescent se mettant à rougir avant de détourner le regard._

_Hein ? C'était elle ou alors Lily avait un caractère différent d'il y a quelques heures ? Enfin bon… Elle n'était pas là pour se poser des questions à ce sujet… Mais quand même… Elle était étonnante et bizarre cette adolescente. Elle serra la main d'Arnaud, lui murmurant :_

« On peut retourner à la surface ? J'ai un peu peur de ne plus pouvoir respirer subitement sous l'eau… Déjà que… Je trouve ça bizarre pour nous deux… »

« Ne fait pas apparaître tes ailes dans l'eau sinon on ne pourra pas voler. »

_D'accord, elle allait l'écouter puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Plusieurs minutes après, les trois adolescents étaient sorties, Lily les ayant suivis au grand désespoir d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle disait :_

« Vous partez quand ? Dans quelques heures ? On peut toujours faire visiter les alentours à Elizabeth puisqu'elle ne connait pas le campement où tu as l'habitude de venir, Arnaud. »

« Oui… Ca peut être une bonne idée, surtout si elle fait son rôle d'ambassadrice… Donc, tu viens Elizabeth ? » dit-il en tendant ses deux mains pour prendre celles des deux filles.

_Il valait mieux calmer le jeu… et pour cela… Ne pas montrer que l'une ou l'autre avait ses préférences… C'était un peu voir très lâche de sa part… Et même si il s'était promis de ne plus reculer devant l'adversité… On parlait de ses sentiments personnels à l'heure actuelle._

« J'espère simplement que tout va très bien se terminer… Je veux que cette guerre se stoppe. » _murmura t-il avec lenteur alors qu'il observait les environs._

« Je le veux aussi, Arnaud… Après ce que tu as fait au bal, ne pas hésiter à en parler devant tes parents… J'ai envie que ce que tu désires se réalise… C'est tout ce que je veux… Que tu sois heureux… et qu'enfin, toi et tes parents, vous formiez une famille… Tu le mérites vraiment, Arnaud. » _vint dire l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Merci pour tes paroles, Elizabeth… Elles me font chaud au cœur. »

« Si il faut, je peux venir avec vous et Alia en tant qu'ambassadrice ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Arnaud ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? »

« Hein ? Bien entendu ! Mais pourquoi maintenant, Lily ? Et c'est quand même assez dangereux… Je n'aimerais pas te mettre en danger… C'est une question de prudence. »

« Tu n'aimerais pas me mettre en danger alors que toi-même, tu vas te rendre à l'ennemi tout en mettant en danger ton amie ? C'est… plutôt spécial… Mais dois-je prendre cela comme une marque d'affection de ta part pour me protéger ? »

_Il préféra ne pas répondre, entendant le petit grognement de la part d'Elizabeth après les paroles de Lily. C'était comme une déclaration de guerre ! Une demi-heure passa, Arnaud et Lily faisant visiter les tentes et le campement des Barpau à Elizabeth._

« Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous en fin de compte… »

« Et non ! Ils mangent, ils boivent, ils dorment, ils ont des enfants et des familles… Ce sont des personnes comme nous… Pas de la même espèce… Mais pas différentes… »

_Cela sonne comme une légère remontrance de la part d'Arnaud et elle baissa la tête. Il vint l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire tandis que Lily grognait à son tour. RAHHHH ! C'était compliqué tout ça ! Heureusement pour lui, Alia se présenta finalement à eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Mes parents sont d'accord ! Ils sont même fiers que ça soit moi qui sois choisie ! On peut y aller quand tu le désires ! »

« Alors… On ne va pas perdre plus de temps en fin de compte. Lily… Merci de nous avoir fait visiter ton royaume sous-marin et voir tes parents. Ce sont des personnes très sympathiques… Elizabeth, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Oui… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait… Nous allons résoudre cette guerre grâce à vous… Et pour Lily… Désolée mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. »

_Ah ? Ah bon ? Tiens donc… Elle voulait quand même lutter ? Cela risquait d'être drôle. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds demanda à Arnaud de la suivre alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment faire… Bon… Cela risquait d'être du sport mais… _

« Alia… Grimpe donc sur mon dos pour le vol… Ca sera plus rapide que si on marchait à pied, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Pas grand-chose… Mais bon… Je te fais confiance… Et tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de loopings ou je ne sais quoi d'accord ?! »

_Il émit un petit rire en faisant apparaître ses ailes, s'inclinant pour la laisser monter. Voilà… Ils allaient pouvoir partir en direction de son royaume… et commencer les négociations… C'était le début de la paix qui allait débuter ! Son petit frère allait vivre dans ce monde !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Trahison

**Chapitre 17 : Trahison**

« Ah… Tu as vu ? C'est une Barpau… Qu'est-ce qui a pris au Roi et à la Reine d'accepter une telle personne parmi nous ? »

« Dieu qu'elle est laide… Rien à voir avec notre espèce… Elle devrait avoir honte d'exister… Elle est affreuse. » _murmura une seconde femme aussi douée pour les commérages que la première tandis qu'Arnaud se tournait vers Alia, lui faisant un petit sourire :_

« Ne t'en fais pas… Tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien Alia… Ils n'oseront pas te toucher et je leur interdit… Tu es mon ambassadrice et je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Je vais donc voir les fameux parents d'Arnaud… Ouhhhh ! Est-ce que je suis bien habillée ou correctement habillée pour me présenter à eux ? »

« Ca peut aller… Je te donne douze sur vingt pour l'effort. » _dit-il en rigolant, Alia faisant de même alors qu'Elizabeth était repartie pour aller voir sa grande sœur._

« C'est petit et mesquin de ta part, Arnaud… Je suis quand même attristée de savoir que tu penses cela de moi… Et dire que je pensais profiter que l'on soit tout les deux pour te dévoiler mes sentiments… Visiblement, cela attendra. »

« Arrêtes tes plaisanteries douteuses, Alia… Pfff… Vraiment… Je me demande dans quoi je suis tombé… Enfin bon… C'est simplement parce que tu es avec moi que tu pourras voir mes parents… voir même mon petit frère… Mais tu te tais hein ? Je préfère te prévenir… »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'est un bébé… Mais quand même… Grand frère Arnaud… C'est à se demander si c'est crédible ou non… Héhéhé. »

« Pfff ! Tais-toi ! Mieux vaut que tu te taises plutôt que je t'écoute raconter des bêtises. » _dit-il sous un faux ton énervé alors qu'elle rigolait légèrement._

« J'aime bien te titiller… Comme je l'ai fait pour Lily… Mais c'est moi ou elle semblait plus… ouverte avant que nous partions ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais j'ai eu aussi cette impression… Mais c'est donc une bonne nouvelle non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Elle haussa les épaules tout en gardant son sourire. Oui… C'était une très bonne nouvelle grâce à lui. Il lui demanda de bien la suivre et d'encore une fois, de ne plus se préoccuper des paroles des Tyltons alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le palais royal. Il lui fit visiter les environs et l'intérieur tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Essayes juste d'être poli envers mes parents s'il te plaît… Je ne veux vraiment pas gâcher cette chance que nous soyons en paix… inutilement… »

« Arnaud… Moi aussi… Je veux que l'on puisse tous se réunir comme auparavant… Je te promets qu'avec moi, la paix arrivera bien assez tôt. »

_Hum… Bizarrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi… mais il lui faisait complètement confiance Il avait l'impression réelle qu'avec elle… Tout allait s'arranger… Hahaha ! C'était donc une très bonne nouvelle ! Il lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'ils continuaient la visite._

_Finalement, après une bonne heure, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône, Alia ayant un genou au sol tandis que l'adolescent s'était installé à côté de ses deux parents. Ces derniers observaient l'adolescente avec une légère appréhension._

« C'est donc cela une Barpau ? Ce n'est pas très différent de nous… »

« Papa… Maman… Pendant que vous faisiez la fête… Vous n'avez jamais pensé à essayer de voir à quoi ressemblaient ceux à qui nous livrions une guerre ? »

« Cela est bien de notre faute, nous le reconnaissons parfaitement… Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? »_ demanda son père en restant immobile sur son trône._

« Alia… Je suis une amie proche de la princesse Lily qui malheureusement n'a pas pu venir me rejoindre pour se présenter à vous, j'en suis réellement désolée. » _murmura Alia tout en restant au sol. Hum ? Arnaud observait le général aux cheveux verts, d'autres personnalités militaires étant présentes. A part le général et deux trois personnes qui semblaient furieuses, le reste était aussi surpris que les deux parents d'Arnaud par rapport à Alia. Celle-ci se redressa quand le roi lui demanda tandis qu'elle restait immobile, attendant que soit Arnaud, soit ses parents reprennent la parole._

« Bon… Papa… Maman… Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de créer une sorte de zone neutre où tout le monde pourrait cohabiter ? Je veux dire… En y réfléchissant bien… Prenons un endroit dans les plaines et assez proche de l'océan… Là… On pourra essayer d'inviter plusieurs personnes de chaque nation… C'est assez spécial comme idée mais on ne peut pas juger un peuple sur une personne ! »

« Hum… Tu marques un point, mon fils… Il est vrai que cela serait assez difficile en y réfléchissant bien… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse et… »

« Prenons pas exemple notre général bouffi d'orgueil ! Est-ce que tu veux que l'on soit représenté par lui ? Je suis désolé mais je préfère éviter que les Barpau nous imaginent ainsi… Ca serait vraiment une grosse honte ! »

« Arnaud… Modère tes paroles et ton langage… Nous avons une ambassadrice et… »

_Le général avait du mal à se contrôler, quittant la pièce avec fureur alors que l'adolescent émettait un petit sourire de vainqueur. VLAN ! Dans les dents à cet imbécile ! Il était hors de question qu'il ne profite pas de cela pour le ridiculiser encore plus. Bon… Il y avait les murmures et toutes ces choses mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde !_

« Enfin bon… Nous allons réfléchir à ta proposition. Quand à vous, mademoiselle Alia, nous allons demander à vous allouer une chambre pour les prochaines soirées. »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, en espérant que nous parviendrons à un accord entre nos deux royaumes. Je ne suis que l'ambassadrice mais je serais ravie d'annoncer à mon peuple qu'une réunion puisse se faire et conclure à un traité de paix. »

« Arnaud… Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cette jeune demoiselle mais tu as très bien choisi. »

« Merci bien… Je dois vous avouer que c'est une amie à laquelle je tiens énormément… Comme bon nombre de Barpau que je connais depuis mon enfance… Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la paix entre nos deux peuples. »

_Il se retira avec Alia, lui demandant de bien vouloir le suivre alors que dès l'instant où ils quittèrent la place, les haut-gradés militaires et quelques nobles de la plus haute classe se positionnaient devant le roi et la reine._

« Roi ! Vous n'allez quand même pas essayer de résoudre ce conflit par la paix ! Vous avez bien vu à quel point cette adolescente était laide ?! »

« Assez ! Elle semblait très sincère et bien éduquée ! On doit leur donner une chance ! Je suis pour l'idée du prince Arnaud ! Dieu qu'il a bien grandi ! »

« Mais vous êtes complètement irresponsables ?! Les laisser faire ceci, c'est courir à notre perte ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter une telle chose ! »

« Assez… Mon fils, le prince Arnaud semble vouloir la paix et c'est à cela que nous accéderons ! Depuis quand sommes-nous un peuple belliqueux ?! Nous sommes les représentants majestueux des airs ! Nos chants transcendent les environs et nous glorifient ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire couler le sang et nous ne le serons jamais ! »

_Plusieurs applaudissements se firent entendre de la part d'une majorité de personnes alors qu'il s'était levé. Peu à peu, même les plus réticents acceptaient cette idée et applaudissaient à leur tour. Oui… Ils étaient tous pour la paix !_

« Alors nous allons préparer une véritable délégation qui sera chargée de communiquer avec les Barpau… Et nous amorcerons le processus de paix. Que les plus motivés aillent se préparer avec mes conseillers, une cinquantaine à centaine d'hommes et femmes partiront dans la semaine qui suit ! »

« Vive le roi ! Vive la reine ! Vive le prince ! »

« Mon amour… Est-ce que tu penses que notre fils… est fier de nous ? » _murmura la reine en s'adressant à son mari, celui-ci hochant la tête d'un air positif._

« Il a réussi à me convaincre… et je pense que c'est à nous d'être fiers de lui. »

« Je le suis… Je ne pensais pas qu'il grandirait aussi vite… et qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités… de la sorte… Oui… Je suis heureuse qu'Arnaud soit ainsi… Icare a de la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme lui. »

« En parlant d'Icare, n'est-ce pas l'heure de lui donner… »

_Si… C'était le cas. Elle salua les différentes personnes devant elle avant de signaler qu'elle devait partir pour ses obligations de mère. Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre conjugale où Icare dormait._

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi de ma prestation ? Suffisante à tes yeux ou alors, je vais devoir faire encore bien mieux pour tenter de t'impressionner ? »

« C'était parfait, Alia… Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel… niveau de langage. »

« J'essayais d'impressionner notre roi et notre reine… Il faut dire que je suis la meilleure amie de Lily et donc que je me devais d'avoir un niveau assez élevé. »

« Mouais… L'explication est plus que douteuse… Mais on va dire que tu as quand même de bonnes chances d'arriver à ce que je désire… »

« En parlant de niveau… Je ne savais pas que messire Arnaud avait lui-même une certaine stature et prestance… Diantre, je dois avouer que cela m'a beaucoup étonnée et que je ne peux réfuter l'idée même d'avoir été impressionnée par votre discours devant vos deux parents, prince Arnaud. » _dit-elle alors qu'il lui donnait un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne, un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en reprenant aussitôt :_

« Arrêtes tes bêtises et de parler n'importe comment. Tu impressionnes personnes, Alia. Mais pour ce soir et les prochains jours, tu es mon invitée ! Tu seras la première à visiter notre palais… enfin… Du côté des Barpau. »

« Oh… Même Lily n'aura pas ce privilège alors ? Je devrais me garder d'accepter cette proposition… Je n'aimerais pas marcher sur ses platebandes. »

« Ah… Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Lily et moi ? »

« Hum… Quand vous accepterez chacun l'idée que vous vous aimez tendrement et que vous avez vraiment envie de vous embrasser. »

« Lily m'aime… mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Je l'apprécie énormément comme Elizabeth mais ça s'arrête là. Je préfère réparer mes erreurs avant de penser à aimer quelqu'un. »

« Espèce d'idiot borné… T'es comme Lily… Faut vraiment que je m'occupe de vous deux. Attends-toi à avoir quelques accidents dans les prochains jours… Du genre, comme par hasard, tu rencontres Lily et vous êtes tout seuls… Ou alors, le sable est glissant et tu t'effondres sur elle pour l'embrasser… Tu verras… Je suis très douée pour ça. »

« Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Alia… Pas le moins du monde… Pfff… T'es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets non ? Allez… Suis-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je vais te montrer ta chambre, je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire. »

« Une véritable chambre de princesse ! Diantre ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un tel honneur de la part du prince Arnaud ? Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour flamboyante ? »

« Toi… Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à te taire… mais merci. »

_Héhéhé ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Elle adorait rendre service ! C'était même pour ça qu'elle était venue… Pour que Lily et lui puissent se voir quotidiennement sans risquer leurs vies si précieuses… Ah… Bon… Il était temps alors… que tout cela se termine !_

« Je suis un peu… gênée… Je dois l'avouer… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, mademoiselle Alia… Si notre fils nous a demandé de vous inviter à notre table, c'est qu'il pense que cela est une bonne idée pour que nous puissions continuer de discuter entre nous au sujet de cette paix. »

« Oui… Arnaud pense à beaucoup de choses. On ne dirait pas mais il tient énormément à son peuple et à celui des Barpau. C'est ça qui le rend si remarquable. Il est bien différent d'il y a six ans. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux oranges._

« Alia ! Ne commence pas à raconter ma vie s'il te plaît ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ! »

« Oh… Arnaud… Visiblement, cette jeune demoiselle en connait beaucoup plus à ton sujet qu'il n'y parait… Voulez-vous bien nous en dire plus ? »

« MAMAN ! S'il te plaît ! Ne lui demande rien de gênant ! C'est largement suffisant ! »

« Hum… Par quoi pourrais-je commencer Arnaud ? Ah ! Par le fait que tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer ? Ou alors qu'avec la princesse Lily, tu as appris à voler pendant qu'elle te poursuivait ? Tu préférais t'enfuir de peur plutôt que d'avoir à l'affronter. »

« C'était le passé ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin si… Mais c'était quand j'étais jeune… »

« Hum… C'est donc grâce à cette princesse… que tu as réussi à voler plus de cent mètres ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, rougissant légèrement alors que le roi se tournait vers sa femme avec un léger sourire. Celle-ci vint dire :_

« Et bien… Il faudra nous la présenter, Arnaud… Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être très sympathique… Surtout que je viens de remarquer que votre royaume est comme le nôtre… Une monarchie… Nous aurions dût éviter cette guerre… »

« Mais nous allons rectifier cela d'ici les prochaines semaines et mois… Peu à peu, nous essayerons de nous faire pardonner pour nos actes… »

« Je suis sûre que tout les Barpau seront ravis d'apprendre cela ! » _s'écria avec joie Alia alors qu'ils mangeaient maintenant en silence._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'adolescente aux cheveux orange se trouvait en face d'Arnaud, croisant les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle portait une robe de chambre prêtée par la reine tandis qu'elle disait :

« Ca a été une chouette soirée… Tes parents sont loin d'être aussi méchants que tu me le disais, Arnaud… Ils sont même très sympathiques. J'ai l'impression que tu t'étais trompé à leurs égards… Est-ce que j'ai tout faux ? Ou alors j'ai un peu raison ? »

« Tu as raison… Mais cela est sûrement dût au fait qu'Icare est né… Je pense que c'est ça qui a tout changé chez nous… Et seulement en bien… Je suis pressé de montrer Lily à mes parents… Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie ! »

_Oui… C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient séparés, l'adolescent retournant dans sa chambre voisine à celle de ses parents. Pendant la nuit, alors qu'il dormait à moitié, il entendit de nombreux bruits de pas dans les couloirs… Surement les servants…_

_Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, les pleurs d'Icare résonnèrent dans la pièce à côté, l'adolescent se relevant aussitôt. Oui… Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'entendre son petit frère pleurer… Alors bon… Il allait peut-être le voir ?_

« Et puis… Comme ça… Je verrais sa petite bouille… Et Papa ainsi que Maman pourront dormir… Ca va me faire… bizarre… de m'occuper d'Icare. »

_Héhéhé ! Il quitta sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de ses parents avant de remarquer qu'elle était ouverte. Il s'arrêta de sourire, pénétrant lentement à l'intérieur au cas où et avec discrétion. Les cris de son petit frère continuaient de raisonner dans la pièce tandis qu'il apercevait un être camouflé devant ses parents… C'était… une dague ? Une dague dans sa main droite ? Et le liquide qui s'en écoulait… Atten… Attendez… Un peu ? Ce n'était pas…_

… … _Il s'était presque fait repéré… Ah… Ah… Il tremblait de tout son corps… Du sang… C'était du sang… Et les plaies qu'il voyait sur les corps de ses parents… C'était… Ah… Ah… Il devait…. Il devait se retenir de vomir sous le malaise qui l'envahissait… Ce n'était pas… Ah… Ses parents… Ah… L'être s'approchait maintenant du berceau dans lequel Icare continuait de pleurer, une voix lente murmurant :_

« Dommage… Tu vois le jour pour finalement l'achever quelques temps après. »

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MON FRERE ! » _hurla avec violence Arnaud alors qu'il projetait de violentes décharges de vent en direction de l'être, celui-ci percutant le mur en s'écriant de douleur. Le berceau tomba en morceaux, le bébé ayant décollé dans les airs pour être réceptionné par Arnaud. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus avait les larmes aux yeux, tournant son visage vers ses deux parents… Ils semblaient dormir paisiblement sauf qu'au niveau de leur cœur, une plaie béante s'y trouvait, signe qu'une arme blanche s'était plantée dedans… Ah… Ses parents… Ah…_

« Maman… Papa… Maman ! Papa ! Mais mais mais… »

« Voilà le fiston qui se ramène. C'est la plus grosse des plaies ! Désolé mais je dois me débarrasser de toi ! Ordre du général ! »

« Général ?! Vous osez tuer mes parents ?! Mais alors, c'est… »

« Un coup d'état mon petit ! Un coup d'état ! Certains ne veulent pas que cette guerre se termine ! Dommage pour toi mais tes plans tombent à l'eau ! Et la gamine que tu as ramenée avec toi doit déjà être morte ! Je pense qu'on va l'offrir aux Barpau pour leur donner une récompense ! »

« ALIA ! NON ! Je… Je… Je… »

_Ah ! Comment c'était possible ?! Comment est-ce que tout ça s'était produit ?! Il voulait une explication, il en voulait une… Maintenant ! Alia… Ses parents… étaient morts ? Il continuait de trembler, l'être s'approchant au fur et à mesure de lui alors qu'Arnaud avait une main qui gardait Icare contre lui. Il devait faire quoi maintenant ? Mourir ? Hors de question !_

« Dégagez de là ! » _hurla t-il de toutes ses forces en repoussant à nouveau_ _la personne grâce à ces ailes, courant en direction de la fenêtre pour passer à travers. Bien entendu, il couvrait son petit frère avec son corps, disparaissant dans les airs sous la lumière de la lune._

_Rapidement, il jeta un regard derrière lui, voyant plusieurs soldats qui crachaient plusieurs souffles… Certains étaient de glace, d'autre de feu… Ou alors encore des flammes violettes… Les plus dangereuses… AH ! Il devait les éviter ! Heureusement que ses progrès pendant les cours de vol étaient présents !_

« Lâchez-moi au lieu ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Comment est-ce que vous avez osé ?! »

« Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! Toute la famille doit mourir ! Le général ne peut pas accepter que l'un survive alors deux… »

« VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! »

_Il s'écriait en se retournant, continuant de pleurer alors qu'il fonçait en direction des soldats, les percutant de tout les côtés et les ayant pris par surprise. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il arrête de s'enfuir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ?! Alia ? Maman ? Papa ? Ah… Ah… Qu'est-ce que ce foutu général avait fait ?! AH ! Il poussa un cri de douleur, une entaille se faisant voir à son ventre alors que l'un des soldats avait sorti une épée. Ils utilisaient leurs armes maintenant ?!_

« Nous ne voulions pas en arriver là mais si c'est nécessaire… »

« Enfin si… C'était un peu ce que l'on désirait… Il faut nous comprendre… On attendait depuis des années que le roi et la reine disparaissent… Notre peuple est un peuple fier et guerrier ! Nous sommes des dragons ! Les danses, les fêtes, les banquets… En plus d'en avoir rien à faire avec les Tyltons qui n'ont rien, tes parents n'avaient même pas de mérite à être les souverains de ce royaume. »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous les avez tués ?! »

_Il ne devait pas leur répondre, ça ne mènerait à rien… Rien du tout… Ah ! Il devait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible ! Son petit frère s'était arrêté de pleurer, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Arnaud le serrait contre lui. Il comprenait… qu'il y avait une chance qu'il… Ah ! Non ! Il ne devait même pas penser à laisser son petit frère mourir !_

« Je me barres d'ici ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'attei… »

_Il avait déjà pris plusieurs mètres de distance à toute allure avant qu'une des lames ne vienne se planter dans son dos, rentrant légèrement à l'intérieur. Il se mit à cracher du sang, gémissant alors que son vol se faisait moins sûr. Me… Merde !_

_Il… Il devait retourner chez les Barpau… C'était le seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité… Et les soldats étaient toujours en train de les poursuivre. Ah… Et avec sa blessure et son sang qui coulait… Il était certain qu'il était impossible de leur faire perdre sa trace._

_Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il volait ? Il ne le savait pas mais ses belles ailes de coton étaient maintenant amaigries, signe qu'une partie avait été retirée de force… Ah… Ah… C'était affreux… Il avait mal… Si mal… Ah… Mais… Mais… Il ralentissait peu à peu alors que les soldats se rapprochaient…_

« C'est pour bientôt ! Purée ! On s'est éloignés énormément ! »

« Mais il ne va plus pouvoir voler très longtemps ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un adulte, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné sinon ?! »

« Oh parles pas de malheur ! Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer ça ! »

« Bon… Au lieu de parler les gars, si on ne veut pas qu'il prenne la tangente, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'en finir ! » _répondit l'un des soldats avec une légère véhémence._

_Pas besoin de s'exciter pour aussi peu ! De toute façon, il suffisait de voir dans quel état était le prince ! Couvert de blessures principalement dans le dos, ses ailes ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose et des filets de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, Arnaud était méconnaissable par rapport à habitude. C'était à peine s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait…_

« T'en fais pas… Icare… T'en fais pas… Grand frère… est là… Ton grand frère… viendra te sauver… quand il le faut… A chaque fois… »

_Ah… Ah… Il avait perdu un peu trop de sang pour que ses yeux se brouillent ? Zut... Il y était presque… Il sentait qu'il y était presque… Ah… Vraiment… Oui… Il voyait… cet endroit… Il y arrivait... presque… Ah… _

« Hey… Y a un problème les gars… » _signala un soldat._

« Quoi comme problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » _dit un second alors que le premier reprenait aussitôt en désignant tout autour d'eux :_

« On est mal barrés… On va avoir des… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un trident se plantant en plein dans son torse, le traversant complètement tandis que le second soldat vit subitement ses ailes se geler ainsi que tout son corps. Celui-ci tomba au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Tout de suite, les autres soldats commencèrent à s'enfuir alors que lui-même voyait ce qui se passait. Il se trouvait près de l'une des plages… gardées par les Barpau… Avec lenteur, il vint atterrir sur le sable, émettant un petit sourire en remarquant que son petit frère dormait paisiblement :_

« Qu'est-ce… que… Prince Arnaud ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Arnaud est blessé ! Ramenez tout de suite les soigneuses ! Dépêchez-vous ! On va devoir utiliser notre eau car là, c'est… »

_Il tendit son petit frère alors que déjà, ses oreilles ne répondaient plus à l'appel. Ah… Dès l'instant où quelqu'un récupéra le bébé, il s'écroula à genoux sur le sable, ses yeux dirigés vers ce dernier alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience._

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? » _demanda une voix alors qu'il avait ses yeux fermés._

« Disons qu'il est blessé de partout mais qu'avec nos soins, il va s'en sortir et aisément… sans séquelles même… C'est donc une bonne chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il nous expliquera lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Et le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras ? A qui appartiens t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que… »

« C'est le petit frère d'Arnaud ! Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler ! Mais pourquoi ?! »

_Ah… Il avait mal au crâne avec leurs cris et leurs voix. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire ? Ah… Ah… Attendez un peu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait près des Barpau ?! Et on parlait de son petit frère ! Tout de suite, des souvenirs revinrent dans sa mémoire à toute allure. Il se redressa dans ce qui semblait être un lit en s'écriant :_

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

« Ah ! Il est réveillé ! Venez-vite ! On doit vérifier que tout va bien ! »

_Déjà, il regardait où il était, se voyant dans une tente en toile. Ah ! Il était bien chez les Barpau ! Il en reconnaissait même plusieurs… Surtout les médecins d'ailleurs. Mais… Ah… Ah… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait si mal au crâne…_

« Je… Je… Je suis sur quelle plage ? »

« Celle où tu as l'habitude de te rendre, Arnaud… Mais ne fais pas de mouvements trop brusques, tu es encore assez fatigué… Tu veux tout nous raconter ? Ou tu préfères attendre ? Libre à toi de choisir… »

« Où est-il ?! Comment est-ce qu'il va ?! »

_Tout de suite et avec rapidité, Lily apparaissait à l'intérieur de la tente, plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Les médecins se poussèrent, l'un d'entre eux disant :_

« Faites attention, princesse Lily. Il est encore un peu sous le choc. »

« Je sais très bien comment il va ! Arnaud ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Raconte-moi tout ! Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Merci ! »

_Elle disait cela avec un peu d'énervement, les médecins préférant obéir à la princesse. Quand ils furent partis, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras, murmurant :_

« Je suis tout de suite venue lorsqu'un garde m'a signalé que tu étais apparu, ensanglanté et avec ton petit frère dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qui… Raconte-moi tout, Arnaud ! »

« Ah… Je… Je ne sais pas… quoi te dire… Ca s'est passé vraiment si rapidement… Et puis… D'abord… Il y a… Il y a eu les cris d'Icare… Et puis ensuite… Je me suis levé et finalement… Lorsque j'ai été dans la chambre de mes parents, j'ai… J'ai… J'ai… LILY ! LILY ! Mes parents sont morts ! MORTS ! Mes parents sont… »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, ses parents… Ses parents étaient morts… Il explosa en sanglots, Lily venant le garder dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas tout et elle allait devoir attendre qu'il se calme pour avoir plus d'explications._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Plongé dans la folie

**Chapitre 18 : Plongé dans la folie**

« Arnaud, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas… »

_Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre royale qui avait été donnée à l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Sauf qu'elle… était vide… Complètement vide._

« Est-ce que vous pourriez vous dépêcher s'il vous plaît ? »

_AH ! Elle entendait sa voix alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs pour le rechercher. Cela provenait de la cuisine ? Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, entendant des petits pleurs de bébé alors qu'elle voyait l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras._

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que l'on a put faire à l'heure actuelle. La prochaine fois, nous serons prêts. » _vint dire l'un des cuisiniers en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un biberon remplit de lait. L'adolescent les remercia, passant à côté de Lily alors qu'elle disait :_

« Arnaud ? Tu peux m'attendre aussi hein ? »

_Comme si il l'ignorait, il continua son chemin, n'ayant même pas remarqué que l'adolescente était dans une nuisette bleue. Ah… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle revint rapidement à la charge, marchant à côté de lui alors qu'il donnait le biberon à son petit frère. Celui-ci venait téter le lait alors qu'il s'arrêtait, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Bonjour Lily. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Pourtant, j'étais à côté de toi. Comment vas t-il ? Tu as demandé à ce qu'il dorme avec toi… Mais il ne te gêne pas pour dormir ? Car il doit pleurer toutes les heures. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème… même si il me gêne pour dormir. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste et il est la seule famille qui me reste… Je ne peux pas me plaindre… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te plaindre, Arnaud… Ce n'est pas du tout ça… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider… J'ai quand même gardé des enfants pendant plusieurs années… Enfin, celles où nous nous étions disputés. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

« Merci bien, Lily… mais je préfère m'en occuper tout seul. C'est un problème de famille. »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Alors que je t'ai donné un toit ? »

_Il allait repartir mais préféra s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois. Non… Il n'avait jamais dit cela… Ni même penser cela… C'était complètement différent. Il se retourna pour être en face de Lily, la regardant longuement avant de murmurer d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Lily. Je ne pourrais te rembourser la dette que j'ai contractée à ton égard. Si un jour, je peux te… »

_Qu'il arrête ses bêtises ! Elle poussa un profond soupir, lui répétant encore une fois que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il savait où la trouver. Ce n'était pas si difficile à savoir de toute façon. Elle s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa chambre, l'adolescent faisant de même de son côté._

_Pourtant, moins d'une heure plus tard, il toqua à la porte de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, celle-ci lui demandant de rentrer alors qu'il tenait son petit frère dans les bras. Avec un peu de gêne et de confusion, il murmura :_

« J'ai besoin de toi, Lily… J'ai un gros problème… Et je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe… de ce côté-là… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît, Lily ? »

« Hum… Ca a été plus rapide que prévu… Cela m'étonne un peu mais bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arnaud ? Ah… J'ai la réponse à ma question. » _dit-elle en se levant alors qu'elle faisait une petite moue dégoûtée. Bonjour l'odeur… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'adolescent faire ça… Ah… Bon… Elle avait de la chance… Même si les enfants dont elle s'était occupé étaient un peu plus grands que ça, elle connaissait quand même comment faire pour s'occuper d'un bébé correctement. Elle demanda à Arnaud de bien vouloir la suivre alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui expliquait les consignes pour… changer des couches alors qu'il l'écoutait avec attention mais surtout un peu de honte. Ah… Vraiment, il était stupide de ne pas savoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Non… Il n'était pas stupide à ses yeux… Juste normal… Car il était bien trop rare que les hommes savent s'occuper des enfants… et encore plus des bébés. Ah… Mais bon… Au moins…_

« Voilà. Il a une couche toute propre, Arnaud. Tu peux le reprendre dans tes bras si tu veux. »

« Merci beaucoup et énormément pour tout ce que tu fais, Lily… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça. » _dit-il alors qu'il la regardait._

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas le moins du monde… mais n'aie pas peur de me demander un coup de main… Je suis là pour toi, Arnaud… Oui… »

_Elle ne lui avait pas caché le fait qu'elle l'aimait et depuis, elle avait senti comme une libération en elle… Et elle ne lui cachait plus ses sentiments… Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, il y avait peu de chances que le jeune homme s'ouvre à elle._

« Je vais bien l'élever… et l'éduquer… Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs… que… »

_Que ? Il ne finissait pas sa phrase mais elle comprenait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner de toute façon. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, allant avec lui dans la chambre où un berceau avait été mis. Oui… Ils avaient déjà une chambre pour eux… Et puis… Et puis… Ah… Ils pouvaient respirer sous l'eau… grâce à eux._

« Voilà… Il va pouvoir reposer tranquillement… C'est tant mieux alors. Laisse-le dormir un peu, Arnaud, ça lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« C'est moi qui a besoin de dormir… Je suis exténué mais… Je ne peux pas… On peut retourner à la surface s'il te plaît ? »

_Hum ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Il ne lui répondit pas, signalant seulement qu'il préférait rentrer à la surface… Il avait aussi quelque chose à faire… Même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour au final… que ses parents… étaient morts… Ah… Il devait…_

« Arnaud ? Arnaud ? Est-ce… que ça va mieux ? »

« Oui Rosa, ça va mieux… Et toi ? » _murmura t-il alors que deux adolescentes s'approchaient de lui, le regardant avec un peu de tristesse.  
_

« Arnaud… Je suis vraiment… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Ce n'est pas de votre faute… mais de la mienne… J'ai été beaucoup trop exalté par tout ça… et maintenant… Maintenant… Alia est… »

_Il commençait à sangloter mais Lily venait lui tapoter le dos. Même si elle n'était pas du tout convaincue, Phoebe murmura d'une voix calme :_

« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas morte… et que l'on t'a menti, Arnaud. Tu ne l'as pas vue, non ? Alors peut-être que… Voilà quoi. »

_Ah… C'était gentil de sa part mais vraiment… Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Et les filles non plus… Il se tourna vers Lily, la regardant légèrement avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« J'aimerais bien retourner à mon palais… mais maintenant, c'est impossible. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas dramatique d'un autre côté, ça ne fait rien. J'aimerais juste savoir comment ça s'est passé ce coup d'état… Il faudrait que des gens nous préviennent à ce sujet. »

« En parlant de personnes, il y en a une qui peut nous mettre au courant. »

_Ah ? De qui est-ce que Rosa parlait ? La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître sous l'apparence d'un adolescent aux cheveux violets plus apeuré qu'autre chose… Du moins, apeuré puis soudainement soulagé alors qu'il venait de voir Arnaud. Celui-ci lui fit un petit salut timide tandis que Pete s'approchait de lui tout en disant :_

« Vous allez bien ?! Les rumeurs ont amplifié de minute en minute ! Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour mais… Mais… Je suis désolé, prince Arnaud. »

« Je ne suis plus le prince… Je ne suis plus rien, Pete, mais merci quand même… »

« Si ! Vous êtes toujours notre prince ! Bon nombre de personnes ne supportent pas l'idée que le général prenne le pouvoir et surtout la mort de vos deux parents… »

« Il fallait s'en douter, un coup d'état ne plaît à personne. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Le roi et la reine n'étaient en rien responsables de cette guerre ! C'est le général qui était derrière tout ça ! Vos parents étaient tout simplement… du genre à ne pas se soucier de cela… Alors pendant tout ce temps, le général menait cette guerre… Foutu type orgueilleux ! Ils se fichent pas mal des morts, tout ce qui l'importe, c'était tout simplement venger son honneur bafoué ! »

« Merci, Pete… Je le savais mais… Alia… était avec moi… Je ne crois pas que tu étais au courant mais mes parents voulaient arrêter cette guerre à cause de moi et de la naissance d'Icare… Donc au final… Tout ce que j'ai voulu faire s'est mal terminé. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, prince Arnaud ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça ! »

« En quelque sorte, si… Car je ne pense pas que le général aurait réagit ainsi si je n'avais pas décidé de faire la paix entre nos deux royaumes. »

« Ne dit pas ça, Arnaud ! C'était une excellente idée et tout le monde était d'accord ! »

« Tout le monde, oui… Mais tout… tout s'est chamboulé en un instant ! »

« ARRÊTE DE TORTURER L'ESPRIT AVEC CA ! »

_Lily venait de s'écrier avec un peu de colère tandis que l'adolescent sursautait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus et qu'il le voulait ou non, ça restait assez impressionnant quand elle s'énervait. Elle reprit aussitôt avec un peu de colère :_

« Ce qui est fait est fait ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et personne ne le pourra ! »

« Oui mais bon… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi… dire… »

« RAHHHH ! Suis-moi ! On va se balader un peu et ça ira parfaitement bien ! »

_Elle lui prit la main, le forçant à la suivre alors que l'adolescent devait courir avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer ou de s'amuser… Pfff… Pete observa Lily longuement avant de demander du doigt si c'était bien elle qui…_

« Oui, oui, il n'y a pas eu d'échange ou autres… Elle est revenue comme auparavant. »

« Tant mieux alors… Car le prince Arnaud en aura bien besoin… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est bien plus costaud qu'il n'y parait. C'est simplement que perdre ses parents, ce n'est pas simple du tout. »

« Je ne sais même pas le visage des miens… Donc bon… J'ai été élevé par les serviteurs du palais et puis, j'ai été au service du prince depuis toutes ces années alors bon… »

« Héhéhé… Tu veux bien me raconter tout ça ailleurs ? » _murmura Rosa d'une voix tendre alors qu'elle lui prenait la main pour l'emmener se balader._

« Et moi, je tiens la chandelle, c'est ça Rosa ? »

« A peu de choses près, tu ne dois pas être loin de la réalité, Phoebe. »

« Je vais vous laisser tranquilles, va… Vous pouvez profiter un peu du bonheur que vous avez. Faudrait que je me trouve un petit copain d'ailleurs, moi. »

_Elle émit un petit rire alors que le couple s'éloignait à leur tour. Ah… Oui, elle devait s'en trouver un. Ils semblaient si heureux tout les deux. Oui… Enfin bon ! Elle allait devoir s'occuper toute seule maintenant ! Peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'entraîner au trident ? Ce n'était franchement pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte !_

« Arnaud… Tu as l'air encore plus perturbé qu'auparavant… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… J'ai pensé à quelque chose… qui me met très mal à l'aise… »

« Quoi donc ? Tu peux tout me dire maintenant, Arnaud. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors qu'elle lui serrait la main avec délicatesse._

« Elizabeth… J'espère qu'elle va bien… Si elle devait mourir alors je… Je… »

_Ah… Elizabeth… Elle retira sa main avec lenteur, baissant la tête pour éviter de montrer son regard assombri par la tristesse. Il pensait encore à elle en fin de compte ?_

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais, Arnaud ? » _dit-elle dans un souffle alors que l'adolescent reprenait aussitôt :_

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je l'aime, c'est simplement que… Je l'apprécie énormément et que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger. Je dois retourner au palais, Lily. »

« Au palais ?! Mais tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ?! »

« Je dois aller la sauver ! Et mademoiselle Sanga aussi ! AH ! Elles… Elles… »

_Il commençait légèrement à dérailler, l'adolescente le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras tandis qu'il se mettait à sangloter. Qu'il arrête ! C'était bon ! Il ne voulait pas stopper ?! ZUT ! Il lui prenait la tête là ! Pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer ?!_

_ZUT ! Au grand maux, les grands remèdes ! Elle vint l'embrasser, l'adolescent ouvrant les yeux en grand, stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se penchait en avant, l'emportant avec elle alors qu'ils tombaient dans le sable. Elle continuait de l'embrasser longuement, l'adolescent cherchant à l'arrêter bien qu'elle était plus forte que lui._

STOP ! STOP ! Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'embrasse ! Qu'elle arrête tout de suite ! _Ah… Ah… Ah… Qu'elle arrête… C'était tout… __Il se laissait faire, ne bougeant plus alors qu'elle l'embrassait pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, elle retira ses lèvres, lui faisant un léger sourire ému avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Arnaud… C'est bon… Ne fait pas cette bêtise… Je suis là alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici… Et je serais là pour te protéger. »

« Lily… Je veux… Je veux retourner au palais… Je veux arrêter ça… Et je veux sauver Fanny et Elizabeth… Ce sont les deux seules… femmes qui m'ont aidé… pendant toutes ces années… Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient en danger, s'il te plaît… Lily… »

« … … … … … Je viens avec toi alors. Tu n'es pas assez fort et tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Mais… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Lily ! Je ne veux pas que tu… »

_Elle l'arrêta aussitôt, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. C'était parce que c'était trop dangereux qu'elle voulait l'aider et surtout être avec lui ! Car il ne s'en sortirait pas une seconde fois et aussi facilement ! C'était une simple mesure de précaution !_

« Une troupe de soldats de ton royaume demande à te voir, Arnaud ! Ramène-toi vite ! Je… »

_Oups… Elle venait de déranger visiblement. Les deux adolescents étaient l'un sur l'autre, Lily faisant un petit sourire alors qu'Arnaud était rouge de gêne. Lily se releva en aidant Arnaud, regardant Phoebe tandis que celle-ci sifflotait tout en disant :_

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ainsi ? Je vous aurais bien laissé seuls mais… »

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?! Emmènes-moi là-bas ! »

_Il venait de s'écrier en se relevant, regardant les deux filles alors qu'il faisait apparaître ses ailes. Tant pis ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Il s'envola en les laissant en plan, regardant dans le ciel l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les soldats Tyltons… AH ! Ils étaient là ! Et déjà les Barpau étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêts à réagir dans le cas échéant._

« STOP ! Ne vous tuez pas ! Ils ne sont pas là pour… »

« Prince Arnaud ? Nous sommes envoyés par le nouveau souverain de votre royaume… Enfin… De ton ancien royaume devrait-on dire… »

_L'un des soldats venait de lui adresser la parole, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il atterrissait devant les Barpau. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, certains se positionnèrent autour de lui comme pour le protéger tandis que le soldat reprenait :_

« Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas seulement là pour te prévenir que tu n'es plus le bienvenue… Mais pour signaler que ton projet est tombé à l'eau, désolé. »

« Vous ne voulez pas de cette paix… Vous êtes des meurtriers et des assassins ! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots… Tu devrais attendre la petite surprise que l'on a pour toi… Et pour les Barpau… Je suis sûr que cela te fera grandement plaisir quand tu la verras. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Où est-ce qu'ils voulaient en venir ? L'un des soldats s'approcha de celui qui parlait, lui tendant un sac en cuir qui semblait plutôt lourd d'après ce qu'il avait cru remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il contenait ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait… comme absurdités ? »

« Oh… Tu vas très vite le savoir ! Nous allons te laisser l'ouvrir ! Reculez vous autres, nous devons voir quelle tête il va faire quand il verra le magnifique cadeau qu'on vient de lui faire. » _vint annoncer le soldat en lui lançant le sac en cuir pour qu'il l'attrape._

_Lily et Phoebe venaient d'arriver à leur tour, se positionnant près d'Arnaud alors que celui-ci récupérait le sac. Il était vraiment lourd… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Peu à peu, il venait dénouer le lien qui serrait et fermait le sac de cuir avant de l'ouvrir et d'y jeter un œil. Soudainement, il jeta le sac au sol, de grands éclats de rire se faisant entendre de la part des soldats alors qu'il mettait une main devant sa bouche._

_Du sac de cuir, une tête roula le long du sol, des cheveux orange camouflant une partie du visage de celle qui avait été Alia. Co… Comment est-ce… Comment osaient-ils… Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient put faire…_

« On te l'avait dit que cela te ferait plaisir comme cadeau ! Tu as apprécié ?! »

« Comment… Comment est-ce que vous … avez put faire ça ? Pourquoi ?! »

_Pourquoi ? Oh, c'était très simple pourtant ! Ils éclataient de rire, sortant leurs ailes et prêts à partir avant que des murs de glace ne sortent du sol, les empêchant de s'en aller._

« On peut savoir où vous comptiez partir ? » _murmura d'une voix lente l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors qu'elle avait le visage baissé._

_C'était elle qui venait de faire ça ? Non… C'était la totalité des Barpau. Avec effarement, Arnaud tournait son visage vers les soldats armés de tridents et de lances tandis que Pete se contrôlait difficilement pour ne pas foncer vers les soldats des Tyltons._

« Pardonnez-nous prince Arnaud… Nous avons quelque chose à faire. Vous pouvez vous retirer. » _souffla l'un des soldats des Barpau._

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Il n'était clairement pas convaincu mais Pete le prit par le bras, s'envolant avec lui pour quitter ce qui allait ressembler à un véritable champ de bataille… Ou plutôt à une boucherie. Ils étaient en sous-effectifs par rapport à l'armée des Barpau. Ils avaient voulut jouer aux plus durs… Ils allaient souffrir alors._

_Deux heures plus tard, la majorité des soldats était recouvert de sang bien que ce fut leurs larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de leur visage. Lily tenait la tête d'Alia dans ses mains, Phoebe et Rosa pleurant à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle tentait de garder son calme. Arnaud et Pete étaient restés assis dans le sable, chacun essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut un véritable carnage qui avait été fait par les Barpau… Pour la première fois, il avait peur de la puissance des soldats du royaume de Lily… Ils les avaient toujours pensé doux et gentils, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres mais là…  
_

« Il y a des choses… qu'on ne peut pas pardonner… Jouer avec la vie, la mort, le cœur des personnes… Je ne savais pas que tu étais issu d'un royaume aussi détestable que ça, Arnaud. » _vint dire Lily en se positionnant devant lui, l'adolescent se relevant aussitôt._

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça ! Tu as tout simplement vu la pire engeance de notre royaume ! Nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! Le peuple des Tyltons n'est pas… »

« Pourtant… Ils n'étaient que de simples soldats, Arnaud… Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ce sujet ? Les soldats sont quand même issus… du peuple… non ? »

« Oui mais… Lily… Je… Je… Comment je peux te le dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… Je… Pete et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! » _s'écria t-il alors que Pete hochait la tête, Lily murmurant qu'elle le savait parfaitement… Oui mais là… ça…_

_C'était trop dur de ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était même plus un combat ou une guerre mais du barbarisme… Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient été capables de faire ça ? Les adolescentes avaient plongé dans l'océan, Arnaud et Pete les ayant rejointes tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers… l'endroit où habitaient les parents d'Alia ?_

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent muets bien qu'ils pleuraient, Lily jurant que ce crime ne restera pas impuni tout en leur tendant la tête de leur fille. Cela avait quelque chose d'horrible… Vraiment horrible… Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas où le reste se trouvait… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autre chose…_

_Après… Ils se trouvaient tous dans le palais royal… Lily avait signalé qu'elle allait parler avec son père tandis que les deux autres adolescentes restaient avec Arnaud et Pete. Personne n'osait parler, rien… Le silence régnait complètement tandis que chacun pensait à ce qu'Alia avait fait durant ces dernières années…_

« Voilà… C'est fait… J'en ai assez… »

_Lily venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, les regardant longuement alors que chacun s'interrogeait sur ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle reprit d'une voix lente alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Arnaud._

« Mes parents sont d'accord… Nous allons passer véritablement à la guerre cette fois-ci. »

_Passer véritablement à la guerre ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arnaud, celui-ci ne comprenant toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire._

« Nous avons été trop gentils avec les vôtres, Arnaud et Pete… »

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

« Nous allons utiliser nos véritables soldats dorénavant. »

« LILY ! Alia n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! Ce n'est pas une chose à faire ! » _s'écria Phoebe avec colère en se relevant de son siège._

« LES TYLTONS NE VEULENT PAS DE LA PAIX ALORS ILS AURONT LA GUERRE ! » _s'écria aussitôt à son tour Lily avant de frapper du poing, reprenant :_ « On… On a été trop gentils avec eux… On leur a tendu la main… Mais ils ne l'ont pas acceptée… Pire… Ils ont rejeté notre proposition de paix… C'est pourquoi nos réels soldats iront se battre dorénavant… Et cette fois-ci, ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Lily… Je… Les citoyens sont innocents pour la majorité ! Vous ne pouvez pas déclarer la guerre et les tuer sans penser à eux ! » _annonça Arnaud en se relevant lui aussi._

« Il fallait y penser avant ! Est-ce qu'ils se sont posé la question lorsqu'ils tuent nos soldats ?! Est-ce qu'ils se posent la question de savoir s'ils tuent des innocents ou non ?! S'ils tuent des personnes qui ont une famille ?! NON ! Ton peuple est un peuple complètement belliqueux ! On n'en a assez de rester là à ne rien faire ! Est-ce que tu as vu un avancement de nos troupes toutes ces années ?! Non ! Nous ne faisions que nous défendre contre eux ! »

_Elle marquait un point… car elle avait totalement raison. Il poussa un profond soupir, observant les différentes personnes avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Je vais aller voir mon petit frère… Il doit surement être triste. »

« Ton petit frère ! On doit aller le voir ! On ne l'a pas encore vu réellement… »

« Je crois que j'aimerais bien voir aussi le petit prince Icare. » _murmura Pete en se levant à son tour, signe que tous préféraient passer à autre chose._

« Faites comme vous le v… Oh et puis zut… Je viens aussi. » _marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, prenant la main d'Arnaud._

_Tous quittèrent la salle où ils se trouvaient, se dirigeant vers la chambre où Arnaud dormait en compagnie de son petit frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pete s'extasiait :_

« Il ressemble vraiment à son grand frère ! Surtout au niveau des yeux ! Par contre les cheveux… C'est assez spécial mais il a les marques de son père. »

« Oui… Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ? J'ai jamais vu de bébé réellement avant il y a quelques jours… Et puis, c'est mon petit frère ! »

« Qu'il est adorable… Il est vraiment joli. »

_Tous étaient en émoi devant le jeune bébé, celui-ci observant de ses yeux bleus les adolescents autour de lui. Oh… Il n'osait pas crier même si il était un peu apeuré par tout ce monde… Mais il y avait aussi son grand frère… Alors bon… Il restait calme et sage._

« Oh… Mais comment fait-il pour respirer sous l'eau ? Est-ce que… »

« Oui, ce sont les Barpau qui s'occupent de cela. On n'a pas à s'en faire pour respirer dans l'eau. C'est comme prendre des médicaments quotidiennement, ça deviendra une habitude. »

« Oui… Enfin bon… Une habitude, une habitude… Faut faire attention à ne pas en avoir de mauvaises… des habitudes. » _murmura Phoebe en souriant à Arnaud et Lily._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Phoebe ? » _demanda l'adolescent en la regardant._

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas… Mais maintenant que tu dors dans le palais royal de Lily, il se peut qu'elle aille te rendre visite quelques fois pendant la nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! Il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et Lily ! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir le répéter ?! »

_Phoebe arrêta de sourire, Pete toussant légèrement alors que Rosa détournait le regard. Il avait été si direct dans ses paroles… et violent… Icare commença à pleurer, l'adolescent s'approchant de lui avant de s'arrêter. Ah… Lily aussi avait quelques larmes aux yeux… Quel idiot ! Il en avait marre de faire pleurer les personnes autour de lui ! Pourtant, l'adolescente passa vite une main devant ses yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :_

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls pendant quelques minutes. J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Attends un peu, Lily ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux… »

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle partait déjà, l'adolescent poussant un profond soupir alors que Phoebe et Rosa signalaient qu'elles allaient lui parler. Seul Pete restait avec lui, lui tapotant le dos tout en disant d'une voix calme :_

« Ca avance toujours aussi rapidement votre relation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pete… Je n'ai pas de temps… à perdre avec ces sentiments… Je dois aussi aller chercher Elizabeth… Et puis… J'aime bien Lily mais je ne peux pas penser à aller plus loin comme elle le voudrait. J'ai l'impression que je vais commettre une grosse bêtise si je faisais cela. »

« Il faut arrêter de réfléchir, prince Arnaud… Vous devriez vraiment laisser faire ce que votre cœur désire un jour… »

« Si je te disais ce que je désire actuellement, tu ne me verrais plus de la même manière… Déjà que je t'avais demandé quelque chose au sujet du prince… Je ne suis plus le prince Arnaud… Plus du tout… Alors bon… »

« Héhéhé… Pardonnez… Pardonne-moi, la force de l'habitude malgré toutes ces années. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Alors bon… Ce dont j'ai envie actuellement, c'est de tuer de mes propres mains ce foutu général… Pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents, à mon peuple… et à celui des Barpau… Et aussi à Alia… Ca… Je ne peux pas pardonner… »

« Personne ne peut le pardonner ! Par contre… Arnaud… Tu sais ce que c'est que cette armée… spéciale dont parlait Lily? Je ne suis pas au courant à ce sujet… »

« Pas du tout et pourtant, ça fait des années que je suis avec eux. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'inquiète quand même un peu. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux violets tandis qu'Arnaud reprenait aussitôt :_

« On va éviter de s'en faire… Mais est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour Lily ? »

« A faire quoi, Arnaud ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

« A essayer de me faire pardonner par elle… J'ai l'impression de toujours gaffer avec elle et ça m'énerve… Enfin, ça m'énerve contre moi-même… »

« Hahaha ! Pour ça, je ne peux pas t'aider ! Mais essaies de penser un peu à elle… Et en tant que femme… et non en tant qu'amie… Je suis sûr que si tu fais un gros effort de ce côté au niveau sentimental, tu sauras parfaitement trouver comment te faire pardonner. »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Désespérés

**Chapitre 19 : Désespérés**

« … … … Comment est-ce que ça a put… se produire ? »

_Adieu les prairies verdoyantes… Dorénavant… Des flammes violettes et éternelles consumaient une bonne partie du terrain qu'il avait en face de lui. Dans ses bras, il tenait son petit frère endormi. Il avait décidé de sortir un peu avec lui au cas où… Une simple envie… Pour qu'il puisse prendre l'air… Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'eau indéfiniment… malgré le fait que grâce aux Barpau, ils pouvaient respirer pour toujours._

« Lily… Ce sont les Barpau qui ont fait ça ? C'est complètement… »

« Ravagé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le cas… Ils n'ont pas hésité un instant à ravager cet endroit. Quoi de plus normal, Arnaud… Et ce n'est que le début. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la plage était presque déserte maintenant ? »

« Si… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que nous avançons… Ca ne sera qu'une question de mois avant que tout soit terminé. »

« Et c'est ça que vous voulez ? Tout détruire et ravager ? Vous voulez devenir comme les Tyltons ? C'est ça ? Combattre le feu par le feu ? »

« Ils n'avaient pas à accomplir cette chose… Ils pourront regretter… dans le futur… mais… »

« Et lorsqu'ils sortiront l'armée royale, vous ne pourrez rien faire ! Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls à avoir une armée normale ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… raconter par là ? »

_Elle était maintenant légèrement inquiète alors que l'adolescent reprenait d'une voix lente :_

« Je pensais que tu t'en doutais… Nous sommes qu'à un stade… de base… Certains de notre race, le summum des Tyltons… peuvent devenir des Altarias… Et ils sont bien plus puissants, magnifiques et superbes que les Tyltons. Ce que vous avez affronté n'était que des Tyltons… depuis le début… En clair, ils n'étaient que des soldats de base. Vous le verrez bien d'ici quelques jours mais cette guerre ne s'arrêtera pas en quelques mois. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu en as jamais parlé ? Est-ce qu'au final, tu… »

« Et toi ? Je ne crois pas être au courant… de votre armée spéciale… A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix calme tandis qu'elle poussait un profond soupir :_

« Que tu le crois ou non… Nous sommes des êtres… parfaits au niveau de la beauté… Et nous sommes pacifistes… Mais nous sommes aussi des dragons… Et en tant que tel… Nos pouvoirs relèvent des cieux… »

_Des cieux ? Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire… Et la perfection de la beauté… Il était vrai que certaines adolescentes étaient assez jolies chez eux mais rien de bien transcendants… Et la majorité des soldats, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins n'étaient pas des prix de beauté._

_Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Pfff… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Peut-être qu'avec un exemple, cela passerait mieux aux yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ? Elle le regarda légèrement avant de dire :_

« Tu as déjà vu mes deux parents, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Ils se sont montrés très brièvement mais tu les connais bien… non ? Le roi et la reine de… »

« Oui, oui… Je les connais très bien, je ne suis pas stupide non plus, Lily, tu sais. »

« Et bien… Tu les trouves comment mes parents ? Attention à ce que tu vas dire au sujet de ma mère, je te rappelle que je suis là… » _murmura t-elle en le dévisageant, l'adolescent rougissant légèrement en se rappelant des deux parents de Lily._

« Et bien… Ils sont plutôt beaux… Enfin, ils égalent voir surpassent la majorité des personnes que je connais dans le royaume des Tyltons mais après ? »

« Et bien, imagines qu'il y a plusieurs milliers de personnes qui sont comme ça chez nous, tu ne crois pas que c'est un véritable défilé ? Ce que tu vois, ce n'est que l'apparence que certains peuvent avoir… Mais dans le fond, nous sommes vraiment très beaux comparé à vous. Et des fois… Notre beauté intérieure ressort et jaillit de notre corps… Généralement, cela se passe lorsque nous devenons adultes mais des fois, chez certaines personnes, ça ne marche pas. Mais contrairement à vous, nous ne les rejetons pas ou nous ne les mettons pas dans un coin. Non ! Notre peuple travaille toujours ensembles ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas appelé vos fameux soldats plus tôt ? »

« Car… Ils sont bien plus puissants… que vous… Et nous ne voulions pas causer de morts inutiles… Nous œuvrions pour la paix ! Mais voilà ce que ça a donné ! »

« Et toi… Tu penses que tu deviendras plus jolie avec le temps ? »

_Hein ?! Il venait de lui demander avec neutralité alors qu'il posait son regard saphir sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Devenir… comme ses parents et les soldats d'élite ? Il attendait visiblement une réponse mais là, elle était plutôt étonnée de la question. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de lui demander avec un peu de tendresse :_

« Et pourquoi cette question, Arnaud ? Cela me rendrait plus belle à tes yeux ? Tu te contenterais simplement de mon apparence physique et non pas de l'intérieur de ma personne ? C'est ça que je dois comprendre ? »

« Je… Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne le pensais pas ainsi ! C'est juste que comme tu as des parents qui sont comme ça… Je pensais qu'alors… C'était possible pour toi aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas si je le deviendrais… Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que notre cœur soit beau… pour que nous espérions passer la cérémonie de Mila… C'était elle la première reine parmi les Milobellus… Elle avait été rejetée dans le passé à cause de sa laideur… Mais un jour, quelqu'un a reconnu sa véritable beauté… Et comme une pierre précieuse qu'on polie, tout le monde a réussi à voir sa magnifique… splendeur. Moi, en ces temps de guerre, je ne suis pas belle… Que ça soit à l'intérieur ou l'extérieur, Arnaud. J'en suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout vrai ! Je sais parfaitement que tu es très… belle… Mais c'est simplement qu'avec les derniers évènements, tu ne peux pas le montrer ! »

« Hihihi… On dirait un compliment sorti de ta bouche… C'en est un ? »

« Oui… C'en est un… Et toi, tu en penses quoi Icare ? » _demanda t-il à son petit frère dans ses bras, le bébé poussant des petits cris de joie et heureux._

« Je pense qu'il est d'accord avec toi à ce sujet… Mais je verrais si je passe la cérémonie ou non… Un jour… Peut-être… Si je dois la faire pour quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. »

_Tout en parlant, elle jeta un bref regard à Arnaud, celui-ci détournant les yeux tandis qu'il demandait à ce qu'ils rentrent dans le palais royal. Oui… Il préférait mieux pas… regarder ce désastre encore plus longtemps. Ah… Pourquoi cette guerre était-elle là ?!_

« Fais Ahhhh, Icare ! » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors que le bébé obéissait pour recevoir la tétine du biberon qu'elle tenait dans sa main._

_Lui ? Il était assis sur un fauteuil, exténué pour une raison inconnue de tous et de toutes. Il était si las… et fatigué… Mais pourtant, il observait Lily qui s'occupait de son petit frère… Il se surprit même à rougir légèrement tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec le chérubin… Ah… Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il… Non… Il ne valait mieux pas penser à cela._

« Arnaud… Je vais aller prendre un bain avec Icare, tu es d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Un bain ? Mais on est dans l'océan ! »

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas se laver parce qu'on est dans l'eau ? Et de l'eau dans de l'eau ? Tu ne connais pas ça ? Plus sérieusement, c'est simple une eau plus condensée et pure que les autres… Donc au final, elle est différente de celle de l'océan. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça… » _murmura t-il sur un ton légèrement ironique_.

« Tu veux prendre un bain avec ton petit frère et moi ? »

« Ben pourquoi pas ? Il le faudra bien un jour et puis je… »

_Elle eut un grand sourire alors que l'adolescent comprenait finalement ce qu'il venait de dire. Quel… Quel idiot ! Il commença à rougir violemment avant de s'écrier :_

« Je ne pensais pas à ça du tout, Lily ! Je te le promets ! »

« Ca ne fait rien… On va dire que c'est ton subconscient qui parlait… Et je crois que je le préfère à ce que tu me dis habituellement. »

« Ne te fait pas de fausses idées, d'accord ?! »

_Oh non ! Elle n'était pas de ce genre ! Pas du tout ! Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, s'éloignant avec lui alors que l'adolescent ne savait plus du tout où se mettre._

_Ah... Ah… Ah… C'était vraiment devenu trop dangereux de retourner dans le royaume des Tyltons actuellement. Il était recouvert de blessures et cette fois-ci, elles étaient bien plus importantes qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'il revint sur la plage, ce fut pour voir… personne… Ils étaient passé où ? Une petite voix douce se fit entendre :_

« Je savais que tu serais là… C'est pourquoi je suis restée en attendant que tu reviennes… »

« Rosa ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde soit parti aussi rapidement… Ca m'étonne un peu quand même et ça me fait un peu peur. »

« Ne t'en fait pas… Approche-toi plutôt… Tu es blessé… Je vais essayer de te soigner. »

_Ah… Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'adolescente le prenant dans ses bras avant de le serrer tendrement. Ah… Il souffrait un peu mais il appréciait ce contact… Jamais il n'aurait crû… être capable d'aimer une personne… Surtout une Barpau… En fait, d'aimer tout court… Il avait toujours pensé au prince pendant toutes ces années mais maintenant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Oui…  
_

« Ils sont partis pour prendre un peu d'avance… Les attaques vont être bien plus violentes maintenant, Pete. Il faut que tu restes avec nous… Regarde dans quel état tu es… »

« Ce sont des soldats… qui m'ont attaqué… Et ils étaient clairement différents des précédents… Je ne sais pas avez quoi ils combattaient mais ils ont réussi à me blesser d'une façon assez importante. »

« Raison de plus pour que tu restes avec moi, Pete. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« Et moi non plus, Rosa. Comment est-ce qu'Arnaud va ? »

« Il va plutôt bien… Lily s'occupe très bien de lui et de son petit frère. Je pense qu'Icare va leur permettre de se rapprocher. »

_Il l'espérait tout autant qu'elle. Il embrassa l'adolescente longuement, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle se laissait faire avant de le repousser légèrement. Il était blessé ! Elle devait le lui rappeler pour qu'il comprenne ou quoi ?_

« Je t'aime énormément, Rosa Tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée dans toute ma vie. » _dit-il dans un souffle alors qu'elle rigolait légèrement._

« Ne parle pas ainsi, c'est plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Nous n'allons pas nous séparer ou autre chose, d'accord ? Et je compte bien continuer à te voir pendant toutes ces années… Si tu ne risques pas ta vie inutilement en prenant de trop grands risques ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça… C'est juste que… »

« Tu n'oses pas venir sous le premier plafond, je sais… Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà parlé à mes parents et ils accepteront de te voir et de te garder avec nous… »

« Merci… Car je ne peux plus rester dans ma cachette dorénavant. »

« Alors, c'est décidé ! Je te présente à mes parents dans la journée. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je te fais confiance, entièrement confiance va. »

_Héhéhé ! Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il faisait de même, l'adolescente commençant à lui dire de se soutenir à elle alors qu'ils allaient quitter la plage. Un petit rire se fit entendre, plusieurs battements d'ailes accompagnant ce rire :_

« Et bien… Maintenant que les rats ont quitté la plage, visiblement, il en reste des derniers ! »

_Cette voix… Il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des années mais il la reconnut très rapidement ! Et Rosa aussi visiblement ! L'adolescente au lieu de se mettre derrière lui vint se positionner juste à côté, l'eau des vagues semblant se mouvoir différemment alors qu'apparaissait devant eux… Loïc… Et quatre soldats bizarrement armurés._

« Ca faisait longtemps non ? Tu veux que je fasse les présentations ? »

« J'en ai pas besoin… Loïc… Tu veux que je te demande pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je pense que tu n'en pas vraiment besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Ca faisait longtemps… Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne peux plus vraiment t'échapper, dommage. »

« M'échapper ? M'enfuir ? Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi, Loïc ! Surtout qu'encore une fois, tu as besoin d'autres personnes pour te battre ! »

« Pete… Allons nous en… Tu es déjà blessé… » _murmura Rosa en essayant de le tirer en arrière mais tout de suite, deux des soldats s'envolèrent, arrivant dans leur dos. Co… Comment est-ce qu'ils s'étaient déplacés aussi rapidement ?_

« Ah oui… Tu ne sais pas ? Ce n'est plus l'armée pathétique maintenant… »

_C'était cette fameuse armée d'Altaria, c'était ça ? Tsss ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il serra avec plus d'insistance Rosa contre lui alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts semblait exalté de joie._

« Vraiment toujours aussi pourri gâté par ton père… Vous crèverez comme des chiens, toi et lui… Ca, je vous le promets… Surtout pour la mort du roi et de la reine. »

« Tiens donc… Le roi et la reine… C'est vrai que depuis plusieurs années, tu n'as pas pût les voir… Mon père t'a signalé que tu n'avais plus ta place dans notre royaume ! »

« Votre royaume ?! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre parmi les Tyltons et Altaria ! Ton père non plus d'ailleurs ! Ce sale porc mériterait plutôt de crever comme l'animal sanguinaire qu'il est ! » _s'écria l'adolescent tandis que Loïc semblait perdre patience._

« J'en ai marre de voir ta sale tête ! Que ça soit toi ou l'ancien prince, vous allez tout les deux crever bien assez tôt ! Tu vas voir ça ! TUEZ-LES MAINTENANT ! »

« Je vous attends ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! »

_Il disait cela tout en fanfaronnant mais il savait parfaitement ses limites. Déjà, les quatre soldats se jetaient sur lui avec une rapidité bien plus fulgurante que les soldats habituels alors qu'il demandait à Rosa de se coucher au sol. Tout de suite, il vint frapper le premier soldat de son poing gauche, ouvrant la gueule pour cracher des flammes violettes en direction d'un second tandis que des serres apparaissaient au bout de son pied droit pour en frapper un troisième. Le quatrième recula aussitôt, étonné tout en s'écriant :_

« C'est quoi cet adolescent ?! Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'il était capable de produire les flammes des Altarias ?! »

« Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le savoir ?! » _dit Loïc en serrant les dents._

_Hors… Hors de question que ce type soit à nouveau devant lui ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Il faisait apparaître ses propres serres au bout de ses pieds et de ses mains mais il se retrouva projeté en arrière par un puissant jet d'eau._

« Désolée mais déjà qu'ils sont à quatre contre lui, il est hors de question qu'un cinquième s'y mêle… Surtout un insecte aussi laid te correspondant ! »

« PRINCE LOÏC ?! » _s'écria l'un des soldats avant de se retrouver violemment envoyé au sol, Pete semblant comme enragé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

« P… Prince ? Prince Loïc ? C'est ça ? Tu es le prince ? Il n'y a qu'un seul prince dans le royaume des Tyltons et des Altarias ! ET TU SAIS QUOI ?! CE N'EST PAS UN RAPACE DE TON GENRE ! » _hurla t-il avec énervement._

_Il était dos contre dos avec Rosa, le soldat se relevant avec un peu de difficultés tandis que Loïc semblait avoir du mal de son côté. Lui aussi semblait plus qu'en colère alors que Rosa murmurait avec lenteur tout en jetant un œil à Pete :_

« N'en fait pas trop… s'il te plaît… Même si je ne sais pas me battre contrairement à Phoebe… Je peux tenter de te soigner légèrement… Bien que… Malheureusement… Je n'ai pas fait la cérémonie qui me permettrait de te soigner réellement. »

« La cérémonie… Tu m'en avais déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? En prétextant que tu voulais vraiment être bien plus belle pour moi… »

« C'est exactement ça… Mais bon… Peut-être qu'il faut en parler après, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux juste te dire qu'importe ce que tu es, tu n'as pas besoin d'être plus belle pour que je t'aime, Rosa… Ce que tu es actuellement me plaît énormément. »

« Arrête de me flatter… Je veux juste être l'égale de ce que tu es… C'est tout… Tu es brave, généreux et courageux… Je veux juste ne pas être seulement ton ombre… Mais celle qui est à côté de toi… Et soit à ta hauteur… Je veux te mériter. »

_Ah… Elle n'avait pas besoin de le mériter… Ou alors, qu'elle reste elle-même, cela lui suffisait plus qu'amplement. Il l'aurait bien embrassée sur le moment mais là, ils avaient un souci de taille… Et visiblement, cela n'allait pas s'arranger au fil des secondes qui défilaient._

« Si vous avez terminé de parler entre vous… Vous pouvez tout simplement mourir. On vous fera subir le même traitement qu'avec l'autre adolescente… Dire que c'était mon idée… »

_Son… idée ? C'était son idée ?! IL AVAIT QUOI DANS SON FOUTU CRÂNE POUR AVOIR DES IDEES DE CE GENRE ?! Il allait le payer ! Et salement cette fois ! Rosa semblait complètement enragée, des vagues sortant de l'océan pour venir s'abattre plusieurs fois de suite sur les Altarias et Loïc bien que ces derniers s'étaient mis à voler. Néanmoins, l'adolescent aux cheveux violets semblait s'en douter et malgré ses blessures, les attendaient en hauteur où il frappait de toutes ses forces contre eux pour les renvoyer au sol._

« Dommage pour vous mais vous ne pouvez rien contre moi et Rosa ! Même si vous êtes des Altarias, c'en est finit de vous cinq ! Et je vais me faire un malin plaisir à te tuer Loïc ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te soucier de ta petite copine ? Elle est toute seule avec quatre Altarias… Tu te trouves malin hein ? Mais tu ne l'es pas ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

_Qu'est-ce… L'adolescent aux cheveux verts venait de sortir une petite dague, tentant de le poignarder avec celle-ci alors qu'il esquivait le coup avec rapidité. Rosa avait besoin d'aide ?! ZUT ! Il devait se dépêcher de retourner au sol avant qu'elle ne soit blessée ! Pourtant, ce fut deux Altarias qui lui bloquèrent le chemin, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Désolé mais tu ne peux pas passer ! Et ce n'est pas un gamin comme toi qui nous empêchera de nous occuper de cette sale fille ! »

« Je vous conseille de vous pousser avant que je m'énerve ! »

« Ohhh ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es même pas de notre élite, sale petit rat ! »

_ILS VOULAIENT LE PROVOQUER ?! Ils avaient réussi ! Il s'élança en leur direction, tentant de les frapper de toutes ses forces sans y arriver pour autant. Pour… Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi forts ?_

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'est passé… Nous voulions te faire croire que tu étais à notre hauteur… Pete… C'est cela ? »

« Mais en fait, nous ne faisions que nous amuser avec toi… Pour jauger ton niveau. Malheureusement, tu es bien plus pathétique que nous l'a dit le prince Loïc. »

« Arrêtez de parler avec lui et éliminez-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, assez exaspéré par les propos des deux soldats._

« Aucun souci mais on va juste attendre un petit peu … C'est toujours plus appréciable de voir la haine sur le visage de quelqu'un qui perd sa chère et tendre. »

« Suffit juste qu'ils en terminent avec elle, ça ne devrait pas être forcément très long de toute façon, héhéhé ! » _répondit le second soldat._

_ROSA ! Il devait aller aider Rosa ! Il n'arrivait pas à voir comment se débrouillait l'adolescente mais il était sûr d'une chose, il devait aller l'aider maintenant !_

_Mais comment faire pour passer à travers ces deux types ?! Ils étaient plus collants que du chewing-gum et c'était plus qu'exaspérant ! Il devait se débrouiller ! Cracher des flammes draconiennes ! Ils détestaient ça ! Il le savait puisqu'ils étaient des dragons ! Il ouvrit la bouche, des flammes violettes sortant de cette dernière alors que les Altarias les évitaient._

« Tu veux vraiment voir ce que c'est une attaque liée à notre race ? Je vais te la montrer ! »

_C'était… quoi… cette aura… qui sortait du corps du soldat ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il se retrouva violemment projeté dans le sable, crachant du sang alors qu'il sentait presque comme si son dos venait de se briser. Ce n'était pas le cas mais il était plus secoué qu'autre chose. Ah… Ah…  
_

« PETE ! NONNNNNNN ! »

_La voix de Rosa ? Il voulut se relever pour lui dire que ce n'était rien alors qu'il arrivait à voir quelques vagues qui vinrent s'abattre autour de lui… Ah… Rosa… Il voyait son visage penché vers lui… Elle était morte d'inquiétude…_

« Ce n'est rien Rosa, ce n'est rien du tout. Juste une petite blessure… Ca ira mieux… Mais mets-toi à l'abri. Ils ne pourront pas te suivre dans l'eau. »

« Hors de question ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Pete ! C'est compris ?! Pas sans toi ! »

_Pfff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les filles rendaient toujours la vie aussi compliquée ? Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui s'ensanglanta peu à peu, les yeux exorbités de l'adolescente se posant sur ceux de Pete qui s'ouvrirent en grand._

« Rosa ? Qu'est-ce qui… Rosa ? »

« Hahaha… Hahaha… Je ne pourrais même pas… Je ne pourrais même pas… devenir belle un jour… C'est cela ? On ne me laissera pas… Mais… Mais… Il est hors de question que toi aussi… Que toi aussi… Tu disparaisses, Pete. »

_De l'eau verte… Elle faisait apparaître de l'eau verte d'une main tremblante avant de l'insinuer dans le corps de l'adolescent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroula, Pete posant une main sur son dos avant de s'écrier. Du… Du sang était sur sa main ?! Elle avait été transpercée dans le dos par quoi ?! PAR QUOI ?! _

« Oh… Que c'est mignon tout plein… Mourir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime… »

« On en fait quoi ? On le termine le temps qu'il est secoué ? »

« Pas encore… Je veux entendre son cri de rage quand il comprendra ce qui se passe. »

_Quand il comprendra ce qui venait de se passer ? Quand il… Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ! IL LE VOYAIT PARFAITEMENT ! Un puissant vent vint se soulever autour de Pete et du corps de Rosa alors qu'une brume apparaissait peu à peu autour d'eux… et des quatre Altarias et Loïc. Celui-ci semblait faire tout de suite moins le fier tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux violets déposait Rosa à côté de lui avant de se relever._

_Tout de suite, il chargea l'un des soldats, le frappant une seule fois au ventre avant que plusieurs craquements se fassent entendre. Le soldat cracha du sang tout en s'écroulant au sol, son corps ressemblant maintenant à un simple pantin décortiqué._

« Rosa… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi vous avez … fait ça ? »

« Il ne tiendra pas longtemps au lieu ! Tuez-le maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« On s'en occupe, prince Loïc ! Reculez un peu ! »

_Oh que oui ! Il allait reculer… même s'enfuir ! Pendant que les trois soldats s'élançaient vers Pete, lui-même était en train de partir. L'un des soldats se tourna vers Loïc en s'écriant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! On ne vous a pas dit de vous enfuir ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ta propre personne. »

_Pete était tout de suite arrivé à sa hauteur, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains avant de lui faire faire un demi-tour, le second soldat s'écroulant au sol à son tour. Les deux derniers soldats se regardèrent, légèrement apeurés alors que l'un d'entre eux disait :_

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es au final, toi ? T'es pas un Tylton ?! »

« Je suis un Tylton… comme vous… Mais je m'appelle Pete… Mais je ne suis pas du même genre que vous, je ne suis pas comme vous… Ne me comparez pas à vous. »

« Pete… Pete… C'est bien le gamin d'il y a six ans … Tes parents qui étaient des roturiers sont morts tout les deux par le général, c'est ça ? Enfin, le petit serviteur de l'ancien prince… Paraît que tu n'as pas cessé de t'entraîner, de t'instruire et toutes ces choses pendant ces quelques années pour montrer que tu pouvais être mieux que les nobles ! Enfin, c'est des on-dit… Un pauvre roturier restera toujours qu'un Tylton, jamais un Altaria ! »

« Je vous ai demandé de ne pas me comparer à votre noblesse pourrie… »

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de t'éliminer dès maintenant et que tu te laisses faire. Comme ça, tu iras rejoindre le laideron qui te servait de petite copine. »

_ASSEZZZZZZZZ ! Tout son corps s'illumina fortement alors qu'il battait des ailes de coton. Celles-ci s'étaient allongées avant qu'il ne vienne en direction des deux soldats, disparaissant de leurs vues pour arriver derrière eux à quelques mètres… Une partie de leurs hanches vint manquer alors qu'ils se tournaient avec lenteur vers lui :_

« Qu'est… ce que… Comment est-ce que tu es capable de … »

« Vous l'avez voulu… bande d'êtres insipides… Disparaissez à jamais… Je ne suis pas un Tylton comme vous… Je ne suis pas un Altaria comme vous… J'osais espérer que moi… »

_Que lui avait le droit d'être heureux… Les deux soldats tombèrent au sol, morts sur ce coup alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux violets venait s'approcher de Rosa, se mettant à pleurer._

_Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus de traces de Pete, seul le corps de Rosa était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de coton ensanglanté… Qu'est-ce que Pete avait fait ? Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient essayé de retrouver la trace de Pete mais rien de rien… L'adolescent était introuvable tandis que les soldats Altarias servaient de preuves comme quoi il y avait eut une lutte en ce lieu…_

« … … … … … Arnaud, tu comprends pourquoi je veux que nous attaquions ? »

« Lily, je n'aime pas cette solution, pas du tout. Ca va faire plus de mal que de bien… »

« Sur le moment, oui… Mais est-ce que tu veux voir d'autres personnes mourir ? D'abord Alia, maintenant Rosa… A cette allure, tous ceux que nous aimons vont mourir. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que… »

« S'il vous… S'il vous plaît… Ne vous disputez pas… Elle n'aurait pas voulut que… »

« Pardon, Phoebe… Viens… »

_Il vint enlacer l'adolescente dans ses bras, Lily faisant de même alors qu'ils étaient à l'enterrement de Rosa. Ses parents étaient là, le roi et la reine aussi comme une preuve que la famille royale était proche du peuple mais aussi des amies de leur fille. Ah… Ah… Et Pete qui n'était pas revenu. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?_

« Je veux retrouver Pete… Mais je n'ai aucune indication sur l'endroit où il se trouve. »

« Arnaud, ça ne sert à rien… Il ne se présentera pas à nous, pas maintenant… C'était son coton, n'est-ce pas ? Autour d'elle ? »

« C'était le sien… Il se l'est arraché de force. Il faut être complètement fou, ça va remettre du temps pour repousser et il ne pourra plus voler pendant plusieurs semaines. Lui qui était si doué pour ça… Comme pour se battre… »

« Laisse-le tranquille… Il reviendra quand il sentira que c'est le moment. »

_Quand il sentira que c'était le moment ? Mais quand est-ce que cela allait être le moment ? L'adolescent aux cheveux violets venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait… Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le prévenir sur l'avancement des troupes… Et ces soldats Altarias en avaient profité !_

« Arnaud… On reste ensembles dorénavant… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

« Ne t'en fait pas… Il ne m'arrivera rien de mal, je peux te le promettre… Oui… Je peux te le promettre… Je dois élever Icare pour qu'il devienne le futur roi des Tyltons. »

« Le futur roi des Tyltons ? Mais et… »

_Il lui demanda de se taire d'un petit doigt sur la bouche alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait préparer ? Car… Sa dernière phrase était des plus inquiétantes… Oui… Bien plus inquiétante que les précédentes…_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Grandir trop rapidement

**Chapitre 20 : Grandir trop rapidement**

« Fais un petit areuh, Icare… Fais un petit areuh… »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus venait jouer avec les lèvres de son petit frère, posant un doigt dessus alors que le bébé émettait des petits rires. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Pete n'avait plus donné signe de vie et au fond de lui, il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne préférait ne pas y penser… Il y avait une chance que son ancien serviteur soit… mort et rien que l'idée même d'y réfléchir le mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait la nausée._

« Arnaud ? Il est temps de notre petite réunion quotidienne. » _murmura d'une voix douce l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns en s'approchant de lui._

« J'arrive, j'arrive… Ne t'en fait pas, Lily. Je finis juste de distraire Icare et de le faire dormir puis je viens. Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps, ne t'en fait donc pas. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui mais plutôt pour toi, Arnaud… Comme tu le sais très bien. » _murmura t-elle d'une voix lente et calme en le regardant longuement._

_Elle soupirait tout en l'observant, croisant ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine inexistante. C'était dommage… Vraiment dommage… Il s'enfonçait dans son désir de faire que son petit frère soit heureux… Il ne pensait qu'à ça pour ne pas souffrir… Et pour ne pas lui montrer la souffrance qu'il avait au fond de son cœur. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent après qu'il ait déposé Icare dans le berceau, venant le serrer longuement dans ses bras._

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ? »

« Ca t'embête vraiment d'être ainsi ? Pendant quelques secondes ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas alors qu'elle était contre lui, dans son dos, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Il se retourna, se laissant faire avant de venir subitement la coller tout contre lui, la serrant avec insistance et un peu de force alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Arnaud ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Calme-toi ! »

« On reste comme ça pendant cinq minutes… Pendant dix… S'il faut… Pendant je ne sais combien de temps mais on reste comme ça, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Lily. »

« Et la réunion ? Oh et puis zut, je pense qu'ils peuvent attendre dix minutes de leurs vies. »

_Oui ! Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait en profiter avec Arnaud, elle n'allait pas se priver. Elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue puis sur le cou, l'adolescent ne réagissant pas. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller un peu plus loin ? Elle était plus grande que lui, légèrement mais bon… Elle commença à rapprocher ses lèvres de celle d'Arnaud mais au dernier moment, il dévia son visage sur la gauche, l'adolescente venant l'embrasser sur la joue._

« Pardon Lily… Mais je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je savais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. » _dit-elle tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux pour les quelques minutes où ils allaient rester ainsi._

_Cela avait duré plus d'une demi-heure en fin de compte mais ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre… Et puis lorsque vint la réunion, elle lui tenait sa main tandis qu'ils se présentaient devant les autres… Des généraux et les parents de Lily._

« Vous en avez mis du temps ? Vous vous êtes perdus ? » _demanda la mère en émettant un petit rire alors que Lily détournait le regard sans répondre._

« Non… Non… Nous nous réconfortions l'un par rapport à l'autre. J'en avais un peu besoin, je le reconnais… Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard. »

_Lily vint rougir violemment après les paroles d'Arnaud, celui-ci essayant de rester imperturbable bien qu'il venait de prononcer de tels mots. L'un des généraux toussa :_

« Bon… Tant que vous allez bien tout les deux, nous allons pouvoir commencer le reste. Je vais vous expliquer la situation si vous le voulez bien. Actuellement, nous avons été surpris par la résistance à laquelle nous avons été confrontés il y a quelques jours. »

« Au sujet des Altarias ? Ce sont les soldats d'élite de mon royaume… Enfin… Mon ancien royaume devrais-je dire plutôt. »

« C'est exact… Enfin, bien que plus résistants que les autres, ils ne sont néanmoins pas invincibles et impossibles à battre. Nous avons quitté les plages et notre propre armée d'élite est maintenant sur place… Nous sommes largement au-dessus d'eux. »

« Vous en êtes convaincus ? Ce sont de véritables dragons contrairement à ce que l'on croit… Ils sont donc bien plus puissants qu'il n'y parait. »

« Oh… Ce n'est pas un problème… Qui dit qu'ils sont des dragons signifient qu'ils ont leurs faiblesses aussi… Et nous allons en profiter… »

_Leurs faiblesses ? L'eau ? Le froid ? Le froid ! C'était ça qui était horrible pour les dragons et pour toute créature capable de voler ! Car leurs ailes engourdies par le froid risquaient alors de ne plus battre… Et cela serait la chute…_

« Et nous sommes plus que doués pour cela. Nombreux sont les soldats ennemis à être tombés en morceaux, se brisant comme des statues de glace. A cette allure, nous… »

« Comment est-ce que votre peuple réagit à cette guerre ? Je ne sors pas du palais et puis… »

_Oh… Il posait une question relativement intéressante… Et un peu surprenante. Il s'inquiétait aussi du peuple des Barpau ? Avant le sien ? C'était plutôt inattendu. Le général qui parlait depuis le début reprit la parole aussitôt :_

« Notre peuple accepte notre guerre… et est prêt à nous aider… Mais nous avons déjà fait trop de dégâts et de morts pour que NOUS, nous acceptions qu'il vienne nous aider. Après la mort de plusieurs personnes proches de la famille royale et surtout avec une telle cruauté de la part de votre peuple, prince Arnaud. »

« Je le sais très bien… Et je le reconnais parfaitement. » _murmura t-il d'une voix lente. Il reprit après quelques instants : _« Et est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mon peuple ? Comment est-ce qu'il réagit au coup d'état ? »

« Assez mal pour la majeure partie… D'après ce que nous savons, le général enferme tous ceux qui ne se plient pas à son coup d'état. De l'autre côté, son armée s'agrandie et c'est un problème puisque peut-être que nous serons surpassés par le nombre. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de Tyltons qui voudront suivre véritablement le général. Ils iront dans cette armée mais s'enfuirons avec leur famille dès qu'ils le peuvent. C'est un faux problème. »

« Si vous le dites, prince Arnaud. Est-ce que vous envisagez de reprendre le trône si le général abdique ou non ? » _demanda l'un des généraux Milobellus en le regardant._

« Je ne me suis pas posé la question et je n'ai que quatorze ans, je trouve que c'est bien trop jeune pour gouverner. Je réfléchirais à toute cette histoire dans les années à venir… Lorsque nous aurons éliminé le général et son fils… »

_Il disait cela avec un peu de monotonie, ne semblant pas réellement se préoccuper de son royaume. Non… Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus actuellement, c'était son petit frère, Pete, Lily, Phoebe, enfin… Beaucoup de personnes proches à lui. Il reprit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« De toute façon, la guerre n'est pas encore terminée alors envisager une telle chose est absurde, sauf votre respect bien entendu. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison… Mais nous tenons à vous signaler que même si nous tuons vos semblables, nous n'appliquerons pas leurs procédés : Nous n'irons pas les torturer ou les… tuer de cette manière… Je pense que vous voyez très bien de quelle manière je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif pour dire qu'il avait parfaitement compris avant de se lever de son siège. Pour lui, tout était terminé actuellement… Du moins, la réunion à la base. Lily se releva aussitôt, signalant qu'elle allait le rejoindre alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, l'un des généraux se tourna vers le roi et la reine tout en demandant :_

« Pour quand sont les fiançailles ? »

« Les fiançailles ? Oh… Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas à nous de décider à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre plutôt que de tout précipiter. »

« Pourtant, d'après le regard de votre fille, il n'y a aucun doute sur ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit le général en s'adressant à la mère qui lui avait répondu._

« La question qui se pose est par rapport aux sentiments d'Arnaud… Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pense réellement de notre fille… Mais bon… Les années passeront et je pense qu'avec cela, une certaine alchimie s'installera entre vous. »

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer ceci. Cela reflètera bien l'idée que nous n'avons jamais voulu cette guerre entre les Tyltons et les Barpau. » _termina le général tout en concluant la réunion._

« Arnaud ? Tu es encore là ? … Tu devrais rentrer… »

« J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air… Alia… Rosa… Peter… Mes parents… Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais… Ca ne voudra jamais s'arrêter… »

« Mais si… Il le faut bien, ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, Arnaud. »

_Ils étaient sur la plage où ils avaient trouvé le corps de Rosa il y a quelques semaines. Ah… Il ne devait pas… Il en avait vraiment assez de pleurer… Vraiment plus qu'assez… Pourtant, il recommençait à pleurer légèrement, reniflant assez bruyamment alors que Lily venait le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher quand elle le voyait ainsi. Elle l'embrassa sur le cou tendrement tout en disant :_

« Arnaud, deviens donc le prince des Barpau ! »

« Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire une telle chose ? »

« Sois notre prince ! Tu pourras respirer sous l'eau indéfiniment ! Ne t'en préoccupes plus de ça ! Elève ton petit frère dans notre royaume ! Ne te préoccupe plus du reste ! Tu es ici avec nous… Pour l'éternité si tu le désires… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus longtemps. »

« Pfff… Si tu veux, si tu veux Lily… Mais je ne suis pas prêt à être un prince… Plus maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit. Ma seule préoccupation est mon petit frère. »

« Tu veux le voir grandir et s'épanouir, je le sais très bien… Mais je vais te forcer à penser un peu à toi… C'est tout ce que je veux moi… »

_Hum… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était assez amusant quand on l'entendait parler ainsi. Mais bon, ce n'était rien du tout et ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant actuellement._

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, hein ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ? »

« Car j'en avais envie… J'en ai terriblement envie… J'ai envie de revenir il y a six ans… Lorsque Pete et moi, nous vous avons rencontrées… J'ai envie de tout recommencer, de ne pas être méchant avec toi, de vous défendre contre Loïc et ses imbéciles de copains… J'ai envie d'empêcher cette guerre de s'être commencée… J'ai tellement envie… que tout change… Que tout change complètement… Lily… »

_Voilà qu'il recommençait à sangloter de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle tendait ses bras Qu'il revienne par là… Il se sentait fautif de tout ce qui s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'était pas responsable de tout ça… Non… Ce n'était pas de sa faute… _

« Tu es tout simplement un Tylton… Tu deviendras un magnifique Altaria… Et moi, une Milobellus si tu le désires… Mais à côté… Ah… Bon… Restons encore ainsi, tu sembles t'y habituer de plus en plus. » _dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas, fermant ses yeux tandis qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Ah… Qu'il continue de pleurer… Qu'il continue… Il s'était retenu pendant trop de temps… Et il fallait que ça sorte… encore une fois._

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah…. Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »

« Nous voulons tout simplement t'aider…. Tu n'es pas un soldat, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher ! »

_Impossible de s'enfuir... Et zut ! Il n'allait pas mourir avant d'avoir emporté Loïc dans la tombe… Mais là… Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux… Et bien qu'il était salement blessé par les nombreux combats qu'il menait depuis des jours, il était encore capable de se battre si cela s'avérait nécessaire ! Ah… ah…_

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Si vous essayez de me tuer, je vous promets de vous en faire baver jusqu'au… Jusqu'à la fin… »

« Nous voulons simplement discuter avec toi. Nous connaissons ton nom… Pete. »

_Pete ? Ils connaissaient son nom ? Pourtant, il n'était pas forcément… Si… Depuis des années, il s'était forgé une certaine réputation… Qui pourrait croire qu'un gamin de son âge soit capable de telles choses ? Personne… Et c'était ça qui faisait sa particularité. Une main posée sur son torse ensanglanté, il murmura :_

« Discuter avec moi ? Vous n'êtes pas des soldats… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certains d'entre nous l'étions… D'autres sont simplement des mercenaires ou des personnes qui ont perdu leurs familles pendant cette guerre stupide. »

« Je suis désolé pour vous… Je n'ai pas de famille moi-même alors je ne peux pas réellement vous pleurer, j'espère que vous comprendrez… Héhéhé… »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour nous… Nous voulons simplement que tu nous prêtes ta force… Nous avons besoin de personnes comme toi… »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé par votre proposition… »

« Tu veux bien y réfléchir, s'il te plaît ? » _murmura une voix féminine alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, étonné par la personne en face de lui._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas…. »

« Réfléchis-y s'il te plaît… Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelque chose d'important. » _dit la voix féminine une nouvelle alors qu'il commençait à peser le pour et le contre._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, il semblait réfléchir à tout ceci, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était… Avoir des amis et des alliés… Cela semblait tellement bizarre… Surtout de la part de Tyltons et Altarias… Alors bon… Peut-être qu'il pouvait donner une chance à tout ceci ?_

« J'aimerais simplement vous signaler que je ne suis pas contre les Barpau… Non… Même si je ne veux plus les voir à cause de ce qui s'est passé car je me sens responsable de tout ceci… Je tiens à vous dire que je ne le ferais pas de mal… Vous êtes prévenus. »

« Les Barpau ne sont pas nos ennemis sauf si ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin… Nous ne les attaquerons pas… La seule chose qui nous préoccupe est la tête du général. »

« Alors je vous aiderais à la faire tomber. Moi-même, la seule tête est celle de son fils. Si vous le trouvez, je veux en terminer avec lui, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Alors un marché est conclu, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui… Un marché était conclu. Il restait sur ses gardes alors que la personne qui semblait être le chef de cette petite troupe tendait sa main. Il la serra avec méfiance avant que deux personnes ne s'approchent de lui, reprenant la parole :_

« Maintenant que tu es des nôtres, il va falloir nous suivre pour que l'on t'emmène à notre base. Tu es dans un triste état, combien de soldats te sont tombés dessus ? »

« Six ou sept… J'arrête de les compter… Ils veulent me tuer mais ils ne m'auront pas… Je ne me laisserais pas faire par ces chiens… »

_Non, il en était hors de question. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre, plus des cris de surprise en écoutant le nombre alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous avec ces têtes d'ahuris ? On peut me dire ce que j'ai de spécial ? »

« Etaient-ce des Altarias ou non ? Les soldats que tu affrontes quotidiennement ? »

« C'en était… Mais je me fiche royalement si ce sont des Tyltons ou Altarias, j'utilise la pire des attaques envers eux… Je préfère les anéantir avec nos pouvoirs de dragon… C'est la seule chose qu'ils méritent à mes yeux. »

_Le pouvoir des dragons ? Les personnes se regardèrent entre elles. Il était capable de l'utiliser ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il était bien plus impressionnant qu'il n'y paraissait._

« Tu deviendras sûrement un grand Altaria, Pete. »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que je deviendrais… Je veux simplement éliminer le général et son fils… Le reste ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

_Oui, oui… Il se répétait mais bon… Les personnes commencèrent à le guider tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de cet endroit. Il était temps pour eux de lui montrer le nouvel endroit où il allait loger. Intérieurement, il se disait que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de dormir sur un véritable lit au lieu d'a même le sol… Car cela faisait depuis plusieurs années… qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi aussi bien._

_Mais bon… Il ne devait pas penser à cela… Mais plutôt au fruit de sa vengeance… Rosa était morte… et ça, il se ne le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été assez puissant pour la protéger ! Mais maintenant, une autre question se posait : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Dans ce groupe ? Ce n'était pas normal… Il allait devoir demander quelques explications dans le futur… Car elle aussi semblait avoir ses raisons._

« HYAAAA ! » _s'écria une voix avant qu'un rocher n'explose sous un coup donné par un trident, une adolescente aux cheveux verts faisant quelques mouvements avec l'arme._

« Je me disais bien aussi que la plage avait légèrement changé… même après leur départ. »

_Il avait réussi à… abandonner son petit frère pour une heure. Il avait besoin de respirer et de souffler… d'essayer d'oublier… Et là, il se retrouvait en face de Phoebe, celle-ci portant une armure de cuir bleu pour masquer ses formes tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix lente :_

« Tu t'entraînes ? Tu as l'air assez fatiguée et exténuée, Phoebe. »

« Je préfère faire cela plutôt que de ne rien faire justement. Comment ça va avec la princesse ? Certaines rumeurs parlent de fiançailles. Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Il n'y a pas de fiançailles prévues et je ne crois pas que cela soit à prévoir. Je n'ai pas la tête à penser aux relations amoureuses actuellement comme tu peux le voir. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé personnellement. Je joue l'adolescente amusée mais je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Encore moins après les trop nombreuses morts… Dis-moi… Si tu n'avais pas connu Lily, les autres… et moi… Est-ce que tu penses que… »

_Qu'il pense que ? Elle semblait avoir du mal à terminer sa phrase, plantant son trident dans le sable avant de se mettre assis à côté. Elle l'observa quelques instants tandis qu'il faisait de même, s'installant en face d'elle._

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu serais devenu comme les personnes de ton peuple ? »

« Sincèrement… Je ne sais pas du tout… Mais j'avais Pete à côté de moi et il m'aurait remis sur le droit chemin donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais causé des problèmes. Vous connaître a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis le début. »

« Tu essayes de me flatter ? Ca ne marche pas ainsi, Arnaud. »

« Héhéhé… Non… Non… Je ne mens pas, je te le promets. Je crois que sans vous, je ne serais jamais devenu ainsi… Et au fond de moi, je m'en veux de vous avoir connues… toutes les quatre… Et aussi le peuple des Barpau. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Tu as une explication ? » _demanda t-elle, légèrement surprise par les paroles de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus._

« Car sans moi et sans vous avoir connues, vous n'auriez jamais eut tout ces problèmes… »

« Ah… C'est donc pour ça… Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle émettait un petit soupir, se relevant pour tapoter doucement son pantalon protégé par une petite armure de cuir bleu lui aussi. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent, lui caressant le sommet du crâne avant de rigoler légèrement._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Phoebe ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Ah… Pas forcément… C'est simplement que j'ai l'impression qu'en fait, nos natures ne changent pas… Même si tu ne nous avais pas connues, je ne pense pas que tu serais différent d'aujourd'hui. Il suffit de voir que tu es encore qu'un gros bébé actuellement. »

« Hein ?! Mais je ne pleure pas ! Et j'ai arrêté de me compor… »

_Elle émit un nouveau rire avant de l'enlacer. Sa tête observant la plage derrière lui, elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :_

« Personne ne change radicalement, qu'importe les évènements autour de soi… Peut-être physiquement, peut-être dans le monde qui l'entoure… Mais au fond de nous, nous restons les mêmes, qu'importe les évènements… Oui… Moi, je voulais protéger mes amies… Devenir forte car je sais très bien que Lily ne voulait jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« C'est vrai que des fois, j'oublie qu'elle est horriblement forte… »

« Mais tu vois ce que ça a donné, Arnaud ? Tu as le résultat… Alia est morte… Et Rosa aussi… Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger… »

« Ne t'en veux pas, Phoebe, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Déjà, pour Alia, c'était la mienne. Je n'avais pas prévu que le général fasse cela… Et pour… Rosa… Nous ne savons rien… Rien du tout… Pete ne nous a pas laissé un seul message. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, Arnaud… Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui consolera nos cœurs. Pas du tout même… Nous voulons revenir en arrière tout les deux… Mais nous voulons devenir adultes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour que nous ayons la force de nos envies… »

« C'est exact… Pour que nous puissions la force de nos désirs, que nous soyons capables de faire ce que nous désirons et que nous accomplissions ce que l'on veut… »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » _demanda t-il sur un ton neutre alors qu'elle ne retirait pas sa tête, ses mains ne l'enlaçant pas réellement._

« Car en fin de compte, nous sommes pareils, Arnaud… Nous sommes tous les deux pareils. La seule chose que nous désirons au fond de nous, c'est de grandir… »

_C'était exactement cela… Ca l'effrayait un peu de savoir que Phoebe pensait la même chose que lui tandis qu'il se demandait… si… si… Peut-être que…_

« Phoebe ? Au sujet de cette guerre… Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose de secret ? Qu'il ne faudra absolument pas répéter aux autres ? »

« Tu le peux… Je resterais définitivement muette, je te le promets. »

_Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Avec lenteur, il vint lui murmurer quelques paroles dans l'oreille, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts écarquillant les yeux de surprise. C'était… C'était… inconcevable de penser ainsi ! Mais… Mais… Il semblait des plus sérieux à ce sujet._

« Arnaud… Réfléchis sérieusement à ce que tu fais… »

« J'y ai parfaitement réfléchis… Je sais que cela peut paraître fou mais… »

« Non, ce n'est pas de la réflexion. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux verts alors qu'ils étaient en train de nager tout les deux dans l'eau._

« Alors qu'est-ce que cela est pour toi ? Je tiens à te signaler que c'est tout simplement une hypothèse. Je me prépare à tout avec ce qui nous arrive… »

« Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as l'air plus résigné que combattant… Donc je n'aime pas ça. Si je vois que tu fais exprès, je ne m'occuperais plus des soldats Altarias mais de toi, c'est clair ? On en a déjà assez à mes yeux… Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. »

« Si tu le dis… Mais tu vas continuer à te battre ? »

« On ne dirait pas mais je suis une soldate ! Je tiens à te le signaler au cas où ! »

« Les adolescentes de quatorze ans ne devraient jamais se battre ! »

_Elle émit un petit rire tandis qu'ils continuaient de nager. Les adolescentes de son âge ne devaient pas se battre ? C'est sûr que cela était une belle phrase mais après… La réalité était toute autre… Pour que ça soit les adolescents qui se battent au côté de soldats…_

« De toute façon, mon choix est fait… Je rentrerais réellement dans l'armée dès que j'aurais seize ans. Même si ce n'est pas aux adolescents de se battre, ce n'est pas aux adultes non plus. Non ! On ne devrait même pas envisager l'idée de se battre, Arnaud ! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… même si la réalité est bien différente malheureusement. » _murmura t-il d'une voix lente._

« On ne s'attends jamais à l'imprévu… C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle ainsi. »

« Zut… Une soldate philosophe, je crois que je suis mal tombé. »

_Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il faisait de même. Ils avaient besoin de rire tout les deux… Même si les paroles de l'adolescent restaient dans la mémoire de Phoebe. Elle ne devait pas en parler… A personne… A personne ici…_

« Arnaud… Tu devrais quand même en discuter avec Lily, tu sais. »

« Non… Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est. C'est bien suffisant. »

« Tu y tiens quand même un peu à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout ce que tu dis… »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif. Il ne se voilait pas la face, simplement, il avait d'autres préoccupations et c'est pour cela qu'il préférait ne pas que les autres s'en mêlent… Ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas… qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui. Il savait parfaitement ce que Lily ressentait pour lui… Oui… Il le savait… Et cela faisait mal…_

« Tu étais où, Arnaud ? Ton petit frère… dormait… »

_Il était rentré dans sa chambre, surpris de voir l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns en nuisette mais surtout dans son lit… Elle s'était réveillée aussitôt qu'il était rentré, le regardant avec des yeux à moitié endormis._

« Oui… Je vois ça… Mais toi… Tu faisais quoi ? »

« Ah… Moi… Je pensais te voir mais tu n'étais pas là. Et puis, ton petit frère pleurait légèrement alors je suis venue pour le faire dormir… Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

« … … … … Si bien sûr… Je te remercie vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es à moitié endormie. Tu es sûre que tu … »

« J'ai essayé de rester éveillée… Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée alors en t'attendant, je me suis infiltrée dans ton lit, voilà tout, Arnaud. »

« Tu es complètement dans les étoiles. »

_Elle était si fatiguée… Vraiment si fatiguée… Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour l'adolescent avec ces dernières semaines et puis… Et puis… Elle poussa un petit soupir de surprise en bâillant légèrement alors qu'il venait lui caresser les cheveux, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il l'incita à retourner se coucher dans le lit tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Dors Lily… Tu peux dormir dans mon lit pour ce soir. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à bouger et à te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais toi, tu vas dormir où ? Tu ne va pas quitter ton petit frère non ? »

« … … … … … Tu veux bien… aller tout au bout ? »

_Hein ? Bien entendu. Elle se mut peu à peu jusqu'au bout du lit, le regardant en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il venait se coucher de l'autre côté. Elle émit un petit rire tout en disant :_

« Tu aurais pût me prévenir, Arnaud… Enfin… Ca ne me gêne pas, moi… »

« Moi non plus… Mais bon… Au moins, comme ça, chacun peut dormir… Bonne nuit, Lily. Dors bien et fais de beaux rêves. »

« Je crois que je vais en faire de très beaux, Arnaud. »

_Il sentit qu'elle avançait peu à peu vers lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues tout en rougissant. Elle revint aussitôt de son côté du lit, l'adolescente lui souhaitant de bien dormir tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux._

Bien dormir… Ah… Il aurait bien aimé… ce genre de choses… Si tout ne s'était pas passé ainsi… Il n'était plus un enfant dorénavant et il ne devait plus être un adolescent. Ce n'était pas un adolescent qui allait régler ce conflit mais un adulte. Il allait mûrir encore et trouver la force pour arrêter cette guerre. Il devait grandir… Devenir un homme.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une future cérémonie

**Troisième partie : L'âge adulte**

**Chapitre 21 : Une future cérémonie**

« Grand frère Arnaud ! Grand frère Arnaud ! »

_Un garçon âgé de six ans courait vers lui, les cheveux rouges en bataille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut réceptionné par un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci venant le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse avant de dire_ :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Icare ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore embêté ton oncle et ta tante hein ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire cela. »

« Mais non ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je ne veux pas les embêter ! T'es enfin revenu ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Beaucoup longtemps ! Ca faisait… Euh… »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges comptait sur ses doigts avant de les montrer à Arnaud :_

« Huit jours ! Ca fait longtemps huit jours ! Où est-ce que tu étais parti ? »

« Comme d'habitude… Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave. Je vais aller dire bonjour à ta tante et à ton oncle. Vas jouer avec les autres enfants. »

_Ah… Malgré qu'il était un jeune Tylton, il avait été accepté parmi les enfants Barpau. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru pendant ces instants de guerre, ils ne l'avaient pas refusé et il était vraiment heureux pour lui. Les soldats le saluèrent alors qu'il pénétrait dans le palais royal, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône avant de demander l'autorisation de voir le roi et la reine. Il s'inclina devant les soldats, ces derniers le laissant passer sans aucune réticence alors qu'il se retrouvait maintenant en face des membres royaux :_

« Et bien, je vois que tu es revenu de cette campagne et en pleine forme. »

« Même si la guerre continue et bien que les deux royaumes ne semblent pas prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre, nous n'avons pas eut de problèmes à combattre nos adversaires actuellement, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu caches encore tes yeux sous ce demi-casque blanc ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai pris l'habitude… J'ai un peu honte de mes yeux. Ils ont changé du jour au lendemain quand j'ai eut mes dix-huit ans… Et je les trouve si différents, ça me fait un peu peur en même temps. Je ne préfère pas les montrer. »

« Et pour combattre, cela est plus que gênant. Enfin, ils sont très beaux aussi. » _répondit la reine alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses paroles. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le roi ne reprenne :_

« Enfin bon… Tu ferais bien mieux de te reposer. Tu n'es pas forcé de participer à cette guerre et ceci est un ordre royal : Tu es congédié pour sept jours. Profites-en pour t'amuser avec ton petit frère, il doit être plus qu'heureux de te revoir. »

« C'est exact… J'espère qu'il ne vous mène pas la vie trop dure. »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un vrai petit ange et puis, nous avons déjà élevé une fille, je tiens à te le rappeler. Ce qui me fait penser qu'elle aimerait te voir… »

« Je vais aller lui rendre visite, cela fait dix jours quand même. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser de vous fausser compagnie. » _dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement._

_Il quitta la salle du trône, faisant plusieurs pas en direction des couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la princesse. Il toqua plusieurs fois, une faible voix se faisant entendre :_

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? Qui est là ? »

« Arnaud… C'est moi. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ou non ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix calme en attendant la réponse de Lily qui ne tarda pas : _« Bien sûr que tu peux. J'attendais avec impatience que tu reviennes, Arnaud. »

_Il pénétra dans la chambre, haussant un léger sourcil alors qu'il ne voyait qu'une sorte de carcasse… géante d'un poisson vraiment laid… _

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ça, Lily ? »

« … … J'ai décidé de passer la cérémonie, Arnaud… … … Je veux devenir une Milobellus comme mes parents … Et pour que tu me voies autrement. »

« Ah… … … Lily, je me suis pourtant déjà exprimé à ce sujet, non ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il s'approchait de la carcasse géante… Ca ressemblait à un poisson… Mais surtout à un Barpau s'il devait devenir ainsi. C'était vraiment très étrange… et très glauque en un sens… Voir un peu horrible même._

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Les années sont passées et je suis devenue de plus en plus horrible… Tu as bien remarqué avec les morceaux de peau qui partaient à nouveau… Et puis aussi le regard complètement effrayant… Et puis, ma perte de cheveux… avec des trous dedans… Je ne veux pas de ça. »

« … … … … … Tu resteras Lily, qu'importe ce que tu deviendras physiquement. »

« Mais est-ce que tu m'aimerais quand même ? Malgré ce que je serais devenue ? »

« Lily… Ca aussi, on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien que… Qu'avec Icare à côté, je ne pense pas du tout à ça… Et cela… »

« Depuis six ans ! Six ans ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Ca fait douze ans maintenant que l'on se connait ! Et jamais tu n'as fait une réelle approche vers moi ! C'est toujours moi qui ait tentée de … de… Snif… C'est bon… Laisse-moi seule… »

« Pardonne-moi, Lily. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, le jeune homme se relevant pour quitter la chambre. Il vint se diriger vers une servante, commençant à l'interroger d'une voix calme :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais combien de temps est-ce qu'une cérémonie peut durer ? »

« Chez les Barpau, cela peut prendre des jours voir des semaines… Mais dans la famille royale, on a déjà entendu dire que cela pouvait durer presque une année… Je crois que la plus longue cérémonie a prise dix à quinze ans. »

« Et pendant tout ce temps, la personne à l'intérieur de ce poisson géant ne peut pas sortir ? »

« Si… Mais seulement pour cinq à dix minutes par jour. Elle doit dormir, vivre, se nourrir… Bref, comme si elle était dans ce poisson géant. »

« … … … … … Ca doit être horrible pour elle. »

« Oui, ça l'est, sincèrement, je suis peiné pour elle. Elle va vraiment souffrir pendant tout ce temps. Car elle sera plongée en pleine inertie ou presque. Je ne sais pas si vous avez idée de ce que cela représente de devenir une Milobellus. »

« Pas du tout, je suis un Tylton donc je ne suis pas concerné par tout cela. » _murmura t-il d'une voix lente alors que la servante continuait son travail en reprenant :_

« … … … Ne pas se mouvoir atrophie les muscles, ne pas parler, ne pas voir la lumière, rien du tout… Rien de rien… Il ne se passe rien… C'est un peu comme un cocon sauf qu'on n'hiberne pas et qu'on sent que le temps qui passe est long, très long… »

« Je vois je vois… Merci pour ces informations. »

« De rien, messire Arnaud ! Au plaisir de pouvoir vous aider une nouvelle fois. »

_Elle s'inclina devant lui alors qu'il recommençait à vagabonder à travers les couloirs une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'il devait se rendre à nouveau sur le terrain ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitta le palais royal, une voix féminine s'adressa à lui :_

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu vas, Arnaud ? Tu repars déjà au combat ? »

« Phoebe… Toi aussi, tu es en repos cette semaine ? »

_Ah… Elle était devenue vraiment grande… Et elle était aussi devenue une Milobellus… Des cheveux verts assez courts avec une frange cachant son œil droit, elle portait une imposante armure à bandes bleue tandis qu'on pouvait voir qu'elle avait quelques formes généreuses au niveau de la poitrine. De l'autre côté, elle était plus grande que lui, bien plus grande. Une voir presque deux têtes de plus que lui._

« … … … … … … … Je hais d'être aussi petit, c'est complètement ridicule tout ça. »

_Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de transformer ses jambes en une queue de sirène, arrivant à sa hauteur alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Elle se moquait encore plus de lui quand elle faisait cela. Elle demanda si il voulait marcher, chose qu'il accepta calmement, ayant besoin de penser à autre chose de toute façon. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais renseigné sur comment était la cérémonie des Milobellus mais maintenant qu'il voyait Phoebe, il remarquait parfaitement que cela faisait apparaître la réelle beauté des enfants et des adolescents Barpau… lorsqu'ils devenaient des adultes. Oui, il le reconnaissait complètement : Phoebe était vraiment très belle quand il la regardait. Très belle… Mais aussi très forte, il ne fallait pas l'oublier… Elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique._

« Hum… Un terrain vague… Qu'est-ce donc l'idée que tu as en tête, Phoebe ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne vis que pour le combat… Mais avec tous ces hommes et femmes qui n'arrêtent pas de me complimenter à cause de mon jeune âge mais de ma force, je n'ai pas de temps à moi. Donc bon… Je me disais qu'avec toi, je pourrais en passer. »

« Tu veux porter une magnifique robe et toutes ces choses ? C'est bien ça que je crois comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non. Plutôt après si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Pour l'heure actuelle, elle avait une autre idée en tête. Très simple… Mais très efficace aussi ! Elle prit le trident qu'elle portait habituellement sur son dos avant de demander à Arnaud de faire de même. Ah… Non… Il voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait :_

« Bon… Je pense que je dois retirer mon demi-casque, c'est ça ? »

« C'est à toi de voir car tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends si tu ne fais pas attention. »

_Pffff ! Il poussa un profond soupir amusé, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il retirait peu à peu son demi-casque tout en fermant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour laisser paraître deux yeux complètement dorés._

« J'adore vraiment tes yeux, Arnaud. Ils ont l'air si… royaux… »

« Arrêtons-en là et battons nous, Phoebe. Je n'aime pas que l'on me parle de mes yeux. »

_Héhéhé ! Elle rigola légèrement avant de refaire apparaître ses jambes et ses pieds, se mettant à courir en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci esquiva le premier coup de trident, réagissant aussitôt pour faire de même envers Phoebe alors qu'elle disait :_

« C'est sûr que cela est étonnant que tes yeux soient si différents de ceux que tu avais lorsque tu étais un adolescent mais je suis sûr que cela est à cause du sang princier en toi. Tu devrais accepter le fait que tu sois un prince et que ces yeux sont tout simplement magnifiques. »

« Arrête d'en parler, je t'ai demandé, Phoebe. Je ne veux plus que l'on discute de ça, merci… Ca me gêne et ça m'embête plus que tout. »

« C'est justement pour cela que je te parle, Arnaud. Pour t'embêter et t'embrouiller. »

_Tsss ! Vilaine tactique de sa part ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour le gêner, c'était plus amusant de la sorte ! Ils continuèrent de se combattre avec amusement pendant plusieurs minutes, ne se préoccupant pas des quelques enfants qui venaient les observer._

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Merci, Arnaud. » _murmura t-elle d'une voix lente alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur le sol, haletants et exténués._

« De rien… De toute façon… On est toujours en train de s'entraîner… »

« Héhéhé… Toujours, oui… Je ne pense qu'à ça… Jour et nuit… Simplement à m'entraîner… depuis ce jour… C'est pour ça que je veux devenir forte. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, la regardant avec un peu d'amusement alors qu'elle lui souriait. Ils avaient les mêmes idéaux… et même si… Même si… Un jour, il devait… Ah…  
_

« Au passage, Arnaud, au sujet de cette robe, tu veux te balader avec moi après ? »

« Hum… C'est si rare de te voir sans ton armure, Phoebe… Je pense que je peux facilement accepter cette proposition. A quelle heure est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Quand tu le désires ! Ce n'est pas un souci ! Dommage que Lily ne soit pas disponible… Ca lui aurait fait du bien de sortir un peu aussi… »

« Bah… Dès qu'elle sera sortie de cette chose bizarre, on l'invitera ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Phoebe ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« C'est une excellente idée ! Allez… Oups… Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? »

_Elle disait cela en tendant sa main, le jeune homme poussant un léger soupir amusé avant de la prendre. C'est vrai qu'avec une telle armure, elle avait du mal à se relever. Elle lui sourit, le jeune homme répondant à ce dernier tandis qu'ils se regardaient pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut elle qui coupa le silence._

« Allez… On ferait mieux de se préparer pour ce soir ! Si tu veux, tu peux le dire à Lily. »

« Pour la forcer à sortir sous sa petite jalousie ? »

_Héhéhé ! Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête d'un air positif tandis qu'elle rigolait. Elle l'abandonna en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts partant au loin de son côté tandis qu'il retournait au palais._

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily, interrogeant auparavant les servantes au sujet de son petit frère. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs avec le roi et la reine ? Ah… Il en avait vraiment de la chance… Les deux parents de… Lily étaient formidables… Il leva la tête en direction du plafond, ayant un petit souvenir par rapport aux siens._

« Qu'ils reposent en paix… Un jour… Bientôt… Je les vengerais. »

_Oui ! Mais pour l'instant, il devait parler avec Lily… Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois, une petite voix faible se faisant entendre comme auparavant. Il était gêné et un peu intimidé car… Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il pénétra dans la pièce, s'approchant avec douceur du corps de Barpau géant._

« Lily ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Lily ? Tu entends ma voix ? »

« Bien sûr… Je ne suis pas sourde, Arnaud. Que me veux-tu ? Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Je me suis entraîné avec Phoebe. Tu sais à quel point elle est devenue forte depuis le temps ? Vraiment très forte même… Je ne sais pas mais elle a de ces pouvoirs… »

« Est-ce vrai qu'elle est devenue une Milobellus ? Je n'ai plus vraiment bougé du palais depuis tout ce temps... »

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Ca fait simplement dix jours. »

« Dix jours, ça fait une éternité ! J'ai l'impression que lorsque je vais sortir, tout aura complètement changé ! Peut-être que mon royaume sera ravagé ?! Que tu seras mort ?! Qu'Icare aura peut-être vingt ou vingt-cinq ans ? »

« Ohla ! Tu comptes rester là-dedans pendant combien d'années ?! Je te conseille de sortir d'ici en moins d'un mois sinon, c'est moi qui vais me fâcher ! »

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Je peux simplement m'en éloigner pendant cinq minutes ! Je dois éliminer toutes les impuretés de mon corps… Et de mon esprit… Car je suis la princesse de mon royaume et puis je… »

« Si tu ne veux pas te presser, libre à toi. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous aimions, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Si… Je sais que tu m'aimes mais je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse. Je t'apprécie énormément mais bon… »

« … …. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Arnaud ? » _murmura t-elle d'une voix lente._

« Tout simplement que j'apprécie énormément Phoebe aussi… Et puis, elle sait se battre et je dois avouer qu'en Milobellus, elle est devenue vraiment très belle. Tu avais totalement raison, Lily. Les Barpau sont des personnes magnifiques… Car au fond d'elles, lorsqu'elles deviennent des Milobellus, leur véritable beauté apparaît… Alors que contrairement à nous, les Tyltons et les Altarias… Enfin bon ! Tout ça pour te dire que je suis peut-être… »

« Ne le dit pas, Arnaud… Ne le dit pas… s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis peut-être attiré par Phoebe en fin de compte. C'est bête mais ça peut m'arriver… Là, elle a décidé de retirer son armure et on va se balader. On s'était dit qu'on allait t'inviter mais comme tu n'es pas disponible et que tu ne sembles pas être pressée de quitter cette carcasse de poisson géant, alors bon… Allez, il faut que je me prépare ! »

« Attends ! Arnaud ! Attends s'il te plaît ! S'il… »

« Essaye de te motiver à devenir une magnifique Milobellus, Lily. »

_Il quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, faisant apparaître son demi-casque sur le crâne tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ohla… Il allait au devant de graves ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé ! C'était une tentative… pour qu'elle sorte de là…_

« Hummmmm ! Est-ce que tu penses que ça m'irait, Arnaud ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu seras ravissante dans cette robe, Phoebe. De toute façon, tu est toujours très belle alors bon… » _dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire._

« Oh… Rêverai-je donc ? Ou alors… Tu serais en train de me draguer par hasard ? C'est bien Arnaud qui est en train de faire ça ou il faut que je me pince ? »

« Je ne te drague pas, tu le sais très bien. Je ne fais que dire la vérité à ce sujet. »

_Elle rigola légèrement alors qu'elle lui prenait la main chaleureusement. Oh, il n'y avait rien de spécial entre eux mais ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant toutes ces années. De simples amis, on pouvait maintenant les considérer comme confidents. Passant à travers les ruelles de la cité sous-marine, ils observaient tout autour d'eux alors qu'elle demandait :_

« Et comment va Lily ? Je veux dire… Après que tu as décidé de la prévenir ? »

« … … … Pas vraiment folichon. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le coup tordu que je lui ai fait. Tu veux que je t'explique avant que tu ne m'étrangles ? »

« Vas-y. » _dit-elle en commençant à craquer ses doigts avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme reculant légèrement par mesure de précaution._

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi… Et que depuis que tu étais une Milobellus, tu étais vraiment superbe… Enfin, attention, ne te fait pas de fausses idées ! Tu es vraiment très belle, Phoebe. Enfin, que ça soit avant ou après que tu sois devenue une Milobellus, tu es toujours très bien. »

« Oh comme il essaye de se rétracter… Alors donc… Je suis sensée répondre comment à ces fameux sentiments que tu as envers moi ? »

« D'aucune façon, Phoebe ! D'aucune façon ! On fait comme d'habitude, je crois que les personnes se posent déjà assez de questions comme ça. »

_A quel sujet ? Celui-là ? Elle souleva leurs deux mains liées avec amusement alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif. Oui, c'était exactement cela…_

« Continuons plutôt à faire les boutiques. J'ai déjà si peu de temps à moi… Alors je ne veux pas en perdre trop à imaginer toutes ces choses. »

« Aucun souci… Je te laisse me guider. Tu es la femme entre nous deux. »

« Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Arnaud. Tu es un fin observateur. » _répondit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire avant de se mettre à courir avec lui._

_Oui, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que tout le monde le pensait mais ce n'était pas un souci. Ils savaient pertinemment les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre et ça ne dépassait pas le stade de l'amitié et du réconfort. Surtout que chacun n'allait jamais plus loin que cela à cause de cette guerre… Leurs cœurs étaient scellés à cause de tout ceci…_

« Et bien… Merci pour cette petite balade, Arnaud. C'était vraiment très agréable. »

« De rien… J'aime te rendre service. Et lorsqu'il faut que tu fasses des activités qui conviennent mieux à ce que tu es réellement, je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Ce que je suis réellement ? Tu parles du fait que je sois une femme, c'est cela ? »

« Exactement, Phoebe. Il ne faut jamais oublier qui on est réellement… Comme moi, je n'oublie pas que je suis un Altaria… Et donc que… »

_Elle vint l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, le faisant taire alors qu'il rougissait légèrement, un peu confus par le baiser. Elle le regarda longuement, posant un doigt sur son nez :_

« Et bien… Visiblement, on dirait que je te fais quand même un petit effet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Phoebe ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu allais encore penser que tu n'étais qu'un sale type qui voulait tout résoudre par la guerre, je te rappelle que je refuse complètement cette idée ! Tu es un Milobellus de cœur et même si je ne te demande pas de renier tes origines, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es un monstre comme ce général ! Pffff ! Rien que d'y penser… Ca m'énerve… Six ans que la guerre dure… Et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à prendre de l'avance sur eux. »

« Ne pense pas à tout ça… d'accord ? »

_Il vint l'enlacer avec tendresse, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts rougissant à son tour alors qu'il avait sa tête sur le côté. Oui… Elle était trop grande par rapport à lui donc il valait mieux éviter de l'enlacer complètement car sinon… Enfin bon… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Ah… Phoebe poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Ah… Et voilà ! Tout est oublié grâce au prince des Altarias ! Ca me fait penser… »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Phoebe ? Tu sembles songeuse… »

« Tu voudras bien chanter ? Enfin chanter pour moi, Lily et les soldats ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ça maintenant ? »

« Je t'ai déjà… entendu chanter quand tu es seul… et que tu ne veux pas être dérangé… »

« Je pensais être seul… justement. » _murmura t-il en retirant ses bras d'autour de Phoebe._

« Tu le voudras bien alors ? » _demanda t-elle d'une voix douce._

_Il verrait… Il verrait… Ils se séparèrent tout les deux alors qu'elle lui disait qu'ils se verraient le lendemain pour s'entraîner encore un peu. Ils étaient en congé mais cela se voyait à peine… Il retourna au palais, toquant une fois à la porte de Lily pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Elle ne lui répondit pas avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa chambre. Il dormait seul depuis qu'Icare avait quatre ans, il alla s'enfouir dans son lit sans rien dire, fermant les yeux._

_Pendant la nuit, plusieurs mouvements se fit sentir de la part de la carcasse de poisson géant. Puis peu à peu, elle s'ouvrait, une ombre en sortant alors qu'un flux de liquide s'écoulait le long de son corps. Regardant ses deux mains pour bien les étudier, l'ombre se déplaça avec lenteur hors de la carcasse de poisson._

« … … … … …. »

_Elle ne disait rien du tout, quittant la chambre de la princesse avec une extrême furtivité… On n'entendait même pas un seul bruit de ses pas. Elle semblait se diriger vers un endroit bien précis… Un endroit qui était tout simplement la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Comme si la personne flottait au-dessus du sol, elle pénétra dans la pièce où dormait maintenant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tout seul._

« … … … … … Icare … … Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans mon lit quand tu as peur de quelque chose … »

_Oui, le jeune garçon faisait quelques cauchemars pendant qu'il dormait et il était venu en de nombreuses fois dans la chambre de son grand frère, trop apeuré par tout ça. Donc bon… Il était quand même un peu habitué à ce qu'un petit être s'insinue dans son lit._

« Fais juste un peu moins de bruit quand tu viens… »

_Sans rien dire, la personne s'insinua dans le lit, le jeune homme lui tournant le dos comme si de rien n'était. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne fit un geste, jusqu'à ce qu'Arnaud sente quelque chose qui lui caressait la cuisse… Hey… Il y avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas avoir d'aussi… grands… pieds… Avec une extrême lenteur, il se retourna, ouvrant un peu la bouche comme pour préparer une flamme qui lui permettrait de voir dans le noir. Deux yeux… roses… Deux yeux purs…_

« … … … … … AHHHH ! »

_Il referma aussitôt sa bouche, ne voulant pas cracher de flammes alors que la personne en face de lui mettait une main devant sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire. D'un geste simple et ample, un petit jet d'eau arriva en direction de l'interrupteur, éclairant la pièce pour qu'il puisse voir cette personne. Il recula aussitôt, tombant du lit alors qu'il était torse nu et en pantalon. Il bafouilla d'une voix émotive :_

« Qui êtes vous ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ?! »

« … … … … … C'est moi, Arnaud. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Non… Je ne crois pas vous reconnaître. Je ne vous ai même jamais vue personnellement. Quel est votre nom ? Ca sera plus facile si vous me le dites. »

« C'est moi… Lily. »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt de bafouiller, la désignant du doigt tout en ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. C'était… Lily ? C'était véritablement Lily ? C'était impossible ! Lily ne ressemblait pas à ça ! Puis surtout, surtout… Il descendit le doigt, désignant un endroit tout en reprenant la parole :_

« Lily n'avait pas ce genre de choses à ce niveau ! »

« Tout change… » _murmura la personne alors qu'il pouvait mieux l'observer._

_Au niveau de la longueur de ses cheveux roses, autant dire qu'ils étaient longs… TRES… longs… Vraiment très longs ! Ils atteignaient même le sol ! Elle avait deux longues pointes roses qui semblaient décrire un demi-arc de cercle… Un peu comme des sourcils gigantesques au niveau des yeux. De l'autre côté, elle semblait porter une tenue moulante couleur beige sur la globalité de son corps, moulant ses nouvelles formes non forcément plus que généreuses mais néanmoins fournies. Enfin, sur les bras, les jambes et autour du cou, il y avait une sorte d'habit d'écailles bleues. Enfin sur son crâne, elle semblait porter une coiffe de couleur beige tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Tu étais… obligée de t'habiller comme ça ? C'était vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi ? C'était mesquin et bas… de ta part… A chaque fois qu'une personne accomplie la cérémonie, une tenue se forme en même temps que des changements physiques se font voir sur son corps … »

« Oui, c'est sûr que tu as clairement changé de ce côté… »

« … … … … … Tu penses quoi de moi maintenant, Arnaud ? »

« Moi, j'aimerai surtout savoir pourquoi tu es rentré dans mon lit ? »

_Il lui posait aussitôt une question pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la sienne. Il rougissait violemment alors que la jeune femme s'approchait avec lenteur de lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'immobilisant sur place. Elle passa avec lenteur ses deux bras autour de son cou, le jeune homme remarquant qu'elle était encore plus grande que lui._

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Arnaud… Est-ce que je suis plus belle que Phoebe ? »

« Je me contenterais de ne pas répondre à cette question… »

« … … … Je prends ça pour un oui. Maintenant, Arnaud, est-ce que tu veux bien … »

_Elle commençait à fermer les yeux, tendant ses lèvres en avant pour demander un baiser. HEY ! Non ! Il n'allait pas l'embrasser ! Surtout pas alors qu'il était dans cet état émotionnellement… Elle était… Elle était beaucoup trop… jolie là._

_Il voulut la repousser mais elle s'agrippa à lui, les deux jeunes gens atterrissant sur le lit. Sans rien répondre, il se dirigea tout de suite à l'intérieur des couvertures, Lily venant le rejoindre aussitôt en posant sa tête contre son dos._

… … … _Elle n'allait pas le lâcher hein ? Elle était contente que cela ne prenne que dix jours… grâce à sa volonté. Il évita de trop penser à la jeune femme qui dormait contre lui, cherchant à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible dans cette situation._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Couple confirmé

**Chapitre 22 : Couple confirmé**

« C'est vraiment la princesse Lily ? Elle est… si différente. »

« Elle est devenue une Milobellus comme ses parents. »

_Pfff… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ça ? De faire un petit tour en ville alors qu'ils n'étaient que le matin. Et elle lui tenait le bras avec ses deux mains tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas refusé… à cause de son regard rose._

« Lily, tout le monde nous regarde. C'est vraiment gênant cette fois. » murmura t-il d'une voix lente alors que la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que cela.

« Ils n'ont qu'à nous regarder… De toute façon, bizarrement, ça ne te gênait pas de tenir la main de Phoebe alors pourquoi avec moi ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que cela ? »

« Tu n'as même pas attendu que tes parents te voient … Et je n'ai pas eut le temps de dire bonjour à mon petit frère. Ah… Tu exagères vraiment des fois, Lily. Enfin bon… Faisons cette petite balade que tu désires tant comme ça, tu arrêtes de me coller, d'accord ? »

« … … … Puisque tu le prends ainsi, tu peux t'en aller. »

_Elle venait de se retirer près de lui, faisant quelques pas en s'éloignant alors qu'il restait interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! HEY ! Elle était vraiment en train de partir ou quoi ?! Il commença à courir vers elle, reprenant sa main dans la sienne tout en disant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te comporter comme ça ?! J'ai dit qu'on allait se balader ! »

« Si tu n'es pas motivé et que ma présence te dérange, alors autant arrêter les frais maintenant, c'est bon, non ? C'est toi qui n'a pas envie de… marcher avec moi. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je veux… Oh et puis zut… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends jamais rien ? Tu n'arrives pas à saisir le fait que… Que… Tu sois devenue vraiment… »

« Vraiment quoi ? Finit tes phrases s'il te plaît ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses… »

« Si jolie… et belle… Et puis bon… J'ai encore un peu honte moi… »

« Un peu honte pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda t-elle d'un air un peu intrigué bien que légèrement ravie que le jeune homme lui dise qu'elle était belle.

« Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression que je… Enfin bon… Non… Il y a Icare avant toute chose donc il vaut mieux ne rien dire et ne rien penser… »

« Dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tourne autour du pot ! C'était plus que frustrant ! Elle le regardait longuement, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Oh… Cela devait être vraiment gênant à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Les secondes défilaient au fur et à mesure alors qu'il reprenait en baissant la tête :

« Enfin… Même si tu n'étais pas devenue comme ça … Dès que la guerre… est terminée… Si tu veux bien, on pourra sortir ensembles… Enfin, aller plus loin que de se tenir la main. »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Ou alors tu es très sérieux cette fois-ci ? Fais attention, Arnaud… Ce que tu dis restera ancré dans ma mémoire. »

« … … … Je le pense sincèrement, Lily. Je… Tu sais bien que moi aussi… Enfin je… »

« Je… Je… Je… t… Allez… Tu peux le dire, Arnaud ! »

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il était complètement rouge alors qu'il prenait la main de Lily dans la sienne, croisant ses doigts très rapidement tandis qu'elle souriait comme en signe de victoire. Le jeune homme avait déjà succombé, c'est cela ?

Ils retournèrent en direction du palais, les soldats les laissant passer tandis que le jeune homme quittait la jeune femme… Enfin… C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire mais elle avait terriblement envie de se montrer à ses parents aux bras du jeune homme. Toquant à la porte du salon royal pour signaler leurs présences, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur alors que la reine annonçait d'une voix douce :

« Et bien… Rentre donc ma fille. Les soldats et les servants étaient en exaltation. Il paraitrait… OH ! Mais tu es tout simplement magnifique ! »

La reine s'était aussitôt levée pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, le roi faisant de même alors qu'il les laissait seuls et tranquilles. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils soient en fa… Ah… Il y avait Icare aussi. Le jeune garçon observait Lily avec étonnement :

« C'est qui cette dame ? » demanda t-il avec interrogation alors que Lily lui souriait.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi… Lily… »

« Lily ? C'est vraiment mademoiselle Lily ? Vous êtes bien différente ! »

« Et est-ce que c'est un compliment ou non ? Ton grand frère ne sait pas en faire ! »

« Oui ! Vous êtes très jolie ! Je veux me marier avec vous quand je serais grand ! »

Elle éclata subitement de rire alors que ses parents faisaient de même. Seul Arnaud détournait le regard, légèrement rougit et un peu énervé par la situation tandis qu'il préférait ne pas répondre. Elle tapota doucement le crâne d'Icare tout en disant :

« Alors grandit vite, d'accord ? Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre risquerait de prendre ta place… Enfin, s'il en a le courage. Douze ans, c'est assez long à attendre. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Je serais patient ! » vint dire le jeune garçon avant de retourner à table pour finir son petit déjeuner. C'est vrai… qu'ils étaient partis assez tôt.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha furtivement de Lily, celle-ci le laissant faire alors qu'il cherchait furtivement ses doigts. Elle était à lui… rien qu'à lui.

« Je suis désolé, petit homme mais ma fille semble indisponible. » répondit le roi avec un peu d'amusement en lui désignant du doigt les deux mains liées.

« Pfff ! Grand frère ! C'est pas du jeu ! Tu as pris mademoiselle Lily ! »

« Désolé Icare… Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr et certain qu'il y aura une jolie Barpau pour toi quelque part dans le royaume. Moi, il m'a fallut des années… pour la trouver… »

Il disait cela sans regarder Lily, n'osant rien faire tandis que la jeune femme restait parfaitement immobile. L'ambiance était assez tendue tout en étant calme… C'était assez contradictoire mais c'était lui qui se mettait dans tous ses états alors que les autres personnes étaient amusées, sauf Icare qui ne comprenait pas réellement la portée de la chose.

Soudainement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tourna vers Arnaud, posant ses deux mains sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille d'une voix douce :

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prouver tout cela ? Devant mes parents ? »

« … … … Je n'ose pas. Tu sais très bien que je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Ferme les yeux et approche tes lèvres, tout simplement. »

Approcher ses lèvres ? Et fermer les yeux… … … Il s'exécuta, tremblant de partout alors qu'elle souriait. C'était quand même bizarre que ça soit à elle de faire le premier pas non ? Elle ferma les yeux elle aussi alors que le jeune homme rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes. Pendant un moment très bref, à peine une seconde voir moins, leurs lèvres se joignirent avant qu'Arnaud ne recule, bafouillant :

« Désolé ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je dois m'en aller ! Icare, travaille bien ! »

… … … Il était parti aussi rapidement que possible, rouge de gêne alors que le roi et la reine rigolaient ensembles, Icare ayant une petite mine dégoûtée. En tant qu'enfant, il était un peu répugné par l'idée de faire des bisous sur la bouche…

« Hum… Il est vraiment très timide ce jeune homme… Ah… Je ne peux pas me lasser de le voir rougir à chaque fois que tu es près de lui, Lily. »

« Moi aussi, Papa… Moi aussi… » murmura t-elle avec lenteur comme sujette à plusieurs sentiments différents au fond d'elle.

C'était bizarre… Ce petit baiser… Enfin, elle savait que le jeune homme l'aimait mais… Il avait réagit bizarrement dès le baiser… Comme si… Il avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Maman, Papa, je vais aller rejoindre Arnaud avant qu'il ne soit parti. »

« Fais donc ma fille… Fais donc. » murmura sa mère alors que la jeune femme venait embrasser Icare sur la joue en lui disant d'être gentil à l'école. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête d'un air positif tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce à son tour. Autant régler ce problème tout de suite avant que le jeune homme ne s'en aille trop loin !

Elle le rattrapa aussitôt alors que le jeune homme allait quitter le palais, le serrant dans ses bras par derrière en rigolant légèrement. Il se laissa faire, s'immobilisant et se statufiant sans rien dire. Il avait peur… de lui dire ce qui pouvait se passer… 

« Arnaud, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Raconte-moi tout. »

« Lily… Ah… Non rien. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de grave ou important, je te le promets. » _dit-il en murmurant, se retournant pour la serrer contre lui._

« Tu étais parfois si distant… Arnaud… Auparavant… Mais maintenant que je suis devenue comme ça, tu veux te rapprocher mais tu n'y arrives pas, quel est le problème ? »

« … … … Pardonne-moi Lily… C'est simplement que je ne prévoyais pas… que tu deviennes aussi jolie… Et je, enfin… Comment te dire… »

« Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi simplement que tu m'aimes et ça me suffit. »

« Je t'aime, Lily… Je t'aime vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas penser à tout ça pendant qu'il y a la guerre, je ne veux pas me dire que je risquerais de te rendre triste si j'étais blessé… »

« Oh… Je ne serais pas triste mais furieuse contre ceux qui t'auront fait cela… Mais je me chargerais de te soigner personnellement voir un peu plus maintenant… »

Il vint rougir violemment à la fin de ces paroles, des soldats toussant alors qu'elle remarquait qu'ils étaient en train de parler devant l'entrée du palais, gardée par les soldats. Oups ! Le rouge monta à ses propres joues avant qu'elle ne rigole.

« Allons-y… On va prendre un peu l'air… »

Elle disait cela tout en transformant ses pieds en queue de poisson, lui prenant délicatement la main. Ils nagèrent en direction de la surface, arrivant sur la plage où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ah… Douze ans hein ? Douze ans s'étaient écoulés ?

« Le temps passe vite, tu ne trouves pas, Arnaud ? »

« Trop vite à mon goût je dirais… Mais bon… C'est ainsi que ça se passe et on ne peut rien y faire. » _dit-il avec une légère nonchalance alors qu'elle lui souriait délicatement._

« Hum… Trop vite… Je confirme… Bon… Maintenant que nous sommes seuls… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter, toi et moi ? » _dit-elle avec amusement avant de le pousser légèrement pour le faire tomber sur le sol._

Sans aucune gêne, elle vint s'asseoir au niveau de son ventre, le jeune homme la regardant en rougissant. Il passait ses deux mains sur les hanches sans rien faire tandis qu'elle lui murmurait de profiter au maximum de ce petit instant de tranquillité. De toute façon, ils étaient seuls en cet endroit… Et il valait mieux alors qu'ils s'unissent définitivement… Peu à peu, elle se couchait sur lui, l'embrassant longuement alors que le jeune homme acceptait ce baiser. Il devait… agir lui aussi… Car peut-être qu'il ne le pourrait plus jamais à l'avenir. Il commença à glisser ses mains le long de son dos avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que des Barpau font ici ? »

Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, le jeune homme se mettant devant Lily bien que celle-ci se positionnait aussitôt à côté de lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier une chose : Elle était bien plus puissante que lui-même même si elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs… Enfin, de l'autre côté, le jeune homme avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas : L'expérience.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » demanda t-il sur un ton neutre. Autant leur faire croire qu'il était aussi un Barpau… Car il ne se considérait plus comme un Tylton depuis très longtemps. Ah… Vraiment… Et ces personnes en face d'eux ? 

« Tu les connais, Ar… » commença t-elle alors qu'il lui mettait une main devant la bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était devenue une Milobellus et ils n'étaient pas au courant que lui-même était devenu un Altaria. Ah… Ces personnes en face de lui… Toutes avec des ailes de coton… Mais nullement habillées comme des soldats.

« Qu'est-ce que la résistance fait ici ? » demanda t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix calme.

« Nous sommes tout simplement là car notre chef nous l'a demandé. Je vous rappelle que l'on ne vous déteste pas contrairement au royaume des Tyltons. »

« Nous le savons très bien mais nous ne pouvons pas vous considérer comme des alliés non plus. Vous devriez être au courant de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact… Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps de toute façon. Nous ne sommes là qu'en reconnaissance pour vérifier que nous ne nous rencontrions pas sur les prochains champs de guerre. De toute façon, vous sembliez occupés. »

« Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension. » dit-elle d'une voix neutre alors que les Tyltons et Altarias s'envolaient en les abandonnant sur la plage.

« C'est donc cela la résistance ? Je m'attendais à des personnes surentraînées, et toutes ces choses… Enfin non, je ne suis pas déçue, je te le promets. »

« Ils sont là depuis des années… En fait, depuis la mort de mes parents. »

« Et ils viennent faire quoi ? D'après ce que je connais, ils veulent éliminer le général, comme nous, c'est cela ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des alliés ? »

« Car ce sont des Tyltons… Et pendant une guerre, si des personnes se ressemblent, nous risquerions de les confondre… Imagine pendant une bataille que nous tuons un Tylton de la résistance au lieu d'un Tylton au service du général ? Et ainsi de suite… Pour éviter tout incident diplomatique, il vaut mieux encore tout faire pour que cela ne se produise pas. »

« Je vois… Je vois… Mais tu sais pourquoi ils étaient là ? Leurs paroles étaient assez bizarres, je dois te l'avouer. Je ne sais pas… Je trouvais que cela sonnait faux. »

« Hum ? Tu as remarqué aussi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille si tu veux mon avis personnel. Nous devrions retourner au palais. Je dois aller prévenir Phoebe et le reste des troupes. »

« Arnaud… Je pensais que nous allions rester un petit peu plus longtemps ici. »

« Hum ? Si c'est au sujet… de ce que nous étions en train de faire… Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée, Lily… Pas ici… Et puis bon… Il ne faut pas que ça soit trop rapide. »

« Trop rapide ? Trop rapide ? Je pense que toi et moi, nous avons attendu assez longtemps, Arnaud. »_ dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui caressant le cou._

Il ne devait pas réagir et lui répondre sinon… Il se créerait de gros problèmes, il le présentait… Il le sentait… Oui… Mais là… Elle était quand même plus que jolie… Mais de l'autre côté, ce qu'il avait dit à Phoebe lui trottait dans la tête. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il l'en empêcha avant de dire :

« Nous ne devrions pas… Pas maintenant, Lily. »

« Arnaud, sois sincère… Tu m'aimes ou tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« … … … Pourquoi cette question, encore ? Lily ? »

« Si tu m'aimes, tu peux me le dire, d'accord ? Je te jure que je ne serais pas gênée car on dirait que ça t'embête plus que tout de me dire que tu m'aimes. »

« … … … Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Lily. C'est juste que je suis plus préoccupé par autre chose actuellement, est-ce que j'en ai le droit ou non ? »

Il disait cela avec un peu d'ironie alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement de colère. Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Car elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était préoccupé par le fait qu'il l'aimait ! Il lui cachait quelque chose mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas pour la rendre jalouse, il n'irait jamais la tromper ! Il n'en avait pas le courage !

Ah… Mais bon… De l'autre côté, elle avait envie qu'il dise clairement à tout le monde qu'il était avec elle. Ou alors… Peut-être que… Non… Il n'y avait aucune chance hein ? Maintenant, elle était en proie à l'incertitude. Et si pendant des années, le jeune homme…

« Arnaud ? Est-ce que tu penses toujours à elle ? »

« Hein ? Elle ? De qui est-ce que tu parles maintenant ? »

« … … ... … D'Elizabeth bien entendu. » dit-elle avec tristesse alors que le jeune homme semblait réellement surpris par les paroles de Lily.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne sais même pas sûr qu'elle… Enfin… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis des années… Voilà tout. »

« Mais est-ce que tu penses encore à elle ? Ou tu l'as quasiment oubliée ? » demanda t-elle une dernière fois pour avoir une confirmation sur les sentiments du jeune homme.

« J'évite d'y penser majoritairement… Ca ne sert à rien de se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Même si ils nous permettent de ne pas oublier ce qui nous a fait. »

« … … … D'accord, Arnaud. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, je te le promets. C'était simplement pour être sûre de quelque chose. Il faut que je me montre patiente même si ça me fait très mal rien qu'au fait d'y penser. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une telle chose ? »

« Oh… Pour rien, pour rien… Arnaud ? Est-ce que ce soir… Enfin maintenant… On peut dormir ensembles ? Toi et moi ? »

Elle disait cela avec neutralité alors qu'il rougissait. C'était quand même assez osé non ? De demander une telle chose mais… Mais… Mais…

« Je… Pourquoi pas ? Enfin… Il faut juste que les autres ne soient pas au courant. Mais si Icare vient ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

« On réagiras en conséquence, ne t'en fait pas ! Merci beaucoup, Arnaud ! »

Le remercier pour une telle chose avait quelque chose d'assez insultant quand on y pensait… Mais il fit semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser, lui prenant la main alors qu'ils retournaient dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au palais, plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées finalement. Le temps passait si vite en bonne compagnie ?

La nuit arriva bien rapidement, la jeune femme l'ayant regardé pendant toute la soirée avec un petit sourire indescriptible aux lèvres. Et finalement, il fut l'heure de se coucher. Il n'osait pas le montrer mais il était plutôt anxieux. Alors qu'il refusait de l'embrasser assez… souvent… Enfin… De l'embrasser tout court… Là, il avait accepté quelque chose d'encore plus indécent à ses yeux.

« Coucou… Arnaud… Je suis prête. Je me suis habillée. »

« Je… Je… Je l'espère, oui ! Il est hors de question que tu ne sois pas dans cette tenue pour dormir ! Si… Icare devait arriver… Ah… Euh… Euh… »

Il sentit la couverture qui se soulevait alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses venait se loger contre son dos. Avec tendresse, elle se colla bien contre lui, le jeune homme se retournant pour l'avoir en face. Ah… Elle était vraiment jolie… Vraiment très belle.

« Arnaud… Est-ce que je peux quand même avoir un baiser ? Pour bien dormir ? »

« … … … … … … … … D'accord. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes en rougissant alors qu'elle se laissait embrasser. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants… Non… Ils étaient maintenant adultes et il était normal pour eux de s'aimer de cette manière. Elle passait ses mains dans son dos pour qu'il se loge bien mieux contre elle, continuant leur baiser jusqu'à s'arrêter au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux.

Pendant la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, une petite ombre s'infiltrant dans la chambre en silence… ou presque… Les yeux d'Arnaud s'étaient ouverts alors qu'il entendait la petite voix d'Icare qui murmurait :

« … Qui … Qui… C'est made… moiselle Lily ? »

« Attends un peu, Icare… Je vais me pousser. »

Hein ? Lily était aussi réveillée ? La jeune femme quitta les bras d'Arnaud, le jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu s'installant entre elle et lui. Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les soupirs d'Icare se faisant entendre après cinq minutes, le jeune garçon s'étant endormi dans les bras de Lily. Elle murmura à Arnaud :

« Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux de sa position ? »

« Un peu… Si… Mais un peu… » dit-il en détournant les yeux.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras y être demain, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Il la remercia en soupirant et en levant les yeux au plafond. Bien entendu… C'était normal… Enfin… Ils devaient dormir non ? Elle tendit sa main gauche au-dessus d'Icare, invitant par là le jeune homme à la prendre. L'autre était posée sur le dos du garçon, celui-ci murmurant durant son sommeil :

« Maman… »

Elle eut un léger cri de surprise, se retenant d'aller plus loin avant de rougir. Maman ? Elle ? Elle observa le regard d'Arnaud, celui-ci semblant aussi étonné qu'elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une mère ? Mais elle n'avait que vingt ans et puis…

« Arnaud ? Tu crois qu'il… Enfin, tu penses que… Sincèrement ? »

Oui, il en était sûr et certain. Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, la jeune femme bafouillant quelques mots, restant rouge aux joues. D'accord… Si l'enfant la considérait comme ça, elle pouvait l'être pour lui… Pendant la nuit… Et puis, avec Arnaud, ce n'était pas cela à quoi elle devait s'attendre d'ici quelques années ?

« Bonne nuit, Arnaud… Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le seront, Lily… J'en suis sûr et certain. »

_Hihihi ! Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, s'endormant peu à peu. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit regard triste que lui lançait Arnaud alors qu'elle s'était endormie. Il baissa la tête, hochant la tête d'un air négatif. Même si… Il ne devait pas y penser, c'était bien plus dur que ça… Oh oui… Bien plus dur… Ah… Il tenta de trouver le sommeil à son tour, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il puisse continuer à vivre avec Lily et son petit frère… Même si… Phoebe était au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire… Quitte à ce que cela soit considéré comme tout simplement de la folie. Il devait reconquérir son royaume… et installer son petit frère en tant que futur roi des Tyltons et des Altarias._

_Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce fut ensembles, Icare étant déjà parti pour les laisser seuls en tête à tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, le temps semblant s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se mette à lui tourner le dos, rougissant tout en disant :_

« Bonjour Lily… J'espère que tu as très bien dormi. »

« Très très bien… Mais… Arnaud ? Ca sera juste pour cette fois ? Ou alors… Tu veux bien que… Ca soit tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Hum ? Je ne dirais pas non personnellement… Mais tu as bien vu que je suis parfois dérangé par quelqu'un… Un petit garçon. »

« Hihihi… Ca ne fait rien… Ca ne fait rien du tout même. Mais par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Arnaud… Et cela depuis hier… »

_Elle venait de se rapprocher de lui, se collant contre le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pour le serrer tout contre elle. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux, Arnaud soupirant légèrement comme si quelque chose semblait réellement le déranger dans tout ça en fin de compte. Elle murmura qu'il pouvait tout lui dire alors qu'il disait :_

« C'est juste… Une chose que je me suis fixé… dans le passé et dont Phoebe est au courant. Si je te la disais, tu risquerais de m'en vouloir pendant longtemps. »

« Hum… Là, j'ai plus envie de t'en vouloir car tu ne me dis rien du tout. »

… … … _Il se retourna, la regardant longuement de ses yeux dorés alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire. Il avait accepté ses sentiments et il y avait répondu… Alors donc… Ils devaient maintenant partager leurs problèmes, non ? Cela la concernait aussi bien elle que lui… Qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle tendit ses lèvres, l'embrassant sur le front comme pour l'inciter à se dévoiler et à signaler quel était son problème._

« Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère ? »

« Je veux bien essayer mais si tu ne me dis rien, je vais me mettre en colère… Alors dépêche-toi de me dire plutôt ce qui t'embarrasse depuis tout ce temps. »

« Et bien… Je… Je comment dire… Ah… Enfin bon… Voilà… Comment te l'expliquer calmement… Je ne compte pas vivre très longtemps. »

« Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?! » _dit-elle avec surprise alors qu'elle le serrait fortement pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, voulant qu'il s'explique._

« Je me suis dit qu'il se peut que je meure… pendant la guerre et que j'en ai strictement rien à faire… Car je me suis déjà préparé à cela… Et qu'il y a Icare si cela s'avère nécessaire de remettre un prince sur le trône. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?! » _répéta t-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement et avec ferveur, le jeune homme cherchant à se débattre pour arrêter ce baiser sans y arriver. Après quelques secondes, comme complètement possédé par la jeune femme, il la regardait d'un air presque vide tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Tu ne vas pas mourir et je te l'interdis ! Nous devons nous marier et avoir des enfants ! C'est bien clair ? Ne pense plus jamais à ce genre de choses ! »

« J'en étais… sûr que tu allais te mettre en colère… C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant… Phoebe était la seule à savoir. »

« Bien entendu que je suis en colère ! Je fais tout pour être ton égale… Pour que je sois… à ta hauteur… Que je te mérite et toi, tu penses à mourir… comme quelqu'un qui veut se suicider… Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre depuis toutes ces années hein ? Que tu en a rien à faire de tout ce que tu as vécu avec nous ? C'est ça ? »

« Non… Non… Lily… Je te promets que… »

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, Arnaud. Je fais des efforts mais ils ne sont pas récompensés et tout est unilatéral. » _dit-elle tout en se levant du lit, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre avant qu'il ne la retienne par le bras._

« Attends, Lily ! Attends s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi au moins la possibilité de me défendre… De te dire… Que… Que si je te le dit maintenant, c'est que je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. »

« … … Tu te moques de moi, Arnaud ? Avec les regards d'hier, ton comportement qui montre à quel point ça te triture l'esprit et… »

« Aide-moi, Lily. J'ai besoin de toi… pour me faire oublier tout ça. Me faire penser à autre chose… Je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Allons-nous balader ! Fais-moi juste découvrir ce qu'est une vie de couple ! »

_Hum… Elle le regardait avec interrogation, essayant de voir s'il était sérieux ou non. Visiblement, oui… Bon… Elle pouvait bien lui donner une petite chance. Elle revint vers lui, le forçant à se coucher sur le lit alors qu'elle venait elle-même se coucher sur lui._

« Alors on va commencer par la base la plus simple. S'aimer. »

« Comment fait-on ? » _dit-il avec un petit peu d'amusement dans la voix._

« On ferme la porte à clé, on s'embrasse et on se câline tout d'abord. Nous n'irons pas plus loin pour ce moment. Rien ne presse, d'accord ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lily… Tu veux que je commence ou… »

« Tu ne devrais même pas poser la question, Arnaud. »

_Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, le jeune homme venant l'embrasser. Heureusement pour lui, il avait évité la dispute… Leurs mains se joignirent tandis qu'ils se calfeutraient bien dans le lit. Ils avaient complètement oublié de fermer la porte à clé mais qu'importe… Pour lui, il devait prouver à Lily qu'il l'aimait et c'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle à ses yeux, voilà tout. Ils allaient faire ceci pendant quelques minutes… voir une bonne heure._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le chef de la résistance

**Chapitre 23 : Le chef de la résistance**

« … … … Allez, je dois partir sur le terrain. »

« Fais attention à toi, Arnaud. » _murmura d'une voix douce la jeune femme._

« Fais toi pas de bobo, grand frère ! » _vint dire le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges alors qu'Arnaud passait une main dans ses cheveux avec affection._

« Ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien de mal. Je te le promets comme je te le promets à Lily car sinon, je crois qu'elle risquerait de me faire encore plus mal que les soldats ennemis. »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire évocateur alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Il valait mieux qu'ils se taisent. Elle risquait vraiment de lui faire mal à force. Ou non ! Il demanda à son petit frère de partir se préparer pour l'école alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, elle s'approcha d'Arnaud, le regardant dans les yeux tout en murmurant :_

« Alors… Il semblerait que je risque de te faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact… Je ne sais pas quelle diablerie tu utiliseras pour cela mais je suis sûr et certain que cela me fera très très mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tss tss tss ! Elle rigola légèrement avant de poser un doigt sur son nez, s'abaissant légèrement pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Elle l'embrassa délicatement et rapidement sur le bout des lèvres avant de reprendre sur le même ton qu'auparavant :_

« Je crois que je vais participer moi aussi à la guerre… Cela vaut mieux. Avec ma puissance, je pense que je peux aider fortement à tout ceci. »

« Hein ? Mais je refuse ! Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour ça ! Il en est hors de question, Lily ! Et la discussion est close avant même d'avoir commencée ! »

« Hahaha ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Au revoir, mon amour. Nous nous reverrons sur le champ de bataille. »

_Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir, le laissant seul, déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer. Lily sur le terrain ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Il devait l'arrêter mais la jeune femme s'était déjà déplacée dans le palais en nageant au lieu de marcher ! AH !_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se comporter comme ça ? Pfff ! Elle va se mettre en danger et je vais me faire enguirlander par le roi et la reine. »

_Pourquoi elle faisait cela ? Ah… Il ne le saurait surement pas avant que ça n'arrive. De toute façon, entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait, c'est bien différent. Il n'avait rien à craindre… n'est-ce pas hein ? Il n'avait rien à craindre… Il n'en était pas du tout convaincu en fin de compte en y réfléchissant bien. Pas du tout même…_

Enfin bon… Les minutes s'écoulaient et il ne la revit pas, retournant à la surface. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de se battre ! OUI ! Lorsqu'il vint atterrir sur la plage, il décolla aussitôt pour s'éloigner. Depuis déjà plusieurs années, les combats ne se trouvaient plus ici mais en pleine prairie… Un léger problème pour les Milobellus mais heureusement, ils étaient capables de créer de l'eau.

« AH ! Arnaud ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu es déjà revenu de tes vacances ? Enfin, de tes moments de repos ? Et dire que Phoebe est comme toi… Elle ne sait pas se reposer. »

« Nous sommes trop habitués à nous battre pour cela malheureusement. »

« Héhéhé… Je vois, je vois… Enfin bon… Nous t'attendions avec impatience. » _vint dire l'un des commandants alors qu'il avait rejoint une partie de l'armée sur la plaine. Encore une fois, des tentes avaient été installées mais cette fois-ci, les armures, les armes, tout l'équipement semblait grandement ouvragé… Oui... Il faisait partie maintenant de la principale armée du royaume… Celle des Milobellus._

« Ah ! Arnaud, Arnaud, Arnaud… Tu es donc là… »

_Il se retourna pour voir le visage souriant de Phoebe alors que la jeune femme à la frange verte s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle reprit aussitôt, amusée :_

« J'ai cru entendre de part les citoyens et les soldats du palais qu'un certain jeune homme avait finalement accepté les sentiments d'une princesse. Est-ce un mensonge ? »

« … … … … Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre, hein ? »

« Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu me répondes. » _répliqua t-elle, toujours aussi amusée par la situation alors qu'elle le voyait rougir comme l'enfant qu'il avait été._

« Oui… On est bien ensembles… Enfin… Elle est quand même devenue très belle… Mais j'ai accepté ses sentiments… Elle semblait un peu énervée ou je ne sais quoi quand elle est devenue une Milobellus et donc enfin… Voilà quoi, Phoebe. Tu ne l'as pas encore vue, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

« Je le sais très bien… puisqu'elle est tout simplement ici. LILY ! Tu peux venir ! »

« Hein ?! » _s'écria t-il avec surprise alors qu'il voyait une jeune femme fortement armurée qui avançait vers lui. Malgré que son visage fût caché par un imposant casque doré, on voyait ses longs cheveux roses qui sortaient… Et l'armure aussi était dorée ? Wow… Wow… Et la lance qu'elle avait dans la main… C'était une lance d'un côté… mais un trident de l'autre ? Et elle aussi était parcourue de runes ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lily ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant… »

« Car je vais participer à la future bataille, je te l'avais pourtant dit ! »

« Je croyais que tu blaguais… Ah… Je devrais… te prendre plus au sérieux… Mais tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Tu vas risquer ta vie ! »

« Alors tu n'as qu'à apprendre à me battre, voilà tout. » _répliqua t-elle d'un ton légèrement sec alors qu'il soupirait. Oui… Il allait faire ça… Pfff… Il prit sa main, demandant à Phoebe de prévenir les soldats qu'il allait faire un entraînement particulier avec Lily._

« Alors… Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire tout simplement. Essayes de me blesser et surtout d'avoir l'idée de vouloir me tuer. Une main faible ne pourra jamais combattre les Tyltons et les Altarias. »

« J'ARRIVE ! » _hurla t-elle avec entrain alors qu'elle pointait son arme dorée en avant._

« Trop zélée. » _murmura t-il d'une voix lente avant de faire un pas de côté, faisant un croche-pied à la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se relever, l'arme d'Arnaud était pointée sur son cou, prête à se planter dedans._

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention, Lily… Moi, je ne suis pas réellement ton ennemi… Mais une telle chose et si l'adversaire est un tant soit peu intelligent, tu es morte… »

« D'a… D'accord… Je… Je… Est-ce que tu peux retirer ça ? »

_Elle lui posait la question d'une voix un peu tremblante alors que le jeune homme arrêtait de la pointer de son arme. Elle se releva avec lenteur, ayant observé les yeux dorés du jeune homme pendant qu'il lui avait parlé. Plutôt froids… et insensibles…_

« Tu veux reprendre ? Ou tu préfères rentrer au palais et m'attendre tranquillement ? »

« … … … Maintenant, tu te moques de moi ! Je suis sûre ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Elle dirigeait sa main vers lui, se concentrant avant de lui envoyer une violente projection d'eau qui le fit virevolter en arrière. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Lily assise sur lui alors qu'elle le regardait à travers son casque doré._

« Ne redit plus jamais ça, d'accord ?! J'ai décidé de combattre avec toi et c'est ce que je ferais ! Si je ne sais pas me battre avec des armes, j'utiliserais alors mes pouvoirs ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon mais calme-toi Lily ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement ! »

« Ce n'est pas qu'un simple entraînement… Je sais très bien que je risque de mourir… à chaque instant… Mais je ne veux pas rester assise les bras croisés en t'attendant. »

« … … C'est une intention louable, Lily… Vraiment… Mais moi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses alors qu'il est possible justement de ne pas te blesser. »

… … _Elle ne lui répondit plus rien tandis qu'elle restait assise sur lui, pensive. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, la jeune femme lui demandant ce qui se passait._

« Lily… Tu sais… Avec cette armure, tu es quand même très lourde. »

« AH ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! » _s'écria t-elle tout en se levant, le jeune homme rigolant légèrement tandis qu'il faisait de même de son côté. Il reprit son trident dans ses mains, se remettant en position de combat tout en murmurant :_

« Si on recommençait maintenant ? Déjà, avant que tu n'attaques, on va t'apprendre les rudiments pour te défendre avec ton arme. Ca sera une première étape. »

_D'accord. Elle hochait la tête d'un air positif, prête à l'écouter dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait soif d'apprendre avec le jeune homme et elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait était bon. Déjà, les coups étaient plus précis mais loin d'être puissants. Son but ? Elle devait essayer de les parer bien que cela était très facile vue la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient._

« Tu ne te moques pas de moi, hein ? Je sais très bien que… »

« Mais non… Arrête de parler et continue de parer plutôt. »

_Elle ne remarquait même pas que les coups étaient un peu plus puissants et surtout plus rapides… Il accélérait vraiment faiblement mais peu à peu, les coups étaient bien plus importants qu'auparavant… et elle arrivait à parer le tout._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune femme retirant son casque et le haut de son armure alors qu'elle était en sueur. Elle remarqua qu'il était en train de rougir, ayant lui-même retiré son casque et le haut de son armure._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arnaud ? Tu as l'air complètement rouge… Ce n'est pourtant pas très fatiguant ce que l'on a fait… Enfin, pas au point d'être exténué de la sorte. »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Pas du tout… C'est juste que… Enfin non… Je n'ai pas à le dire car ce n'est pas très correct de ma part. »

« Dis-le-moi ! Sinon je n'aimerais pas te forcer… Alors, tu as intérêt à… »

« C'est juste que ton haut… est un peu plus moulant que d'habitude… à cause de la sueur. »

_Hein ? C'était pour ça ? Elle baissa la tête pour s'observer, rougissant à son tour bien qu'elle souriait. C'était donc pour ça… Elle reprit d'une voix lente :_

« En fait, tu es quand même très intéressé par les femmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Il suffit de remarquer où ton regard se pose pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? » _continua t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, ses solerets de métal émettant du bruit à chaque pas envers Arnaud. Le jeune homme n'osait pas véritablement bouger._

« Hum… Nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons nous entraîner… Et puis… Nous pouvons nous reposer, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il semblait savoir où elle voulait en venir._

« Oui mais peut-être pas après quinze minutes d'entraînement quand même non ? »

« Oh… On s'en fiche un peu. On va se reposer et ensuite… On verra. De toute façon, là… J'ai juste envie de dormir contre toi sur de l'herbe… Ca nous changera du monde sous-marin ou de la plage… C'est comme si c'était la première fois que… Je visite ailleurs. »

_Elle disait cela avec un petit sourire triste, sourire qui l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement. AHHHH ! Mais quel idiot hein ? Il tendit ses bras tout en se couchant sur le sol, l'invitant à venir se loger dans ces derniers. Elle s'exécuta avec tendresse, fermant rapidement ses yeux._

« … … … … … Vous me dites si je vous dérange hein ? »

_Hum ? Lily ouvrit ses yeux roses, voyant le visage de Phoebe qui était accroupie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arnaud voulut se relever subitement mais Lily l'en empêcha, ne voulant pas tomber de lui._

« Visiblement, il y en a une que ça ne dérange pas du tout, n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

« Bien entendu, Phoebe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? En quoi est-ce que nous pouvons t'aider ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être que vous n'avez guère de temps à m'accorder ? Vous semblez vraiment occupés, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer. »

_Elle restait accroupie en les regardant longuement, les dévisageant comme si cela était normal pour elle. AH ! Elle allait arrêter ou quoi ?! Ca ne se faisait pas ! Et puis, c'était quand même très gênant en fin de compte. Avec un petit peu d'énervement, Lily se releva, Arnaud faisant de même. Finalement, Phoebe se redressa tout en disant :_

« Vous avez du temps à m'accorder maintenant ? Ou alors, c'est bon ? Car je suis venu vous chercher… Enfin, principalement Arnaud puisqu'ils ne sont pas au courant que Lily a rejoint l'armée maintenant. Enfin bref… Vous verrez vous-même de vos propres yeux. »

« Qui est-ce qui m'attends, Phoebe ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit un général de chez nous non ? » _répondit-il aussitôt alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air négatif._

« Pas du tout ! Pas le moins du monde, Arnaud… C'est tout simplement la résistance. »

« Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? C'est bien la première fois qu'ils tentent réellement de se mettre en contact avec nous. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais ils ont demandé à te voir. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a même le chef de la résistance donc bon… Tu ferais mieux de venir très rapidement ! »

« Oui, oui ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai parfaitement compris ! Et ils pourront même voir la nouvelle princesse Lily ! »

« Et leur signaler que nous sommes ensembles ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Bien entendu… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas au courant… S'ils posent la question, je leur signalerai, Lily. » _répondit-il aussitôt._

_Elle aimait bien apprendre ce genre de choses ! Ca lui plaisait bien plus ! Elle prit la man du jeune homme dans la sienne, celui-ci suivant Phoebe qui les emmenèrent au campement des Barpaux et des Milobellus. C'est vrai qu'ils entendaient pas mal de bruit… Il y avait tout un attroupement autour d'une vingtaine de personnes. Hum ?_

« Voilà ! Arnaud est bien ici. Vous pouvez lui dire ce que vous vouliez lui annoncer. »

« … … … … … Et la charmante jeune femme à ses côtés doit être la princesse Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura l'une des personnes avant de reprendre : _« Je dois me présenter. Je suis le chef de la rébellion envers le royaume des Tyltons et des Altarias. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous combattre ou pour vous proposer une alliance, simplement un pacte de non-agression bien réel. Auparavant, cela n'était que par des dires… Mais maintenant que nos armées avancent vers le château royal, il nous faut prendre quelques précautions. »

« Nous voyons… Enfin, je ne suis pas général mais seulement commandant dans l'armée des Barpaux et des Milobellus. Je ne suis même pas l'un d'entre eux. »

« Je le sais très bien, prince Arnaud. » _vint dire une seconde fois la voix avant que les soldats rebelles ne se poussent enfin pour montrer une personne aux cheveux violets, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait des yeux de même couleur, une queue-de-cheval aux cheveux tandis qu'Arnaud le regardait longuement. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?_

« Hum ? Y a-t-il un souci avec ma personne ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai une drôle d'impression depuis le début… »

« J'ai la même que toi, Arnaud. Je ne sais pas mais… AH ! Mais je sais qui c'est ! » _hurla soudainement Lily avant de foncer dans les bras du chef des rebelles tout en éclatant de rire. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre tandis qu'elle reprenait :_ « Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ?! C'est tout simplement Pete ! C'est vraiment Pete ! »

« Je vois que le prince n'est toujours pas une grande lumière, héhéhé… »

« Hein ? C'est Pete ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » _hurla le jeune homme à son tour alors que nul ne comprenait exactement ce qui se passait… sauf Phoebe et quelques rares soldats des Barpaux qui s'avançaient vers Pete._

« Mon dieu ! Qu'il a grandit ! Ce n'est plus un petit garçon ! »

« Et puis il est devenu si… imposant… enfin musclé ! Dommage que j'ai dix ans de plus que lui. Mais alors, tu es le chef des rebelles ? »

« Depuis deux années environ, c'est exact. » _vint dire le jeune homme aux cheveux violets tout en continuant de sourire, demandant d'une voix calme : _« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous pousser ? Que je puisse vous expliquer et vous raconter quelques petites choses. »

« Bien entendu ! Bon ! Vous pouvez tous venir ! »

_C'était presque l'euphorie dans ce petit groupe et la joie semblait communicative puisque même les soldats qui ne connaissaient pas Pete semblaient rapidement l'apprécier… Enfin, les rebelles le suivaient comme de parfaits soldats, signe qu'ils l'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Mais ce n'était pas forcément le plus important… Enfin là… Sur le coup, quand il avait vu Lily dans les bras de Pete pour le saluer… Ah ! Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous autour d'une table imposante, Lily à côté d'Arnaud, lui-même à côté de Pete, Phoebe se trouvant de l'autre côté du jeune chef des rebelles._

« Alors… Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu dois tout nous raconter, Pete ! »

« Ohla, ohla… Calmons-nous, calmons-nous. Pas besoin de s'exciter pour ça, prince Arnaud. » _vint dire le jeune homme à la queue-de-cheval._

« Au moins… Il y a certaines habitudes qui elles, ne changent pas du tout. »_ répliqua Arnaud en souriant, remarquant que Pete passait une main derrière ses cheveux._

« On n'oublie pas des années… comme ça … aussi. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Allez, je te taquine mon grand ! Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! »

« Bon… Alors… Par quoi est-ce que … Hum ? Ca ne vous gêne pas si je ne commence pas par le début ? Enfin, le tout début ? »

_Hein ? Tout de suite, le jeune homme et les jeunes femmes réfléchirent à la raison avant de hocher la tête. Bien entendu ! Il était même hors de question qu'il se rappelle ce très mauvais souvenir pour tout le monde… Oh oui… Personne n'avait envie de se rappeler de ça…_

« Merci beaucoup… Donc, il y a environ six ans… Après certains évènements, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de suivre les Barpau pour combattre seul les Tyltons du royaume, mû par la rage qui habitait le fond de mon cœur. Je vous avoue que cela n'a pas été très facile pendant ces quelques jours ou quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne accompagnée de plusieurs autres viennent me chercher dans l'un des rares endroits où je me cachais. »

« L'ancien chef des rebelles, c'est cela ? » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus._

« C'est exact… Il voulait m'avoir dans son groupe car il semblait me connaître. Avec bon nombre de réticences, j'ai finalement accepté et pendant des années, j'étais avec les rebelles qui vous aident lors de votre guerre contre ce général. »

« Et dire que je ne t'ai jamais remarqué au combat ! Pfff ! C'est un peu énervant. »

« Disons que ni toi, ni moi, n'avions de chance n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvions pas combattre ensembles puisqu'il fallait éviter les pertes accidentelles. De l'autre côté, je ne voulais pas vous revoir… Ne le prenez pas mal mais c'est simplement qu'avec les évènements… Je préférais ne parler à personne que je connaissais. » _répondit Pete avec lenteur._

« Oui mais pas pendant des années quand même, Pete ! Pffff ! » _vint dire aussitôt Arnaud avant de rigoler légèrement. La joie l'emportait sur la très légère colère._

« Et vous ? De votre côté ? J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé… n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux reflètent ta véritable royauté, prince Arnaud. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Mes yeux ? Tu veux dire que cela est normal ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un peu de surprise alors que Pete hochait la tête, murmurant :« Il paraîtrait que ce sont les plus grands rois des Altarias qui ont leurs yeux dorés… Vous êtes devenu un Altaria ? »

« Exactement… Et toi donc ? Ca se voit à ton allure mais bon… »

_Héhéhé. Bien entendu, lui aussi… On ne devenait pas chef des rebelles en restant un simple Tylton… Comme pour bien se démarquer, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent ensembles, faisant apparaître leurs magnifiques ailes de coton._

« Oh… Encore plus belles que les miennes. Je m'incline… Mais maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses si tu le veux bien… »

« Bien entendu… Je t'écoute. » _annonça Arnaud d'une voix lente et un peu étonnée._

« Depuis quand cette superbe demoiselle est-elle devenue ainsi ? » _dit-il en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, celle-ci rougissant faiblement devant le compliment._

« AHEM ! Lily n'est malheureusement plus disponible. »

« OH ! Lily ! Il a enfin osé ? Le prince a enfin réussi à se bouger les fesses ?! »

_Il paraissait légèrement surpris bien qu'on voyait qu'il exagérait quand même. La jeune femme se releva, s'approchant du prince Arnaud avant de passer ses bras autour du cou._

« Depuis quelques jours à peine… Même pas une semaine… Et ça fait autant de temps que je suis devenue une Milobellus. Visiblement, les critères d'Arnaud ne lui permettaient pas d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'était qu'une simple Barpau. »

« Que… Que… Que… Mais quoi ?! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Lily ! Je ne penserais jamais comme ça ! Tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de ton physique que je t'a… »

_Elle se colla contre le dos du jeune homme, émettant un grand sourire avant de dire à Pete :_

« Tu remarqueras que sa timidité est encore très présente. C'est moi qui a dut prendre les devants encore une fois… Je me suis infiltrée dans son lit quand je suis devenue une Milobellus… Et je dois t'avouer qu'il embrasse très bien. »

_PFFFFFFFF ! Le jeune homme eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur alors qu'il rougissait violemment, Lily éclatant de rire ainsi que Phoebe et Pete. Quelques soldats sourirent simplement, n'étant pas aussi proches que ces quatre personnes._

« Ah… Tant mieux alors… Tout est bien qui finit bien pour vous deux. Au moins, il y a quand même de bonnes choses qui nous arrivent à tous. »

« Bonne bonne… Oui… C'est sûr que ça me fait plaisir quand même. » _murmura Arnaud sur un ton neutre alors que Lily restait accrochée à lui d'un air ravi._

_Maintenant que Pete était là… Il allait peut-être pouvoir le questionner au sujet de quelque chose… Lui était peut-être au courant puisque des années s'étaient écoulées mais il était toujours proche des Tyltons et des Altarias… Oui… Il y avait une légère chance, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Qui ne tentait rien n'a rien… Mais il ne devait pas prévenir Lily sinon elle risquait de mal le prendre… bien qu'il n'aimait qu'elle depuis ces dernières années._

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes marchaient côte à côte sur la prairie, étant seuls. Arnaud voulut lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire… ou comment y aller plus exactement… Il y avait une question qui le taraudait depuis des années… Il n'avait jamais put la poser car il n'en avait jamais eut la possibilité… et maintenant…  
_

« Pete ? Est-ce que… Enfin… Peut-être que tu es au courant… »

« Vas-y, tu peux me questionner. Je vais voir si je peux te répondre tout simplement. »

« … … … Lily me tuerait si je te demandais ça. Je ferais mieux d'éviter d'y penser. »

« Hum… Plus tu parles comme ça, plus tu m'intéresses… Alors, prince Arnaud, poses cette question qui te fait si mal au cœur. »

« C'est au sujet de … d'Elizabeth et de Fanny… Enfin… mademoiselle… »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, j'en suis vraiment désolé. »

_La réponse n'avait pas tardé à venir alors qu'il le regardait avec étonnement… Puis avec un peu de tristesse. Ah… Il en était sûr… Pourquoi Pete serait au courant d'une telle chose ?_

« Ca ne fait rien, merci quand même d'avoir bien voulut me répondre. »

« Tu ne l'as pas oubliée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Tu ne les as pas oubliées… »

« C'est plutôt difficile… Puisque je me sens responsable d'elles… Surtout d'Elizabeth… Ah… Je me demande ce qu'elle… est devenue. Il y a quand même une chance qu'elle soit vivante non ? Et Fanny aussi… Enfin, professeur Sanga… »

« Il y a une chance, oui … Mais cela fait des années, il ne faut pas se faire d'espoir au cas où… Enfin, ne pas avoir de trop grands espoirs non plus. »

_Oui… Ca ne servait à rien de se leurrer à ce sujet… Ah… Rien du tout même. Il devait quand même espérer un petit peu au fond de son cœur qu'Elizabeth… et Fanny soient vivante, n'est-ce pas ? Que les deux femmes qui étaient aussi importantes que Lily dans sa vie soient… encore vivantes… C'est tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant._

« On ferait mieux de rentrer car sinon, Lily risquerait de croire que je vais dire certaines choses dans son dos… Enfin, elle n'est pas comme ça mais tu vois le genre. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… C'est presque comme un rêve. »

« Que quoi ? Que… Que moi et Lily soyons ensembles ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver un jour bien que j'y ai souvent pensé… Mais bon… Après toutes ces années… Je suis vraiment content et heureux pour toi… prince Arnaud… Car tu es toujours notre prince à nos yeux. »

« Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce statut à mes yeux. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus alors que Pete ne lui répondait pas. Même si cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il devait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de tout ça._

_Alors qu'ils retournaient en direction du campement des Milobellus, ils remarquèrent que Lily croisait les bras en attendant Arnaud. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha de Pete, observant ses yeux violets longuement avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Vous avez parlé d'une fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se lit sur ton visage, Pete. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Lily. » _répondit le jeune homme aussitôt en détournant le regard alors qu'elle reprenait aussitôt :_

« Et en plus, ce n'est pas de moi car sinon, tu oserais me regarder en face. »

« Nous avons parlé d'Elizabeth et du professeur Sanga. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus aussitôt alors qu'il venait serrer Lily contre lui._

« … … … … Elizabeth … Je pensais que c'était terminé avec elle. »

« Ca l'est, c'est juste que je voulais me renseigner Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir qu'elle est morte pour que tu sois apaisée ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela du tout. Ne me fait pas passer pour la méchante de service, Arnaud ! » _vint dire la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors que Pete disait d'une voix lente :_

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquilles, les deux amoureux. »

_Comme il le désirait… Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle positionna son visage au niveau de celui d'Arnaud, le regardant longuement et avec insistance tout en murmurant :_

« Je croyais que tu ne pensais plus à elle… du tout. Tu m'as menti, Arnaud. »

« Je t'ai menti… et je l'affirme complètement… Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Elizabeth et mademoiselle Fanny si elles sont encore vivantes. »

« Et si Elizabeth est encore vivante, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » _demanda t-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète alors qu'il haussait les épaules tout en soufflant :_

« Je crois que je devrais alors te présenter en tant que ma fiancée ? Ou alors, tu préfères que je te quitte maintenant pour que je retourne auprès d'Elizabeth ? »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt… Pas sans que je ne vienne me battre contre elle si cela est nécessaire. »

« … … … … Idiote. »

_Il la serra avec plus d'insistance contre lui, lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. On ne pouvait pas effacer après tant d'années les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Et même si… Elizabeth était encore vivante… Ca ne changerait rien… Du moins, il l'espérait car il … n'en était même pas vraiment convaincu lui-même en fin de compte._


	24. Chapitre 24 : PTLT

**Chapitre 24 : Préparer toutes les troupes**

« Ahhhhh… » _soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors qu'Arnaud était assis sur une chaise, semblant être en train d'écrire quelque chose de relativement important._

« Que se passe t-il, Lily ? Ca fait une heure que tu es comme ça. J'ai des difficultés à écrire avec quelqu'un qui soupire à côté de moi. »

« C'est Elizabeth… Maintenant que tu m'as menti, j'ai encore moins confiance en moi. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas devenue quelqu'un de vraiment magnifique ? Elle est peut-être… »

« Peut-être qu'elle est morte aussi… Je tiens à te le signaler au cas où. »

« … … Ca ne sert à rien de faire la personne désintéressée par tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, je ne tomberais pas dans le piège, Arnaud. »

« Je ne fais pas la personne désintéressée… Je suis juste en train de réfléchir à ce que l'on va faire demain… Je risque de partir une semaine… »

« NOUS risquons de partir une semaine. » _rectifia t-elle alors que le jeune homme hochait la tête d'un air positif bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'en soucier réellement._

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ? » _dit-elle à nouveau alors que le jeune homme terminait d'écrire, posant son stylo. Il se leva avec lenteur, se mettant en face d'elle pour toujours juger la différence de taille. _

« Je fais semblant de t'écouter. Que disais-tu ? Arrête avant de me frapper. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un petit coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Il reprit d'une voix calme :_ « Elizabeth est Elizabeth. Je suis presque fiancé à toi alors que je me vois mal aller avec quelqu'un d'autre après toutes ces années. Même si elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait réellement, il me faudrait lui briser son cœur et je suis sûr que cela te ferait énormément plaisir car tu aimerais la faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … Je n'ai jamais dit ça et ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle non plus hein ?! »

« Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'emportes. Je ne disais pas cela méchamment. »

_Bon ! Il s'étira longuement, passant à côté de Lily comme pour l'ignorer alors qu'il venait s'écrouler sur son lit, couché sur le ventre. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux à moitié alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix lente en murmurant :_

« Je suis vraiment exténué et il n'est même pas l'heure de se coucher… Ah… Quel idiot… Ca m'a épuisé toutes ces choses… Ah… Et je me demande ce que Pete va faire… »

« Il te l'a dit pourtant. Tu n'écoutes jamais hein ? »

_Ce n'était pas du tout ça hein ? Pfff… Il sentit que la jeune femme s'écroulait à côté de lui avant de venir l'enlacer tendrement. Pfff… Si elle parlait d'Elizabeth et lui aussi, cela allait toujours se finir en drame. Ah… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y repensait maintenant hein ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? C'était vraiment trop… compliqué._

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut par un petit baiser sonore qu'il fut réveillé, la jeune femme semblant s'être montrée encore plus câline que d'habitude. Bizarre… Bizarre… Ou alors, elle voulait un peu se faire pardonner pour hier ? Ca l'étonnerait mais bon… Enfin, il ne fallait pas s'en soucier plus que cela pour l'heure actuelle._

« Tu peux tenter de te dépêcher, Lily ? On doit être prêt d'ici une heure au grand maximum… Enfin, on doit être sur le terrain là-bas. Tu comptes environ une demi-heure pour s'y rendre, ça nous laisse une autre demi-heure pour nous préparer et manger un petit truc. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Donc tu préfères que je me déshabiller ici pou éviter de perdre du temps ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre._

« Oui, ça serait bien mi… EUH NON ! » _s'écria t-il soudainement bien que c'était déjà trop tard, la jeune femme se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui. Le rouge monta à ses joues complètement tandis qu'elle émettait un petit rire._

« Idiot… Tu devrais me regarder maintenant… Car un jour, sans fausse pudeur, ça sera à toi de me les retirer, je te signale. »

« Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, alors s'il te plaît, habilles-toi vite ! »

_Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, ne voyant pas que la jeune femme fonçait vers lui avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il poussa un cri de surprise, sentant tout ce qu'il y avait à sentir chez elle. Elle souffla dans le creux de son oreille :_

« Quelle drôle de réaction de la part de ce jeune homme… Et si je décidais de… »

« De t'arrêter maintenant ? Hein ? C'est bien ça ? Lily… AH ! »

_Il venait lui-même la serrer dans ses bras, s'écroulant sur le lit avec elle au-dessus de lui. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Lily de rougir alors qu'il commençait à lui caresser le dos. He… Hey… Elle pensait que cela n'allait qu'être un diverti… Peut-être pas en fin de compte et elle n'allait pas nier qu'elle apprécierait plus que nécessaire tout ceci._

_Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser alors qu'elle lui relevait son haut, prête à lui retirer. Puis quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrêtant, le rhabillant correctement. Elle se releva, s'habillant comme il l'avait désiré alors qu'il la regardait d'un air étonné._

« Et bien… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily maintenant ? » _demanda t-il._

« Oh ? Moi ? Rien du tout… Rien de rien… Il faut que l'on se prépare, Arnaud. »

« Mais attends un peu… D'abord, tu te mets en sous-vêtements puis ensuite… »

« Oh ? Ca… Et bien… Juste pour voir ta réaction… Et visiblement, elle est très plaisante… Ce qui veut dire que pour le moment, rien du tout… Mais d'ici ce soir… »

_Ah ! Elle allait le payer ! Elle venait tout simplement de jouer avec lui ! Lorsqu'il comprit cela, elle rigola, le laissant seul tandis qu'il fulminait contre elle. Grrr ! Elle lui payera !_

_Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le champ de bataille, enfin, en train de marcher à travers les tentes tandis qu'un futur combat allait se préparer. On ne transformait pas une débutante en machine de guerre… mais… il avait confiance en Lily sur ce point._

« Bon… Les gars… et les filles bien entendu… On va essayer d'avancer plus loin grâce à l'aide de nos nouveaux alliés. Enfin, nouveaux, vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. »

_Ah… Le général Milobellus avait prit la parole et visiblement, il semblait plutôt content de cette nouvelle. Une alliance avec les rebelles… Ces derniers allaient revêtir des armures rouges, bien différentes de celles des ennemis… Ainsi, la différence serait bien plus facile à voir et il n'y avait que peu voir aucune chance qu'ils se trompent à ce sujet._

« Donc bon… Préparez-vous car d'ici la journée, un envoyé des rebelles viendra nous chercher et nous signaler que tout est bon. »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Ils allaient tous se préparer, c'était bon ! Ils avaient parfaitement compris ! Il se répétait ou quoi ? Pfffiouuu ! Enfin bon… Ils ne pouvaient rien dire d'autre. Phoebe, Arnaud et Lily allèrent ensembles dans un coin, Phoebe comme Arnaud servant de maîtres d'armes à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. _

« Si seulement vous aviez évité de terminer votre entraînement hier… par cela… Elle aurait été presque prête en une journée… hein ? N'est-ce pas Arnaud ? »

« Tais-toi un peu, Phoebe. Ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute ! Elle ne fait que me provoquer ! Encore aujourd'… Mais non, ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Ohhhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Lily ? Il est encore plus rouge que d'habitude. »

« Oh rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Mais ce que je vais lui faire ce soir… »

« … … … MAIS TAIS-TOI ! PUREE ! C'est personnel ! »

_Elle éclata de rire alors que Phoebe s'approchait d'elle, lui demandant de lui souffler ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la soirée. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, Phoebe rougissant avant de dire d'une voix faussement outrée bien qu'elle ne paraissait nullement gênée :_

« Princesse Lily ! Ce vocabulaire n'est pas de votre lignée ! »

« Blablabla, Phoebe. C'est toi qui m'a demandée, je tiens à te le rappeler. » _dit Phoebe avant de regarder Arnaud, lui faisant un grand sourire :_ « Bon et bien, j'espère que tu t'es bien préparé pour ce soir, Arnaud, hein ? »

« De… … LILY ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?! »

« Moi ? Je n'ai pas parlé de ce matin mais de ce qui va se passer ce soir. » _dit la jeune femme en venant se coller contre lui, leurs armures l'une contre l'autre. Pfff ! Maintenant, il était complètement rouge à cause d'elle ! Quelle idiote ! Ca ne se disait pas en public ce genre de choses ! Pas du tout même… Ah… Ah… Non mais vraiment… Quand même… Sincèrement…_

_Pfff… Maintenant, il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête… D'après les paroles de Phoebe et ce que Lily n'arrêtait pas de faire… Il avait l'impression que ce soir… Elle et lui… Ils allaient… AH ! Il repoussa légèrement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de dire :_

« Lily ! Je pense que pour ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir dans ta chambre. Je crois qu'Icare risque de venir dans la soirée… Je ne sais pas, une prémonition. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Icare de ne pas venir nous déranger ce soir, mon cher. Je lui ai dit que s'il a besoin d'aller dans le lit de quelqu'un, il pourra aller dans celui de mes parents. Ils sont si heureux avec lui qu'ils le considèrent comme leur propre fils. »

« … … … … … D'accord. » _murmura t-il avec lenteur._

« Tu n'y couperas pas, Arnaud… Ou alors, tu préfères éviter… que ça soit avec moi ? »

_Elle fit une petite moue triste, ses yeux roses semblant briller alors qu'il arrêtait tout de suite ses paroles, la gardant contre lui avant de bafouiller :_

« Non ! Non ! Je serais très heureux, Lily ! Vraiment très heureux ! »

« … … C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien qu'on soit seul ce soir ? » _murmura t-elle avec tristesse, roulant un doigt sur l'armure du jeune homme._

« … … … Oui, je veux bien. De toute façon, ça deviendra une habitude alors bon… »

« Merci beaucoup, Arnaud… Je t'aime. » _souffla t-elle une dernière fois alors qu'il soupirait, ayant l'impression de s'être fait manipulé depuis le début comme un bleu._

_Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, Phoebe lui octroyant le même. Oui… Elle avait été victorieuse sur ce coup… Et Arnaud s'était fait avoir comme un débutant… Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait._

« … … …. Je me suis fait avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement, Arnaud… Mais merci… Enfin, je ne devrais même pas avoir à te remercier pour ça… n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle en réponse à ses paroles._

« Non, je ne pense pas… C'est juste que… J'aurais aimé attendre un peu… C'est trop rapide à mes yeux… Mais après, tu as attendu assez longtemps d'un autre côté. »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait patienter autant de temps, Arnaud, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« Exactement… Alors, même si ce n'est pas un devoir ou une obligation… Je veux bien… Juste… Essaye d'être douce hein ? »

« C'est à moi de dire ça, Arnaud ! » _s'écria t-il en rigolant alors que Phoebe souriait, se disant qu'elle avait été ignorée depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ah… C'était pas si mal que ça des fois la vie de couple… quand elle regardait Arnaud et Lily._

« … … … Cette personne en met du temps. »

« Cela fait déjà une heure qu'elle aurait dût arriver… Je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes au cas où. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui peut nous attendre là. »

_Oui… Plus il y avait du retard, plus il fallait se poser des questions. Le jeune homme avec les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans un coin tandis qu'ils attendaient tous l'apparition de la personne qui allait les guider._

« … … … … … Hey. C'est quoi cette ombre dans le ciel ? »

_Hum ? Il releva son regard en même temps que les autres alors qu'ils apercevaient une créature dans le ciel… Enfin une créature… C'était un Altaria d'après les ailes… Un Altaria avec une imposante armure rouge qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps. L'Altaria vint atterrir sur le sol, provoquant un léger tremblement de terre alors qu'une voix féminine sortait de l'armure, prenant la parole :_

« Vous êtes bien les Barpaux et Milobellus que le chef Pete m'a demandé de guider ? »

« C'est exact… Et qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? » _demanda le général des Milobellus._

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de m'adresser la parole, cela vaut mieux pour votre armée. » _répondit-elle aussitôt._

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous adresser à eux de cette façon ? » _s'écria aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en s'avançant, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers lui. Il reprit tout de suite d'une voix légèrement énervée :_ « Il n'y a pas besoin de se faire d'illusions. Vous nous détestez alors pourquoi est-ce que Pete vous a envoyée ? Si vous ne voulez pas nous adresser la parole, tant mieux, alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire et de vous exécuter ! »

« Tiens… Voilà donc le traître Altaria… » _murmura d'une voix lente la femme dans l'armure rouge alors que le jeune homme se sentait rougir de honte. _« Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseils de la part d'une telle personne, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de m'adresser la parole. »

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! » _reprit le jeune homme avant que Lily ne l'agrippe dans son armure, disant d'une voix un peu hasardeuse :_ _«_ Arnaud ! Calme-toi ! Tu n'as pas à écouter cette personne ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas apprécié par tout le monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu dois t'en douter alors calme-toi… »

« Oui mais je m'attendais à ce que Pete choisisse un peu mieux ses compagnons. Visiblement, il y a toujours des erreurs dans ses choix. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir quand on voit ce qui se trouve en face de nous. » _murmura le jeune homme avant de soupirer, semblant s'être aussitôt calmé grâce à Lily._

_La femme en armure rouge s'approcha du couple ainsi que de Phoebe, les jugeant du regard. Puis soudainement, sans même prévenir, la femme vint cogner Lily, la princesse s'écroulant sous le puissant coup donné. Tout de suite, l'Altaria en armure rouge vint s'envoler alors que les Milobellus semblaient fous de rage par le geste commis._

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS FAIRE CA A LA PRINCESSE ?! »

_Elle n'avait rien à craindre du geste qu'elle venait de commettre. Sauf peut-être de la seule personne capable de voler parmi les Barpau et Milobellus ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait pris son trident dans ses mains, le pointant vers la femme en armure rouge._

« Il y a des choses que je ne cautionne pas du tout… Et ce genre d'actes, que tu sois une alliée, ça ne changera rien du tout ! Excuse-toi et fais-toi pardonner pour ce que tu viens de faire ! »

« Je ne vois pas de raisons de m'excuser, que cela plaise ou non. »

« … … … Alors Pete devra me pardonner d'avoir tué son émissaire ! »

_Attaquer Lily était la dernière chose à faire ! Surtout de la part d'une soi-disante alliée ! Tout de suite, il fonça vers la femme en armure rouge, s'apprêtant à planter son arme en elle. Pourtant, dès qu'il fut à portée, ce fut la lame d'une épée qui tenta de se planter dans sa tête, la lame passant à côté de son casque._

« Tsss ! C'est tout ce que le prétendu prince a dans le ventre ?! »

« Je ne suis plus prince des Tyltons et des Altarias ! Je suis dorénavant et uniquement le fiancé de la princesse Lily ! Mon ancien titre n'existe plus ! »

« L'ancien prince n'existe plus ?! C'est ce que je pensais avoir remarquée ! »

_Elle se battait bien la bougresse ! Il fallait se l'avouer ! C'était peut-être quelqu'un de très important parmi les rebelles ? Mais ça n'excusait pas son geste ! Il commença à battre des ailes, créant des courants d'airs très puissants alors qu'elle ne semblait avoir aucun souci à les contenir… Oui… Elle restait parfaitement immobile, comme si de rien n'était._

« … … … C'est tout ce que tu as ? Et tu veux te prétendre un Altaria ? »

« Je ne me prétends plus être de cette race que je haïs ! J'aurais préféré ne pas naître comme un Altaria si c'était pour voir mon peuple se déchirer ainsi ! »

« … … … Tu renies en plus tes origines ! TU ES PATHETIQUE ! » _hurla la femme avant de venir loger son épée dans le ventre d'Arnaud, celui-ci se mettant à cracher du sang._

« ARNAUD ! » _s'écria la princesse alors que du sang tombait entre les Barpau et Milobellus, les soldats ne pouvant intervenir à cause de la trop grande hauteur._

« Tsss ! Je ne renierai jamais ce que je suis ! Simplement, j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à subir tout ça pendant des années ! J'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai perdu mes amis, j'ai tout perdu car j'étais un Tylton et parce que j'étais le prince ! »

« Tu aimerais que je te plaigne ? Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir alors arrête de penser qu'à ta petite personne, prince Arnaud ! »

_Tsss ! Cette femme lui prenait vraiment la tête ! Et avec son ventre blessé, le combat allait être bien plus difficile… Mais… Mais… Hors de question qu'une telle personne reste auprès de Pete ! Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour le jeune homme aux cheveux violets !_

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on me plaigne ! N'inventez pas ce genre de choses ! »

« … … … Tsss … … … Nous pouvons nous comprendre… »

_Hein ? Le ton était beaucoup moins dur et sec qu'auparavant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait mais avec sa blessure au ventre… Ah… Il était hors de question de laisser cette personne prendre le dessus !_

_Armé de son trident, il n'hésitait plus. Ce n'était pas une alliée, ce n'était pas une simple rebelle, c'était une ennemie ! Une ennemie qui risquerait d'attenter à la vie de Pete et des autres ! Et surtout… Surtout elle avait baffé Lily !_

_Il ouvrit la bouche, crachant plusieurs souffles de flammes violettes alors que la femme dans son armure rouge semblait les esquiver avec une légère difficulté. Des flammes draconiennes ? Tss… Il était devenu tout à fait sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle aussi !_

_La lame de son épée percuta le trident d'Arnaud, le jeune homme n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de la femme en armure rouge. Des yeux dorés… Il apercevait des yeux dorés à travers le casque de la jeune femme en armure rouge._

« Ne pas rester sur ses gardes causera ta perte, prince Arnaud ! »

« Tu peux toujours parler, Altaria ! De nous deux, le plus grand traître est toi ! »

« … … … Moi ? Une traîtresse ? Moi ?! MOI ?! MOI ?! C'EST A MOI QUE TU OSES ME DIRE CA ?! C'EST A MOI ?! »

_Elle venait de perdre toute contenance, le ciel s'assombrissant alors que des nuages apparaissaient… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Hahaha… C'était quoi cette blague ?! Il entendait des murmures et aussi des éclairs._

« La plus puissante attaque des Altarias… Je vais te la montrer … Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me traiter ainsi ! Surtout venant de toi ! »

_La voix était irritée et enrouée, il entendait presque des sanglots sous l'armure rouge. Mais… Mais… Il n'était pas le méchant dans cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Une forte lumière se présentait dans le ciel alors qu'elle pointait le doigt en direction du jeune homme. Elle bafouilla d'une voix légèrement troublée :_

« Et si je brisais tout ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si j'enterrais vivante Lily, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais hein ? »

« … … … Je t'en empêcherai avant ! Quitte à mourir pour elle ! »

« … Et mourir pour moi ? C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ? Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire alors qu'il apercevait le début d'une… gigantesque météorite qui se profilait dans le ciel ?! Ce n'était pas un petit rocher de deux mètres ça ! Il était vraiment immense ! Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de techniques !_

« ELIZABETH ! Arrête-toi maintenant ! »

_La voix de Pete… Il baissa le regard, apercevant le jeune homme aux cheveux violets alors qu'il reposait son regard sur la femme en armure rouge. Les nuages disparaissaient ainsi que le météore… mais… mais… Mais…_

« Elizabeth ? … … … C'est toi ? Elizabeth ? »

« Disparais de ma vue ! » _hurla t-elle avant de se retourner, s'envolant à l'opposée tandis qu'il la poursuivait, malgré sa blessure. Les deux personnes disparurent dans le ciel, Pete se présentant à Lily ainsi qu'aux autres personnes._

« Pete ! Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui se passe ici s'il te plaît ?! » _hurla la princesse._

« Ah… Oui… Bien entendu… Je pensais faire une petite surprise à Arnaud qui voulait des nouvelles d'Elizabeth… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir ainsi. »

« T'as vraiment fait le con sur ce coup, Pete ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! » _reprit-elle sur un ton légèrement énervé alors qu'il poussait un petit soupir._

« Pardon… Pardon et encore pardon… Et maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'Elizabeth va faire… Et le prince aussi. Je suis revenu car j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec Elizabeth… Mais pas à ce point ! Pfff… Mais quel idiot ! » _se dit-il en se donnant une claque sur le front, ne pouvant s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même._

… … … _Elle volait drôlement vite ! Mais malgré ses blessures, il était encore plus rapide ! Il la vit descendre en piqué, la femme en armure rouge lui hurlant d'arrêter de la suivre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vint atterrir non loin de quelques arbres, elle se tourna vers lui, pointant son épée avant de la jeter au sol._

« Va t'en ! Disparais de ma vue ! Et ne te remontre plus ! »

« Elizabeth ? C'est… C'est… Elizabeth ? C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? Je suis si… »

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI, SALE TRAÎTRE ! »

_Il jetait son trident aussi, ayant reculé un peu sous les cris mais il revenait faire quelques pas en direction d'Elizabeth. Alors derrière ce casque… Il y avait bien Elizabeth ? Il devait la voir… Ah non ! Pas la voir ! Il se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras malgré leurs armures alors qu'elle cherchait à la repousser de toutes ses forces._

Ce n'était même pas pour … Non… Ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la peur… Elle avait peur de lui ? Il restait sur elle, gémissant et criant de douleur alors qu'elle le frappait dans le ventre au niveau de sa blessure… Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme, entendant quelques sanglots de sa part avant qu'elle ne murmure :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il… Il sait très bien… que je ne laisse… plus aucun homme… Snif… Mais je ne peux pas… refuser… le prince… Snif… Je suis devenue plus forte exprès… Car je voulais combattre tout ça. »

« Elizabeth… C'est bien toi ? C'est vraiment… »

« Tu vas le répéter combien de fois ?! Oui, c'est bien moi ! » _hurla t-elle alors que le jeune homme arrêtait d'être sur elle, la laissant se relever._

_La femme en armure rouge retira son casque, laissant paraître ses deux yeux dorés… mais aussi son visage. … … … Elle avait totalement changé pendant toutes ces années. Ses cheveux blonds lui allaient jusqu'au milieu du cou mais elle gardait sa frange. Mais son visage avait les marques de la guerre. Il n'était plus aussi doux et chaleureux qu'auparavant._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Après, le casque, c'était au tour de l'armure qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait plutôt bien grandit de ce côté-là sous le haut de tissu qu'elle portait. Bien… Bien… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Il détourna le regard, rougissant alors que le haut de toile tombait au sol. Il entendit sa voix lente :_

« Tu peux te retourner… C'est bon, Arnaud. »

« Pas tant que tu ne porteras rien sur toi. »

« Tais-toi et retourne-toi au lieu, s'il te plaît… _» murmura t-elle sur le même ton._

_D'ac… D'accord… Il se retourna, poussant un petit cri alors qu'elle lui montrait son dos. C'ét… C'était affreux ! Tout de suite, il vint près d'elle, regardant d'un air stupéfait les nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos._

« Elizabeth ?! Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?! »

« Ce n'est pas tout… prince Arnaud… ou Arnaud. »

_Elle se mit correctement en face de lui, cachant ses seins en croisant ses bras. Même si ils étaient volumineux, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait le plus… Mais les deux cicatrices qui traçaient une croix sur le creux de ses seins, c'était autre chose._

« … … Depuis quand est-ce que c'est là ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis des années maintenant … Quand tes parents ont été tués… Nous n'avions pas eut le choix… Puisque nous étions des personnes proches de la famille royale et que tu étais encore en vie, ils ont essayé de nous torturer… »

« Ils ? Tu parles du général ? Je vais lui faire regretter définitivement ça ! Mais attends, tu dis nous… Ca veut dire que Fanny… euh le professeur Sanga aussi ? »

« Ma grande sœur est morte pour me sauver … »

« J'ai cru très mal entendre, Elizabeth. » _murmura t-il comme si il venait de mal comprendre ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds venait de dire. Pourtant, elle baissait la tête, ayant arrêtée de pleurer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes._

« Un moment, les gardes ont voulut aller plus loin que la simple torture… Ma grande sœur était plutôt belle… mais toujours du côté du roi et de la reine. Nous sommes redevables à jamais à tes parents… car sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais put vivre comme cela… Mais ma grande sœur… Ils ont essayé de … de… de… la vio… »

« Ne le dit pas, je comprends parfaitement. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? »

« Ma grande sœur … Elle méritait son titre de professeur car… Le roi et la reine savaient pour ses capacités. Pourtant, elle a toujours été contre la guerre, elle a toujours montré que malgré la puissance, il ne fallait pas l'utiliser à outrance. Quand ils ont essayé… de s'en prendre à nous… d'un autre côté que la torture… Même moi… Elle a perdu la raison et a décidé d'utiliser cette attaque… La prison a complètement perdu un pan de son bâtiment… »

« Cette attaque ? Est-ce que c'est celle que… »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'il lui tendait le haut qu'elle portait. Il ferma les yeux, la jeune femme se rhabillant en gémissant un peu. Elle reprit la parole après quelques secondes, ses yeux dorés fixés sur Arnaud :_

« Je t'en veux… C'est de ta faute si maintenant, j'ai peur que les hommes me touchent… C'est de ta faute… si ma grande sœur est morte… C'est de ta faute si je suis devenue comme ça… Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi Arnaud ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue nous chercher quand tu t'es enfui de ton palais ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue me chercher parmi les rebelles il y a six ans ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissée devenir comme ça hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Pour… quoi… est-ce je t'aime encore alors que tu me fais souffrir ? Pourquoi il a suffit… que tu… reviennes… devant moi… pour que mon cœur rebatte à nouveau intensément ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si heureux avec elle alors que je suis si malheureuse sans toi ? Pourquoi ? »

… … … _Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre là. Le regard de la jeune femme s'était mis à briller tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer. Lui aussi… avait son cœur qui battait terriblement vite. Il avait réussi à retrouver Elizabeth… et elle était devenue une femme vraiment très belle… mais qui souffrait… Et pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas put la voir alors que de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait nier que les instants avec Lily avaient été joyeux et tendres… Ces moments où ils élevaient ensembles son petit frère._

« Elizabeth ? C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me tuer ? »

« Non… J'étais tout simplement jalouse… Car vous aviez l'air si heureux… C'est pathétique… de penser comme ça… »

« Un petit peu alors… Mais quand même… Ouille… J'y pensais plus mais… »

_Il posa une main sur son ventre, se disant qu'il était quand même blessé à cet endroit. Il avait complètement oublié sa blessure mais maintenant, elle revenait et même si elle faisait une mine effarée, il lui répondait par un sourire. Elle l'aida à se lever, lui annonçant qu'elle allait l'emmener dans un endroit où il pourrait se faire soigner. Il lui murmura qu'il préférait se rendre chez les MIilobellus et les Barpau, ces personnes étant capables de le soigner plus que bien et avec une certaine facilité. Elle acquiesça, s'envolant tout en le portant._


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'ADLDB

**Chapitre 25 : L'approche de la dernière bataille**

« … … … Elizabeth. » _murmura Lily en croisant les bras alors qu'Arnaud revenait avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci ayant remise son armure._

« Lily … … … Désolée pour la claque … J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Arnaud, reviens par ici. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sur un ton sec, posant son regard sur sa blessure au ventre. Il bafouilla quelques paroles incohérentes avant de se diriger vers Lily, celle-ci posant sa main sur le ventre, reprenant la parole :_ « Visiblement, certaines personnes ont beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. »

« … … … Pete, tu veux les guider ? Puisqu'au final, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi et que tu es venu… Cela veut donc montrer que tu as envie de les guider. »

« Hein ? Mais… Elizabeth tu restes ici aussi hein ? » _demanda Arnaud en la regardant._

« Visiblement, je ne suis pas appréciée après ce que j'ai fait et c'est normal. »

« Si tu comprends, alors c'est tant mieux, ça règle beaucoup de problèmes. » _répondit aussitôt Lily alors qu'Arnaud se retirait des bras de celle-ci en criant : _« Elle avait ses propres raisons et je les comprends parfaitement ! Alors arrête de réagir comme ça, Lily ! »

_Elizabeth fit un petit sourire entre l'amusement et la tristesse avant de faire apparaître ses ailes. Elle murmura avec lenteur : _« Nous nous reverrons sur le terrain, Arnaud. »

_Il la regarda partir en tremblant légèrement avant de pousser un profond soupir. Lorsque Lily s'approcha de lui pour commencer à le soigner, il la repoussa avec un peu de violence :_

« J'ai pas besoin que tu me soignes, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, merci bien. »

« Mais mais mais… Je suis la meilleure soigneuse si tu le désires ! »

« J'ai dit que j'allais prendre quelqu'un d'autre. » _répondit-il sèchement alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour se diriger vers une tente. Il avait des gouttes de sueur au front, sa main posée sur sa blessure au ventre. Oh le sang s'arrêtait de couler ou presque mais là, cela commençait à prendre un peu trop de temps… Il rentra dans une tente, s'écroulant sur un lit alors que déjà, deux soigneurs s'affairaient autour de lui_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il est énervé parce que j'ai parlé ainsi à Elizabeth ? Mais elle a essayé de le tuer ! Et je ne vais pas la remercier de m'avoir baffée non plus ! »

« Non non… Je pense plutôt que c'est dût au fait que tu l'as complètement rejetée… Et je pense aussi que c'est parce qu'Arnaud a appris ce qui est arrivé à Elizabeth il y a environ six ans… Juste après la mort de ses parents. » _murmura Pete d'une voix calme._

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux violets, celui-ci poussant un léger soupir._

« Rien de bien joli… Rien du tout même… Dans le fond… Enfin, je vais tout te raconter. »

_Une bonne heure plus tard, une ombre pénétrait dans la tente où le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se reposait, des bandages autour du ventre alors qu'il était torse nu. L'ombre s'approcha de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse alors qu'il gémissait légèrement dans son sommeil. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la personne, celle-ci murmurant :_

« Pardon… Arnaud… Je ne savais pas au sujet… d'Elizabeth. »

_Il ouvrit avec lenteur ses deux yeux dorés, apercevant le visage de Lily avant de lui sourire. Elle voulait s'excuser, c'était ça ? Les excuses étaient acceptées… Et lui-même s'était un peu comporté sèchement, il fallait le reconnaître. Il murmura d'une voix douce et calme :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Moi non plus, je ne savais pas et tu as vu à quel point j'ai été méchant et odieux avec elle. Ca ne doit pas être simple… A part Fanny… Elle n'avait personne… sauf moi… Et je l'ai abandonnée pendant toutes ces années. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'étais pas au courant ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Ne t'accable pas inutilement ! Mais moi… J'ai été méchante… car je la considère comme une menace. »

« … … … Lily, tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre ? » _demanda t-il sur un ton neutre alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses yeux, un peu intriguée par cette question._

« Je ne crois pas … Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, je pense… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je te demandais ça… Car je ne t'ai jamais vue avec des Milobellus mâles… Pourtant, tu as beaucoup de personnes qui doivent t'aimer en secret. »

« Où… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Arnaud ? Tu me fais un peu peur là… » _demanda t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

« Oh… Rien… Rien du tout… Ce n'est pas très grave. » _murmura t-il en se mettant de côté, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle était un peu apeurée par la situation._

« Arnaud… Je veux savoir… Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me quitter hein ? »

« Non non… C'est juste que… Qu'en fin de compte… Tu es une Milobellus et moi un Altaria… Et quand tout sera terminé… Le mieux serait que chacun soit avec ceux de son espèce… Le mélange des genres n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. »

« … … … Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner, c'est tout ! Tu… Tu… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Lily ! S'il te plaît… Ne pense pas à mal, c'est juste que… Je suis troublé par le retour d'Elizabeth et que ça me fait rappeler à quel point, j'étais amoureux du professeur Sanga quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je suis un Altaria et toi, une Milo… »

_Il aurait bien hurlé de douleur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui, en plein sur son ventre. Ca faisait horriblement mal mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Elle l'embrassait avec passion, dévorant ses lèvres alors qu'il avait des larmes de douleur aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce… AH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Elle… Elle n'arrêtait pas son baiser, joignant leurs deux langues jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe finalement au bout de deux minutes._

« Ca faisait vraiment mal, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« Je m'en fous de nos deux races ! Je m'en fiche royalement ! Si il faut que l'on aille vivre dans un coin isolé où il n'y aurait que toi et moi, tu crois que tu t'attacherais à nos deux races ? NON ! Tu t'en ficherais royalement ! »

« … … … C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus ? Et que tu m'as affreusement mal ? »

« Oui ! Et je continuerai s'il le faut, Arnaud. Ne t'en vas pas et ne te force pas à aimer Elizabeth si tu ne l'aimes pas ! Moi, je ne me force pas du tout ! »

« … … … Et si je devais aller vers Elizabeth en étant conscient de mes sentiments ? Et que tout ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était que du vent pour combler ce gouffre sentimental après avoir pensé que j'avais perdu Elizabeth ? »

_Elle le regardait avec un peu d'effroi alors qu'il semblait bien sérieux. Elle… Elle n'avait pas envisagé cela mais le jeune homme se mettait assis avant de poser sa main sur la sienne._

« Je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis actuellement. J'ai actuellement besoin de réfléchir et de penser à tout ça … Je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener exactement… Mais… »

« J'ai compris… Besoin de réfléchir… Besoin de réfléchir… Mon œil. C'est tout. Tu veux tout simplement me dire que tu me quittes sauf que tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire en face. Voilà tout… Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas dit ça dit demain… Sinon, j'aurais gâché mon corps pour quelqu'un qui ne le vaut pas. »

« Hein ? Mais de quoi ? Mais attends, Lily ! Attends ! »

_La jeune femme était partie alors qu'il tentait de se relever, gémissant de douleur en posant une main sur son ventre. Non… Ca ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait pas avancer plus loin. Mais non ! Il n'avait jamais dit ça ! C'est juste qu'Elizabeth… C'était Elizabeth… Il ne pouvait pas nier … que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était importante pour lui._

« C'est trop compliqué… cette histoire… »

_Et il n'avait rien fait pour tout arranger d'un autre côté. Il poussa un profond soupir, restant dans le lit qu'on lui avait donné alors qu'il observait le plafond en toile. Il ne voulait pas voir Lily pleurer… Non… Pas du tout… Ca serait trop affreux… Ah… Rien que de l'imaginer pleuré, ça lui brisait le cœur. Et il l'aimait non ?_

« Je l'aime … J'en suis sûr mais alors… Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait aussi de l'amour envers Elizabeth. Etait-ce d'abord de l'amour ou de la pitié ? De la souffrance pour elle qui avait été torturée ? Puis ses cicatrices… Il voulait les apaiser… De l'autre côté, il avait perdu ses parents, Lily deux de ses amies, Pete avait perdu celle qu'il l'aimait… Et Elizabeth, sa sœur… AHHHHH ! Il en avait marre de se torturer avec tout ça ! Il vint enfouir sa tête dans le traversin, ne voulant plus réfléchir à tout ça. Fatigué, il était complètement fatigué ! Et avec ses blessures, il ne pourrait même plus combattre aujourd'hui !_

« … … … … … C'est complètement vide ou quoi ? »

_Il disait cela alors qu'il était sorti de la tente après trois heures de sommeil. Il n'y avait plus personne ou presque… Les tentes avaient disparu pour une grande majorité, seule une quinzaine-vingtaine étant encore présentes._

« On peut me dire… où sont les autres ? »

« Ils sont partis avec Pete et la princesse. Il paraitrait qu'ils doivent livrer bataille en ce moment-même… Enfin bon, vous dormiez, Arnaud et donc, il valait mieux que vous vous reposiez après votre blessure. »

« Hein ?! Vous avez laissé seule la princesse ?! »

« Bien entendu… Elle a dit qu'elle voulait combattre… Et elle semblait vraiment remontée, je dois vous l'avouer… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son arrivée ce matin… On aurait dit une autre personne. »

_Une autre personne ? Avec ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait maintenant très mal à l'aise. Ah… Quel idiot mais quel idiot… Il commença à faire les cent pas, le soldat lui demandant s'il avait un problème et s'il devait appeler les soigneurs. Il signala qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de cela alors qu'il continuait ses petites marches incessantes._

« Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'ils comptent revenir ? »

« S'il y a une bataille, ça peut prendre encore d'autres heures voir plus d'une journée … De l'autre côté, normalement, nous devrions nous déplacer pour nous rendre sur le terrain dès que le combat sera terminé… Enfin, si nous sommes vainqueurs. »

« … … Ne dites pas de choses comme si nous sommes vainqueurs ! Nous le serons ! C'est tout ! Ne pensez pas à la défaite ! »

_Il n'avait pas envie de penser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir… M… M… Merde ! Il n'avait pas… NON ! Il faisait apparaître ses deux ailes mais le soldat l'immobilisa au sol, lui disant de se calmer car il ne devait pas bouger !_

« Vous allez ouvrir votre blessure, Arnaud ! Calmez-vous et soyez patient ! »

« Pourquoi je le serais ?! Elle est peut-être en danger ! Elle ne sait pas se battre ! »

« Mais elle est protégée ! Il y a ce chef des rebelles, puis cette femme en armure rouge, il y a aussi nos soldats et même… Phoebe, je crois ! Elle est bien protégée ! »

« Oui… Oui… C'est vrai… C'est vrai ce que tu dis… »

_Il avait parfaitement raison ce soldat. Lily ne serait pas en danger … Elle était très bien entourée… Elle n'allait pas souffrir ou avoir mal… Ah… Ah… Il se sentait un peu soulagé… Légèrement soulagé mais pas plus que cela… Surtout après leur courte mais importante dispute. Ah ! Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire de telles choses ?!_

« … … Ca commence à être vraiment long. On devrait aller les rejoindre. »

« Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vais voir avec les autres blessés si ils sont transportables ou non. » _répondit l'un des soldats alors qu'il était anxieux._

_Heureusement pour lui, tous étaient transportables et les dernières tentes furent démontées tandis que les soldats allaient se diriger vers l'endroit où normalement se trouvait la bataille… Enfin, sûrement la fin de la bataille._

_Après deux bonnes heures perdues à mon goût, ils arrivèrent à un sinistre paysage puisque le terrain était ravagé et détruit en de nombreux endroits. Mais bon… Il y avait aussi des cadavres de Milobellus et de Barpaux ainsi que de nombreux morts du côté des Altarias et des Tyltons … A chaque cadavre, il avait peur de découvrir celui de Pete, Elizabeth ou Lily… Il se faisait peur à chaque instant._

_Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune trace de survivants donc une seule idée arrivait à sa tête. Ils n'étaient plus présents, il allait falloir les trouver tout d'abord. Les soldats Milobellus ainsi que lui-même commencèrent à fouiller dans les horizons, le jeune homme et la petite armée restant sur leurs gardes. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire attaquer par surprise._

_Ce fut lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris que quelques soldats partirent en éclaireur, les autres dont Arnaud restant en arrière. Vingt minutes après, les soldats revinrent, un sourire aux lèvres avant de leur demander de les suivre. L'armée des Milobellus était en fait située à un bon kilomètre de la zone de bataille._

_Ils furent guidés à un attroupement où des tentes avaient été rapidement mises tandis que d'autres étaient construites. Tout de suite, il s'était mis à chercher la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, espérant le retrouver alors qu'il entendait des nombreux cris. Encore ? Non mais… Il semblait que l'on félicitait ou applaudissait quelqu'un._

« Ca ! C'est notre princesse ! Une vraie Milobellus ! »

« Comment elle a réussi à tous les repousser ! C'était impressionnant ! »

« Faut dire que c'est notre princesse ! Elle deviendra notre future reine ! »

_Hum ? Un attroupement autour de la princesse Lily. Celle-ci était dans son armure … mais était surtout tachée de sang. Elle avait l'impression d'être une véritable guerrière quand on la regardait… Elle était vraiment très impressionnante._

« HEY ! Arnaud ! Tu sais quoi ?! Pendant que tu étais blessé, elle… Elle a fait un véritable carnage ! On ne savait pas que la princesse était aussi forte ?! Tu le savais ?! »

« J'ai déjà put voir… ses pouvoirs à l'œuvre oui … » _murmura t-il d'un air légèrement gêné._

« T'en as de la chance d'avoir une aussi jolie femme que ça. Belle, puissante, gentille, ouais, je suis sûr que tu fais des jaloux. »

« Oui… J'ai énormément de chance mais je ne le vois jamais. »

« Ben, tu attends quoi pour la féliciter ? HEY ! LES GARS ! Laissez-le passer ! »

_Il fut légèrement bousculé en avant, le jeune homme se disant qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça alors qu'on lui laissé un peu de place pour rentrer à travers la foule. Finalement, il tomba presque au sol, gémissant un peu de douleur alors qu'il se retrouvait presque à genoux devant elle._

« … … … … Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arnaud ? » _demanda t-elle sur un ton neutre._

« Euh… Mes félicitations, Lily … Je t'ai mal … jugée … J'aurai aimé être là. »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Arnaud ? »

… … … _Peut-être qu'aux yeux des autres, cela semblait être une discussion tendre mais lui ne se trompait pas. Elle lui en voulait terriblement pour ce qui s'était passé hein ? Elle reprit sur un ton lent et assez neutre :_

« Tu peux te relever, Arnaud. Sinon, je suis désolée d'arrêter les festivités pour la victoire de cette bataille mais je pense que je dois aller me laver sinon le sang risque de trop sécher. »

_Il se releva, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses passant à côté de lui d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elle l'ignorait complètement. Les soldats se poussèrent, le jeune homme voulant accompagner Lily jusqu'à la tente où elle pourrait se laver._

« Lily ? Est-ce que l'on peut parler ? Ou non ? » _dit-il en marchant à côté d'elle._

« Second choix, Arnaud. » _répondit-elle alors qu'elle accélérait légèrement le pas._

« Non mais, j'y ai réfléchit pendant que tu n'étais pas là et j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te battre et que tu allais… »

« Risquer ma vie ? Il faut risquer sa vie pour que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un ? Tu es du genre à penser que plus une femme est en danger et à souffert, plus elle a besoin d'être aimée ? Tu te prendras donc pour un héros, c'est bien ça ? Et bien, sans moi. »

« Mais mais mais … Je ne pensais pas à ça, Lily ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, bon sang ! Dorénavant, ce n'est pas à moi de faire quelque chose mais à toi ! Dorénavant, c'est toi qui devras me mériter ! Merci et au revoir ! »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une tente, le laissant seul. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, déçu et attristé tandis qu'il murmurait :_

« Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça … Lily … »

_Elle était complètement différente de ce matin. Il voulait se faire pardonner et puis, il avait déjà fait son choix ! La preuve, il était venu vers elle, sans même penser à Elizabeth ! Il suffisait simplement que Lily lui parle pour qu'il oublie Elizabeth. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer ? Pff … Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était triste… Ce n'était pas lui du tout … Pas du tout lui. Pourtant, la main de Phoebe se posa subitement sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauté. Il se retourna, balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'elle le regardait._

« Tu peux me dire tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu une telle boucherie chez nos ennemis depuis longtemps. Presque depuis que je suis dans l'armée… Et ça fait déjà quelques années, Arnaud. »

« Je… Je… Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je ne sais pas complètement ce qui s'est passé non plus. » _bafouilla t-il tandis qu'elle soupirait en reprenant :_

« Oui mais non. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé avec Lily. Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et tout m'expliquer, d'accord ? Sinon, je pourrais devenir très méchante. »

« D'acc… D'accord, je veux bien … De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Pas du tout si tu veux rester en vie, Arnaud. »

_Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin où ils seraient tout les deux tranquilles, le jeune homme et la jeune femme se faisant arrêtés par Elizabeth. Celle-ci observait les deux personnes avec un léger regard assez inquiet alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas trop … J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Lily. »

« Viens donc, je crois que ça te concerne aussi, n'est-ce pas, Arnaud ? »

_Il n'avait pas envie de mêler Elizabeth à tout ça mais Phoebe ne lui laisserait pas le choix et elle avait malheureusement une sacrée poigne. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se fit prendre par le bras en même temps qu'Arnaud alors qu'ils étaient emmenés à un endroit où ils seraient seuls. Comme pour les juger, Phoebe se trouvait devant Arnaud et Elizabeth qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, debout._

« Bon, tu vas tout me raconter, Arnaud ? Car je n'ai clairement pas envie de perdre mon temps, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« … … … Tu me fais peur Phoebe … » _bafouilla t-il d'une voix lente._

« Et essaye de deviner pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle rage dans le regard de Lily. Si nous l'avions laissée, il y a de fortes chances que l'armée ennemie soit simplement balayée par elle. C'était peut-être une bonne idée puisqu'elle est bien plus forte que nous tous mais elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs … »

« Elle ne l'a jamais été … Elle n'aime pas la violence. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en baissant le regard, légèrement gêné._

« Et donc, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal ce qui s'est passé. Donc, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication car je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, je tiens à te le signaler, Arnaud. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? »

« … … … J'aimerai courir et m'enfuir si c'était possible. »

« Avec ta blessure, je te le déconseille grandement. » _répondit Phoebe._

« Arnaud ? Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, ne parle pas, d'accord ? Je sais très bien que c'est moi qui suis la raison du problème entre Lily et toi. »

« C'est le cas oui … Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. » _dit le jeune homme en s'adressant à elle, lui faisant un petit sourire triste. Il reprit aussitôt :_ « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là … Mais je lui ai dit que depuis que tu es revenue, ça me trouble et qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. »

« Que tu réfléchisses à tout ça ? Tout ça quoi ? » _demanda Phoebe en le jugeant du regard._

« A notre relation ! Je ne veux pas commettre de bêtises avec elle ! Je l'aime… vraiment… Mais depuis qu'Elizabeth est revenue, ce n'est plus la même chose. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds détourna légèrement le regard, ne sachant pas où se mettre tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Puis voilà … C'est ça … Je n'ai pas réellement apprécié comment elle a réagit quand Elizabeth est revenue avec moi. Lui dire de partir et toutes ces choses … Oh, elle n'était pas au courant mais je crois que j'ai jeté un froid dans mes relations avec Lily. Et puis, je lui ai parlé de nos différences raciales … »

« Vos différences raciales ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes par là ?! »

« Je suis un Altaria et elle une Milobellus. Elizabeth est une Altaria elle aussi. N'est-ce pas dans l'ordre des choses que les uns restent avec les autres ? Et puis, je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement sous l'eau, Icare non plus d'ailleurs. »

« … … Ca ne t'a pas gêné pendant six ans alors ne me sors pas d'excuses vaseuses ! »

« Et un jour, que je sache, elle risquerait d'oubliait et comment cela va se passer ? Je serais mort noyé ! C'est comme ça que ça va se passer ! »

« Mais BORDEL ! Si tu l'aimes, tu fais des sacrifices et elle en fera aussi ! Quand nous devenons des Milobellus, nous pouvons vivre tranquillement hors de l'eau ! Pareil quand nous sommes des Barpaux ! Il nous suffit de boire et de nous rincer quelques fois ! Que je sache, si tu ne bois pas, tu ne peux plus vivre hein ? Ben nous aussi tiens ! Alors essaye de te dire que vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça ! »

« … … Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Est-ce que tu le fais exprès, Phoebe ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Elizabeth, pousse-toi ! _» hurla la jeune femme dans son armure alors qu'elle courrait en direction d'Arnaud._

Elizabeth se poussa aussitôt avant que Phoebe ne frappe Arnaud dans le ventre, celui-ci hurlant de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol en gémissant. Tout de suite, son bandage s'ensanglanta alors que Phoebe disait :

« Purée ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Je me dis que oui, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle ait décidé de se mettre en colère car tu me fous en rogne ! Tsss ! Je voulais t'aider pour Lily mais je n'en vois plus l'intérêt maintenant, monsieur « L'Altaria ». »

_Elle s'éloigna sans rien dire d'autre, laissant seuls le jeune homme et la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci avait le regard assez dur tout en étant triste, donnant un léger contraste quand on y réfléchissait bien._

« Arnaud, tu as l'air d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que grosse même si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que je viens de blesser mes des meilleures amies depuis des années. »

« … … … Arnaud ? Au sujet des Altarias et des Milobellus ... Est-ce que tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu as dit ? » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds._

« … … … Je le pensais sincèrement, Elizabeth. »

« Je devrais être contente non ? Que tu te poses des questions à cause de moi … Mais de l'autre côté, je n'ai pas à être contente car tu te forces. »

« Je me force ? Et à quoi donc est-ce que je me forcerais ? » _dit Arnaud en se positionnant en face d'Elizabeth, une main sur son ventre avec son bandage ensanglanté._

« … … … A aimer une Altaria tout simplement à cause de sa race. Est-ce parce que tu es le prince que tu dois réagir ainsi ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas une question de royauté ou autre ! Je trouve ça tout simplement plus … naturel qu'un Altaria vive avec les siens plutôt qu'avec les Milobellus, voilà tout. C'est normal, tout simplement. »

« … … Normal quand on se force, je ne trouve pas cela normal. De même, je n'ai pas parlé de vivre parmi sa race mais d'aimer une personne à cause de sa race. Est-ce que Pete pense pareil que toi ? Je ne crois pas le moins du monde. »

« Pete est Pete ! Ne commence pas à te mettre contre moi non plus, Elizabeth ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas, Arnaud. Je t'aime énormément mais cela depuis des années. Tu es le seul homme que je peux réellement approcher depuis que j'ai souffert… Même Pete n'y arrive pas… Mais je ne veux pas que tu aimes cette Altaria tout simplement parce qu'elle est de ta race alors qu'il y a une autre femme qui t'aime énormément malgré vos deux races. »

« … … … Tu veux me dire que je ferais mieux de faire quoi en fin de compte ? »

« Réfléchir à tout ça et réellement … Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relations. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds allait le laisser là, en plan… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aida à marcher, le jeune homme étant encore plus blessé depuis que Phoebe l'avait frappé dans le ventre. Pourtant, pendant le court chemin, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortant de celle-ci … Surtout le jeune homme qui restait muet._

« … … … Lily ? »

_Il s'était présenté devant la tente où se trouvait la jeune femme. Même après la discussion, il semblait que Lily ait continué de se laver et de prendre un bain … Ah … Bien entendu, il y avait des personnes qui surveillaient mais bon … Il voulait rentrer dans la tente._

« Ne t'avise même pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Arnaud. »

« … Mais je veux tout simplement discuter, Lily. Est-ce que je le peux ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas discuter, surement pas même. Laisse-moi tranquille et retourne parmi les tiens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore avec nous ? Tu ferais mieux de te rendre chez les rebelles, ça vaut mieux en fin de compte. »

« … … C'est ce que tu veux réellement, Lily ? Et Icare ? »

« A toi de voir mais pense d'abord à son bonheur avant le tien. Il est très attaché à mes parents, cela lui ferait énormément de mal de les abandonner. »

« D'accord … J'ai parfaitement compris. Bon ben… C'est tout alors. »

« C'est tout. Au revoir, Arnaud. » _murmura la jeune femme à travers la tente._

« Au revoir, Lily. Tu t'occuperas bien d'Icare donc. »

_Il disait cela en poussant un profond soupir de tristesse, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé que ça n'arrive jamais mais en fin de compte, il ne pouvait rien y faire visiblement. Il voulut dire quelque chose à Lily mais cela semblait déjà être trop tard.  
_

_Il s'éloigna de la tente, n'entendant pas les quelques sanglots de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Elizabeth et Pete. Les deux personnes servaient encore d'intérimaires pour le camp des rebelles. Devant le regard assombri d'Arnaud, ils ne dirent rien. Ils attendaient juste qu'il prenne la parole._

« Je vous accompagne. » _dit-il d'un air neutre._

« Hein ? Co… Comment ça, Arnaud ? » _demanda Elizabeth, ayant l'air d'avoir mal compris._

« Je vous accompagne, je ne reste plus avec les Milobellus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise, encore, Arnaud ? » _dit Pete en le jugeant du regard._

« Ce n'est pas une bêtise, c'est ce que j'ai décidé et c'est ce que Lily a décidé elle aussi. Icare restera avec ses parents car il est très attaché à ces derniers et il est hors de question qu'il paye pour les bêtises que j'ai commises. Nous pouvons partir quand vous l'aurez décidé. »

… … … _Soit, c'était à lui de voir. Ils n'allaient rien dire à ce sujet. Les relations amoureuses entre Arnaud et Lily étaient visiblement très compliquées, une chose qui ne changeait pas malgré les années qui s'écoulaient entre eux. Oui… Rien ne changeait dans le fond._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Sur fond de guerre

**Chapitre 26 : Sur fond de guerre**

« Prince Arnaud ?! C'est vraiment le prince Arnaud ?! »

_Pour une surprise, les rebelles l'étaient vraiment. Aucun ne s'était attendu à voir le prince en face de soit, surtout que le jeune garçon était devenu un jeune homme maintenant._

« C'est exact. Je dois vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour notre royaume. Mais je tiens à vous signaler que je ne suis plus le prince dorénavant. Vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Arnaud. » _murmura t-il d'une voix calme et lente alors qu'il observait les personnes présentes. Des jeunes hommes, d'autres plus vieux, il y avait quelques personnes plutôt âgées mais qui semblaient avoir une grande expérience. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi des femmes et des enfants._

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous retirer ce titre. Vous le méritez autant que vos deux parents… Et puis … Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous pensons que vous êtes le prince… Sinon, pourquoi combattrions-nous ? De même, vous avez bien grandi. Quel âge maintenant ? »

« Une vingtaine d'années approximativement » _dit-il en baissant un peu la tête, gêné par toute cette attention qu'il avait sur lui. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'aimait guère sur le devant de la scène, il avait bien changé sur ce côté._

« Nous allons donc vous préparer une tente pour que vous puissiez dormir. Êtes-vous… »

« Je ne suis plus le prince ! Je ne fais pas exception au reste d'entre vous ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'aime guère qu'on l'appelle ainsi. » _annonça Pete alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'éloignait, les joues rougies par tout ceci. Pete posa son regard sur Elizabeth, faisant un petit geste de la tête pour lui demander d'accompagner Arnaud. Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, s'approchant d'Arnaud qui avait mis un peu de distance avec les autres :_

« Arnaud ? Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face hein ? Dès que l'on aura tué le général et ses larbins, tu redeviendras le prince. »

« Je le sais très bien … Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un homme comme les autres. Et je n'ai jamais mérité mon titre de prince de toute façon. »

« … Ne dit pas ça car tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai… AH ! » _s'écria t-elle soudainement en rougissant, le jeune homme lui demandant :_

« Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un souci ? Tu rougis pour rien ? »

« N… Non… Je … Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à demander aux autres femmes. Attends-moi d'ici deux ou trois heures ! »

_Elle venait de penser à quelque chose qui allait surement le ravir. Oui ! Auparavant, ça ne lui était pas venu en tête mais maintenant … La jeune femme était partie comme transportée par quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Il la regarda avant de hausser les épaules, cherchant à mettre encore le plus de distance entre les rebelles et lui._

_Il voulait être seul… et il s'était trouvé une grosse pierre contre laquelle il s'était assis, croisant les bras tout en fermant les yeux. Plusieurs personnes passèrent pendant les deux heures qu'Elizabeth lui avait demandées._

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je réfléchis à la situation. »

« Non, mais merci quand même, je n'ai pas très faim. »

_C'était quelques unes des nombreuses réponses qu'il avait formulées, voulant éviter à tout prix de communiquer avec les autres. Il était en train de réfléchir mais nullement à la situation… Il pensait plutôt à Lily … Pfff … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait comme choix ? Il ne devait pas regretter… tout ça… Il ne le devait pas … Il en était hors de question._

… … … _Les heures s'étaient écoulées et il s'était finalement endormi contre ce rocher austère … C'était bizarre mais il y était arrivé. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit … Il voulait seulement dormir et rien que cela … Rien du tout d'autre … Il gardait ses yeux fermés, voulant penser à Lily dans ce monde des rêves._

« Arnaud ? Arnaud ? Arnaud ? Réveille-toi, Arnaud. » _murmura une voix dans ses rêves alors qu'il sentait une main le secouer légèrement. Hein ? Il ne voulait pas être réveillé…_

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une fleur… Une fleur dorée … Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu … ça ? Il levait les yeux en l'air, ouvrant en grand la bouche alors qu'il apercevait la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui rougissait._

Elle … Elle … Elle portait la robe de sa mère … De sa défunte mère … Ah … Elle avait gardé la robe de la reine ! Mais elle était plus petite normalement, non ? Enfin, elle était pour une adolescente, non pour une …  


« J'ai demandé à ce que l'on fasse quelques retouches. Il y a des Altarias très douées de l'ancienne noblesse … qui ont fait ça … Comment est-ce que tu me trouves ? »

« … … … Je … Comment dire … Je … Et bien … Je … »

« Tu peux être sincère Peut-être qu'elle ne me va plus. Je n'ai plus porté une telle chose … depuis des années mais quand je t'ai vu, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. »

_Il lui fit un petit sourire en réponse à ses paroles. C'était bien Elizabeth … malgré son regard … Malgré ses changements physiques … Malgré les années qui passent … Ah … Il tendit sa main vers elle, la jeune femme l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Il n'y a pas de musique malheureusement … Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. On peut toujours se l'imaginer dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui. Il hocha la tête, fermant les yeux alors que la jeune femme et lui-même s'étaient mis à danser peu à peu avec lenteur. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois … Et voilà, c'était comme cela._

« Tu as continué à danser, Elizabeth ? Pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, pourquoi cela ? »_ demanda t-elle tout en rougissant._

« Je sais pas … Ca m'a l'air de venir naturellement avec toi. Tu n'as pas oublié le moins du monde les pas … Et moi-même, je n'ai dansé que très rarement … Lors des anniversaires … de … Non rien du tout. »

_Elle ne lui répond pas, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Ah … Ca lui avait manqué … Beaucoup manqué … Ils n'entendirent pas les murmures de quelques soldats et soldates, tous observant en cachette les deux jeunes gens._

« Hey… Je ne savais pas que la vice-cheffe Elizabeth était aussi jolie … »

« Normal, elle n'a jamais réellement retiré son armure … Et même si elle a peur des hommes … Enfin, tu sais, c'est ce qu'on dit … »

« Mouais, si elle a peur des hommes là, je crois qu'elle se fout de nos gueules. »

_Arnaud et Elizabeth s'arrêtèrent de danser sans la musique, la jeune femme aux yeux dorés posant son regard sur les personnes qui la gênaient. Un regard vraiment très … menaçant. Tout de suite, ils partirent en courant, Arnaud rigolant légèrement.  
_

« Hahaha ! Vice-cheffe Elizabeth ? Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça … »

« Les mercenaires sont comme tout le monde … Ils aiment les potins. »

« Mouais … Je vois ça, je vois ça … Hum … Et qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ? »

« Que nous sommes ensemble alors que ce n'est pas du tout vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

_… … … Ce n'était même pas une affirmation ou une question, c'était loin de ça même. Mais bon … Il baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement avant de dire :_

« Rien n'est confirmé, loin de là même. Je préfère que l'on soit patient si ça ne te dérange pas trop, Elizabeth … Je pense encore à elle comme je pense à toi. »

« Je serais patiente, d'accord ? Mais avant, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis déjà plusieurs années … Et que j'aurais dût faire depuis tout ce temps. »

« Et qu'est-ce que … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser longuement, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Elle fermait les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps avant de retirer ses lèvres_

« Hihihi… J'ai affreusement … J'ai affreusement peur d'être déçue … Je tremble car je n'ai jamais été aussi … Aussi proche de quelqu'un que toi … Et tu es un homme … Comme ceux qui ont essayé … Ah ! Je ferais mieux de m'en aller ! » _s'écria t-elle en sanglotant tout en souriant, le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi dire pour l'arrêter._

… … _Trois jours étaient passés et ils se trouvaient sur le terrain de combat. Dos à dos, la jeune femme et le jeune homme en armure semblaient se connaître parfaitement, ayant pleinement confiance en l'autre tandis que les corps s'amassaient autour d'eux._

« Ils sont impossible à arrêter ! Ils sont même plus forts que le chef ! »

« Hého ! Ne dit pas ça quand même ! Ils sont forts, oui mais quand même … »

« Je dis que la vérité mon gars ! Regarde-les ! »

_C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tout simplement divins. L'un tenait son trident, l'autre son épée… Et ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent alors que le château était maintenant à la vue de tous et de toutes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus retira son casque, prenant une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu … »

« Il n'a pas beaucoup changé… Sauf peut-être qu'il semble beaucoup plus armé. »

« Je confirme tes dires, Elizabeth … Ah … Tu as un peu de sang sur le visage… Comment est-ce que tu as fait… AH ! Mais tu es vraiment blessée ?! »

« Hein ? Oh … Mais je ne ressens rien du tout. » _dit-elle sans sembler se soucier du sang qui coulait sur son front. Pourtant, lui, semblait s'en inquiéter énormément !_

_Il lui prit la main, criant à tous et à toutes de trouver un médecin pour la jeune femme. Pfiou ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant non plus hein ? Il ne remarqua pas le regard de certains Milobellus qui observaient le jeune homme avec Elizabeth. Oui, ils avaient tous participé à la bataille mais … Bon …_

« Voilà … Ce n'était pas bien grave, juste une légère ouverture, on le voit à son front. »

« … … Ah … D'accord, je suis vraiment soulagé. »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était pas grave. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour un rien. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en rigolant, un petit bandage sur le front._

« Oui mais bon, on ne savait pas … Enfin, je n'étais pas sûr et je préfère prendre mes précautions. » _annonça t-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur les joues._

« Je préfère quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça me donne l'impression d'être ... spéciale. »

« Tu l'es … Comme beaucoup de personnes à mon cœur. Ah … Je me demande comment va Icare. J'espère qu'il écoute bien à l'école ! »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Arnaud… Tu veux peut-être retourner chez les Milobellus ? »

_Elle demandait cela avec un peu de tristesse mais tout en lui souriant. Elle n'allait pas le forcer à rester ici … loin de là. Il avait son unique famille là-bas… et elle savait que c'était plus qu'important … Une famille … Avec Arnaud. Elle y avait souvent pensé … mais justement, les pensées d'Arnaud étaient occupées par une autre personne …_

« … … … Non, c'est bon. Icare est entre de bonnes mains. J'irais lui rendre visite après la fin de la guerre, on n'est pas si loin de ça non ? »

« Les Altarias désertent peu à peu le palais royal … Il ne reste plus que les plus fanatiques du général, enfin, sa garde proche … On va dire que ce n'est même plus une question de mois mais de semaines … C'est donc une bonne chose. »

« On va la venger, Elizabeth. On va la venger … On va tous les venger. »

_Il tendit ses deux mains vers Elizabeth, la jeune femme s'enfonçant dans ses bras bien qu'ils étaient encore ensanglantés par le liquide des morts ennemies. … … … Elle ne pouvait pas avoir son cœur n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible à l'heure actuelle._

« Je ne me suis toujours pas excusée … pour ce baiser … J'en avais trop envie … »

« Trop envie … D'accord, je te pardonne. Enfin, je n'ai même pas à te pardonner car je n'ai rien à te rapprocher. Enfin … Euh … Non … Rien à te reprocher ! »

« Je vois que l'on m'oublie vite … » _murmura une voix derrière eux, laissant paraître Lily qui semblait relativement furieuse sous son armure._

« Lily ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Enfin non … Tu étais dans la bataille mais… »

« … … Je venais tout simplement te voir. J'ai demandé à quelques rebelles de me dire où tu te trouvais pour que l'on puisse discuter mais visiblement … Tout est dit. »

_Il voulut se retirer des bras d'Elizabeth mais celle-ci le gardait contre elle, l'empêchant de partir. Pourtant, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui cria le premier :_

« Oui ! Tout est dit ! Vas t-en avant même que l'on puisse discuter ! C'est de toute façon, toujours ainsi ! NON ! Je ne nie pas que j'aie quelques sentiments pour Elizabeth ! Elle a été là quand j'en avais besoin il y a douze ans ! Tu sais, la fois où tu as décidé de ne plus jamais venir me parler alors que j'avais décidé de changer ! Ben oui, j'ai changé ! Et Elizabeth m'a aidé à cela ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que tu es toute seule au monde ?! Que parce que je t'aime, je ne dois plus pouvoir avoir de contacts avec les autres ?! C'est quoi ce délire ! VAS-Y ! BARRE-TOI ! Elizabeth est restée la même dans le fond mais elle a montré qu'elle n'était plus aussi candide qu'auparavant ! Toi, c'est juste de la jalousie mal-placée ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai la même chose si je te voyais avec un autre homme ! »

« … … Et tu me balances tout ça alors que tu penses ça ? Bon et bien, je vais te trom… »

« Per avec un autre homme, comme ça, tu comprendras, c'est bien ça ? Mais nous n'avons même pas couchés ensembles ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Ce n'était même pas une question de jalousie à la base ! JE TE RAPPELLE TES PROPRES MOTS ?! Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr de tout ça ! Que tu préférais peut-être que les Altarias restent entre eux et les Milobellus aussi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais être jaloux si ça ne te gêne pas que je sois avec un Milobellus hein ?! »

« C'est pas toi qui le fait exprès par hasard ?! HEIN ?! BORDEL ! »

_Elizabeth retira ses bras, le laissant se présenter en face de Lily bien qu'il était moins grand qu'elle. Ah … Elle n'avait rien à dire … ni à faire … Ils devaient se séparer définitivement si elle voulait pouvoir avoir une chance avec lui … mais elle n'avait pas à se mêler de tout ça._

« Tu comprends pas que moi aussi, j'aimerais en avoir rien à faire de tout ça mais est-ce que tu t'imagines un peu me faire respirer chaque journée dans l'eau juste par pur plaisir de vivre avec une Milobellus ?! »

« Si c'était uniquement ça le problème, on peut vivre à la surface ! On pourra même vivre dans ton palais, y a aucun problème à ça ! AUCUN ! Tu comprends ?! »

« Ca sert à rien, c'est un dialogue de sourds ! Disparais ! »

« NE M'ORDONNE SURTOUT PAS DE FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! »

_Elle faisait apparaître une sphère d'eau autour du jeune homme, celui-ci commençant à se mouvoir pour tenter d'en sortir. M… M… MERDE ! Avec son armure, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir ! Elizabeth courut vers Arnaud, tentant de le sortir alors que Lily reprenait :_

« Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui ! C'est pour le punir ! »

« Espèce d'idiote ! C'est comme ça que tu aimes une personne ?! En la faisant souffrir ?! »

« De la part d'une femme qui a planté celui qu'elle aime, ça me fait bien rire ! »

« C'était un accident ! Sur la colère ! Je ne veux que le bonheur d'Arnaud contrairement à toi qui ne pense qu'à ta petite personne pour être heureuse ! »

« … … … … … Je vais te le faire regretter amèrement ! »

La sphère aqueuse autour d'Arnaud disparut pour se retrouver autour du corps d'Elizabeth, celle-ci poussant un cri dans l'eau, des bulles sortant de sa bouche. Arnaud était haletant, reprenant son souffle avant d'hurler à Lilu :

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Elle risque de se noyer ! »

« C'est ce que je vais faire … Comme ça au moins, tu ne te poseras plus de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Arnaud ? Et je suis calme… Très calme … Mais je suis une dragonne aussi … Donc parfois, j'ai un peu de sang chaud… »

« Je te laisse trente secondes … et ensuite … Je promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Arrête ça dès maintenant ou … »

_Il avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à cracher des flammes en direction de Lily. Il… Il n'oserait pas hein ? Il n'oserait pas … Mais elle était sûre qu'il … le ferait en fait … Elle retira la sphère, Elizabeth toussant et crachant de l'eau, ne s'étant pas préparée à ça._

« … … … … … Lily … Ah … Sincèrement, Lily. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses baissa le regard, ne murmurant rien du tout pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une très grande tristesse. Elle murmura :_

« … … … J'abuse … Je le sais très bien … Je sais très bien que je dépasse les bornes. »

« Je ne suis pas mieux non plus en fin de compte … Je t'ai limite jetée … Et là, je le regrette vraiment … Et sincèrement aussi … Enfin … On ne peut pas revenir en arrière … »

« Non, Arnaud, non … On ne peut pas revenir en arrière … Comme d'habitude. »

« … … … Qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? Tu veux vraiment patienter ? »

« J'aimerai réfléchir à tout ça … Tu me manque, Phoebe me manque, Icare me manque, tes parents me manquent … J'ai vécu six années avec vous et je ne peux pas les oublier, je ne veux pas les oublier … C'est simplement que … »

« Tu veux prendre ton temps, Arnaud. Tu veux prendre ton temps. Pfff … Quels imbéciles nous sommes… On se dispute comme ça … et à cause de tout ceci. »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, tendant avec lenteur sa main droite alors que le jeune homme détournait le regard, comme gêné. Il prit sa main, la serrant avec tendresse en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il reprit sur un ton lent :_

« Pardon, Lily. Je pensais en être certain … vraiment certain … »

« Mais oui … Mais oui … Tout le monde est sûr et certain de tout ceci. Arnaud ? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute même si … Même si tu n'es plus certain de tes sentiments, on peut rester … Enfin, tu peux encore venir chez nous hein ? »

« On reste amis bien entendu ! Il est hors de question de se crêper le chignon ! C'était une erreur ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ! »

« … … Plus besoin de s'emporter, Arnaud. Plus besoin du tout. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'il plongeait dans son mutisme, la main de Lily toujours posée sur la sienne. Elizabeth arrêtait de cracher de l'eau, ne faisant rien du tout. En un sens, elle l'avait méritée … cette punition par rapport à la gifle qu'elle avait donnée à Lily._

« Bon … Et bien … Je vais retourner voir les autres alors ? Retourner chez les Milobellus. »

« Attends un peu ! » _s'écria t-il alors qu'elle avait amorcé un mouvement pour retirer sa main, le regardant avec émotion. Elle espérait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?_ « Comment est-ce qu'Icare va ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et l'école avec lui ? »

« Ah… Icare … Et bien … Tu lui manques un peu. Il espère que tu reviendras très rapidement que tu ne feras pas de bêtises … Enfin non … Il a un peu peur pour tout ce qui se passe. »

« Prends vraiment soin de lui, Lily, il est ce que j'ai de plus important au monde. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il sera en sécurité avec moi, tu es un grand garçon, non ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle lui souriait. L'ambiance était totalement différente d'il y avait une quinzaine de minutes. Il prit son autre main, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses restant immobile alors qu'elle sentait qu'il la tirait légèrement vers lui. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et se laissa emmener près du jeune homme, l'un comme l'autre se serrant mutuellement et avec tendresse. Tout ceci dura une bonne minute, chacun ayant les yeux fermés avant que Lily ne se retire de ses bras._

« Allez ! On va arrêter ça et on va se dire au revoir. On se reverra de toute façon ! »

« D… D'accord, Lily … On se reverra sur le terrain alors ? »

« Et je te soignerai si tu es blessée. Il n'y a aucun souci. Par contre … Toi… Elizabeth. » _dit la jeune femme en s'adressant à l'Altaria aux cheveux blonds._ « Si il te choisit, tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux car sinon, tu risquerais d'avoir affaire à moi. »

_Elle disait sans méchanceté ni menace mais pourtant, le ton était impérial et royal. L'autorité qu'elle venait de faire preuve avait quelque chose de vraiment … imposant. La jeune femme embrassa Arnaud sur les joues avant de s'éloigner, ne lui permettant pas de voir la tristesse qui se lisait sur son regard. Ils venaient de se briser le cœur._

« Arnaud ? Arnaud ? » _demanda Elizabeth alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, aidant la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds à se relever._

« Oui ? Que y a-t-il, Elizabeth ? Un problème ? »

« Non … Non … Pas du tout … Pas pour moi … Mais toi ? Comment est-ce que … »

« Je vais bien … Je vais très bien, Elizabeth. De toute façon, ce n'est pas définitif et nous nous retrouverons avec Lily et moi … Comme d'habitude. »

_Pourtant, il était déjà en train de pleurer légèrement et elle le vint serrer fortement contre elle, le jeune homme se mettant à sangloter sur son épaule. Il… Il n'avait pas voulut ça … Il avait tout fait échouer comme d'habitude._

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi je suis aussi stupide … Elizabeth ? Pouquoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as juste … beaucoup de mal à montrer ce que tu ressens. »

« … … … … … Elizabeth, est-ce que tu comprends que … »

_Oui, elle comprenait mais elle serait patiente … Car il était hors de question d'abandonner ce combat personnel. HORS DE QUESTION OUI ! Elle allait se battre pour l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus… Oui … Elle allait continuer le combat._

_Voilà … Même si ils n'étaient plus ensembles, ils avaient fait la paix et la guerre semblait se passer bien mieux. La meilleure chose dans cette histoire était quand même le fait que le château était à portée de vue, qu'il y avait de moins en moins de soldats ennemis tandis que leurs propres rangs grandissaient au fur et à mesure._

« Bon … Les nouvelles sont franchement très bonnes. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour voir un mois tout au plus. »

_Ils étaient tous réunis à une table ronde, les chefs de l'armée des rebelles et de l'armée des Milobellus se trouvant ici. Au total ? Ils étaient environ une dizaine. Du côté des rebelles, Arnaud, Elizabeth et Pete étaient présents tandis que Phoebe était là avec … Lily. Oui, il était normal que la princesse qui participait à la guerre soit présente … Surtout qu'elle combattait divinement bien. Elle était parfaite …_

« Le mieux sera de séparer nos deux armées … en deux champs d'attaque. Même si cela semble logique, tous les Altarias présents iront par la voie des airs. Nous savons nous battre au sol mais nous ne le ferons pas. Pendant ce temps, les Milobellus iront assiéger le château dans le sol. Après, pour la séparation des effectifs à l'intérieur même des armées, c'est libre court aux généraux de ces deux armées. »

« … … Je vais réfléchir à une possibilité d'attaquer sur tout les fronts … » _répondit Pete alors qu'Arnaud annonçait aussitôt :_

« Le mieux serait quand même de faire attention à tout ceci justement. La voie des airs est problématique … Nous n'avons aucun endroit où nous cacher. »

« C'est exact … Malheureusement … C'est plutôt compliqué mais nous trouverons bien une solution. L'attaque se fera dans deux jours. Pendant ce temps, que toutes les troupes se reposent. » _annonça Pete en se levant de son siège._

_Tout de suite, Arnaud et Lily se levèrent, sortant chacun de leur côté ou du moins voulurent essayer … Sauf que Phoebe s'était approchée d'Arnaud tandis que Pete faisait de même avec Lily. Chacun avait arrêté la personne à qui il voulait s'adresser._

« Lily ? Il est possible de te parler un peu ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr, Pete. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Arnaud ! Ramène un peu tes fesses par là mon mignon. Vas falloir qu'on discute, toi et moi. »_ s'écria Phoebe tandis que le jeune homme avait légèrement sursauté._

« Oui… oui… Un souci, Phoebe ? En quoi est-ce que je peux t'être utile ? »

… … … _Phoebe et Pete se retournèrent en même temps, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces deux imbéciles … Ils le faisaient exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient les mettre en colère !_

« BON ! Lily ! Suis-moi ! On sort d'ici ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Oui oui ! Mais ne me tire pas par la main ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'écria Lily alors qu'ils quittaient la tente, Phoebe faisant de même avec Arnaud.

_L'un comme l'autre, l'Altaria et la Milobellus discutaient avec Lily te Arnaud sans qu'ils ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Arnaud et toi ? Vous vous parlez à peine. »

« Rien de bien grave, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Nous sommes toujours amis ! Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« … … … Faites comme vous le voulez en fin de compte. Je voulais discuter avec toi pour essayer de régler ce problème mais rien qu'à t'entendre, ça me démotive complètement. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets fit apparaître ses ailes, délaissant complètement la jeune femme qui le regardait s'éloigner sans un mot. … … … C'était très dur pour elle aussi hein ? Mais c'était le mieux à faire … en attendant que la situation s'améliore.  
_

« J'ai envie de me comporter comme une femme et de te baffer. De l'autre côté, j'ai envie de me comporter comme un homme et de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Arnaud ? Je te laisse trente secondes. »

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de discuter de tout ça ? »

« Et est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir envie de discuter alors que toi et Lily, vous vous adressez à peine la parole, faisant semblant d'être bons copains ? »

« Nous sommes bons copains comme je le suis avec toi, Phoebe. »

« MAUVAISE REPONSE ! » _hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux verts avant de le frapper au visage, le faisant tomber en arrière. Elle reprit aussitôt :_ « Ce n'est pas le même genre de relations entre toi et moi qu'entre toi et Lily ! »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

« … … BORDEL ! TU ME GONFLES, ARNAUD ! »

_Elle disait cela en criant, le jeune homme se relevant en se massant la joue, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts semblant fulminer._

« Ca vous sert à quoi d'être aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ?! Ca vous sert à quoi hein ?! Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte à tout les deux ?! Rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?! »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, la jeune femme serrant les dents tandis qu'il murmurait avec lenteur :_

« C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer … et nous devons réfléchir … »

« Réfléchir, réfléchir ! Mon œil ! Vous me fatiguez autant l'un que l'autre ! »

_Et voilà … Elle était partie elle aussi, laissant seul le jeune homme… Seul comme Lily._


	27. Chapitre 27 : LVd'uF

**Chapitre 27 : La vengeance d'une femme**

« … … … Arnaud ? Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas très grave mais … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet … Ce n'est rien de bien important. »

« Mais quand même … Est-ce que j'ai mes chances ou non ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif._

« Je ne te promets rien car je ne veux rien promettre… Je m'attends à mourir à chaque instant … pendant cette guerre … C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu espères quelque chose. »

« … … Mourir ? Hors de question que tu meures ! Il faudra d'abord me tuer et Pete aussi ! Voir tout les rebelles ! Tu ne peux pas mourir car tu es le Prince ! »

« … … Je ne suis que peu convaincu par ces arguments, Elizabeth, je suis désolé. »

« … … Pense ce que tu veux, Arnaud. C'est ce que j'ai dit et c'est ce que je ferais. Je vais prévenir Pete de cette idée absurde que tu as en tête. » _dit-elle avant de l'abandonner dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait … Une chambre bien austère, différente de celle qu'il avait dans le palais royal de Lily._

_Mais bon … Il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça en fin de compte … Loin de là même … Ah … Il poussa un profond soupir légèrement désabusé alors qu'il fermait les yeux … Il voulait être seul et tranquille … Car il pensait à la mort et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth revienne avec Pete et il se redressa sur le matelas, regardant les deux personnes devant lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le regard accusateur du jeune homme aux cheveux violets :_

« Un problème, Pete ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller réellement d'après ce que je crois voir. »

« Disons que j'ai déjà vu pire … Alors, c'est quoi cette idée absurde ? Te préparer à mourir ? Si tu te sens si triste au point de vouloir te suicider, retourne avec Lily mais ne commets surtout pas de bêtises, d'accord ?! C'est bien clair, prince Arnaud ?! »

« … … Je n'ai jamais parlé de me suicider hein ? Tout simplement que j'ai des chances de mourir au combat, surtout quand ils me verront réellement … Je serais la première cible … »

« Moui … Tu n'as pas totalement tord mais si c'est ainsi, tu restes en arrière, voir tu ne combats pas du tout et ça sera une affaire très vite réglée. » _dit Pete._

« Hein ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Je combats avec vous ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Ce n'était qu'une proposition mais que visiblement, tu n'es pas prêt à accepter. »

« … … Comme si j'allais l'accepter, il est hors de question que je vous laisse combattre alors que je serais en sécurité … Je ne veux pas voir mes amis mourir, ça en fait déjà trop. »

… _Les deux autres personnes ne répondirent pas alors qu'il s'était mis assis, la tête baissée en direction du sol. C'était une bonne pensée mais … Ce n'était pas une raison pour se sacrifier de son côté hein ? Ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qu'on devait faire !_

« … … … Fais comme tu veux bon sang ! Ca m'énerve quand tu parles comme ça, prince Arnaud ! Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété ! RAHHHH ! Ca me gonfle sérieusement ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets passa une main dans ses cheveux, pestant contre Arnaud alors que celui-ci le regardait faire. Il était désolé … Mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement malheureusement … Il reprit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Bon … Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais dorénavant, tu ne seras plus en première ligne pendant les combats … Tu seras plutôt vers le fond. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis aussi fort qu'un autre ! Voir même plus fort ! »

« Ton aspect suicidaire, je préfère encore éviter de le revoir, question de principe. »

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS SUICIDAIRE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?! »

« … Elizabeth, je te confie Arnaud. Tu y fais très attention ? »

« Aucun souci, je m'en occupe dès maintenant. » _répondit la jeune femme alors que Pete quittait la chambre, Arnaud émettant un grognement._

« Ne t'avise pas de me bloquer … Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, Elizabeth. »

« Fais donc, Arnaud … Fais donc … » _dit la jeune femme en craquant les os de ses deux mains, Arnaud se mettant à trembler légèrement sur le coup._

« Euh… Tu ne vas rien me faire du mal hein ? »

« Si tu t'avises de ne pas écouter Pete, je crois que j'en serai bien obligée … On se fait du souci pour toi et moi encore plus que les autres … Tu le sais très bien ? »

« … … Je le sais … Pfff … Sincèrement, ce que vous pouvez être chiants … »

_Il disait cela alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire amusé, le jeune homme ne trouvant pas cela très drôle en fin de compte. Non, pas du tout même. Elle vint l'enlacer tendrement, le gardant contre elle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils._

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de choses que tu vas me faire plaisir. »

« On essaye quand même un petit peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … … Je préfère ne pas répondre. » _dit-il en fermant les yeux._

_Pouquoi est-ce qu'il avait ouvert sa bouche en fin de compte ? Pfff … Elle le regardait avec affection, l'embrassant sur la joue bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait dit de telles paroles … C'est vrai … Pourquoi de tels mots ? Aussi … tristes ?_

« … … … … … »

« Quand est-ce mon grand frère revient, mademoiselle Lily ? » _demanda le jeune garçon._

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Icare. Je ne sais pas du tout … Je ne faisais que passer de toute façon. » _répondit-elle sur un ton assez nonchalant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître trop brusque et distante envers le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges._

« Vous allez repartir encore ? Mais … Mais … C'est moins drôle sans vous et grand frère… »

« Je suis désolée mais je te promets de te le ramener dès que possible, d'accord ? »

« Ah ! Votre papa et votre maman m'ont demandé de vous dire que vous devriez aller les voir avant que vous partiez ! Ils sont dans la salle du trône ! »

« Merci beaucoup, petit ange. Je vais y aller tout de suite. » _répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, Icare rougissant violemment._

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône, demandant aux soldats à voir ses parents. L'un d'eux pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, revenant après deux minutes pour lui dire que c'était bon._

_Elle rentra dans la salle du trône, observant ses deux parents qui firent de même avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils… lui voulaient ? Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée là … Et ça ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la parole la première, murmurant :_

« Lily ? Pouvons-nous te poser une question toute simple ? »

« Si c'est au sujet de … … … d'Arnaud … Je ne veux pas vous répondre, je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite avant que l'on commence à discuter de tout ça. »

« Non mais comment s'avance la guerre ? Nos généraux ne pouvant être que sur le terrain, les seules informations que nous obtenons sont celles des envoyés de guerre. »

« … … Hein ? Vous voulez savoir quoi à ce sujet ? Nous sommes en train d'entourer le château et nous allons bientôt gagner cette guerre. C'est vraiment qu'une question de jours ou de semaines. Sincèrement, il était temps … Plus de six ans … C'est vraiment très long. »

« … … … Soit … … … C'est donc une bonne nouvelle en fin de compte. Et maintenant, passons au sujet principal si tu le veux bien. Ta relation avec Arnaud. »

_AH ! Elle en était sûre qu'ils allaient parler de ça ! Elle s'en était doutée dès le premier instant ! Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras alors que son père se relevait de son trône aussitôt. Il n'appréciait guère ce regard :_

« Evites de faire les gros yeux à tes parents, jeune fille. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, voilà tout ! Alors, nous te conseillons de coopérer tranquillement ! »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet ! Ce qui se passe entre Arnaud et moi ne concerne que moi et Arnaud ! Le reste, vous n'êtes pas concernés ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« LILY ! Je t'ordonne de rester ici ! LILY ! » _s'écria le père avant de reprendre sur un ton légèrement irrité, semblant contraster avec son calme habituel :_ « Soldats ! Enfermez ma fille dans sa chambre ! Elle ne retourne pas sur le champ de bataille ! »

_Elle s'arrêta de marcher, se tournant avec colère vers son père. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Sa mère s'était relevée, disant à son mari :_ « Mon amour … C'est un peu extrême … Lily se débrouille très bien … Et cela ne nous concerne pas … Elle a entièrement raison à ce sujet. »

« SI ! Ca nous concerne autant qu'elle ! C'est de notre enfant dont on parle ! »

« … … Ah … Laisse-là souffler un peu, bon sang … Lily, tu peux partir … Les gardes ne feront rien du tout. Quand à toi, chéri … Il va falloir te calmer. Tu ne voudrais pas effrayer le jeune Icare s'il te voyait ainsi, hein ? »

« … … Oui, tu as totalement raison … Hum … »

« Si vous voulez tout savoir … Arnaud et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensembles. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, baissant la tête._

« Nous le savons très bien mais pourquoi ? Enfin non … Essaye de quand même parler avec lui ? De savoir si il y a une possibilité … »

« Non Maman … Il n'y a pas d'autres choix possibles. Je suis désolée. Je vais retourner à l'armée … Cela va prendre quelques heures … »

« Soit … Fais donc attention à toi, ma fille. » _répondit le père alors qu'elle hochait la tête._

_Les gardes étaient retournés à leurs places tandis qu'elle-même quittait la salle du trône. Ah… Elle était simplement venue pour prendre quelques affaires … La guerre ne reprenait pas chaque jour mais … bon … Elle n'aimait pas ça … C'était normal ! On n'arrêtait pas de la questionner au sujet d'Arnaud et elle ! C'était aussi évident et normal que ça ?_

… … … … _Elle l'aimait … Elle ne le cachait pas … Et contrairement aux dires du jeune homme, il serait le seul qu'elle aimerait tout au long de sa vie … Il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'imaginer autre chose …_

« Je l'aime ! Je l'aime et puis c'est tout ! Qu'il se rentre ça dans le crâne ! »

_Elle s'écriait toute seule dans l'eau, nageant pour retourner à la surface. Là-bas, des personnes l'attendaient pour la transporter en direction de l'endroit où tous et toutes étaient réunies. L'une des personnes lui demanda avec lenteur :_

« Nous pouvons partir maintenant, princesse Lily ? »

« Oui, oui … Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Je vous suis. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'on commençait déjà à la guider hors de la plage. Elle était fatiguée de ces questions incessantes … au sujet d'elle … et Arnaud. Elle voulait être tranquille._

« Que tous et toutes se préparent au combat. Nous lancerons l'offensive dans environ une heure ! » _s'écria l'un des généraux Milobellus tandis que Pete faisait de même avec les rebelles. Ils étaient réunis à environ un kilomètre du château, celui-ci ne semblant plus guère impressionnant maintenant qu'il était à leur portée._

« … … … … … … C'est enfin le moment. Enfin … Tant mieux … Il était temps. »

_Le jeune homme était assis sur un tabouret, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux alors qu'Elizabeth était auprès de lui, dans son armure rouge et prête à se battre._

« Alors ? » _demanda t-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres._

« Alors quoi, Elizabeth ? »_ dit-il avec interrogation en relevant son regard._

« Tu te sens comment, Arnaud ? Je comprendrais que tu sois un peu stressé … Je le suis … J'ai les mains moites … J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire … Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Elizabeth. On va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. » _annonça Arnaud en se relevant, voyant la jeune femme qui tremblait légèrement d'émotions. Il vint la serrer dans ses bras, reprenant :_ « On va tuer Loïc… Je n'ai aucun remord à le dire … Loïc … Ses amis … Son père … »

« On les tuera tous … Tous ceux qui n'ont pas hésité un instant à nous faire souffrir. »

« Oui … C'est exactement cela, Elizabeth. Bon … On se prépare ? Je vais aller voir les Barpau pour prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère. »

_Il disait cela bien qu'elle savait parfaitement où il allait. Quelques secondes après, il était déjà parti, marchant en direction des Barpau. Il vint se retrouver face à Lily, la regardant avec neutralité tout en hochant la tête pour la saluer._

« Bonjour Lily. Comment va mon petit frère ? » _demanda t-il._

« Plutôt bien … Plutôt bien oui … Et toi ? Comment est-ce que vont les rebelles ? »

« Ah ? Euh … Ben… Disons que ça va quoi ? Je ne suis pas toujours derrière eux non plus. »

« Et Elizabeth ainsi que Pete ? Ils vont bien tout les deux ? »

_Oui … Oui … Ils allaient bien … Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun détournant le regard pour éviter de parler. S'ils ne se disputaient pas, ils disaient des futilités … S'ils disaient des futilités, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Cette ambiance était vraiment gênante et ce fut elle qui coupa court à la discussion :_

« Allez … Je dois me préparer … Bonne chance et … reste en vie hein ? »

_Il murmura de même alors qu'il la regardait partir, baissant le regard. Voilà … Lui aussi retournait de son côté … Il allait être dans les airs … donc risquer sa vie … Bon ! Il devait réellement se préparer à rencontrer la mort maintenant …_

« Faites attention à vous ! Attention à votre droite ! TOI ! FAIS GAFFE ! »

« Ecoutez Elizabeth et le prince ! Ils savent ce qu'il faut faire ! » _hurla Pete après les paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci donnant des consignes tout autour de lui._

« Faites attention à vous ! Je ne veux pas me répéter ! AH ! »

_Il continuait de s'écrier tandis qu'il esquivait un jet de flammes de la part d'un Altaria ennemi. En réponse à cette attaque, ce fut Elizabeth qui envoya tout simplement son épée en direction de l'Altaria, celle-ci se plantant dans son cœur alors qu'elle se mettait à utiliser le vent. L'épée revint dans sa main, Arnaud la regardant avec un grand sourire. Il adorait vraiment quand elle faisait cela … Ca montrait à quel point elle était douée au combat._

« Bon … Ce n'est pas tout mais … TOUT LE MONDE ! Balancez vos plus puissantes attaques ! On va rentrer de force dans le château ! »

_Dès que tout cela serait terminé, il allait de toute façon le rénover. Tous ouvrirent la bouche et tendirent les bras en même temps, de puissants rayons sortant d'eux en même temps. Ils se combinèrent pour n'en former qu'un seul, effaçant complètement des airs les quelques soldats qui avaient osé tenter de s'en prendre à eux._

_Un trou se forma dans le château en son milieu, des acclamations venant du sol se faisant entendre alors que les Milobellus les félicitaient. Avec ce trou crée, les Altarias ennemis ne savaient pas comment réagir. Voilà qu'ils venaient de prendre l'ascendant !_

« ARNAUD ! Il y a un problème ! Les soldats sont épuisés ! »

« Non… C'est tout à fait normal … Ils ont utilisé toutes leurs énergies … Qu'ils se reposent. De toute façon, rentrer dans le château n'a pas besoin d'eux. »

« Que tout ceux qui peuvent encore bouger et se battre nous suivent ! Nous allons commencer l'infiltration dans le château ! Ils vont comprendre qu'il est temps qu'ils débarrassent le plancher ! » _cria Pete alors qu'une vingtaine de rebelles armurés les accompagnaient._

« LILY ! PHOEBE ! Vous vous occupez de rentrer de force par la porte, d'accord ?! On se rejoint dans la salle du trône ! »

« D'accord, Arnaud ! Fais attention à toi ! Je t'… » _vint dire la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, s'arrêtant dans ses paroles alors que Phoebe lui donnait un petit coup de coude._

« La prochaine fois, tu ferais bien de terminer tes phrases, ma grande. »

« … … … Ce n'est plus comme ça. Continuons à nous battre. » _répondit aussitôt Lily en faisant apparaître un puissant jet d'eau devant elle, frappant les Altarias qui tentaient de leur barrer le passage. Dommage pour eux … mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour ça._

« Irrécupérables … Vous êtes tout les deux irrécupérables, voilà tout. » _dit Phoebe avant de l'accompagner et de rester auprès d'elle pour une simple mesure de sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas que la princesse soit blessée par inadvertance non plus !_

_Héhéhé ! Aucun soldat n'osait leur tenir facilement tête … En fait, ils faisaient presque un carnage devant eux mais ce n'était pas le souci … Ils couraient dans les couloirs, allant à gauche et à droite tandis que les trois … chefs de la rebellions savaient où se rendre._

« Je ne pense pas que le bâtiment a trop changé à l'intérieur. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, n'est-ce pas, prince Arnaud ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi … Bon, continuons … »

« Arnaud ! Fais attention … Restes près de nous … Tu es une cible de choix ! »

_Elizabeth s'était exclamée alors qu'elle venait de faire apparaître un souffle de feu à partir de sa bouche, crachant sur un soldat Altaria qui tentait d'envoyer des lames de vent. Il en était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se faire blesser !_

_Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle mais malheureusement ce n'était pas celle du trône. Au beau milieu de celle-ci pourtant siégeait un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, les jambes croisées alors qu'il portait une armure grise recouvrant tout son corps. Sa tête soutenue par son coude, il fit un petit sourire en posant son regard émeraude sur ceux en face de lui :_

« Arnaud … Elizabeth … et Pete, n'est-ce pas ? Les années sont passées. »

« … … … LOÏC ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avant de commencer à s'envoler vers lui pour tenter de l'attaquer._

« ELIZABETH ! NON ! RECULE ! » _hurla Arnaud en la tirant en arrière, des carreaux d'arbalète arrivant juste devant eux, passant comme des flèches._

« Désolé mais je n'allais pas vous accueillir tout seul … J'avais quand même prévu que vous arriviez près de nous … C'est pourquoi j'ai ramené quelques personnes pour vous accueillir. »

_Quelques personnes ?! Ils étaient bien une trentaine et tous lourdement armurés ! C'était quoi ce délire ?! RAHHHH ! Saleté ! Pete fit un petit soupir tout en murmurant :_

« Dommage Loïc … Ton physique peut changer mais ton caractère de merde reste le même. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment à recevoir de leçons de la part d'un pauvre paysan comme toi. »

« Blablabla … Toujours à l'ouvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, qu'importe, ils peuvent être une cinquantaine que ça ne changera rien. »

_Loïc resta parfaitement immobile sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il levait sa main en l'air pour l'abaisser ensuite. Plusieurs carreaux volèrent en direction d'Arnaud et des rebelles, les carreaux s'enflammant très rapidement._

« Dommage mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à nous embêter, Loïc. »

« Je laisse la sale besogne se faire … Je ne suis pas là pour combattre. Occupez-vous d'eux et tuez-les tous. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

_Les soldats lâchèrent leurs armes pour sortir leurs épées, courant vers Arnaud, Pete et Elizabeth ainsi que les rebelles. La bataille commença rapidement et violemment mais pourtant, malgré leurs armures, l'ascendant se faisait rapidement voir du côté des rebelles._

« Vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté contre eux ! »

« Ce sont tous des faibles ! Ils ne méritent même pas d'être soldats ! »

« C'est ça lorsque l'on s'engraisse et que l'on croit être capable de se battre … Dommage pour vous mais votre orgueil et votre choix vous emmèneront à la mort ! »

_Chaque personne allait de son petit commentaire alors qu'Elizabeth se frayait un chemin à travers les soldats qui se réduisaient au fur et à mesure. Elle s'écria, arrivant à passer derrière eux tout en volant en direction de Loïc._

« JE VAIS TE TUER LOÏC ! »

« Tiens donc … Bien entendu … Sale petite femme, apprends ta place ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était relevé, passant sa main derrière son siège avant d'en sortir une flamberge qu'il vint tenir à deux mains. Il attendit qu'Elizabeth arrive à sa hauteur pour parer le coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Toujours en colère pour la mort de ta sœur ? Dommage que les soldats n'aient pas eut le temps de passer sur elle … Par contre, tu es devenu comme elle. Ca sera un plaisir de te faire devenir une esclave de notre royaume ! »

« Notre royaume ?! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Ce royaume appartient au peuple Altaria et au prince Arnaud ! Je vais te tuer et ton père aussi ! »

« Bien entendu mon père … Bien entendu … Dommage … Mais ce n'est pas prévu que vous me battiez … Héhéhé … »

« ON VERRA CELA ! DISPARAIS DE LA SURFACE ! » _dit-elle avec énervement alors que son épée revint frapper contre la flamberge, le jeune homme n'ayant aucun souci à parer malgré l'arme plutôt grande._

« Il faudrait la calmer … Pete, tu peux t'en occuper ? »

« Et toi, prince Arnaud ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais aider nos soldats à éliminer les autres ! VAS-Y ! Je te crée une issue ! » _hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en faisant tournoyer son trident avant de la planter dans un soldat ennemi. Il le souleva, l'envoyant sur d'autres soldats alors que Pete venait s'infiltrer pour aller rejoindre Elizabeth._

« Bon … Les gars … Vous avez compris ? On va les tuer et on s'occupe du fiston du général ! Ensuite, on s'en prend à celui qui a crée tellement de misères depuis six ans ! » _hurla Arnaud en extirpant son trident, des cris fusant tout autour de lui, comme un seul ralliement._

« … … … Ils sont vraiment inutiles. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

« Un peu comme toi depuis le début de ton existence, Loïc ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Tu n'aurais jamais dût naître ! Ca me fait penser … Je n'ai jamais vu ta mère au passage. »

« Ma mère ? Qui a besoin d'une femme dans la famille ? Mon père l'a jetée comme une malpropre quelques mois après ma naissance ! Il n'avait besoin que d'un descendant, pas d'une traînée et une catin ! »

« … Quelle belle vision de la femme que tu as, Loïc ! » _s'écria Elizabeth tout en tentant à chaque fois de donner un coup toujours plus fort et puissant._

_Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être suffisant puisque le jeune homme aux cheveux verts continuait à parer les coups les uns après les autres… puis à la repousser peu à peu ?! Hey… Hey… Depuis quand est-ce qu'il savait se battre ?!_

« Tu penses que j'ai passé six années à vous attendre ? En espérant que vous veniez me tuer ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Bande de trouffions ! Je suis le prince Loïc ! Je mérite tout autant ce statut que ce foutu prince ! »

« … … NE PARLE PAS D'ARNAUD COMME CA ! »

_Elle voulait lui exprimer toute sa colère mais ça ne servait à rien. Il arrivait toujours à parer ses coups ! Puis soudainement, son épée vola dans les airs, atterrissant au loin derrière elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait sans arme et sans défense._

« Tu vois ? Tu n'es qu'une faible femme… Et qu'importe la rage que tu as, ça ne changera rien à ce qui devait se passer. Va rejoindre ta sœur en enfer ! »

_Alors qu'il allait porter le coup de grâce, la double porte sortit de ses gongs, un puissant torrent d'eau faisant son apparition, rapidement accompagné d'une foule de soldats Milobellus gérée par un général ainsi que Lily et Phoebe._

_Profitant de la confusion crée, Elizabeth voulut rechercher son épée mais le jeune homme la remarqua aussitôt, battant des ailes vers elle pour la faire s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Oui … Elle n'allait pas avoir son épée ! Et elle allait mourir ! Sa flamberge dans ses deux mains, il était à portée d'Elizabeth, s'écriant :_

« Dommage pour toi mais ce n'est pas ça qui va te sauver ! »

_Elle s'était déjà apprêtée à mourir, plaçant sa main pour une défense complètement risible devant son corps. Mais elle n'avait pas peur … Elle n'avait pas peur d'aller rejoindre sa sœur … Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire … Si elle devait mourir … Alors, c'était le destin qui avait voulut ça … Elle ferma les yeux, entendant un bruit de métal qui tombe alors qu'elle décidait de les rouvrir, remarquant une lame plantée dans le torse de Loïc :_

« Que … Que … Merde … Co… Comment… Pete … Enfoiré … »

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu … que si tu me cherchais pendant ces dernières années, tu allais me trouver … Et malheureusement, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. »

_L'objet qui était tombé était la flamberge de Loïc, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol en crachant du sang alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers Pete. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets était essoufflé, sa main tendue en avant. Il avait récupéré l'épée d'Elizabeth pour la projeter en direction de Loïc et le tuer._

« Une bonne affaire qui est réglée ! »

« Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous avez intérêt à vous rendre ! Le fils de ce foutu général est mort et il va bientôt le rejoindre ! Ne faites pas les imbéciles ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait pris la voix sur un ton puissant et autoritaire, plantant son trident dans le sol alors que les soldats se regardaient. Ils déposèrent les armes au sol, Lily s'approchant d'Arnaud, Pete et Elizabeth._

« … … Vous n'aviez visiblement pas besoin de nous. On s'est un peu perdus. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute et si … Sans vous, Elizabeth serait morte. » _répondit Arnaud._

« Merci… Lily … Et merci aussi Pete. Sans vous deux, je serais surement… »

« On n'a pas le temps de pavoiser si vous voulez tout savoir ! _» répondit Pete alors qu'il reprenait l'épée du corps de Loïc, la tendant à Elizabeth. Il dit :_ « Tiens … Ton épée… Ca sera elle qui aura portée le coup de grâce à Loïc. »

« Je ne me sens pas encore complètement soulagée … Je veux voir le général mourir … Et enfin, je serais calmée et apaisée … »

_Elle disait cela tout en passant sa main sur le sang comme pour le retirer bien que c'était inutile. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus observa Lily du coin de l'œil, reprenant d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Comme je connais parfaitement ce château, je vais aussi guider les troupes des Milobellus. »

« Comme tu le désires … Général, ça vous pose un problème ? » _demanda Lily._

« Aucun souci personnellement. Mieux vaut être dirigé par quelqu'un qui sait où l'on va. »

« Alors tout est réglé… Arnaud … Pour la dernière bataille, tu prends le commandement. »

« … … C'est un grand d'honneur que d'avoir à dirigé les Milobellus et les Altarias pour cet ultime combat. Mettons un terme à la folie de cet homme ! »

_Il aurait bien voulut lever son trident en l'air pour faire pousser des cris d'acclamations mais ce n'était pas son genre. Instinctivement, sa main vint chercher celle de Lily alors que les deux personnes quittaient cette salle pour se rendre dans celle où normalement le général se trouvait … Oh bien entendu, ils étaient accompagnés … Lourdement accompagnés … Le dernier affrontement allait avoir lieu … cette histoire se clore._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un royaume affaibli

**Chapitre 28 : Un royaume affaibli**

« Pete … Tu penses que je n'ai aucune chance, sincèrement ? » _demanda Elizabeth alors qu'ils étaient à la queue du groupe pour surveiller les arrières des soldats avec Phoebe._

« Si tu veux parler d'Arnaud … Je ne sais même plus à quoi il joue. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il aime réellement quelqu'un quand je le regarde. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'attacher complètement à une personne. »

« … … … Il n'a pas peur de mourir et il s'attend à un coup d'éclat du général. Il m'a même demandé de surveiller Icare pour qu'il devienne le futur roi des Altarias au cas où. » _répondit Phoebe avec lenteur tandis que Pete et Elizabeth tournaient son visage vers elle._

« Cette idée absurde de mourir lui pourrit son existence ! Bon … Au cas où … Que l'on se réunisse … Et qu'on se prépare … Vous vous doutez bien de ce que je vais vous demander … Ne laissez pas Arnaud s'attaquer au général … On va devoir le protéger, de notre vie si cela s'avère nécessaire. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec moi les filles ? » _demanda Pete en regardant les deux femmes à côté de lui._

« … … … D'accord. On ne peut pas le laisser penser ça. S'il ne peut pas comprendre qu'il ne doit pas mourir, alors on va le lui faire comprendre. »

« … … … Je n'aime pas aider une rivale, surtout pour ce genre de choses… Mais il le faut bien car ça reviendrait à me faire mal si Arnaud devait mourir. » _répondit Elizabeth après les paroles de Phoebe._

« Bon et bien … Tout est décidé alors. Nous formons la protection d'Arnaud sans qu'il ne le sache. Et … Elizabeth … Je suis désolé pour tes sentiments. » _dit Pete._

« Ca ne fait rien, la bataille n'est pas perdue à ce niveau. C'est bien loin de tout ça même. »

_Elle était encore motivée et combattante pour le cœur d'Arnaud ! Elle n'allait pas perdre la bataille aussi rapidement ! Et puis, si elle le protégeait, elle pouvait espérer que les sentiments d'Arnaud se tournent vers elle-même si … Même si … D'après les deux mains liées du jeune homme et de Lily, cela allait être très difficile._

« Je continuerai de me battre … même si … C'est complètement risible ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Elizabeth ? Ca ne va pas ? » _demanda Pete._

« Hein ? Si … Bien entendu … Enfin, c'est bizarre quand même. On dirait que j'ai un peu moins peur de toi … Je ne tremble même pas … Ca doit être grâce au sauvetage d'avant. Tu peux te classer dans la catégorie des rares hommes qui ne me font plus peur, Pete. »

« Je pense que je devrais m'en féliciter, non ? » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux violets en émettant un petit rire, Phoebe souriant en les regardant._

_Ils restaient tout les trois en arrière, discutant de tout et de rien alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher à travers les couloirs du château. Ah … Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord alors bon … Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se préparer au dernier combat contre le général._

« Arnaud ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu le peux, Lily. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai de te parler. » _dit-il avec lenteur sans même remarquer que sa main était avec celle de Lily au contraire de cette dernière._

« Quand tu te retrouveras en face du général … Recule d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vais pas me cacher alors que je veux le tuer ! »

« … … Fais-le s'il te plaît ? Pour moi … » _répondit la jeune femme en la regardant longuement, Arnaud tremblant légèrement d'émotion._

« … … Non, Lily. » _dit-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle baissait la tête, murmurant aussitôt :_

« Je te le demande … Car je ne veux pas que tu meures … à cause de tout ça. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas cette fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses venant serrer sa main avec plus de force, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il voulut la retirer mais elle lui lançait un regard qui exprimait tellement de sentiments. La colère, la tristesse, l'amour … Tout était dans les yeux de Lily et lui … Il fuyait ce qu'il ressentait._

« Je ne compte pas mourir aussi facilement si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes. »

« … … … D'accord … … … De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas mourir avant moi. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore maintenant ? » _répondit-il en la regardant avec un peu d'étonnement dans les yeux._

« … … … Tu ne pourras pas mourir avant moi … car même si tu ne veux plus rien ressentir pour moi, moi, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te protéger. »

« Je te protègerai aussi … comme je protègerai mes soldats et mes amis … Le général est celui qui a tué mes parents, c'est à moi de l'éliminer. »

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire, ça ne changera rien du tout … Rien de rien, Arnaud. »

« … … … Ne commet pas de bêtises, Lily. Je tiens à te le dire en toute franchise. »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui se fait à l'idée de mourir pour son peuple, il est de mon devoir de me préparer à cette éventualité … pour moi aussi. »

« … … … … … Arrête tes bêtises. Ton peuple n'a pas besoin de souffrir et le mien non plus ! Tu restes en arrière et tu te tais ! »

_HAHAHAHA ! Elle éclata de rire, retirant sa main finalement avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui sur le côté. Elle lui fit un léger sourire qui avait une petite lueur machiavélique qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle préparait un mauvais coup ou quoi ? Il devait rester sur ses gardes … même si il était légèrement en colère, il le reconnaissait._

« … … Nous nous rapprochons de la salle du trône. Faites attention, elle sera sûrement bien mieux gardée que celle avec Loïc. »

_Il venait d'annoncer la couleur tandis que le jeune homme ne s'adressait plus à Lily. En fait, celle-ci était retournée vers Elizabeth, Pete et Phoebe. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse …_

« Pourquoi as-tu rigolé, Lily ? » _demanda Phoebe en s'adressant à elle._

« Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je pleure, Phoebe ? » _rétorqua Lily aussitôt avant de reprendre d'une voix lente : _« Je préfère rire de tout ça plutôt que d'en pleurer. Arnaud n'arrête pas de penser qu'il va mourir … et je voulais savoir … si Elizabeth voulait bien mettre ses différends de côté pour s'unir avec moi … pour que l'on le protège. »

« Hum ? Tu arrives un peu en retard ma grande, c'est déjà prévu entre Phoebe, moi et Pete. Nous avons décidé de le faire bien avant toi … » _dit Elizabeth en souriant._

« Est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre ? Dans cette minuscule organisation ? »

« Il n'y a aucun doute. Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserai une aide précieuse ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui faisait un petit sourire de circonstance. La hache de guerre n'était pas enterrée … mais mise de côté pour l'heure. Maintenant, ils étaient quatre à vouloir protéger le jeune homme … Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Arnaud ne puisse mourir à l'heure actuelle. Oui ! C'était ça l'idée !_

_Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, le palais étant immense, ils arrivèrent devant la double porte royale. Là … où avait siégé ses deux parents. Il s'imaginait à nouveau ses derniers … Ca faisait déjà six ans qu'ils avaient été assassinés … Six années … Et Icare en avait six aussi … Pfiou … Il donna un coup d'aile sur la double porte, l'ouvrant rapidement._

« Voilà … Le général doit se trouver devant nous. »

« Une voix qui m'est familière … Une ancienne voix même … Bien qu'elle soit différente. »

_Le ton semblait assez lointain et distant alors qu'il pénétrait en premier dans la salle du trône. Autour d'eux et devant le trône, d'autres soldats se trouvaient présents, prêts à défendre le général alors que tout de suite, les rebelles et les soldats des Milobellus se plaçaient devant lui. Mais qu'est-ce que …_

« … … L'âge ne vous a pas fait de cadeaux, général. »

« Elric … Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, Arnaud. Quel âge est-ce que tu pensais que j'avais à la base ? » _répondit l'homme derrière ses soldats, presque invisible à cause du nombre impressionnant de personnes devant lui._

« J'aurais plutôt dit la trentaine bien finie … mais visiblement, je crois que je me suis trompé à votre sujet, Elric. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus._

« J'ai dépassé la soixantaine d'années il y a de cela deux ans. »

_Soixante-deux ans ? Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air étonné. Ca faisait quand même plus de dix ans de différence avec ce qu'il avait prévu. Les gardes se poussèrent légèrement, laissant voir l'homme qui avait été la cause de tous les méfaits… Les cheveux gris … Il avait des cheveux gris ? Et ces rides si importantes ?_

« Comment se fait-il que le temps vous ait affecté à ce point là ? »

« Les dragons peuvent décider de laisser le flot du temps qui s'écoule ou non … Si nous le désirons, nous pouvons vivre des centaines d'années … Si nous le désirons, nous pouvons vivre que soixante-dix à quatre-vingt ans … Comme le serait une vie normale… »

« Vous ? Vous avez décidé ça ? J'ai du mal à croire que vous voulez vivre une vie normale après tout ce que vous avez fait ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ?! »

« Je suis las de tout ça, Arnaud. Je pensais que la guerre prendrait des proportions plus importantes, plus imposantes … Que tout cela se ferait dans la haine et le sang mais regarde au final ce que cela a donné ? L'armée des Milobellus et celle des rebelles Altaria se trouvent en face de moi, prêtes à me tuer et à achever le travail que j'ai voulut accomplir. »

« C'est une sacrée ironie non ? Les deux peuples que vous avez voulut se faire affronter … se trouvent là, unis ! » _s'écria Arnaud en gardant la parole._

« Ce n'est pas ironique … C'est simplement que j'ai échoué dans ce que je voulais faire … Ce que je voulais accomplir. Ah … C'est dommage. »

« Assez parlé, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en terminer ! Loïc est déjà mort, vous allez le rejoindre bien assez tôt ! »

« Mon fils … est mort ? Ah … Il l'a peut-être enfin rejointe. »

« Rejointe ? De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? » _demanda le jeune homme, restant sur ses gardes tout en suspectant une ruse de la part du vieil homme._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je crois apercevoir la princesse avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi le chef des rebelles, Pete … Hahaha … Si vous mourrez ici, on peut considérer que la bataille et la guerre sera terminée … même si je dois mourir ensuite. »

« Vous serez le premier à trépasser ! » _s'écria une voix alors qu'Elizabeth se présentait devant Arnaud, son épée à la main._

« Je ne crois pas que je vous laisserai toucher à la princesse des Milobellus, vieillard. » _répondit Phoebe en se présentant à côté d'Elizabeth, un trident à la main._

« De toute façon, à la base, ma vie est liée à celle du prince Arnaud. Qu'importe si je dois la sacrifier pour protéger celle du véritable souverain des Altarias. » _annonça Pete en se positionnant à côté d'Elizabeth._

« Et puis … Oh et puis zut … Je ne suis pas faite pour les longs discours donc on va dire que je veux protéger celui que j'aime. » _termina Lily en rigolant légèrement avant de se placer._

« Je vois … Je vois … Les Milobellus et les Altarias sont réunis… Soit… Que cette guerre s'achève avec la mort de l'un des deux camps. Combattez-vous maintenant. »

_Le vieil homme leva la main avant de l'abaisser, signe que le dernier affrontement allait commencer. Tout de suite, la bataille eut lieu, les soldats des deux groupes venant se battre les uns contre les autres._

_Lui ? Il restait parfaitement assis, une lance se trouvant dans sa main droite alors que le prince Arnaud et la princesse Lily livraient bataille. Les soldats étaient bien mieux entraînés que ceux de Loïc mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réussir à contrer les mercenaires de Pete et les soldats de Lily._

« Essayez de forcer le passage, moi, je vais m'occuper de lui ! »

« Hors de question, Arnaud ! Empêchez-le d'arriver à la hauteur du général ! Il ne doit pas l'atteindre ! » _hurla Lily aussitôt alors qu'elle crachait un peu d'eau pour repousser Arnaud en arrière, celui-ci semblant être furieux._

« QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE FAIRE CA ?! »

« Tu peux toujours me crier dessus, il est hors de question que je te laisse te blesser ! »

« … … … Vous me prenez vraiment la tête là ! »

_Mais ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre au final ?! Rien du tout ! Et ça le faisait enrager ! Ils continuèrent la bataille, celle-ci étant de plus en plus violente alors que lui-même ne combattait pas. Le général était à portée de main ! Celui qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents, de ses amis, de tellement de monde !_

« Héhéhé ! Dommage, Lily ! »

« Que … Que quoi ?! ATTENDS UN PEU ! » _hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de projeter de l'eau en sa direction alors qu'il avait réussi à se faufiler entre la scène de combat. Héhéhé ! Dommage pour eux !_

« Général Elric ! C'est l'heure de votre destinée ! »

« … … Je vois … Tu voulais m'affronter en combat singulier … Comme tu le désires. Il ne faut pas nier l'honorabilité de ton action. »

_Le vieil homme s'était levé, prenant sa lance dans ses mains alors que le jeune homme avait déployé ses ailes pour s'envoler vers lui. Son trident … Il allait le planter avec son trident ! Pete, Phoebe, Elizabeth et Lily repoussèrent avec violence les soldats sur eux avant d'essayer de se diriger vers Arnaud mais c'était déjà trop tard._

« ARRÊTEZ-LE ! Le général est beaucoup trop fort pour lui ! On ne combat pas un homme d'expérience sans se préparer auparavant ! » _hurla Phoebe._

« ARNAUD ! NON ! »_ s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds._

… … … … … _Du sang s'écoula au sol alors que les combats entre tous et toutes venaient de s'arrêter. … … … … … Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regarda le général d'un air estomaqué avant de bafouiller :_

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut … dire ? »

_Il n'arrivait même plus à formuler correctement sa phrase alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient révulsés par l'étonnement, le bruit d'une arme tombant au sol se faisant entendre._

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » _murmura le général avec lenteur._

_Le trident s'extirpa du corps du vieil homme aux cheveux gris, le jeune homme semblant faire par ce geste arrêter la bataille. Le corps ensanglanté au niveau du torse du général vint s'asseoir sur le trône, sa respirant étant courte.  
_

« C'est quoi ça ?! Pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé faire ?! »

« La victoire n'est pas ce qui le plus important actuellement ? Vous avez gagné … Vous devriez être fiers d'avoir mis un terme à ma folie … »

« Folie ?! Je ne vous crois pas vraiment fou ! Vous me semblez avoir toute votre tête, général Elric ! C'est quoi ça ?! Pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé faire ?! Répondez ! »

_Il avait jeté son trident au sol, s'apprêtant à soulever le vieil homme par les habits mais s'arrêta juste avant. Me… MERDE ! Ca ne changerait rien ! Il était mortellement blessé donc ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes !_

« Soldats … Le combat est fini. Rendez-vous tranquillement pour avoir la vie sauve. »

_Le général s'exprimait avec difficultés alors que les soldats s'exécutaient, jetant leurs armes au sol. Les rebelles et les Milobellus vinrent les entourer, les faisant prisonniers tandis qu'Arnaud était rapidement rejoint par le quatuor._

« C'est quoi cette vaste blague ? Pendant des années, vous avez décidé de diriger notre royaume et là, tout d'un coup, vous vous êtes laissé … planté ? »

« Je suis las … Et au final, plus rien ne me retient. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Las ? Plus rien ne me retient ?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?! » _hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'il tentait de se calmer sans y arriver._

« Arrête, Arnaud ! Laisse-le parler ! La guerre est terminée ! »

« Non, elle n'est pas terminée ! Elle ne le sera pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas expliqué ! »

« Pete ? As-tu une idée de comment étaient tes deux parents ? »

« Hein ? Non … Je ne me suis jamais posé la question … Je ne les ais jamais réellement connus de toute façon. » _répondit le chef des rebelles d'un air étonné._

« Des personnes très sympathiques et agréables … Ta mère était une femme assez remarquable. Diable qu'elle était intelligente et raffinée, un véritable modèle de noblesse … Et elle n'était pas hautaine pour autant ! Quand à ton père, autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer …Sauf si on voulait jouer au fou contre lui. Enfin, lui aussi était un homme très sympathique …C'était juste qu'il fallait ne pas le provoquer … Il n'aimait pas les disputes inutiles et préférait résoudre les conflits en parlant. Dommage que des fois, cela dérivait. » _dit le vieil homme en crachant du sang._

« Co… Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? »

« Ah… Ma femme… Ma femme était vraiment magnifique… Elle était si belle… et tendre… Je l'ai vraiment aimé… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'elle se promène sur la plage ce jour de pluie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'une tempête se produise ce jour-là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut … qu'ils soient emportés … En une journée … J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, sa femme … et la mienne … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi … est-ce que j'ai fait passer mon devoir de général avant eux ? Si seulement … J'avais été là … Ils ne seraient pas morts … »

_Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête ? Les cinq personnes se regardèrent avec un peu d'étonnement, Pete tremblant légèrement alors que quelques larmes s'écoulaient le long des joues du général. Elles allèrent se mêler au sang qui glissait le long de ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix lente :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Barpaux et les Milobellus n'ont rien fait pour les sauver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que pour le prince … Il soit sauvé ? Et non pas ma femme ? Mon meilleur ami ? Son fils s'est retrouvé orphelin sans avoir connu ses parents … Et Loïc n'a jamais eut de mère en fin de compte … J'en ai voulut pendant presque vingt ans à ces Barpaux et ces Milobellus … Je leur en aie tellement voulut. »

« C'est une raison purement égoïste qui vous a poussé à assassiner mes parents ? A devenir le roi de ce royaume ? A déclarer la guerre aux Milobellus ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en tremblant à son tour._

« L'égoïsme … C'est exactement cela … J'ai été tellement égoïste … et je ne regrette pas mes actions … Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai tenté de faire … Ce que j'ai échoué à faire ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que vous soyez heureux alors que je ne le suis pas ? C'est une pensée … égoïste … Mais on m'a retiré celle que j'aimais … Mais maintenant, tout est fini … Et Loïc est mort aussi. Je vais pouvoir les rejoindre, c'est ce que j'aurais dut faire depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas. Loïc n'était qu'un bébé, je ne pouvais pas partir en le laissant seul. Au final … Je crois que j'ai gagné, prince Arnaud. »

« Pauvre vieux fou … Tout ça pour une femme … » _murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête d'un air légèrement gêné._

« Quand on aime une personne … On est prêt à commettre les pires folies … même si cela doit blesser autrui … Héhéhé … J'aurais aimé … J'aurais aimé au moins … la revoir une dernière fois mais c'est impossible … Elle est au fond de l'océan maintenant. Prince Arnaud ? Tu feras un très bon prince, j'en suis sûr … Tu pourras même éviter que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent … Est-ce que tu veux écouter les dernières paroles d'un vieil homme ? Fais tout pour … que les Altarias ne se noient plus … Personne ne doit voir les personnes aimées disparaître … dans l'océan … Personne. »

_Puis avec lenteur, la tête du général se baissa en avant, observant le sol alors qu'il poussait un dernier soupir. Arnaud serrait les dents, un petit tic nerveux apparaissant sur son visage :_

« Tout ça pour ça ?! C'est ça ?! On s'est battu pendant plus de six années parce qu'un vieillard complètement sénile a perdu la raison après la mort de sa femme ?! »

« Arnaud ! Je sais très bien que … Mais le général … Son histoire … est triste. » _bafouilla Lily en retirant son casque, Phoebe semblant réfléchir._

« Peut-être que … Princesse Lily, est-ce que vous avez déjà montré à Arnaud le temple des Enfouis ? Celui où se trouve les nombreuses … »

« Le temple des Enfouis ? Tu veux parler de celui que Lily m'a montré un jour ? Il y a pas mal de personnes mises dans des sortes de cristaux … mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Ce sont des morts n'est-ce pas ? Des morts de votre peuple … »

_Lily hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour répondre à Arnaud avant de s'écrier ! AH ! Elle voyait parfaitement ce que Phoebe voulait dire !_

« Il y a surement les parents de Pete mais aussi la femme du général ! »

« C'est exact, Lily. Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » _répondit Phoebe alors que les deux hommes et Elizabeth semblaient assez perplexes._

« On peut emmener le général sous la mer et le mettre dans un cristal à côté de sa femme ! »

« Wowowow ! Je vous rappelle qu'il était notre ennemi juré il y a encore quelques … Oh et puis zut … Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose. » _murmura Arnaud en baissant la tête._

_Il n'avait même plus envie d'être haineux envers le vieil homme. Celui-ci n'avait fait que ce qu'il pensait être bon pour lui … Non, ce n'était pas la vérité. Il avait simplement perdu la tête depuis le jour où sa femme était morte … Et Pete n'avait plus rien dit depuis l'annonce de ses deux parents … Savoir qu'il était noble avait dut lui faire une sacrée surprise._

« Bon… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Pour les soldats prisonniers … Je pensais à un jugement mais après que tout soit terminé … Enfin, qu'on est prévenu le peuple et toutes ces choses. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus._

« ARNAUD ! Maintenant que j'y pense … » _murmura Lily avant de s'approcher de lui, venant l'enlacer subitement et avec une forte étreinte._ « Tu es encore vivant ! Contrairement à ce que tu avais dit ! Tu vois bien que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire ! »

« Oh que si … Il en a à s'en faire. SOLDATS ! RELEVEZ-VOUS ET TUEZ-LES TOUS ! » _s'écria une voix derrière eux, une voix qu'ils reconnurent facilement. Les soldats Altarias reprirent leurs armes, tuant une bonne partie de l'armée rebelle et des Milobellus._

« … … … Co… … Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour survivre ?! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se tournait vers les soldats, remarquant Loïc qui avait une blessure cicatrisée au torse … à l'endroit où l'épée s'était logée._

« La prochaine fois, vous vérifierez si je suis bien mort. C'est votre plus grande erreur. »

… … … _Mais le général l'était vraiment … Il ne restait plus que Loïc. Pourtant, l'envie de se battre n'était plus vraiment très présente alors que les soldats encore vivants revenaient se placer devant les cinq personnes et le cadavre du général._

« Dommage mais maintenant, vous êtes blessés et bien moins nombreux qu'auparavant. Puisque le vieux est mort, je suis donc dorénavant le nouveau roi de ce royaume ! »

« Ton père est mort … Montre-lui un peu plus de respect, Loïc ! » _s'écria Arnaud avec de nouveau un peu de colère._

« Du respect ? Pour lui ? Pour cet homme qui n'a jamais eut la réelle ambition de gouverner ce royaume ? Tsss … Il aurait mieux fait de rester à son statut de général ! Dans ce monde, il y a deux types de personnes : Ceux qui gouvernent et ceux qui obéissent. On ne peut pas passer d'un type à un autre ! Mon père n'a jamais été fait pour gouverner contrairement à moi ! » _dit Loïc avec un grand éclat de rire._

« Attends un peu que je m'occupe de toi définitivement, Loïc ! » _hurla Elizabeth avant d'être arrêtée par Pete, celui-ci la retenant d'une main. _« Lâche-moi Pete ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Ca serait courir au suicide, Elizabeth … »

« Oui mais non ! Je ne laisserai pas faire, Pete ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Qui a dit qu'on allait le laisser faire ? » _répondit-il sur un ton sec en la tirant légèrement en arrière alors que déjà, chacun et chacune reprenait leurs armes en main._

« Il est hors de question de le laisser vivre plus longtemps. Je … Je n'arrive pas à croire mais je ressens un peu de compassion pour le général, maintenant. » _bafouilla Arnaud alors que Lily lui faisait un léger sourire, disant à son tour :_

« Il faut comprendre que malgré ses agissements complètement déments, il n'avait plus du tout toute sa tête après la mort de sa femme. »

« C'est pour cela que mes parents l'ont gardé … Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi … Ils n'ont jamais pensé à le renvoyer … Car ils savaient à son sujet … Par contre, toi … Loïc, tu me sembles avoir toute ta raison … Et je ne pense pas que j'aurai du remord quand tu seras définitivement devenu un cadavre ! » _répondit Arnaud en pointant le trident en avant._

_Loïc rigola une nouvelle fois alors que les cinq personnes étaient encore derrière leurs soldats Milobellus et Altaria. Ah … Ah … Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'issues maintenant … La seule possible était celle que Loïc et ses soldats bloquaient. Hum… Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité pour tout ça. Combattre ou mourir donc ?_

_C'était loin d'être un choix cornélien et ils se préparaient déjà tous à la dernière attaque. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas tout de suite, Loïc reprenant la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir qu'en fin de compte, tout ce que vous avez fait est définitivement inutile ? »

« Inutile ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Loïc. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été un modèle d'intelligence donc je ne me vois même pas t'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. » _répondit Pete avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

« Si tu parles des deux armées qui se ramènent, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas un problème. La véritable armée est sur le point d'arriver. »

Hum ? La véritable armée ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Arnaud le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter donc … De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que mon père avait toute l'armée à son service non ? Pfff ! Mais quel idiot ! Les rares personnes présentes autour de mon père étaient ses plus fidèles sujets et amis ! Tous les autres se sont emmagasinés ailleurs. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au final, tu es comme ton père, un peu fou. »

« HAHAHAHA ! C'est ce que tu dis mais même si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ! Mon armée t'attend de bien ferme ! Tu es encerclé ! Et vos deux armées aussi ! »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus._

_Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais là … Il venait de le lasser définitivement. Cette guerre était fatigante … Vraiment très fatigante … Et il en avait assez … Il voulait se reposer … Et fermer ses yeux le plus longtemps possible._

« Assez parlé, Loïc. »_ murmura t-il finalement._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » _dit l'homme aux cheveux verts._

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. Si tu as quelque chose à faire, ferme-là et agis. »

_Il avait sortit ses deux ailes d'Altaria, balayant le sol avec lenteur tout en se mettant à voler à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses deux yeux dorés posés sur Loïc, il murmura avec dédain :_

« Tu ne seras jamais le prince, tu n'as jamais été autre chose qu'un déchet. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer cela dans ta tête ? Celui qui veut gouverner un peuple doit être aussi fort que ses soldats. Tu ne fais que donner des ordres tout en restant en retrait, ça a toujours été comme ça. La dernière fois, ce fut Pete qui t'as mis une raclée, je me rappelle même que Lily aurait put t'en mettre une aussi. Tu es pathétique comme Altaria et je pense même qu'en tant que prince, je ferais mieux de rendre la monnaie de ta pièce par rapport à ce que tu as fait à Pete il y a de cela douze ans. Loïc, par décret royal, tu es maintenant exilé de mon royaume. »

_La surprise défigura le visage de Loïc, celui-ci poussant un hurlement de rage. Ce salaud…_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Pour le peuple

**Chapitre 29 : Pour le peuple**

« Arnaud … Qu'est-ce que … » _demanda Lily en le regardant d'un air étonné, toute autant que l'était les trois autres personnes avec eux deux._

« C'est pourtant clair. Il y a douze ans, Pete a été banni du royaume par Loïc et son père. Il a dût vivre une vie presque misérable pendant presque six ans alors qu'il a sûrement plus de sang noble en lui que dans cet être pourri en face de moi. Puisque je suis le prince de ce royaume, j'ai donc les obligations mais aussi les pouvoirs qui vont avec. Donc si cela n'est pas encore rentré dans la tête de Loïc, je vais le répéter. Loïc, tu es banni et exilé du royaume. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux te considérer comme un Altaria renégat qui n'a d'Altaria que le nom puisque tu n'as même pas la carrure qu'il faut pour cela. »

« … … Attends un peu … Arnaud … Tu vas voir … Tu vas voir comme je vais te le faire regretter, tu vas vite comprendre ta douleur ! Je vais te faire souffrir comme auparavant ! »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Toi-même ? Ou alors plutôt tes larbins ? »

… … … _Pete comme les trois femmes ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait radicalement changé de comportement dès l'instant où il avait entendu les paroles de Loïc et surtout le fait que ce dernier avait survécu._

« Et pendant ce temps, les minutes s'écoulent sans que tu ne fasses aucun mouvement. C'est bien ce que tu es … Tu attends tout simplement que tout te tombe dans les mains, Loïc, et cela depuis le début. Ton père a échoué dans ton éducation. Je ne l'appréciais pas et je sais parfaitement que ses actes étaient dictés par un souvenir du passé mais contrairement à toi, je pense que l'on pouvait éprouver de la peine et de la compassion pour lui. Oui … Pour toi, je ne ressens que de la pitié car tu l'es … Tu es pitoyable comme personne. »

« ASSEZ ! BUTEZ-LE MAINTENANT ! »

_Les soldats s'élancèrent vers lui et le reste de son petit groupe mais déjà, il s'était mis à rayonner, Pete et Elizabeth écarquillant les yeux._

« Qu'est-ce … Prince Arnaud ?! Depuis quand est-ce … »

« Arnaud ! Qui t'a appris cela ?! Est-ce que c'est toi-même qui a … »

« Je ne voulais plus être un fardeau pour ceux qui m'entourent … Je ne voulais plus être incapable comme je l'étais il y a douze années de cela … Alors, je me suis entraîné, encore et encore … Jusqu'à l'épuisement … J'ai appris à me battre mais aussi les cours. Je voulais être cultivé et raffiné … Car je suis le prince de ce royaume … Je ne peux pas être un boulet pour mes citoyens … Et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser tout ce que je peux. »

« Oui mais … Tout ça demande beaucoup trop de préparation ! Nous devons te protéger pendant ce temps ! » _s'écria Pete alors que Lily et Phoebe comme les Milobellus ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Seuls les Altarias, que ça soit d'un groupe ou de l'autre semblaient étonnés. Loïc s'écria à nouveau :_

« Arrêtez-le avant qu'il ne termine ! S'il fait cela, tout est fichu ! C'est bien clair ?! »

« Oui mais … Seule la famille royale et quelques rares … »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?! TUEZ-LE ! »

_Depuis … Depuis quand est-ce ce blanc-bec avait appris à se battre de cette manière ?! Ce n'était plus le même gamin d'il douze ans. Il avait grandit … et il osait même lui tenir tête maintenant ! Quelle bonne blague ! Il allait lui régler son compte !_

« PROTEGEZ A TOUT PRIX LE PRINCE ! »

_Voilà que chaque camp recommençait à se battre et tout cela pour une unique personne. Une personne qui voletait légèrement au-dessus du sol, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il tendait les deux mains sur les côtés, semblant chercher sa respiration. Lily combattait d'un air distrait, observant Arnaud du coin de l'œil avant de s'adresser à Elizabeth._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

« … … … C'est une technique que même les plus aguerris des Altarias ne sont pas capables d'utiliser … Je ne pensais pas qu'Arnaud en serait capable … C'est de ma faute … Visiblement, je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance … »

« Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, Elizabeth. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le prince Arnaud en serait capable ! » _s'écria Pete avant de pourfendre l'un des soldats, ayant quelques blessures sur le corps malgré son armure._

« Mais … Mais … Mais … Arnaud ? » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en tournant son visage vers le prince, celui-ci murmurant :_

« Je vais en terminer définitivement avec lui… quitte à ce que j'utilise jusqu'à mes dernières ressources. C'est bientôt bon … »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! Crachez tout ce que vous pouvez ! Blessez-le ! Empêchez-le de faire son attaque ! »

_Il commençait à perdre une certaine contenance mais il avait de bonnes raisons. Si Arnaud arrivait à faire cela … C'était la preuve qu'il pouvait gouverner le royaume … qu'il était au-dessus des autres … ah … Dire que lui-même avait déjà essayé ces dernières années … Cela avait toujours été un échec retentissant. _

_Et lui … Lui… Il avait appris cette technique ?! Elle devait sûrement imparfaite ! OUI ! Elle l'était sûrement même ! Il était hors de question qu'un minable comme lui soit capable de pouvoir faire une telle chose ! IMPOSSIBLE ! _

« Et alors ?! Je ne le vois pas tomber ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

_Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience ! Ils étaient plus nombreux mais pourtant, aucun soldat n'avançait ou n'arrivait à atteindre Arnaud ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?! Ce n'était pas dur pourtant de tuer quelques rebelles et soldats ! Tsss ! ET … Il allait s'en occuper réellement de lui ! Et tout seul puisque c'était ainsi !_

« Tu vas voir … Tu vas voir, Arnaud ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

« Donnez-moi deux épées, s'il vous plaît … Je n'ai pas l'habitude mais qu'importe … » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en tendant ses mains en avant, Lily récupérant deux lames tout en arrêtant le combat pour les lui emmener._

« Arnaud ... ... ... ... ... » _souffla t-elle en lui tendant les deux lames._

« Oui, Lily ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Oh non ! Je ... Je ne sais pas trop ... comment dire ça ... Mais tu disais ... souvent que tu ne méritais pas d'être le prince des Altarias. »

« C'est exact ... Mais je pense personnellement que je ferais un meilleur prince que Loïc. »

« Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire ... C'est juste que ... »

« Vas-y, exprime-toi, Lily tant que tu le peux. »

« ... ... ... Non rien, Arnaud. Reste en vie, c'est tout. _» murmura t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec ses deux yeux fermés._

« J'aimerai bien que ça soit le cas mais je ne peux rien promettre ... comme d'habitude. »

_Hum ... Elle le savait parfaitement mais bon ... Elle espérait tout simplement. A peine avait-elle reprise son arme que les paroles d'Arnaud se firent entendre :_

« C'est bon ... Je peux y aller ... Poussez-vous maintenant. »

_Il s'était encore mis à parler d'une voix neutre alors que les soldats et rebelles se poussaient, Pete et les trois femmes faisant de même. Arnaud était maintenant face à la petite armée de Loïc, les soldats étant blessés pour la plupart alors que Loïc s'était mis à trembler de rage._

_Tout le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'illuminait violemment, aveuglant la pièce avant qu'il ne trace un chemin droit devant lui, volant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était penché en avant, à quelques centimètres de Loïc, du sang s'écoulant le long de ses deux lames avant qu'il ne murmure._

« C'est terminé ... pour ton armée ... et ton existence, Loïc. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas où ! Mon armée est encore debout ! » _s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, des tremblements dans la voix, signe qu'il était impressionné par ce que venait de faire Arnaud._

_Les soldats se retournèrent vers Loïc et Arnaud, prêts à tuer ce dernier avant que leurs armures ne se fissurent et que de nombreuses entailles parcourent leurs corps. Des giclées de sang volèrent un peu partout, les soldats s'écroulant les uns après les autres._

« ... ... ... Il fallait s'en douter ... » _murmura Arnaud avant de poser un genou au sol, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front alors qu'il haletait._

_Qu'est-ce ... AH ! Il était exténué par ce qu'il venait de faire ! Sa technique n'était pas au point mais il avait quand même décidé de l'utiliser ! Et maintenant ... Maintenant ... Il était à la merci de Loïc._

« HAHAHAHA ! Idiot ! Tu as peut-être éliminé une partie de mon armée mais en fin de compte, tu seras celui qui va tomber de MES PROPRES MAINS ! »

_Son épée en main, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus à ses pieds, Loïc amorça un mouvement pour venir lui trancher la tête avant de crier de douleur._

« Je n'ai jamais dit ... que je n'avais pas terminé ce que j'avais commencé. »

_Qu'est-ce que ... Deux profondes entailles vinrent parcourir les hanches de Loïc, lui faisant lâcher son arme alors qu'il se mettait à reculer._

« ... Comment ça se fait ... Comment ça se fait que tu arrives à me blesser ?! Alors que tu ne m'as même pas attaqué ! Tu es à genoux devant moi ! »

« Qui a dit que je ne t'avais pas attaqué avant que je ne m'écroule ? » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avant de se redresser avec lenteur, bloquant le chemin à Pete et les femmes qui étaient venus pour tenter de l'aider._ « Vous restez en arrière, vous quatre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ... tu manigances, Arnaud ? Nous allons abréger son existence ! »

« C'est à moi ... de m'en ... OCCUPER ! »

_Il venait de crier de toutes ses forces bien qu'il semblait exténué, le regard légèrement fiévreux. Cette technique ...Voler en pique ... était bien plus épuisant que prévu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus prit l'épée que Loïc avait tenue, redéposant l'une des siennes avant de la lui envoyer à ses pieds. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le regarda avec étonnement, une main posée sur sa hanche droite alors qu'Arnaud reprenait :_

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Pour les dernières minutes de ton existence ... Essaye de te battre d'une façon honorable. »

« ... ... ... TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! HONORABLE ?! Ce n'est pas un foutu gamin comme toi qui va m'apprendre ce que c'est l'honneur ! Un gamin pleurnichard et braillard ! »

_Pourtant, il récupérait son épée, le regardant d'un air haineux alors qu'Arnaud prenait une profonde respiration. Vraiment ... Qu'est-ce que cela avait donné depuis toutes ces années..._

« Terminons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Tu vas voir, espèce d'imbécile ! Ca sera la dernière erreur que tu commettras ! »

« Nous verrons cela. » _répondit finalement Arnaud alors qu'il maintenait son épée avec difficultés dans sa main droite, observant Loïc qui avait un air rageur au visage._

_Celui-ci s'était mis à courir vers lui, donnant un coup d'épée alors qu'Arnaud parait ce dernier. Il devait prendre l'ascendant sur le combat... Il devait le prendre ... et le battre ... Il était le prince d'un royaume déchu ... D'un royaume qui avait tant souffert pendant six ans ... Il était hors de question de ne plus rien faire ! Il n'en avait jamais assez fait !_

_Il fit reculer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, évitant de gémir alors que les soldats et les quatre proches d'Arnaud restaient immobiles. Ils avaient envie de réagir ... Ils en avaient tellement envie ... La jeune femme aux cheveux roses faisait apparaître une petite flaque d'eau à ses pieds, celle-ci semblant se mouvoir pour se rendre vers Arnaud._

« TU FAIS CELA, LILY ET TU NE M'ADRESSES PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ! »

« Hein ?! De ... De ... De quoi, est-ce que tu parles, Arnaud ? » _dit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente mais surtout apeurée et étonnée._

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce que tu as en face de toi, PRINCE ! » _s'écria Loïc en venant créer une entaille sur le bras du jeune homme, celui-ci serrant les dents._

AH ! Elle avait crié en voyant Arnaud se faire blesser mais là, elle n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Elle allait l'aider ... Oui ... Elle allait l'aider ! C'était le plus important à faire ! Ah... Comment dire ... Elle allait ... Non ? Pete venait de l'arrêter, tremblant lui aussi. Il voulait vraiment aller l'aider mais Arnaud n'aurait pas voulut.

« On doit rester là ... et ne rien faire ... »

« Et tu veux le laisser mourir, c'est ça ?! Tu as bien vu son état ?! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir laisser mourir le prince, Lily ? » _murmura Pete alors qu'elle voyait bien à quel point sa poigne était forte et puissante. Il enrageait intérieurement._

_... ... ... Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Phoebe et Elizabeth n'avaient rien dit alors que les soldats tremblaient eux aussi. Pourquoi ce combat ridicule ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne décidaient pas de tout simplement tous y aller ?! Quelques soldats s'avancèrent mais Pete s'écria :_

« NE FAITES PAS UN SEUL MOUVEMENT ! »

« C'est complètement stupide ! On risque de perdre le prince à cause de sa vanité ! Ca ne sert à rien un tel combat ! Il n'a pas à se prendre pour un héros pour nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'héroïsme ... ou de vanité ... Mais simplement... de régler ses comptes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a pensé sur le moment mais depuis des années ! Perdre maintenant est impossible pour lui ! » _répondit Pete alors qu'il avait un tic nerveux. Depuis douze ans ... Depuis tellement d'années ... Arnaud avait ruminé de telles pensées ... Il avait voulut régler cette ultime affaire ... qui lui était bien plus personnelle que tous pensaient._

« Alors ?! On faiblit ?! Tu as toujours été affreusement faible ! Et cela depuis le début ! Tu veux jouer les grands et les durs mais tu t'es toujours caché derrière Pete ! »

« C'est pour cela ... que je suis en face de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu fais tout ça pour montrer que tu as changé ? HAHAHA ! IMBECILE ! Tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'être le prince ! Tu penses d'abord à tes sentiments personnels avant ceux de ton peuple ! »

_Raison de plus pour lui prendre sa place ! Ses coups devenaient plus forts et puissants alors que depuis le début, Arnaud n'avait fait que parer les coups. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus faisait quelques pas en reculant bien qu'il tournait autour de Loïc en même temps. Il y avait une chose que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué ... Une unique chose._

_Pfff ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour crever ?! C'était pourtant pas si dur ! Il voyait bien que le jeune homme était en train de peiner ! Et lui, de son côté, il donnait des coups toujours plus puissants ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?! AH !_

« Je sens que cela commence à faire effet ... J'ai gagné, Loïc. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Arnaud ! Je ne suis pas terminé ! »

« Tu es exténué ... Tu n'as même pas remarqué que je ne faisais que t'épuiser depuis le début. » _continua le jeune homme en commençant à se déplacer plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Il ne semblait même pas être blessé ?!_

_Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce ... QU'EST-CE QUE CA VOULAI DIRE ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi intelligent ?! Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il hurla de toutes ses forces avant de courir avec frénésie vers Arnaud, celui-ci prenant une profonde respiration avant de murmurer :_

« C'est terminé, Loïc. Adieu. »

_Aucun mouvement de la part d'Arnaud, il n'avait rien à craindre ! Ce n'était que de vaines paroles pour tenter de l'effrayer mais il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien ! NON ! Hors de question même ! HORS DE QUES..._

_Son épée tomba au sol, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ayant fait un pas sur la gauche. Une vilaine entaille sur sa hanche droite était apparue alors que sa lame s'était tout simplement plantée dans le cœur de Loïc. Il n'avait rien fait ... C'était le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui s'était empalé lui-même sur sa lame ... Bien que cela n'avait pas été intentionnel. Loïc commença à cracher du sang, hurlant :_

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ES DEVENU COMME CA ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ... Ce que j'ai vécu durant mon enfance et adolescence m'ont profondément changé. Si tout ce qui s'était déroulé avait pris une tournure différente, il y a de fortes chances que cela soit moi qui se trouverais à ta place. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ... Et tu es l'un des acteurs de ces changements produits sur ma personne. »

« Sale... Saleté... Arnaud... Tu... Tu... Ah... Je... Je t'emporterai dans la tombe... Il est hors que toi... TOI... Toi... Tu arrives à me battre... »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'es plus en état de te battre. »

« Tu vas voir ... Tu vas voir ... JE VAIS TOUS VOUS ENTERRER AVEC MOI ! »

_Il avait poussé un hurlement strident alors que toute la pièce s'était mise à trembler, le plafond se fissurant avant de partir en morceaux, laissant voir un ciel orangé._

« Ah... Ah... Il est vrai que ... Que je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre cette foutue technique mais j'en ai dominé une autre ! UNE AUTRE BIEN PLUS PUISSANTE ! »

« Le météore ... PARTEZ-TOUS D'ICI ! » _hurla soudainement Arnaud avant que du sang ne s'écoule de ses lèvres, Loïc ayant planté à moitié sa main dans son ventre._

« ARNAUD ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors qu'il reprenait :_

« NON ! Partez d'ici ! Pete ! Emmène-là avec toi ! Fais-là s'évanouir mais partez d'ici ! Prévenez toutes les armées ! Il est devenu complètement fou ! »

« Héhé... Héhéhé... Comme ça ... Tu ne pourras plus... t'enfuir... » _marmonna Loïc une dernière fois avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, un sourire ensanglanté aux lèvres. Il avait toujours sa main plantée dans le ventre d'Arnaud, celui-ci gémissant de douleur._

_Pourtant ... Les soldats comme le quatuor s'étaient approchés de lui, retirant la main enfoncée de Loïc dans son ventre alors qu'il les regardait avec neutralité. Ils n'avaient pas compris quoi ?! Et ils ne voyaient pas le gigantesque météore qui s'approchait ?! Ce n'était pas une banale attaque ! C'était une attaque qui avait coûté toute la vie de Loïc ! Toute une vite pour en détruire des milliers d'autres !_

« Laissez-moi ... Je vais m'occuper de ça ... Je dois bien avoir assez de force ... pour créer un second météore ... pour contrer celui-là... et les faire exploser en milliers de morceaux inoffensifs pour nous tous. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça, Arnaud ? » _demanda Elizabeth en tremblant légèrement rien qu'à l'annonce de la plausible réponse._

« Tout simplement en l'imitant ... Voilà tout. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » _hurla Lily alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le soigner. D'un coup sec, il la frappa dans le dos de la nuque, la faisant s'évanouir. Dommage qu'elle ait retiré son casque ... Cela lui avait coûté cher._

« Je suis le prince Arnaud, il est de mon de voir de protéger mon peuple et de me sacrifier pour lui. Maintenant, disparaissez ... Rebelles de mon ro... Non... Fiers soldats de mon royaume... Veuillez emporter la princesse des Milobellus avec vous... ainsi que les deux futurs généraux Pete et Elizabeth. De même, embarquez avec vous la générale Phoebe. Ceci est un ordre royal... que vous devez accomplir maintenant. »

_... ... ... Les soldats se regardèrent longuement, que cela soit pour les Milobellus et les Altarias. Pete et Elizabeth se jaugèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers Phoebe, murmurant quelque chose alors que la chaleur commençait peu à peu à monter à cause de l'approche de ce gigantesque météore._

« Vous êtes deux imbéciles ... Et lui l'est encore plus. »

« Merci de nous dire ceci, Phoebe. Bon ... Allez ... Partons le plus loin d'ici. » _répondit Pete alors qu'Arnaud observait le ciel en fronçant les sourcils :_

« Environ une dizaine de minutes ... Vous devriez avoir le temps de vous enfuir. »

« ... ... ... Adieu, Arnaud. J'espère que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ce que tu as fait ... Et ne me demande même pas de te faire pardonner pour Lily. »

« Je n'en pensais pas le moins du monde, Pete ... Merci beaucoup. »

_Tsss ... Peu à peu, la salle du trône se vidait alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils ... Il n'y avait plus que des cadavres autour de lui ... Et il allait en devenir un lui aussi... La meilleure chose à faire était de créer un météore ... Mais qui devait partir en direction du ciel ... et non l'inverse... Cela allait être encore plus dur que prévu._

« Je dois le protéger ... Je dois protéger mon royaume ... Je dois le faire... Hahaha ... Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi courageux hein ? »

_Il s'était mis à rire nerveusement alors qu'il sanglotait. Il ne voulait pas mourir ... Il ne voulait pas mourir du tout. Pas du tout ... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... Il ne voulait pas mourir... Il n'avait pas envie... Mais bon... C'était son devoir... Déjà, le ciel orangé commençait à se zébrer d'éclairs, un météore quand même deux fois moins impressionnant que celui qui fonçait vers le château faisant son apparition._

« Ce n'est pas assez ... Ce n'est pas assez ... Il faut encore plus ... Il faut ... »

_Il devait user plus de force ! Le sol continuait de trembler, la salle du trône se fissurant de partout alors que le plafond s'écroulait autour de lui, des éclats de pierres venant sur lui, l'entaillant un peu partout malgré son armure... Ah... Ah..._

« JE VEUX PROTEGER MON PEUPLE ! » _hurla t-il dans un sanglot bien qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait plus assez de force ... Hein ? Pour... Pourquoi voyait-il trois météores de même taille contre celui de Loïc ?_

« Et tu n'es pas le seul, prince idiot. » _répondit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il tournait son visage ... pour apercevoir Pete ? Et Elizabeth ? Les deux personnes lui souriaient, s'approchant de lui alors que la température était devenue impressionnante, de grosses coulées de sueurs glissant de leurs visages._

« ... ... ... Nous le sommes autant que toi. » _répondit Elizabeth aussitôt alors qu'ils se positionnaient à côté de lui, toujours en train de sourire. Oui... Ils étaient venus pour l'aider donc ils ne valaient pas mieux en fin de compte. Héhéhé._

_... ... Il ne répondit pas, les deux personnes à côté de lui. Il observa Pete puis Elizabeth, faisant un petit sourire triste avant de murmurer :_

« C'est déjà trop tard pour nous trois ... Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Même si nous sauvons tout le monde ... Il n'est pas possible ... »

« ... ... On a mis un peu de temps, c'est de notre faute, Arnaud. » _annonça Elizabeth._

« Et puis bon ... Si je ne peux pas sauver le prince, pourquoi est-ce que je devrai encore vivre ? Je suis à ton service depuis tellement d'années ... Il serait absurde que tu meures alors que je sois encore vivant. »

_... ... ... Il ne lui répondit pas, fermant les yeux alors que le sol se fissurait peu à peu. Puis soudainement, une explosion se fit voir, puis une seconde et une troisième. Le gigantesque météore s'éloigna en même temps que les trois petits météores avaient été détruits par la puissance ... Ils avaient ... _

« Réussi... Elizabeth... Pete... Nous avons... »

_Il s'écroula sur le sol, observant le ciel orangé qui redevenait peu à peu bleu. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux corps venaient s'écrouler à côté de lui, chacun ayant un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient réussi ... mais le ciel se constellait... de morceaux de petite taille ... qui fonçaient à toute allure vers le château tout en s'enflammant. Des morceaux de météore qui allaient détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du château ... dont eux._

_Comme une pluie d'étoiles, les météores tombaient sur le château, des pans entiers de pierre s'écroulant alors qu'il émettait un petit sourire. C'était fini... Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à discuter une dernière fois avec Elizabeth et Pete._

« Pete ... Nous avons réussi ... Nous avons vraiment réussi ... »

« Oui, Arnaud ... Prince Arnaud ... Nous allons pouvoir ... Non ... Ils vont pouvoir enfin... »

« Elizabeth ? Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatiguée ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Il tourna son visage vers elle, voyant ses yeux complètement clos, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle l'était déjà ? Il commença à sangloter, bougeant faiblement sa main pour tenter de prendre la sienne alors qu'il faisait de même avec celle de Pete.  
_

« Pete ? Merci ... d'avoir été à mon service... pendant toutes ces années ... »

« De rien, prince ... De rien... Par contre, je vais ... Un peu me reposer ... si vous me le permettez ... J'ai un peu sommeil... »

« Fais donc, Pete. Fais donc ... Moi aussi, je crois que ... »

_Il ne répondit plus, aucun son ne sortant de ce qui restait de la salle du trône. C'était fini ... pour eux ... Complètement fini ... Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre._

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, plusieurs équipes de Milobellus et d'Altaria commençaient à fouiller les ruines, dirigées par Lily._

« EXTIRPEZ-MOI TOUT SES CORPS ! ET VITE ! »

_Elle ne voulait pas ... Elle ne voulait pas y penser ... Chaque corps retiré ... lui faisait pousser un petit cri d'effroi ... puis d'apaisement ... Ce n'était pas celui d'Arnaud ... Ni celui de Pete ou Elizabeth ... Ce n'était pas l'un des trois ... Puis vint le moment où ils extirpèrent le corps du général, Lily s'écriant avec force :_

« QUE TOUS RASENT CETTE ZONE ! Ils doivent être vers là ! »

_Oui ... Oui ! Ils se trouvaient dans les gravats de la salle du trône donc dans la zone où Arnaud et les autres devraient se retrouver ! Le corps de Loïc ... puis ceux de plusieurs rebelles et soldats ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah... _

« Mais qu'est-ce que ... »

_Un groupe de soldats avait du mal à extirper un corps, demandant de l'aide à plusieurs autres soldats avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une main ... mais plusieurs ! Ah ... C'était sûrement Arnaud ! C'était ... Non, c'était Pete ... Il y avait Pete ... Mais ah ! Dessous ! Il y avait Elizabeth ... Et sous Elizabeth ? Le corps d'Arnaud ! Chacun s'était mis sur l'autre pour tenter de protéger les deux autres personnes alors que Lily s'était mise à sangloter. Rapidement, plusieurs personnes s'affèrent autour des trois corps, l'une d'entre elles disant :_

« Ils respirent encore ! Ils sont vivants ! Venez vite emmener les soins ! »

_Ils étaient sauvés ! Ils allaient être sauvés ! Sans même se soucier qu'il était dans un état grave, elle vint embrasser le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, sanglotant en lui murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse. Ah ... Ah ... Elle allait presque s'évanouir de joie. Tout était enfin terminé ! COMPLETEMENT terminé !_

_Voilà ... ... ... Le temps s'était écoulé ... Une année était passée depuis la mort du général et de son fils. Depuis la fin de cette tyrannie qui avait fait tellement de dégâts en plus de six ans ... Et le château avait été reconstruit ... Oui ... Complètement reconstruit en moins d'une année ! Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas se rendre là pour retrouver une foule des plus nombreuses. Non ... Ce n'était pas ici ..._

_Que cela soit le peuple des Milobellus ou alors le peuple des Altarias ... Tous étaient réunis en pleine ville ... Entourant une magnifique et gigantesque église. Oui, la foule était si importante ... et si imposante, comme si l'évènement à l'intérieur dépassait toute entendement._

« Ca va être vraiment merveilleux ! Dès que l'on entend ces mots, applaudissez ! »

_Ces mots ? Oui, ils étaient tous d'accord. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre de toute façon ! Déjà que tout le monde s'était réunit, que cela soit les soldats ayant participé à la bataille, les civils ... Oui, tous et toutes étaient là. Puis vint le moment où dans l'église, une voix résonna :_

« Je vous déclare mari et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage ! »


	30. Epîlogue : Devoirs et sentiments

**Epilogue : Devoirs et sentiments**

« Mes félicitations, Pete... Et à toi aussi, Elizabeth. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, dans sa parure royale, venait de baiser la main de la nouvelle mariée aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci étant resplendissante. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, de nombreuses roses se trouvant sur son voile et sur la robe tandis qu'il retirait ses lèvres de sa main. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire :_

« Merci à toi d'avoir eut le temps pour notre mariage. Je sais à quel point il était difficile pour toi d'être présent, surtout avec tout ce que tu fais mais ... »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, je n'aurai pas loupé cela, qu'importe si le monde devait s'écrouler. Pete, et bien ... Tu as intérêt à rendre heureuse cette demoiselle ... ou plutôt dame dorénavant. » _répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers celui qui portait un costard bleu :_

« Je m'attèle à cette tâche depuis ... la fin de la guerre. »

« Bien entendu, vous pouvez prendre du repos pour le mois à venir. De toute façon, mes deux généraux n'ont pas besoin de trop en faire actuellement. »

_Héhéhé. Pete fit un grand sourire à son tour alors qu'Arnaud leur demandait de sortir pour aller se présenter devant le peuple qui n'attendait que ça. Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui tandis qu'il observait le nouveau couple :_

« Arnaud ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît ... »

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle mais je dois retourner au palais. »

_Il avait répondu aussitôt, faisant apparaître ses deux ailes de coton avant de quitter l'église en s'envolant. La même voix murmura avec une grande tristesse :_

« Mais c'était ... pour discuter ... Arnaud ... Je ne suis pas une ... C'était Lily. »

_... ... ... Elle était elle aussi dans une magnifique robe de couleur violette, celle-ci mettant en valeur son corps et sa poitrine. Elle avait plusieurs parures dans ses cheveux roses alors que ses épaules comme ses bras étaient nus. Elle avait pensé pouvoir lui parler ... mais depuis un an, c'était à peine s'ils discutaient tout les deux._

« Snif ... Ca ... Ca ne fait rien ... J'aurai bien une autre occasion. »

« Mademoiselle Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? Pourquoi ? C'est de la faute à mon grand frère. » _demanda d'une voix lente, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rubis dans son costard._

« Ce n'est rien, Icare. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Arnaud. Ton grand frère est quelqu'un de très occupé ... Beaucoup trop occupé pour pouvoir m'adresser la parole. »

« Alors la prochaine fois que je reviendrai de chez vous, vous restez avec moi ! C'est d'accord ? Comme ça, vous pourrez lui parler ! » _répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon alors qu'elle lui souriait avec affection. Il était si mignon quand il parlait ainsi._

_Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés ... Et comme si cela était habituel, un petit convoi venait de pénétrer dans le château, les gardes l'ayant laissé passer. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges prenait la main de la jeune femme, lui disant :_

« Dépêchez-vous mademoiselle Lily ! Il ne pourra pas s'échapper ! »

« Icare ... Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit la meilleure idée, sincèrement ... Tu devrais arrêter cela. Je vais dire les formalités à ton grand frère et je repars. Je retournerai te prendre dans deux jours et puis, c'est tout. »

_Il fit une petite moue boudeuse, signe qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du palais, tout ayant été refait au fil des années. Les deux gardes royaux les laissèrent passer à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, Arnaud étant assis sur celui-ci, un sceptre à la main. Il y avait bien une dizaine de gardes de chaque côté du tapis rouge conduisant jusqu'au trône. Le jeune garçon relâcha la main de Lily, celle-ci s'apprêtant à repartir._

« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Mademoiselle Lily a quelque chose à te dire ! »

« Si c'est au sujet de ton éducation, je pense qu'elle pourra en discuter avec ses parents. Merci Lily, les gardes pourront te raccompagner pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

« NON ! GRAND FRERE ! Lily a autre chose à te dire ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon._

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour une discussion, Icare. Vas donc dans ta chambre. Gardes ... »

« GARDES ! Veuillez laisser mon grand frère et mademoiselle Lily tout seul ! » _s'écria à nouveau Icare alors que les soldats étaient interloqués. Arnaud avait haussé un sourcil, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Lily l'étant tout autant. Comme pour accomplir son geste, il s'approcha d'un garde, essayant de le pousser pour le faire quitter le trône. Il bafouillait à voix basse :_

« Laissez mon grand frère tranquille ... Mademoiselle Lily veut lui parler. C'est un ordre royal ! Vous devez m'obéir car je suis le prince. »

_... ... ... ... Le garde l'observa avant de sourire devant la petite mine du prince, commençant à se diriger vers la sortie avant de demander aux autres de faire de même. Arnaud s'était aussitôt levé, criant de toutes ses forces :_

« JE VOUS ORDONNE DE RESTER EN PLACE ! »

« Désolé roi Arnaud, nous ne pouvons obéir qu'à un ordre royal en même temps. »

« Je ... Je ... Je... » _murmura le jeune homme en serrant les dents_.

_... ... ... ... ... Voilà qu'ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans l'immense salle du trône. On ne pouvait pas entendre un bruit alors qu'Arnaud revenait s'asseoir, tapotant les côtés de son trône en observant Lily. Il attendait ... Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne rougissait pas bien qu'elle était gênée. Elle commença à faire quelques pas vers lui avant qu'il ne dise :_

« Bon... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue Lily ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment. Tu n'auras sûrement pas une autre occa... »

« La ferme. »_ murmura t-elle avec lenteur alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans son petit geste._

« Waouh ... J'ai cru mal entendre. Est-ce que tu peux répéter, Lily ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle continuait de marcher vers lui, reprenant aussitôt :_

« Je t'ai demandé de la fermer, Arnaud. C'est pourtant très simple. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se montrait aussi agressive ? Elle arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme ne montrant aucun tremblement alors qu'elle se positionnait bien en face de lui._

« ... ... ... ... ... Soit, je ne dis plus rien. Tu peux parler puisque ce n'est pas une discussion mais un monologue que tu vas me dire. »

« LA FERME, ARNAUD ! » _s'écria t-elle avant de sangloter, reprenant aussitôt : _« Tais-toi ! C'est bon ! Jusqu'à quand est-ce que tu vas me faire attendre ?! »

« Te faire attendre pour ... » _demanda t-il sur un ton neutre alors qu'elle serrait les dents avant de bafouiller :_ « Me dire que tu m'aimes ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Ca ne t'a rien fait du tout quand Pete et Elizabeth ont décidé de sortir ensembles ! Ca se voit que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle autant que tu le pensais ! Tu as fait ton choix et ... »

« Mon choix est mon peuple. » _répondit sur un ton sec et légèrement cassant alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Elle approcha son visage du sien, des larmes aux yeux bien qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle murmura :_

« Tu... Tu peux me le redire ? S'il te plaît ? J'ai cru mal ... entendre. »

« J'ai dit que mon choix était mon peuple. Je ne veux pas que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu ailles te trouver un autre homme. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi ... » _répondit-il, s'accoudant à une partie de son trône._

« JE SUIS LIBRE DE CHOISIR LA PERSONNE QUI EST FAITE POUR MOI ! »

« Et moi de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments. » _dit-il aussitôt._

« ... ... ... ... ... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU FAIS CA ?! Pourquoi ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que l'on a assez attendu ?! Ca fait treize années ! TREIZE ans Arnaud ! TREIZE ! Plus de la moitié de notre existence actuelle ! »

« ... ... ... ... Et ? Je ne vois pas ce que l'on doit attendre. » _répondit-il sur un ton neutre._

« Tu as raison ... Oui ... Héhéhé... Tu as raison, Arnaud. Je crois qu'on a assez attendu. Peut-être même trop attendu ... Désolée de t'avoir dérangé ... Je pensais sincèrement que puisqu'Elizabeth était maintenant mariée, tu étais réellement libre. Mais bon ... Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle colla brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les retirant aussitôt alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus restait de marbre. Elle n'avait pas à rester ici. C'était bon ... Elle allait retenir ... Non ... Elle n'allait pas retenir ses larmes en fin de compte. Pourquoi retenir ses sanglots alors que le jeune homme lui disait clairement ..._

« Désolé Lily, je suis un salopard. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas de ... »

« On ne mérite pas l'autre en amour ! On le désire et on l'aime, c'est tout ! »

« ... ... ... Si ce n'est qu'une question de sentiments alors ... Je ... t'ai... _» commença t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans ses mouvements de départ._ « Je t'aime, Lily. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour éviter ça ? »

« Car j'ai un peu peur de tout ça. J'ai déjà tant de responsabilités ... Je dois régner sur un royaume alors que j'ai à peine vingt-et-un ans, je dois rendre heureux mon peuple alors que je fais pleurer celle qui m'est proche. Si ce n'était qu'une question ... de sentiments ... Il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurai épousé, Lily. Mais à côté ... Tu es une Milobellus, tu ne peux pas vraiment vivre hors de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi, il est impossible que je puisse vivre sous l'eau durant toute ma vie... Et toi-même ... »

« ... ... Je suis la future reine des Milobellus donc je dois régner sur mon royaume sans le quitter. Tu es le roi des Altarias donc tu dois régner sur ton royaume. Je vois ... ce que tu voulais dire ... Arnaud. J'ai finalement compris ... »

« Je ne t'ai jamais ... détesté, Lily. Sincèrement... Je t'aime tant. »

« Répètes-moi ça à nouveau. » _murmura t-elle alors qu'elle revenait en face de lui, se mettant à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur._

« Je t'aime, Lily. Je t'aime énormément ... Je t'aime comme un fou, comme un damné, je ne pourrai jamais réellement me passer de toi mais je me fais souffrir chaque nuit en sachant que tu n'es pas à côté de moi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

_Il s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi, ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège tremblantes d'émotion. Elle émettait un petit sourire attristée, venant l'embrasser longuement alors que le jeune homme prenait son visage à deux mains, fermant les yeux pendant le baiser._

Leurs langues se joignirent en même temps que leurs deux mains, le jeune homme se relevant du trône pour s'écrouler sur Lily. Ils commencèrent à s'enlacer à même le sol, le jeune homme caressant le corps de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci ne se débattait pas le moins du monde, l'invitant même à continuer. Pourtant, elle l'arrêta pendant le baiser, le regardant d'un air fiévreux. Elle demanda en murmurant :

« Arnaud ... Tu n'as pas ... une chambre ? Pour que l'on ... »

« Tu es vraiment ... sûre, Lily ? Je ... Tu sais ... Ca ne mènera à rien ce que l'on fait ... Alors je ... je... Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes tout ... J'ai ma chambre... » _murmura t-il alors qu'elle se relevait, lui prenant la main pour qu'ils puissent se diriger vers la sortie du trône._

_Main dans la main, ils passèrent devant les soldats qui sourirent avant d'être un peu ... étonnés. Même Icare qui avait attendu depuis le début semblait un peu confus. Ils se tenaient main dans la main alors pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pleuraient ? Aucun n'osa poser la question alors que roi Arnaud murmurait :_

« Mademoiselle Lily et moi-même allons discuter ailleurs. Signalez aux conseillers que je serai occupé pour le reste de la journée. »

« Je ... Je ... Ca sera fait, roi Arnaud. » _répondit l'un des soldats, éberlué._

« Lily ... Si tu veux bien me suivre. » _dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus._

_Elle hocha simplement la tête d'un air positif, ne se préoccupant pas des regards des autres personnes alors qu'il la guidait vers la chambre où il dormait. Dès qu'il referma celle-ci, tournant la clé tout en restant face à elle, la jeune femme fit un léger sourire. Sa robe tomba au sol alors qu'elle tendait les deux mains vers lui, soufflant :_

« Toute la journée ... C'est bien cela, Arnaud ? »

« Toute la journée, Lily. Toute ... Pour que l'on ne l'oublie pas. » _répondit-il en commençant à se dévêtir, la jeune femme le laissant faire. Puis chacun à leur tour, ils s'effeuillaient, retirant le reste des derniers vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nus. Le jeune homme la fit tomber sur le lit, tombant avec elle alors qu'ils croisaient les doigts. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse._

Le lit bougea sous leurs caresses, le drap se tachant légèrement de rouge la première fois alors que chacun murmurait des mots doux à l'autre dans le creux de l'oreille. Oreille qu'elle mordillait et suçotait tandis que le jeune homme caressait toute son anatomie tout en accélérant ses gestes.

_La première fois avait duré une bonne demi-heure, la découverte du corps de l'autre, les petits frissons à chaque doigt qui se posait sur la chair mise à nue, et la tendresse qui émanait de chaque geste. Puis le moment ... de la première fois où leurs corps s'unissaient et fusionnaient pour créer l'alchimie parfaite._

Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient peur que ce dernier ne leur laisserait pas d'autres choix, ce qui avait été tendresse devenait passion, la jeune femme ne retenant plus les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche.

_Elle l'aimait et elle sentait aussi qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer aux yeux de tous et de toutes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que leurs statuts ... bien qu'ils soient les mêmes ... Snif ... Elle ne voulait plus y penser mais... couchée dans le lit, dégoulinante de sueur avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, elle murmura :_

« Arnaud ... Si je te proposais de quitter ton royaume ... et moi le mien... De partir et de vivre en ermite ... Est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

« Non, Lily. Si nous n'étions ... que de simples personnes ayant un statut moyen ... J'aurai accepté ... Mais pas avec ceux que nous avons. »

_Ca ne faisait rien ... Car elle se doutait de la réponse du jeune homme. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Combien ? Ils ne savaient pas ... Mais ils avaient vu la nuit qui était tombée, le jour se lever ... Et maintenant, à nouveau la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas eut faim de la journée, s'étant aimés pendant des heures entières, s'étant dévorés l'un par rapport à l'autre._

« ... ... ... Lily, il va être l'heure... »

« Jusqu'à demain matin, s'il te plait, Arnaud. Demain matin... » _murmura la jeune femme, sa tête posée contre le torse nu d'Arnaud._

« ... ... ... Je le sais très bien ... Je ne vais pas te faire sortir en pleine nuit. » _répondit-il tout en reprenant aussitôt : _« Mais je voulais que l'on se prépare ... mentalement. »

_Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire mais là ... Elle voulait simplement profiter de ces instants avec Arnaud. Elle embrassa son torse, le jeune homme lui caressant le dos alors qu'il baisait ses cheveux avec tendresse._

_... ... ... Les dernières heures où ils pouvaient être ensembles ... réellement ensembles ... Mais là, ils ne faisaient rien... Rien du tout. Ils ne faisaient que dormir, l'un contre l'autre, enlacés tendrement tout en se murmurant quelques douces paroles._

_La nuit s'était déroulée rapidement, trop rapidement à leurs goûts ... Et au petit matin, ils s'étaient aimés une dernière fois, chacun venant habiller l'autre tout en le caressant. Ils avaient passé la plus merveilleuse des journées dans les bras de l'autre._

« Grand frère ? Pourquoi est-ce que mademoiselle Lily repart ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne reste pas avec toi ? Tu l'aimes non ? »

« Oui ... Mais on ne peut pas ... Enfin merci beaucoup, Icare... »

« De rien grand frère mais ... Si tu l'aimes ... et elle aussi, elle t'aime ... Pourquoi vous ne faites pas comme mademoiselle Elizabeth et monsieur Pete ? »

« L'épouser ? Ah ... J'aurai bien aimé ... J'aurai vraiment beaucoup aimé, Icare mais tu vois ... On ne peut pas toujours choisir ce que l'on désire. »

_... ... ... Lily était en train de s'éloigner, d'un pas vraiment lent. On voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais ... Le jeune homme détourna le regard de la jeune femme, posant ses yeux sur son petit frère._

« ... ... Icare ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec elle ? »

« Hein ? Ben oui ! Je veux bien savoir, grand frère ! »

« D'accord, alors je vais commencer à te le dire ... »

_Il s'était mis à genoux pour se retrouver face à son petit frère et surtout à la même hauteur, lui faisant un petit sourire tendre et délicat. Oh ... Il était triste ... Mais il devait lui dire ... Icare était quand même assez grand pour comprendre un peu de ce qu'il allait dire._

« Alors ... Comment est-ce que je peux t'expliquer cela ... Tu sais à l'école, tu as des devoirs à faire et à rendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, grand frère ! C'est bien ça ! Même que des fois, c'est vraiment embêtant. »

« Et bien, moi, en tant que roi, j'ai aussi des devoirs et je dois toujours rester au palais pour devoir les faire et les accomplir. Lily, c'est pareil, elle doit aussi faire ses devoirs et les accomplir mais dans son palais. Donc normalement, elle ne doit pas quitter son palais trop longtemps et retourner dans son royaume. »

« Je ... ne comprend pas grand frère. »

« ... ... Je ne peux pas quitter le royaume car je dois faire mes devoirs et Lily ne peux pas quitter son royaume car elle doit faire ses devoirs. »

« Alors ne les faites pas ! C'est pas dur à ne pas faire ! »

« Les grandes personnes doivent faire leurs devoirs ... Surtout un roi et une princesse car cela concerne les deux peuples... »

_S'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas faire leurs devoirs, alors il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. Le jeune garçon était en train de réfléchir alors qu'Arnaud reposait son regard sur Lily. Ah ... Il devait la retenir ... vraiment la retenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais ... Mais ... Ah ... Il ne pouvait pas... Il serrait les poings, tremblant de colère contre lui-même._

« Grand frère ? Si vous étiez dans le même royaume, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous ayez les mêmes devoirs ? Comme ça, vous serez quand même ensembles non ? »

« ... ... Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ... cela. »

« Mais si c'est très simple ! Vous n'avez qu'à être qu'un seul royaume et non deux ! Si tout le monde est ensembles, vous pourrez faire vos devoirs ensembles aussi ! »

« Oui mais ... Je suis un Altaria, Icare. Et Lily est une Milobellus. »

« Y a beaucoup d'Altarias qui s'installent près de la plage ... Et ils peuvent vivre très longtemps sous l'eau ! Moi aussi, grand frère ! »

« ... ... ... Un seul royaume ... Mais c'est trop difficile. »

« Les devoirs sont pas difficiles, grand frère ! PAS DU TOUT ! C'est toi qui fait croire que tout est difficile ! Même si je ne crois pas y arriver, j'essaye quand même ! »

« ... ... ... ... Oui ... Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu as même entièrement raison ! Merci Icare, tu es un vrai petit ange ! » _s'écria soudainement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus._

_Il vint enlacer son petit frère dans ses bras avant de se redresser, courant vers Lily tout en hurlant son nom. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tourna vers lui, étonnée de le voir aussi joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur._

« Lily ! Je viens avec toi dans ton royaume ! »

« Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ça ? Arnaud ? Je ne comprend ... »

« Tu verras quand je serais devant tes parents ! J'ai eu ... Non ! Icare a eut une idée en tête et même si elle est complètement folle et stupide, j'ai envie de l'essayer ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ? »

« Signalez que je pars vers le royaume des Milobellus pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! » _s'écria t-il aussitôt à ses soldats alors qu'il prenait la main de Lily pour la tirer dans le convoi et rentrer avec elle. A l'intérieur, elle continua de le questionner :_

« De quoi est-ce que tu vas faire ? Enfin non ... Ce n'est même pas bien parlé ... »

« Tu verras bien, Lily ... Mais ... J'espère qu'ils accepteront. »

_... Ils ? Qui ? Elle ne voyait pas ... Ou alors peut-être qu'il parlait de ses parents à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur demander ? Elle tremblait légèrement d'une certaine excitation avant de reprendre la parole :_

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une bêtise, Arnaud ... Promets-moi que ce n'est pas une bêtise. »

« Ca dépend du point de vue, mais l'idée vient d'Icare ! »

_Oui mais bon ... Cette idée provenait d'un enfant ... Un enfant quoi ! Ce n'était pas autre chose ! Ah ... Elle était un peu inquiète de la suite des évènements mais le jeune homme semblait relativement motivé ... Puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans ce convoi ... Il vint se positionner en face d'elle, l'embrassant longuement alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux :_

« ... ... ... Humpf ! Hmmm ... Hm... »

_Elle se laissait finalement faire, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bleus. Tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve éphémère et il venait lui prouver encore une fois. Le convoi tangua légèrement pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, signe qu'il y avait un peu de mouvement à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne retire finalement ses lèvres :_

« Ne t'en fait pas ... Je suis sûr ... que ça marchera. »

« Mais de quoi ? Dis-le-moi ! Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses ! »

« Tututut ! Tu sauras tout dans quelques heures ... Lily, je t'aime vraiment. »

« Ben ... Et bien ... Moi aussi, hein ? » _balbutia t-elle, gênée._  
_  
Tout avait été si rapide. Pendant une année, elle avait patienté et là ... En une journée, tout s'était accéléré à une vitesse telle prodigieuse qu'elle avait du mal à y croire mais... mais ... Arnaud lui disait qu'il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ... Tout ce qu'elle désirait ... Ah ... Oui ... Elle était déjà heureuse rien qu'en entendant ces quelques mots._

« Madame la reine, monsieur le roi, je viens ici demande la main de votre fille en mariage. »

_... ... ... QUOI ?! Sans même attendre l'acquiescement de ses parents, elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant sur plusieurs parties de son visage avant de dire :_

« Oui, j'accepte ! Je le veux, Arnaud ! Je le veux ! »

« Calme ... Calme-toi, Lily. Ce n'est pas fini quand même. » _répondit-il dans un grand sourire alors qu'elle venait se loger contre son torse, si heureuse._

« Hum ? Que veux-tu en plus, Arnaud ? » _demanda le roi._

« J'aimerai vous faire une proposition ... d'unifier nos deux royaumes en un seul. Bien entendu, vous seriez le souverain et la souveraine de ce dernier, ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi-même dans ce domaine. L'idée est que ... Les Milobellus et les Altarias puissent vivre ensembles et en communauté. Nous sommes tous des dragons et je suis sûr qu'au fil du temps, il n'y aura plus aucun problème entre nos deux peuples. Et puis ... »

« Il y a quelque chose de plus personnel là-dessous, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit la reine en lui souriant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus venant rougir._

« Oui ... Cela me permettra de ne plus avoir aucune contrainte pour épouser Lily... et vivre avec elle ... Comme elle est la princesse des Milobellus, elle doit rester près de son peuple. Comme je suis le roi des Altarias, je dois rester auprès du mien. Alors si nos deux peuples s'unissent ... Nous pourrons nous voir quand nous le voulons ... et vivre ensembles. »

« Hum ... Tu sais bien qu'il est très difficile de faire ce que tu proposes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais ... Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et vous savez ... Ce n'est pas mon idée ... Elle ne vient pas de moi. »

« Hum ? Et de qui vient-elle donc alors ? » _demanda le roi._

« D'Icare. Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très bons conseils dans le futur. On ne dirait pas mais il fera un bien meilleur prince que moi dans l'avenir ! » _répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire._

« Icare ? Ah mais bien, cela change tout, n'est-ce pas ma mie ? »

« Exactement ... Soit ... Arnaud, je pense que nous allons accepter ta proposition mais avant de penser à unifier nos deux peuples, n'y a-t-il pas autre chose à unifier avant ? »

« Ah ? Et quoi donc ? » _demanda le prince en regardant le roi_.

« Vous deux bien entendu. » _dit le roi en observant sa fille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait._

_Héhéhé ... Oui ... Bien entendu ... Il allait oublier le plus important. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses était ivre de joie, le jeune homme la gardant contre lui. D'abord, ils allaient devoir s'unir officiellement. Il avait assez perdu de temps, il devait se l'avouer._

_Voilà ... Le temps s'était écoulé ... Un mois était passé depuis le jour où le jeune homme et le roi des Milobellus avaient fait un discours devant des plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes. Un discours où ils prônaient les relations et l'unification de leurs deux royaumes en un seul. Et alors, aujourd'hui, pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde devant une magnifique église qui semblait avoir été faite sur mesure ? Toute de glace, elle brillait au soleil bien qu'elle ne semblait pas être capable de fondre._

Oui ... Toute une foule réunie attendait en-dehors de l'église, quelques soldats surveillant quand même au cas où il y aurait quelques problèmes au sujet d'une petite folie de la part de ces personnes. Mais bon ... Tous étaient calmes et très impatients.

« Alors, là, c'est carrément énorme ! D'abord nos deux généraux Altarias mais maintenant ... CA ! Je veux que tout le monde crie de toutes ses forces quand ils sortent ! »

« D'ACCORDDDDDDDDDD ! » _hurla la foule en écoutant l'une des personnes plus que douées pour haranguer comme il le fallait._

_A l'intérieur de l'église, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et en costard venait tendre une petite boîte contenant les deux alliances alors qu'une femme aux cheveux verts et portant une magnifique robe se trouvait derrière lui, lui murmurant de reculer. L'un après l'autre, les deux personnes en face d'eux venaient mettre un anneau au doigt de l'autre alors que la voix du prêtre se fit entendre :_

« Je vous déclare mari et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus releva le voile de la jeune femme dans sa robe rose. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se faisant entendre à l'intérieur de l'église._

« BON LES GARS ! CA M'A L'AIR BON ! Préparez-vous ! »

_Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'église, le brouhaha causé par le peuple autour d'eux avait de quoi rendre sourds. Pourtant, ils souriaient et saluaient la foule, chacun tenant la main de l'autre alors qu'elle murmurait avec lenteur :_

« La prochaine fois ... Evite de mettre autant de temps, d'accord ? »

« J'essayerai, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour cela. »

« J'espère que tu l'es quand même bien plus lorsqu'il s'agit de former une famille. »

« Je le pense ... et je m'appliquerai à cela. »

_Il était légèrement rouge de gêne, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses étant de même bien qu'elle émettait un petit rire tendre. Ses doigts croisaient ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Plus de treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre mais finalement, ils étaient ensembles. Et cela pour de nombreuses décennies voir de nombreux siècles ... Oui, ils allaient être les créateurs d'un nouveau royaume où ils seraient deux à régner, unis pour la vie._


End file.
